


The Closet Chronicles

by DangerTaylor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Swap, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alright lets multichapter the heck out of this one shot, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Food Porn, Knotting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not your typical ABO story, Omega Heat, Omega Rey, Pregnancy, Rey Kenobi, Rey is 25 / Ben is 17, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, What the fuck is high school any more?, mention of abortion, mention of miscarriage, mention of physical violence, rey/ben solo - Freeform, ruts, the rest is smutty goodness, “Mention” is in ch 33
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 38
Words: 96,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerTaylor/pseuds/DangerTaylor
Summary: Seventeen-year-old Ben Organa-Solo has everything planned out. He’s about to graduate high school, go off to college, and hopefully experience what it really means to be an Alpha once he gets away from the careful eye of his mother and this suffocating small town.This all changes when he finds his Omega art teacher in the supply closet in her classroom, writhing in pain and begging for help.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missing A Muse (Jennietmiller)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennietmiller/gifts).



**AN: Jesus...what am I doing starting a new fic? Well, this one will have shorter chapters...maybe another one of my 5-10 part shorts...**

**This is my first go at A/B/O and I am super into teacher-student fics right now so what the hell...**

**Hope you enjoy and make sure to drop me a line below!**

* * *

 

**One**

 

Ben Organa-Solo has everything going for him.

 

He was born into a renowned family, set to inherit not only Skywalker Industries from his childless and eccentric Uncle Luke, Solo Holdings from his father, but also all of the Organa Estate in the sleepy town of Montgomery Village, Maryland just outside of Washington, DC.

 

One might think that such a daunting future might be too much for a seventeen-year-old to shoulder, but Ben was no ordinary young man on the cusp of adulthood, Ben was an Alpha, bred to lead and succeed at anything he put his hand to. 

 

The designations of Alpha, Beta, and Omega were thought to be almost extinct just a few generations ago, but his grandfather, Anakin Skywalker, rumored to be born of a virgin mother, seemingly set the dormant genes into overdrive. 

 

Coined as a sub-species, A/B/Os were still rare and only one out of one hundred American’s were coded with the genes. His mother, Leia Organa, an Alpha like her father before her, was elected to represent this small faction and over the years she had worked miracles for A/B/O rights and laws that protected some of the instinctual behaviors that most of the country find taboo.

 

Heats, ruts, and mating practices most specifically.

 

Ben was tested at birth, his Alpha genes strong and Leia and Han couldn’t be more proud. Because of his designation, he would naturally be bigger than his peers, he would have to keep his aggression in check, and when he came into puberty, he would present with more Alpha traits…including ruts.

 

He was able to handle his first two ruts by himself, taking a few days off school to work through his budding hormones. At first, it was embarrassing, his entire family knew that he was locked in his room masturbating until his dick and hand were raw. But his parents were supportive and told him under no circumstances was he to take his rut out on anyone outside of the A/B/O community. The insatiable drive could cause physical harm to someone whose body wasn’t built to take him and the first time his knot popped at fourteen he fully understood the warnings.

 

At fifteen, and a sophomore at Montgomery Village High School, he entered his third rut and his mother took him into Virginia to Free Instincts, but among the other Alpha’s that he chatted with online, it was affectionately called _Rut Ranch_ or the _Ruttery_. 

 

It seemed strange to get written permission from his mother to bed someone, but as Leia explained, his instincts…his needs would only grow as he did and as such he would need a better outlet for these times.

 

Places like this, like the _Ruttery_ , were also part of his mother’s doing. At face value, it could be considered straight-up prostitution. But everything was monitored, Alphas had to be at least fifteen before they could partake, and it kept rut crazed Alphas from hurting humans and giving the designation a bad image.

 

Integration and recognized rights were his mother’s main focuses. Apart from some private matters, A/B/Os should be able to blend into society without any upset to the natural order.

 

All of the ‘Playmates’ that worked at the _Ruttery_ were Betas. Omegas were even rarer and most of them were either mated quickly or procured (read, sold) in the private sector. Ben didn’t really understand what the big deal was…at his age when most boys were still trying to work up the courage to ask a girl to homecoming, he was burying his cock into a twenty-year-old Beta named Melissa.

 

After three days at the _Ruttery_ , Ben felt like a new man, and Leia told him that this time was also educational so that one day when he found an Omega, he would know how to take care of her.

 

He went into rut two more times before his senior year, but now he drove himself out to the small town in Virginia, spending a few days with Jennifer and Zoey, respectfully.

 

There was one other Alpha at his school and five Betas. But between his studies, playing varsity sports to keep his testosterone in check, learning about Skywalker Industries and Solo Holdings, and starting his applications for colleges, Ben didn’t have time for dating. It was less hassle to just drive out to the _Ruttery_ when he needed a fix.

 

It was Thanksgiving and his family was celebrating. Ben had received his acceptance for early admission to MIT. It wasn’t surprising that CalTech and Berkeley also wanted him, but Ben promised his mother that he would stay on the East Coast. So after graduating in May, he would move up to Massachusetts for early enrollment in June.

 

Just before Christmas break, he sat down with his advisor, looking over the dual enrollment classes he had been taking and seeing if he was still set to graduate Valedictorian of their class of eight hundred students.

 

Mr. Dameron, a Beta by designation, combed over Ben’s transcripts and the course catalog for the spring semester. “It looks like you only need four more classes to graduate and also have all of your freshman core classes complete for college.”

 

Ben peered over the desk at the stack of papers that were stapled together and listed available courses. His sports counted as physical education credits, he just passed college level trig and chemistry, leading him to wonder what was left.

 

“It looks like you will be taking physics and history at the college, your capstone class here on campus, and you are missing one Art credit.”

 

He groaned. Numbers, formulas, chemicals, theoretical principles he understood. “You mean like real art…painting and pottery throwing or some shit like that?” As he found out last semester, taking courses at the local community college put a damper on the classes that he could fit into his schedule at the high school and he figured this would be no different. Dameron nodded and Ben sighed, throwing out his hand in a careless gesture, “Just put me into anything that fits into the schedule.”

 

Still scrolling down the list of classes, Mr. Dameron finally tapped his finger in the middle of a page. Turning to his computer he started to input the course numbers. “So you picked MIT?”

 

“Yeah,” Ben said sitting back in his chair, legs spread wide in a relaxed posture. Mr. Dameron was his elder, his superior in this setting, but within their designation, Alphas were the top dog, no pun intended (maybe some pun intended). A part of him couldn’t wait to be out of this small town and around greater minds where he could flex his intelligence and his Alpha dominance. “It’s far enough away to have my independence but close enough to avoid my mother being too overbearing.”

 

Mr. Dameron cracked a smile and grabbed the schedule from the printer. Both men stood and the advisor held out his hand, “Well Ben, we are all very proud of you and know that you will do great things not only for the notoriety of Montgomery Village but also for the A/B/O designation as a whole.” They shook hands and Ben smiled, he liked the attention, it stroked the Alpha in him. “Enjoy your holidays and I’ll see you in the spring.”

 

Ben took the paper and without even looking at it, shoved it into his backpack and returned Dameron’s well-wishes for the Christmas season. Out in the parking lot, he threw his things into the passenger seat of early his graduation present; a brand new Cadillac ATS-V sedan, in black of course.

 

Some of his classmates may have called it an old man's car, but Ben thought it showed that he was mature, much more so than others his age…it also didn’t hurt that after his father did some tuning, it could go 0-60 in 3 seconds flat.

 

* * *

 

 

Rey’s breath puffed out into the cold December air of the small Maryland town. She wasn’t prepared for the temperature drop and hugged her coat tighter around her chest, tucking her chin into the scarf that was tied around her neck.

 

Looking up at the apartment building, Rey cursed that she was on the third floor, but knew that she was getting a larger apartment for cheaper by having to deal with the walk up each day. It was close to midnight and she knew that her new neighbors would most likely hate her if she started unpacking now, so she pulled a few sleeping bags and an armful of pillows from the Uhaul before making sure the padlock was secure on the back of the truck.

 

Even though the building appeared to only be three stories high, Rey’s apartment was a loft style, a twisting staircase led up to her open bedroom, with two good sized closets, a private bath, and attached laundry. She could tell that the apartments were built in the 1970s and some updates were made, but this was a palace compared to what she could afford in Atlanta.

 

A month ago when she decided to take a chance and apply for a job at Montgomery Village High School, Rey had been at her wit's end. After graduating college she took a job at an inner city school, signing a two-year contract that would pay off half of her student loans. But Atlanta was large, overcrowded, and the school she worked at was not A/B/O accommodating, even though there were now laws to protect Rey’s rights as an Omega.

 

When she missed school for a week to ride out a heat, she was assaulted with slurs when she returned. Students called her an Omega slut, made lewd comments about how she didn’t need an Alpha since the baseball team offered to ‘run a train’ on her. One boy, Thomas, stood up for her. He was a Beta, not quite the Alpha protections that her Omega brain called for, but he still outranked her in their designation and she thanked him, called him sweet, but hated herself when she saw him show up the next day with a black eye and split lip.

 

The administration came to Rey a week later and said that she was causing a disturbance in the student body and they let her out of her contact a semester early, while still agreeing to pay for over $40,000 to her loan holders.

 

During her interview with MVHS principal, Amilyn Holdo, Rey expressed her concerns about how A/B/Os were treated in her old district and asked about Montgomery County policies. Holdo smiled, going on to tell Rey that the Valedictorian of their upcoming graduating class was a very promising Alpha and his parents were pillars of the community, and the biggest voices for A/B/O rights in Washington at the moment.

 

She gathered her sleeping bags and pillows into the larger of the two closets, building her self a sort of nest for the night. This floor plan cost her an extra two hundred a month, but it was the only one-bedroom with a closet big enough to nest and ride out heats in.

 

As she stared up at the dark ceiling, she wondered what it would be like to have an Alpha at the school, a student nonetheless, and she was thankful that she got three months of her suppressants filled before leaving Georgia. But in her cozy nest, she felt good about this change. She hoped that she could make a home here, she hoped that her passion as a teacher showed through, and she was just overall excited about this new chapter in her life.

* * *

 **AN: I think this will be a little** **less formal as compared to some of my other stories...but I just want to have fun with this. What do you think?!**

 

**Thank you to my Beta/Muse for putting up with my storytelling mind that goes in six million directions at once. Also, thank for you for coming up with _Ruttery_...fucking amazing. **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Two

**Two**

 

Rey spent the next day unloading her moving truck, thankful that a few guys from the next building over offered to help. She spent the rest of the Christmas break exploring her new city but mused that she would need to get snow tires for her Corolla with her first paycheck.

 

Her Christmas was quiet, she didn’t have any family to go home to and wasn’t in town long enough to make friends. So she curled up on her couch and watched Elf while sipping on cans of wine and eating Chinese takeout. Gifting herself a new set of oil paints was a little extravagant after the expense of moving, but she needed every shade of whites, blues, and grays to start painting her new winter wonderland.

 

But before she could get any sightseeing in, even though she plotted out the many parks and preserves around the area, Rey was being summoned into the school to set up her room for the upcoming spring semester.

 

There was something to say about working for a charter school in an upper-class suburb of the Capital and she also wanted to cry when she saw her classroom. It was possibly three times the size of the room in Atlanta, with three rows of waist-height tables, at least ten easels folded up against the far wall, three throwing wheels, drying racks for at least fifty painting, and she petted at the row of iMacs that she hoped had the newest version of Photoshop on them.

 

Walking to the entire wall of cabinets, Rey reached out to touch the full shelves of supplies. She used to have to beg the school board for construction paper and regular pencils. A deep closet held bigger items, canvases, bulk paints, smocks, and cans upon cans of brushes.

 

She was pulled out of the euphoric feeling that oils and turpentine seemed to wash over her when she heard her name being called from the main room.

 

“Ah, there you are Ms. Kenobi,” Holdo said with a kind smile. “Is the room to your liking?”

 

Rey wiped her sweaty palms on her skinny jeans and returned the principal’s smile. “It’s wonderful. I’ve never seen a more perfectly stocked art room in my life.” Now that she was standing in front of the older woman, she held out her hand, “But please call me, Rey.”

 

Holdo gave a slight frown but return the handshake, “We don’t go by first names at this school. Thirty-five present of our graduating class has been accepted to Ivy League or top ten institutions and we want to prepare all of our students for the real world.” The smile returned to Holdo’s face, “Respect with compassion is our motto.”

 

Rey had to bite the inside of her cheek to not make a Lion Kind joke (What’s a motto / Nothing, what's the motto with you?), thinking that even though she was just twenty-five, she didn’t need to act like a child in front of her new boss. So she just nodded, “Got it, no first names.” Pondering for a moment she asked, “What about the students? Do they get called by last names as well?”

 

“Respect goes both ways Ms. Kenobi,” Holdo answered before waving and exiting the room.

 

She was used to students calling her slut or the bareback bitch...so she was pleased that this school had such rules for standards of conduct. With not a worry on her mind, she went about making the room her own. After rearranging some of the supplies and then bringing in some personal touches and by last afternoon she was satisfied with what would hopefully be her classroom for a very long time.

 

The next day was another teacher's workday, but she spent the morning sitting in on briefings and then meeting other people in her department, music, arts, and drama was lumped together, before she was given her attendant sheets.

 

Five classes a day with a free period and a period that she was to assist with the yearbook collaborative. Not bad if she said so herself…so Rey went home that night excited and sure that she had made the right choice in coming here.

 

She was so excited in fact that she couldn’t sleep...

 

So with a heavy sigh, she reached into her bedside table, turned on her vibrator and worked herself into a mess of slick and throaty moans. Her inner walls clamped around nothing and while the release was just what she needed to sleep, it wasn’t what her body was starting to scream for.

 

* * *

 

 

Ben’s semester started a few days before the rest of his classmates since the college didn’t have the same teacher work days. So finally on Wednesday, he showed up to the high school, parking in the teacher’s lot since he would need to come and go in the middle of the day, and he was thankful that his first class at MVHS was after lunch.

 

It wasn’t that he didn’t have friends, Hux and Phasma were tolerable, and Bazine was fun but an Alpha groupie, even though she was human, and had been trying to climb on his knot since sophomore year when he started going out to the _Ruttery_.

 

“Why go all the way out there and pay for it, when I’m offering my services here, now, and free of charge,” the black haired girl would coo at him, running a stiletto-sharp black fingernail along his chest.

 

Ben would roll his eyes, it was the same song and dance every time, “Not going to happen Baz, you could get hurt and I’m not willing to take that risk.”

 

“Yeah, Baz,” Hux would chime in from his spot at their picnic table in the school’s center courtyard. “Solo’s dick is like a lethal weapon. I think he even needs a permit to carry it around on his person.”

 

He hated the slimy redhead, but they have been in classes together since preschool. “It’s a designation card, not a concealed carry permit, you ass,” Ben hissed back.

 

Hux’s face was slack in his high and mightily expression where he looked down his nose at who he was addressing, “Quite frankly, with you Alphas, I don’t see the difference.”

 

Baz huffed and looked at her nails, “You’re just jealous because Phas says you can’t hit the back,” she points at Hux’s crotch with her nail file, “with what you are packin`.”

 

Phasma’s eyes go large and Ben coughs a laugh into the crook of his arm. When Hux turns to look at his girlfriend, she shakes her head, “No baby...you do so well. I’m very happy with the size of the General...”

 

When Hux looks back at Ben and Baz with a satisfied smirk, Phas held her hand up, thumb and forefinger perhaps a few inches apart, rolled her eyes, and mouthed ‘So small’, which made Ben and Baz laugh again. But the platinum blonde quickly recovered, kissing Hux’s check and purring, “You more than make up for any shortcomings with that fabulous mouth of yours.”

 

“Fucking gross,” Ben said to himself before quickly leaving his friends to shove their tongues down each other’s throats.

 

That was two years ago, Phas and Hux were still together, and Baz still asked him every few weeks if he thought he was coming up on a rut. He was still turning her down and still avoiding his Aryan looking friends dry humping between classes.

 

Now he just shows up at the high school from 1330-1545 for his two classes. Every senior takes the capstone class, which the teacher affectionally calls ‘Adulting 101’. He knows how to balance a budget and a checkbook, he knows how to time manage, and he knows about safe sex...as long as he keeps rutting into Beta’s with implants, that is.

 

If there was one thing that his parents, his grandparents, and his uncle prepared him for...it was surviving and thriving in adulthood. He wouldn’t end up like Danny Jefferson who graduated two years ago but still lived in his mother’s basement. Ben could easily be a millionaire by the time he turned thirty.

 

Pulling his schedule back out, he looked at his last class of the day...Art.

 

He snorted, it didn’t even have a sub-topic. It was just Art. “Fucking great,” he said to himself as he made his way to the back of the school where the vocational classrooms were.

 

* * *

 

Rey’s first day was a cake walk compared to her old school. She didn’t have to worry about a kid using too much paper or a container of spilled paint, since she was used to supplies being in such short demand. She didn’t have to worry about being sniffed at with mocking disdain or called harsh names for how she was born. For the first time in a long time...she felt happy.

 

Her last class of the day was upon her and she was ready to head home and take a long soak in her large tub but in piled a mix of juniors and seniors. She was turned towards the board and as a few other students filtered in, she caught the scent of something rich but sweet, she wanted to turn and complement the student on their choice of fragrance but thought better for it.

 

As she rewrote her name on the board for the fifth time that day, she tried to place the scent...and her mouth watered thinking about the salted caramel and coffee cream chocolates that she had recently discovered and was observed with. She swallowed thickly and vowed to pick up more on her way home today and when she thought about how she planned to lay in the tub naked, eating said chocolates while moaning around her fingers...Rey defiantly decided against mentioning that one of her student’s smells made her mind go there.

 

The bell rang and she snapped out of her planned fantasy before turning around, “Good afternoon class. I am Ms. Kenobi and I will be your Art teacher for the semester.”

 

A few enthusiastic students replied with a chorus of ‘Hi Ms. Kenobi’, which made her smile before she went along to roll call. There was maybe only twelve kids in this class and she started to read off: “Anderson...Cantrell...Henry...Lewis...Lowry...Martin...” each student answered to their name and then she paused...her eyebrows pinching for a moment, “Organa-Solo?”

 

She looked up and scanned the room and then smiled, “That’s quite a mouthful...”

 

A blonde boy a the back of the room started to giggle and playfully elbowing the...Rey’s eyes went large...she couldn’t really call him a boy, he was massive, with long dark hair that swept around his pale and angular face. His dark eyes were hollowing. But the other kid, Mr. Lowry if she remembered correctly, smiled, “Rumor has it that Solo here is quite the mouthful...if you catch my drift.”

 

The boy...man...Rey looked down at her list again, Benjamin Organa-Solo...his cheeks flushed bright and he took what Rey could only describe as a large bear-paw swipe at his table mate. He was wearing a dark charcoal peacoat with a black crew collar sweater underneath. His jeans were dark-wash and his black boots were huge but somehow tucked up on the lower rung of the stool he sat on. 

 

“Mr. Lowry,” Rey’s voice rang out. “I don’t care for rumors or jokes at someone’s expense.” Her gaze was pulled back to Benjamin...Ben...she swallowed, “So do you prefer just Mr. Solo?”

 

“That’s fine,” his deep voice answered as he glanced to the board behind her for just a second, his full lips pursed before he focused back on her and spoke again, “Ms. Kenobi.”

 

Rey gave a smile and then turned back to her list calling out the rest of the names to check attendance.

* * *

** AN: So my Beta/Muse agree with me that I need a fun fic...so I'm going to have some fun with this...some of my weird humor might come through...I'm trying to remember what it was like to be in high school...um...(mumbles a two digit number) years ago.  **

** Cheers! **

 

 

 


	3. Three

**Three**

 

Ben towered over all the other students in the halls as he walked through the school towards the Art room. At six foot two, with dark hair that curled around his angular jaw, deep brown eyes that were either looking down at his lumbering feet or a nondescript spot ahead of him and clothing that seemed tailor fit to his hulking form...people shied away from him like the Red Sea in the presence of Moses.

 

He sighed, rolling his eyes briefly and wishing for the next five months to go by quickly before he came to room A113. It wasn’t that he thought that he was better than the rest of his classmates, but as an Alpha, he was meant for more and he was so close to independence, so close to finding himself, so close that he could almost taste it.

 

The roof of his mouth itched and he stroked the area with his tongue as he entered the classroom that was already occupied with about ten other students. Jessika Pave looked up from her backpack and gave him a smile as he walked by and he wanted to snort at the amount of body spray she was wearing, causing his throat...no his neck to itch.

 

Taking a seat at the back table as far from Jessika as he could, Ben couldn’t shake the urge to scratch at his neck, or better yet the glands just under his jaw and strangely enough, the almost sickeningly sweet smell had not dimmed with distance.

 

The bell rang and the teacher started writing her name on the board. She was a small woman with chestnut brown hair pulled back into a messy bun that most likely took her more than ten minutes to achieve. Her back was turned to the class, but she wore a wool blazer and pencil skirt in a camel colored plaid that he could tell was a knock-off of the iconic Burberry pattern.

 

When she finally turned, a black blouse with a billowing bow that hung around her neck reminded him of pictures of his mother in the 1980s, but he supposed that some fashions came back around. Her smile was bright and her face scrunched up showing a row of pearl white teeth. She wore just enough makeup to sculpt her face. Her overall appearance makes her look older than she most likely was and he wondered how long she had actually been out of college.

 

She introduced herself as Ms. Kenobi, a strange name for sure, but he wasn’t one to talk. As she called attendance, she paced the front of the room and Ben notices that each time she came to his side of the room, the sweet smell became stronger. Thinking that she must have bathed in perfume this morning, he looked around the room to see if anyone else was as uncomfortable with the smell as he was.

 

Nothing...everyone else was answering when their names were called like nothing was amiss.

 

Then she called his name and his eyes snapped up to her and it clicked...Omega.

 

Jude Lowery, who was sitting next to him, made a backhanded comment about Solo being a mouth full...an apparent dig at the rumored size of an Alpha’s dick. The Omega...no, Ms. Kenobi took it all in stride, quipping back her own reply before he was able to utter that she could just call him Mr. Solo.

 

_She can call you Alpha and beg for it..._

 

Ben shook his head at his hindbrain’s prodding.

 

Ms. Kenobi went on to explain that her class was about self-expression, not about mastering a particular style. As she prattled on, he tried to hone in on her scent...sweet for sure, but if he could get a good whiff, surely he would be able to place it. 

 

Thankfully she circled the room passing out a syllabus and as she passed him, he took in a large breath through his mouth, running his tongue over his hard pallet so that he could taste her.

 

The first thing that hit him was not a smell but a feeling...like being up in the mountains just as a storm was about to roll in. It was as if the air was cool and crisp as the barometric pressure drops...a static charge rolled up his arms and made his hackles stand on end just under his collar.

 

Just as a brewing storm pushes away old air to bring in the new, the smell of paint, paper, and old ceiling tiles washed away and as if they were in a vacuum, he could only scent her.

 

Honeysuckles on a hillside where he would go camping with his father and his mother’s snickerdoodles cookies on Christmas Eve.

 

Ben felt any remaining stress leave his body as if her scent was specifically curated to comfort...to soothe _him_.

 

His fists balled where they rested on his thighs and she started to walk around the room again. “Each of you will have your own notepads. I want you to think of this as your own personal diary for expression. This won’t be graded and you don’t have to show anything in this book to anyone else if you don’t want.”

 

She was coming down his row again and he held his breath as she set pads down in front of himself and Lowry next to him. But she paused for just a moment, still talking, before turning and walking back up to the front of the room. The high neck of the blouse and the collar of her blazer hid her mating glands and he was unable to see if she was claimed, but he was sure to notice that the fingers on her left hand were bare.

 

Rey had just finished up talking about the importance of the expression journals to her class but as she had walked around her body temperature spiked a few degrees. It didn’t help that the scent of coffee and chocolate made her stomach growl and her throat dry.

 

Holdo told Rey that there were a few Alphas in the school and Rey had only scented Alphas that would come up and bother her in bars, usually smelling of cigarettes, stale beer, and too much aftershave. So the smell that makes her hungry and want to curl up in her nest and indulge herself was new.

 

Either one of these kids had a really good cologne or she would be blessed (thought with sarcasm) with smelling an Alpha all semester. It was strongest at the back table and she hoped it wasn’t Mr. Lowry, even though the cockiness and disrespect for authority and other people’s feelings was a sure clue.

 

“I want you all to spend the rest of the period working in your expression journals. Decorate them, write in them, draw in them...whatever you like, there are no wrong answers here.” Rey walked over the far side of the room where the wall of cabinets was, “There are colored pencils, markers, and pens in here,” she touched one of the doors. “All I ask is that you put the supplies back where you found them.”

 

Feeling like she was about to sweat through her blouse, and to spare herself the embarrassment of having the nylon material stick to her skin in an unflattering way, Rey shrugged out of her blazer and threw it over the back of her desk chair. Next, she guzzled down half of her water bottle before looking out over the room seeing some of the girls group off with a can of markers set in the middle of the table.

 

She took a few minutes to log on to her iMac and input the attendance records for the day into the school’s system before she got up and started to move around the room. “Ms. Cantrell and Ms. Pave, that looks great,” she comments on the designs they were drawing on their cover pages.

 

“What are you working on Mr. Valdez?” She said coming to the second set of tables. When he turned his pad around her eyebrows rose, it was good, simple lines at this point, but she could tell that this kid already had the basics of drawing down. “Very good. I can’t wait to see the finished piece.”

 

Mr. Lowry had moved down to the other end of the table with Mr. Anderson and Mr. Martin and they were all hushed tones and hunched shoulders over their drawing pads. “How is it coming along gentlemen?”

 

“Oh, Ms. Kenobi, mine is very primitive at this point...nothing really,” Mr. Lowry smirked and flashed her his work, which was a series of stick figures in compromising positions.

 

Rey’s expression remained flat, knowing that he was trying to get a rise out of her and she saw he had arrogant Alpha written all over his face. She couldn’t believe that this kid was the Valedictorian of the school...he seemed more likely to get getting high behind the football field than maintaining a 4.0 GPA.

 

“You need to work on your perspective and shading...” she said studying the page as if it was a work of art. “To me,” she let her eyes burn into his gaze, “it seems a little flat...flaccid...if you get what I’m saying.”

 

The two other boys in the group started hooting out at the insulate and Rey looked at the drawings once more, “I wonder if Principal Holdo would share my observations?” When Mr. Lowry’s face paled, Rey continued to fake innocence, “I can write you a hall pass if you would like to go show her your...titillating work.”

 

At her old school if she talked like this to her students there was a fair chance that she would walk out at the end of the day to see her tires slashed, but here she felt that perhaps she could have some power and she wasn’t going to let some kid, Alpha or not, treat her less than.

 

“So, am I getting that hall pass or…?” She asked again with one raised brow.

 

“No...”

 

“No, what?”

 

“No, ma’am, Ms. Kenobi.” Mr. Lowry finally said, ripping the drawing out of his book and crumbling them up.

 

When she looked at the other two boys, they also quickly tore out their pages and curled them into their fists. “I think I’ll start again, Ms. Kenobi,” Mr. Anderson said as he looked back down at his book.

 

She gave them one more pointed look before she came to the end of the third row, “And how about you, Mr. Solo?”

 

His teacher walked around his back and was now leaning with both hands on the edge of the table, trying to look down at his notebook, “What about me?” He asked not looking up.

 

Rey was stunted. The smell...the scent was so concentrated here that she quickly realized that Mr. Lowry was just a dick...it was Mr. Solo that was the Alpha, and her mouth went dry, “It’s you...” she whispered out.

 

Ben finally looked up at her hushed voice, well it was more like he turned his head and looked at her through the curtain of black hair that had fallen into his face.

 

“You’re the Alpha,” Rey said dumbly.

 

Now he smirked, reaching up with his right hand, Ben pushed the hair back out of his face and even sitting on the stool, he was taller than her, so he looked down at his teacher, “And you are the Omega.”

 

Rey’s hindbrain might have tried to make her guts melt into a puddle in her core, but she pushed her tongue out between her lips, wetting them before steeling herself, “I believe you are to address me as Ms. Kenobi...” she swallowed, “...Mr. Solo.”

 

He gripped his Pilot ink pen and he watched her slide her palms on the wooden table top. “Then how can I help you, Ms. Kenobi?”

 

Rey looked down to his notebook, craning her neck slightly to see over his massive forearms. “I came to see how you were coming along with the assignment,” but she frowned just seeing a bullet list of random tasks.

 

When she stretched her neck, Ben could see her pulse hammering away under her tanned skin and he was also hit with the full brunt of her scent. “I’m fine,” he ground out. “Now can youplease leave me alone.”

 

His voice carried, even if he was trying to be quiet, every head in the room snapped up and looked in their direction. Rey knew that she had to set an example, knew that she had to show that this behavior, even from someone who within her designation was her superior, was not acceptable in her classroom.

 

So she postured back towards Mr. Solo, leaning on the table with her palm, wrist, and forearm resting on the top, and spoke just loud enough so that everyone in the room could hear her, “I’m going to need you to stay a few minutes after class, Mr. Solo.”

 

Ben just nodded curtly before turning back to his notebook, but once she was on her way back up to the front of the room, he reached out with his left hand, knowing that the glands on her wrists had bathed his tabletop in her scent. Unapologetically he ran his fingers through her lingering essence before bringing his hand up to his neck, rubbing it across his glands like a soothing balm.

* * *

**AN: Goodness I'm having fun with this...It might be a few days for another chapter...I go back to work tomorrow and I want to get a chapter for The Reckoning out.**

**Thank you to everyone for the kind words, kudos, and likes on Tumblr! Drop me a comment...it's like crack and I love to comment back!**

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Four

**AN: I'll just leave this here...**

* * *

 

**Four**

 

Thankfully the bell rang twelve minutes and twenty-five seconds later...not that Rey was counting her heart beats to the tune of the second hand of the clock on the cream-colored cement block wall.

 

She was sitting behind her desk and as a few students walked from the room they called out, “See you tomorrow Ms. Kenobi.” Rey smiled and waved at them and then it was just the two of them.

 

He was unmoved, she would not go to him. They were at a stalemate, holding the other’s gaze, and Rey thought that perhaps she met her match in stubbornness. With a twitch of her left brow, Mr. Solo let out a defeated exhale before packing up his crossbody satchel and walking up to her desk.

 

 _The Alpha is tall._..her mind sings. _He could protect his Omega_.

 

Rey beats down her inner voice and stands when he approaches, running her hands down her thighs to brush out the wrinkles in her skirt. “I was unaware that I would have an Alpha in my class.”

 

“I was unaware that I would have an Omega as a teacher,” Ben quips back.

 

“Is this going to be a problem, Mr. Solo?” Rey asked, holding up her head. 

 

He snorted humorlessly, “If by that you mean am I going to go crazy, bend you over your desk, and rut into you...” he watched her eyes go wide, so he smirked and added, “...against your will, then the answer is indisputably, no… _that_ won’t be a problem.”

 

Rey bristled, fixing the slack-jawed expression on her face before she folded her arms across her chest, “I meant the back talk, the Alpha tone, and the blatant disregard for respect of my position as your teacher.” She was not going to let him get to her, even though his scent was making her want to take a bite out of him.

 

“Respect,” he scoffed. “Then perhaps you could show some and take some damn suppressants instead of coming in here with an adolescent Alpha and rubbing your stink all over the place.”

 

“I am on suppressants, you pompous, incorrigible, egocentric...” Rey stopped herself before she switched to using four-letter words to describe her current feelings towards Mr. Solo. So she held up her hand, which unknowing to her, sends up a fresh wave of her scent off the glands on her wrists. “You know what, why don’t I just go down to the office and see if you can be placed into another class since you seem to have no control of that mouth of yours.”

 

Ben wished he could have stopped the wolfish grin that spread over his full lips, but at least he kept the ‘ _If only you knew what my mouth could do, Ms. Kenobi_ ,’ to himself. He also wished he didn’t want to grab her forearm, lick at her wrist, rub her glands across his cheeks and down his throat, scenting himself with her pheromones.

 

Instead, he bit at the inside of his lip and ground out, “Don’t bother. I’ll go see Dameron in the morning and I won’t be bothering you anymore, Ms. Kenobi.”

 

He started to walk towards the door and Rey quickly thinks about the implications on her job if the administration thought that she couldn’t work with Alpha students. She liked it here, but she doubted they would keep her in this position if she segregated an entire faction of children, let alone the school’s best and brightest, because of her designation.

 

“Mr. Solo,” she called out and she spoke again when he stopped one large stride away from the door. “There has to be a way for us to be able to work together. I just ask that in this room you treat me like your teacher and not like an Omega.”

 

Ben pursed his lips but they still came up in the corners and he narrowed his eyes at her with his speech, not in an angry way...but more of as a challenge, “We’ll see.”

 

As he walked down the hall, Ben stuck the middle finger of his left hand into his mouth to see if he could still taste her because there was no way in hell that he was going to lick the table in the damn art room, but curiously got the best of him.

 

“Hum,” he hummed to himself not surprised at all...it was like dipping his finger into the cinnamon and sugar mixture that his mother used when baking her cookies. But his day was done and he had the night to think if he would really go ask Dameron to move his class or if he would play nice with the Omega who seemed to have a stick shoved up her ass.

 

_And what a cute ass it is..._

 

Ben groaned, his hindbrain, which he surmised is the only part to the brain that most teenaged boys ran on, had a direct line to his Alpha and unfortunately also his cock.

 

The teachers parking lot was behind the school and just through the double doors at the end of the same hall his art class was on. This would be a plus if he stayed in the class, offering a quick escape from Omega purgatory that he may be condemned to for the next five months.

 

He may have revved the engine in his car when he was pulling out of the parking lot, enjoying the 550 horses of power at his fingertips and he felt the rear tires break loose when he slammed the stick into second gear as he raced away from the sweet scent of Ms. Kenobi.

 

But there was no escape. It was on his clothes, in his hair, on his tongue, and even though he didn’t regret it, rubbed into his glands at the pulse points of his neck. Embarrassingly his Alpha mother even noticed when he arrived home.

 

“Gez Ben, you stink of Omega!” Leia said from her spot at the kitchen island.

 

He threw his bag down counter top and fell into one of the bar stools. Some kids might find it strange to talk so openly about sex to their partners...especially their mother, but when he did not have a choice...needing to dealing with ruts and knots and learning to control animalistic urges...it was best to be honest.

 

So he lied.

 

“Baz ordered this Omega pheromone spray online to try and get my attention.”

 

Leia tisked, “What a foolish girl. How many times have you turned her down now?”

 

Ben rolled his eyes and laughed, “I’ve lost count.”

 

“And you told her how dangerous it is for an Alpha to be involved with a girl from the human faction?”

 

“Yes, mother. I even gave her the article that you wrote on the subject.” That had been an awkward conversation when his mother was giving him tips on how to fend off Baz’s advance.

 

Rounding the kitchen island, Leia leaned down and sniffed at her son, “Those damn companies are getting good...that almost smells like the real thing...” Rocking back on her heels, she looked at her son’s face that reminds her so much of her husband when they were younger, but she saw the twitch under his left eye under her study, “You would tell me if you met an Omega...wouldn’t you?”

 

He sighed and stood from his chair but he let the annoyance slip from his tone, knowing that she was just trying to be helpful, “Yeah, mom. I would tell you.”

 

“Good because I expect you to conduct yourself properly when you finally meet one.”

 

“What do you mean?” Unfortunately, the only interaction with his own designation was the few other Alphas and Betas around town, his mother’s colleagues, and then, of course, his _friends_ out at the _Ruttery_.

 

Leia took a bite of bell pepper that she had been cutting up, “Meaning that Omegas are so rare that when you finally meet one, there is a great possibility that she will end up your mate. I wouldn’t want you to act like you and your father tend to do at times and scare her off.” Chopping a few more peppers she thought for a moment, “Even though Omegas can end up being submissive to an Alpha, they are to be treated with the utmost respect. They are the key to the survival of our faction and should be treasured...I hope you keep that in mind.”

 

He may have looked a little bashful, thinking back to how poorly he treated Ms. Kenobi when all she asked for was some professional curtsy outside of the historic Alpha/Omega dynamics. Ben wasn’t in school to find a mate...he wanted years of playing the field before settling down, but he also wasn’t there to make an Omega uncomfortable.

 

So he hung his head, his dark hair falling into his face, “Respected and treasured...got it, mom.”

This seemed to appease Leia for the moment and she went back to her food prep for dinner. “You need to tell Baz to stop with the pheromones. It may not be the real thing, but it could still send you into a rut.”

 

Ben was already halfway across the living room when he turned back towards the kitchen, “Actually now that you bring it up, would it be alright if I took a few days off?”

 

She knew what he was asking for, “It’s only been two months and you just started school.”

 

Usually, he could go six to eight months between ruts, but Ms. Kenobi’s scent was still all over him and plus it would give him a few extra days to think about if he should leave her class. So he just shrugged with indifference. “There are no big assignments coming due this week and I’ll be back before Monday. Plus some amazing woman fought for my right to exercise my biology and not be penalized for it,” he gave her the signature Solo smirk at the end of his speech.

 

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Benjamin.” Leia tried to keep a straight face, but she couldn’t deny her menfolk when that lopsided smile came out.

 

Ben stalked up to her, leaning his rear up against the countertop next to his mother, tilting his head down and letting his big brown eyes look through his lashes at her. “Did I mention that this amazing woman who fights for A/B/O rights is also breathtakingly gorgeous?”

 

Leia blushed and playfully swiped at him with a dish towel, “You and your father are terrible.”

 

“So you’ll make the call?” Ben asked with a smile.

 

“I’ll make the call,” Leia concedes, receiving a kiss on the cheek from her son before he walks back towards the stairs.

 

“I’ll leave in the morning since I know you don’t like me traveling at night.”

 

“Good boy,” Leia calls out. “Dinner will be ready in about an hour!”

 

True to his word, Ben packed up his car and headed out onto the country roads towards the _Ruttery_ in the northing hills of Virginia. Setting out before the sun was even up, the two-hour drive would allow him time to clear his head before checking into the ranch.

 

He knew that his mother would call the schools and his absence would be excused, so the only thing he needed to worry about was what to do about Ms. Kenobi. It wasn’t as simple as the promises that he had made to his teacher and his mother...because he was sure he would bend her over the desk and rut into her if she asked...and the things that he imaged doing to her while he jerked off before dinner had nothing to do with respect or treasuring.

In his room, her scent was still so concentrated in his nose and even though he was right-handed, he took his left hand, that was still marked with her, and wrapped it around his thick cock. The new angle and almost off tempo pumps of his non-dominant hand made it so he could close his eyes and almost believe that it was Ms. Kenobi making his thighs jump and his toes curl into the carpet.

 

His orgasm came on with surprising speed and he was left gasping for breath and squeezing his knot. Even ramming into a Beta didn’t give him that feeling and he reeled.

 

So he decided to stay in her class, to prove to her that he could be more than an insufferable jerk and to prove to himself that he could be around an Omega without acting like a hormone-driven Neanderthal. It would just be a plus that he could grasp at more of her scent and continue his intense fap sessions or use it as an excuse to make more trips to the _Ruttery_.

 

Paved highways turned into a dusty country road and soon he was crossing a small wooden bridge and coming up upon the ranch house that was really more like a massive ten bedroom lodge in the Blue Ridge Mountains.

 

He picked a twenty-three-year-old Beta named Rachel who had chestnut hair and hazel eyes...for reasons...

 

Once in their room, where she would spend the next few days helping him through his self imposed rut, he cupped her cheek almost lovingly, letting his Alpha mind take over as he breathed his dominance down upon her, and he commanded.

 

“Get down on your knees and call me Mr. Solo.”

* * *

 

**AN: So...what do you think? Your comments are like crack...keep them coming.**

 

 


	5. Five

**AN: This is what happens when your boss sends you home early from work...**

**Only did a quick edit on this, so there may be some errors...please forgive me.**

* * *

 

**Five**

 

Rey fell back into her desk chair when Mr. Solo left her classroom, letting out a long breath, but when she inhaled again, all she could smell, taste... _feel_ was Alpha. So quickly gathering her things, Rey raced from the room, trying to figure out on the walk to her car what she was going to do, to not only make it bearable for her student to be in the same room with her, but also to keep her submissive Omega hindbrain in check.

 

Just as she stuck her car key into the door to unlock it, she heard an engine rev and then saw a slink blacked-out car fishtail out of the parking lot and for some reason she just knew it was him.

 

It took two tries to get her Corolla to turn over, but she cranked the heat and rubbed her cold hands together with a huff. Not only was he arrogant, but also spoiled, figuring that the car he carelessly drove off in cost as much as two years worth of her salary.

 

This made her growl and then she replayed their conversation (who was she kidding), their argument in her head. He said she stank...how dare he? Rey picked at her blouse and pulled the nylon bow up to her nose then she lifted her arm, sniffing her armpit in a very unladylike manner.

 

She smelled like natural coconut deodorant and Viktor&Rolf Bonbon perfume. Maybe her scent was unpleasant to the Alpha...to Mr. Solo. While other Alphas found her desirable, their lewd propositions and bedroom eyes were proof of that, she was never intimate enough with one to ask what her scent was like.

 

All she knew was that apparently Mr. Solo was not a fan of her pheromones and wondered if there was a way to suppress it further so that she wouldn’t be ‘disruptive to the student body’ (or at least one student’s body) and be asked to leave another school.

 

This still didn’t hinder her from stopping at the store, picking up a four-pack of canned wine and more of the caramel coffee chocolates before going home, taking a long hot bath, before settling into her nest. She also would deny that she fingered herself to climax with the bitterly sweet taste of chocolates on her tongue.

 

Mr. Solo wasn’t in class the next day...or the next and after excusing her students and wishing them all a good weekend, Rey ventured down to the administration office to see if he had indeed put in a transfer. Remembering that Mr. Solo planned to speak with Mr. Dameron, Rey went there first, knocking on the casing of the open door.

 

“Come in,” a mid-tone voice called from within.

 

Rey peeked her head inside the office, “I’m sorry to bother you, but are you Mr. Dameron?”

 

The man with short curly dark hair, perfectly tanned skin, and deep but clear eyes smiled and stood up from his desk chair. “Please call me Poe,” he started as he stuck out his hand for a shake. “You’re the new art teacher, right?”

 

She returned the gesture of a smile and handshake, “That’s me...” His hands were warm and his expression open and genuine. “I’m Rey Kenobi, but my friends call me Rey.” She wanted to slap herself on the forehead for always being so awkward. “And I’m guessing you are not a big fan of Principal Holdo’s last name only rule.”

 

He struggles, “I’m a personable guy...it’s in my nature, so what is it I can do for you, Rey?” Poe held out his hand towards one of the chairs facing his desk and instead of going back to his high backed rolling chair, he took the one next to Rey.

 

“I wanted to ask you about one of my students...”

 

“It’s Lowry isn’t it?” Poe assumed. “We will be better off when that boy graduates.”

 

Rey held back a laugh but she still let a tight smile cross her lips. “I’m sure we can save Mr. Lowry for another day, but I was wondering about Mr. Solo...”

 

“Ben?” Poe asked confused.

 

“Yes...um, Ben,” she knew this was his name but there was something about saying it aloud, something about the way that it felt on her tongue and lips as she spoke the simple three letter name.

 

“What’s going on with him? He’s usually a good kid...keeps to himself, but never causes any trouble.”

 

Rey’s brows pinched together and she waved her hands between them, “No, no...it’s not that he’s in trouble...or at least I hope he’s not.” She was babbling, so she clasped her hands tightly in her lap and took a breath. “He hasn’t shown up for class for the past two days and I was wondering if he came to you about it at all.”

 

Now Poe was confused, “Why would he come to me?”

 

“I just thought that maybe he asked to be transferred to another class,” Rey looked down at her hands, hoping that Poe didn’t ask why she thought that.

 

“They must not have added you to the email list,” he mused.

 

“The email list?”

 

Poe nodded, “Mr. Solo is out on rut leave. His mother called it in yesterday morning.”

 

“Rut leave...” the words came out more of a question than a statement...her mind spinning with the implications behind them.

 

“Yeah...” Poe drawled before taking in a large inhale through his nose. “I’m assuming you know what that is since you are definitely something other than human.”

 

The tops of Rey’s cheeks flushed pink. Beta’s were not as tuned into the scents of Omegas as much as Alphas. Both Omega and Beta scents can act as calming agents to a stressed Alpha, but to each other, Beta’s did not find anything particularly appealing about Omega pheromones. “I am aware, but have only ever had Beta students, so random absences were not common.”

 

Poe sat back in a more relaxed posture, kind of happy that he had another one of his own to talk to, “We try not to advertise it, keeping the emails to Mr. Solo’s teachers only. It was bad enough when his peers found out that his parents were basically buying him a...” he wiggled his eyebrows, “...companion, but really I just think they are jealous. Hell, if I were a teenaged boy, and knew that one of my classmates got to hook up with older women whenever he felt like it...I would be jealous too.”

 

Now Rey’s eyebrows shot up, “He goes to one of those rut houses?” She had a Beta friend in college that worked in one part-time to avoid taking out student loans, sharing that some of the clients could get rough, but the money was good and most of the time the sex was otherworldly.

 

“Yeah,” Poe mused as if it was nothing. “But his last absence was back in November, so this is kinda soon for him. I wonder what changed?”

 

It couldn’t be...Rey thought. He was repulsed by her scent, didn’t even want to be near her, threatened to change his schedule to avoid being in the same room with her, and practically ran from her classroom after their confrontation. She had heard of Alpha’s hormone levels spiking due to the presences of an Omega...but she was sure that was not what was going on here.

 

“So he didn’t ask to be taken out of my class,” Rey tried once more.

 

“Not that I’m aware of, but with his schedule, I’m not sure he would be able to move if he wanted to.”

 

For some reason (and other ones she was not willing to admit), that little bit of information made the tightness in her gut ween just a little. She would still need to face him when he came back, stand her ground and demand respect from him as a teacher, but a part of her also knew that she would have hated for him to go (not to mention the amount of money and number of pounds she would gain gorging herself on coffee flavored chocolates).

 

So she smiled, “Well thank you for your time, Poe. I’m just glad that nothing serious happened to Mr. Solo”

 

“Of course, Rey. Stop by any time, even if it’s not student related. Us Betas got to stick together.”

 

Rey just smiled again and nodded, picking up her tote bag and bidding him a good night. More candies and a session with her vibrator awaited her when she got home, but first, she woke her laptop from sleep mode and searched for the nearest rut house.

 

Just over the state line, in Virginia, was a ranch called Free Instincts, and she pulled up their webpage. There were candid pictures of the staff on different pages, “Male and female Betas available to helped Alphas through their ruts in a safe and healthy environment,” Rey read aloud to herself in a snide tone.

 

She squinted at the photos, double clicked on them to enlarge them, studying the pretty faces of the woman and she found herself getting angry. “Older woman…” she snorted, knowing that a Beta had to be over eighteen to work at such an establishment even though the clients could be as young as fifteen.

 

This took her down an entirely different train of thought and she wondered how long has he been going to the ranch, how often he fell into ruts, how long they lasted, what kind of woman he preferred? Rey wondered which one was Mr. Solo...rather, which one was Ben fucking right now?

 

With a frustrated huff, she slammed her laptop closed, knowing that it would be another long and sleepless night in her nest.

 

 

* * *

 

    

Ben let Rachel suck him off, coming on her small tits but not even popping a knot. There was no use for that at the _Ruttery_. Knotting a Beta was pointless and at times uncomfortable. It wasn’t that it was painful for either partner, just that it was awkward having to lay there connected to someone for upwards of thirty minutes.

 

His Alpha friends on the internet, who have bedded Omegas, say that knotting an O is completely different. The mixing of pheromones, scenting and licking of glands, and the magnetic pull from the opposite sides of the faction is what makes knotting an Omega special…or so he heard. Knotting an Omega, especially in heat, usually produced pups if the female partner wasn’t on some sort of contraceptive, even though he’s heard stories of heats running so hot, that it basically burned the drugs out of the Omega’s system.

 

Nature at it’s finest.

 

After dinner, he fucked the pretty little brunette over the small writing table in his room. It wasn’t quite as big or sturdy as the desks that the teachers use at the school, but it would have to do. Rachel was good at her job, playing along while saying shit like, ‘But what if we get caught!’ and ‘I’ll give you an A if you make me cum again’.

 

He dismissed the Bata after they were done, opting to sleep alone. During one of his typical ruts, the Beta would stay with him, ready for his next round of _need_ , but this trip was more about trying to get an Omega that smells like fresh rain, flowers, and fucking cookies out of his mind (which was proving impossible as he just fed into the fantasy).

 

Ben was able to rut into Rachel one more time before it became boring. If his peers weren’t envious yet, they surely would be now, poor Alpha Ben Solo, turning his nose (or cock) up at a perky co-ed. So he spent the rest of the day wandering the grounds, finding the wooden bridge and walking along the river that ran under it until he couldn’t feel his toes anymore.

 

He went home that night, not even seeing the sense in staying the weekend if he couldn’t even get it up when the Bata tried to go down on him again. Thanking her for her time and effort, Ben sped down county roads back towards Montgomery Village.

 

“You’re home early,” Leia commented as her son walked in the door connecting the house to the garage.

 

Shrugging, he picked up a freshly baked cookie off the cooling rack on the kitchen counter (snickerdoodle…of course). Now he was getting more turned on by a cookie instead of a girl’s warm mouth. Fucking great.

 

_She wasn’t your Omega…_

 

The thought shot down his spine like an electrical shock and made him shiver in the warm house. On his drive back he decided to stick out the art class, thinking logically that it already fit into his schedule and didn’t feel like it would be too time-consuming like learning to play an interment or participating in a drama production. The Alpha side of his ‘logical mind’ wanted to scent Ms. Kenobi like a cat on a scratching pole.

 

It was a good thing that he had some self-control (he thought while shifting the boner in his pants he got from eating a Goddamn cookie). He would spend the next five months looking at and smelling his Omega teacher…never touching though. ( _Yes, yes to touching_ ) No, never touching, he corrected his hindbrain.

 

When he came to, his mother was looking at him as he slowly chewed the last bite of the cookie. “You alright there Benny? Did you overexert yourself up at the ranch?

 

He blushed, something he didn’t even do when he had the talk with his father about Alphas being able to safely have anal sex with a partner and have to hear said stories starring his adventurous (shutter) parents. But he felt caught. Like he could look down under the countertop and see Ms. Kenobi on her knees pulling at the waistband of his pants and holding her finger to her lips, wordlessly telling him to be quiet while she served him right there in the kitchen in front of his mother.

 

Making some sorry excuse about being stressed about finding an apartment on their upcoming trip to Massachusetts, Ben ascended the stairs two at a time, mumbling to himself how utterly screwed he was before stripping and jerking off in his shower.

 

* * *

**AN: Poor Ben...it's going to be a long semester.**

 

**Dreamkeeper64 is right...y'all are my dealers and my addition is your kind words! Thank you for the amazing response to this story and keep them coming!!**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Six

**Six**

 

This was stupid...so stupid...

 

Ben sat in his car, parked in the teacher’s lot at half past seven. It was another hour before the first bell would ring and his class at the college didn’t start until nine.

 

So why had he woken up early, braved the weather before the sun was even up, and driving in the completely opposite direction of the Montgomery Community College?

 

Because he can’t help himself...that’s why.

 

He sighed, not even knowing if she was here yet, having no idea what kind of car she drove, but he blew a hot breath into his cupped hands before pushing the button on his dash to turn off the engine and got out of his car.

 

Pulling up the collar of his coat and digging his hands down into his pockets, Ben made his way towards the double doors that he had been so quick to flee through less than a week ago. The hall still smelled stale with an underlying sharpness as the old heater pumped air into the building. But as he moved closer to the art room he knew she was here...there was no way her scent stayed that strong over the weekend.

 

Entering and surveying the room, he didn’t see her, but then he heard a faint sound coming from the back of the room and he saw the supply closet door was open. Curious, Ben moved across the room as quietly as he could, but when he peered into the closet, he found there was no need for stealth.

 

His petite teacher had her back to him, swaying her hips, and humming along to whatever was pumping through her earbuds. Leaning up against the doorframe, he watched her, let his eyes roam over her small frame, but something was different...her scent was off, and he frowned in displeasure.

 

It was still there, all sweet and soothing, but it was dulled and he almost cursed himself for demanding that she get her scent under control because he missed the ache in the back of his throat that now felt as if he could swallow away any discomfort with ease.

 

This is how she found him, posture stiff, shoulder propped against the doorway, a deep frown set into his lips and his gaze lowered but burning, as if he had been looking between her shoulder blades trying to figure out the meaning to life.

 

But Rey observed this all in a microsecond before she was letting out a frightened ‘eep!’ while pulling her earbuds out and holding her other hand over her chest, “Fucking hell!”

 

Ben’s eyes snapped up to her face and he couldn’t help the smirk that started to pull at his lips at her very un-teacher-like exclamation, but he held his position.

 

“What are you doing here Mr. Solo? You scared me half to death,” Rey’s heart was still racing and as she drew in deep, but quick breaths, her mind became foggy with his scent, but it also helped to calm her.

 

_Alpha would never hurt you…Alpha would protect you…_

 

Rey bit the inside of her lip to get her hindbrain to quiet down and waited for Mr. Solo’s answer.

 

“I wanted to come talk to you when we could have some privacy since this concerns more than just you being my teacher.”

 

She knew this was about their confrontation last week, so with a nod, Rey tried to step forward so they could go back out into the classroom, but his hulking form was blocking her path and she dare not lay hands on him or brush up against him. So now, she was within a half foot of this Alpha...no her student, and she lifted her jaw up to look at him. “You didn’t show up on Thursday and I thought you transferred classes.”

 

“No,” he breathed out, trying to keep his body from curling down around her. When she lifted her face up to meet his gaze, she unknowingly was exposing her glands to him and he had to dig his fingers into the palm of his hand to keep from reaching for her. _Respected and treasured_ , his mother’s words rang in his mind. “I just needed a few days off.”

 

Rey now let her gaze drop to the buttons of his coat, “I know...Mr. Dameron told me that you...uh...you were in ru...that you had an excused absence.”

 

He wanted to reach out, stroke his large palm along her hair that looked impossibly soft, cup his fingers around her neck, pressing his thumb under her chin to make her hazel eyes look upon him again...but instead, he just said, “I just needed a few days off...”

 

“Well, I hope you had a pleasurable...I mean productive...I mean...” Rey blushed scarlet as she tripped over her words, desperately trying to avoid his stare but then huffs in defeat as her Omega took over, “I’m glad you’re back.”

 

Ben’s left eyebrow rose at her admission but he pushed down the urge to smile at her and promise to never leave again. _What? Where did that come from_ , he thought and before he could stop himself, his mouth blurted out, “You smell different.”

 

This snapped Rey out of the spell that she didn’t even notice she had fallen under and she took a step backward, squaring her shoulders, “I took into consideration your comment about my _stink_ ,” (she may have narrowed her eyes up at him), “being too overwhelming for you, so I doubled up on my suppressants.”

 

Now it was Ben’s turn to blush, regretting his choice of words since even with the dulled smell of honeysuckles and snickerdoodles, it didn’t hinder him from wanting to be close to her. So he just nervously licked at his lips and lifted his right hand to scratch at the back of his neck, “About that...I also wanted to come here to apologize.”

 

This took Rey by surprise, so much so that she felt physically knocked back a step. Crossing her arms over her chest, she just stared at him, willing him to continue.

 

So Ben cleared his throat before letting his gaze fall everywhere around the closet expect on the small woman who made him feel about six inches tall. “The way that I talked to you last week...the way I behaved isn’t conducive to how I am as a student or how I should act as an Alpha.”

 

She still wasn’t talking, apparently not yet satisfied and expecting him to continue on with his atonement, but now he let his dark eyes zero in on her beautifully freckled face, “I’m sorry for that and would like to stay in your class. I promise to treat you with respect, same as any of my other teachers.”

 

Rey sucked in a breath, “Thank you for apologizing Mr. Solo. I appreciate it and I hope that we can work together without any further outbursts.”

 

Ben shifted on his feet, knowing that he’s had her blocked into this damned closet for too long already, “I have to get to the college for class, but I’ll see you this afternoon?” He didn’t know why he phrased it like a question...

 

But Ms. Kenobi smiled and said in a light tone, “Yes you will...I’m kind of required to be here.”

 

“Right,” Ben said, taking a step back. “Well then...” he turned and started for the door across the room, but rounded before he got too far, “Ms. Kenobi...”

 

“Yes, Mr. Solo?”

 

“For the record, you don’t stink.” He started to sweat in his winter coat and blew out a surprised breath through his pursed lips, “You actually smell lovely.”

 

Rey was left stunned as she watched her student nod his head once as if he was mentally checking off the last item on a list that he needed to make right before he turned and with hurried steps, left the classroom. A part of her wanted to call out to him, asking him what her scent was like to him, but she knew better than to ask such a question of a student, Alpha or not.

 

The previous night she had done some research on how to further stifle her scent, and while it wasn’t recommended, she read that taking the double amount of suppressants could do the trick. She just had to get through a few months and then she could go back to her normal routine.

 

 _Alpha enjoys your scent..._ her hindbrain cooed. _You shouldn’t hide what your Alpha likes..._

 

 _No_ , Rey told herself. _He is not my Alpha, he is my student._ And in the same breath, she kept her resolve to continue throwing back her suppressants like Tic-Tacs.

 

* * *

 

 

True to his word, Mr. Solo was the model student that day and every day after. He often stayed after class and helped her clean up. Rey would joke that there was no need for him to hang around, that he shouldn’t worry about earning extra credit, but what she didn’t realize was that in his Alpha mind, the words, _respect, treasure, help, comfort, protect, and mine..._ were running on repeat.

 

Ben missed another day at the end of January and when he showed up in class that Tuesday, Ms. Kenobi asked him to stay for a moment after class.

 

When the final bell rang and the other student’s piled out of the room, Ben slowly packed up his bag before making his way to the front of the room. He was trying to rack his brain about what could be the issue, he had not raised his voice at her, talked back, or so much as given her a less than friendly look since their talk several weeks ago.

 

So he set his bag on the front table and then leaned his backside up against it, “Am I in trouble? Did I do something wrong?”

 

Rey’s eyes went large and her expression worried, “No...no, nothing like that Mr. Solo.” But then she let her gaze fall to her lap and her cheeks heated, “I just wanted to check on you. You had another excused absence yesterday and I wanted to make sure that this...” she motioned between the two of them, “was still not an issue.”

 

Realization dawned on him in the middle of her speech, “My parents and I went to Massachusetts for the weekend to look at apartments.” He loved that her cheeks blushed even further with what she had insinuated.

 

“Oh, that’s right…MIT…” Over the past month, sometimes during class, but mostly after, they would share little things about each other.

 

Like he knew she was born in Alabama, making her accent even more puzzling, but that her last job was in Georgia. She knew that both his parents were Alphas, making his conception damn near a miracle. He found out that she attended Ringling College of Art and Design in Florida, while he accepted early admission to MIT in the summer. When Rey would pick the music it was upbeat pop that she could dance to while Ben performed alternative rock, but he often suffered through her choices since he loved to watch her move.

 

They stuck to mainly superficial things...little facts that you might find out about someone while on a first date...but Rey shook that thought out of her head. Their times spent together after school were not dates, it was just a student being kind and both of them tried to avoid awkward silences since that often led to too much internal thinking about ‘what ifs’.

 

But Ben sighed in relief with the knowledge that their relationship (their student/teacher relationship, of course) was still intact and he hadn’t screwed up. He was trying...really he was. Whenever his Alpha hindbrain wanted to rear his head, Ben would just file that feeling...that instinctual impulse away for later, when he was alone, able to let a million scenarios play out in his head while he stroked himself to the smell of his mother making cookies.

 

Rey smiled again, taking in another deep breath of his scent and was thankful that he would never know how many packs of AA batteries she went through these past three weeks. But being ever the gentleman, Mr. Solo offered to walk her to her car, only once having to catch her elbow as she slipped on a patch of ice.

 

She noticed about a week ago that he started parking next to her little blue Toyota, his flashy Cadillac making her meager Corella look like it was fit for the junkyard, but he never commented on it, but he would always wait until he was sure the little car would start before he drove off.

 

_Alpha will protect you…Alpha will take care of you…_

 

With a groan, Rey was just happy that she had the foresight to order her chocolates in bulk now and was relieved to know that there was a box of them currently waiting on her doorstep. Her clothes were fitting a little tighter, but she couldn’t sleep without that taste…his taste on her tongue.

 

May couldn’t come soon enough, she mused.

* * *

** AN: God this story is fun....and I should never try to predict how long a story will be because this one is taking on a life of its own.  **

** Ok...to everyone who came from The Reckoning...I'm going to work on that now! BRB! **

** (But leave me a note cause it is crack)  **

 

 


	7. Seven

**AN: In a haze of pain pills and melatonin, this tumbled out of my head last night...enjoy.**

* * *

 

**Seven**

 

     Valentines Day was approaching and Rey was surprised when Mr. Solo showed up again before school and handed her a small plate of cookies, mumbling something about how his mother made them and he thought she would enjoy them.

 

Snickerdoodles…she mused. Not the coffee infused chocolates that plague her dreams, but she took the plate and offered a soft smile and a few words of thanks.

 

Mr. Solo was still standing there, looking intently between her and the cookies and Rey suspected that he was waiting for her to try one, so she set them down on her desk before carefully unwrapping the plastic wrap.

 

Just by picking up one of the cookies, Rey could tell they were soft in the middle with the perfect crunch around the edges and she was already wondering if Mrs. Solo would be willing to give up the recipe.

 

But the taste…Lord the taste, all butter, sugar, and cinnamon. She moaned as she chewed and her eyes rolled back in her head. With her eyes closed she didn’t see him moving but as she swallowed, Rey felt his heat.

 

Ben tried…he did, thinking that his short nails may have cut into the palms of his hands, but when the pleasure filled noise escaped her throat and perfectly pink lips fell apart, he was helpless to the call of his Omega.

 

Taking a tentative step forward, he was at least in control enough to not grab her and he gripped on to the edge of her desk, caging her within the flexing muscles of his arms as he rocked his upper body in closer to her, his cheek just inches from hers.

 

“That is what you smell like, Ms. Kenobi. Snickerdoodle cookies and my mother won’t stop fucking baking them as if I am destined to be wrapped in your scent every waking hour.”

 

His voice was deep, laced with want, and oh so close to her ear and Rey shivered. He pulled his face back some and flicked his fathomless eyes up to meet hers and she watched his pupils blow wide as he searched her expression for any hint of her reaction to his confession.

 

“They say that an Omega’s scent is meant to soothe her Alpha, elicit an emotional reaction of some sort, and you…you Ms. Kenobi make me feel like a kid on Christmas morning running down the stairs to see what precious gifts were left under the tree.”

 

Her breath hitched and Rey may have just felt herself swoon, but she just held his gaze as his focus again bounced between her lips and her bright eyes that she was sure looked just as drunk on pheromones as his were.

 

When he dipped his head again, she swore that he was going to try and kiss her, and in that second Rey battled with herself on whether or not she would let him, but he turned his face towards her neck and brushed her jaw with his pronounced nose, taking in a long drag from the gland that sat just at her pulse point.

 

“I don’t want you to take extra suppressants,” he whispered against the heated skin of her neck. “I want to be able to scent you from the fucking parking lot…"

 

Rey wasn’t sure how she was still standing, her knees felt as if they were knocking together and would give out at any second, but her hands gripped the edge of the desk on either side of her hips and she mused that was the only thing keeping her grounded. Then she felt him move again, and despite her resolve that this was wrong on so many levels, she moaned as he nuzzled his nose against her gland.

 

_Alpha loves your scent…Let Alpha take care of you…_

 

One saving grace of his hight was at this angle, he wouldn’t be able to press his body against hers and this gave Rey enough pause to let some of the fog lift and she gulped down a breath, “Mr. Solo…”

 

“Ms. Kenobi,” he purred into her neck, nudging at her gland again.

 

The war between her hindbrain and her logical self was still raging and Rey was so close to saying ‘fuck it’ and letting him knot her right there on her desk. All those weeks ago he did say that he wouldn’t take her bend over her desk. _Against your will…_ the Omega, pheromone-soaked part of her brain crooned. _Tell your Alpha yes…_

 

 _No_ , Rey pushed back against her own lack of self-control before placing her hands on his chest (his very firm and broad chest) and also giving a physical push. “Ben,” she uses his first name this time to get his attention and sighed when it worked.

 

He hated that he didn’t know her first name, the school was very strict in that aspect and part of him liked their formality with each other, but in moments like this, when he wished for nothing more than to say her name in the same helplessly whispered tone, before he bent again to envelop her lips with his own, he wanted to say to hell with the rules.

 

But her expression told him everything he needed know. Her brows were pinched together almost as if she was in pain and her eyes were glassy with unshed tears.

 

The lump in her throat made it hard to swallow and her voice caught when she spoke again, “Ben…” The name sounded as if it was being breathed out to a dying lover and his heart clenched in his chest knowing what was next. “We can’t…”

 

He sighed, bowing his head in realization and defeat. Releasing his hands from the desk, he moved them up to cup the side of her face and he wanted to whimper when she hopelessly nuzzled against his warm skin, but he just let his fingers ghost to her neck, running the pads of his thumbs along her glands before meeting her torn gaze, “I know.”

 

Ben released her and took two staggering steps back from her, watching her breaths shutter in her chest before he turned and strode from the room.

 

* * *

 

The prospect of skipping Ms. Kenobi’s class that afternoon was tempting and he even walked out to his car after Capstone and sat there for a good five minutes before calling himself a pussy and trotted back into the school just as the bell was ringing.

 

She was already addressing the class when he walked in and she shifted her gaze to him, “You’re late.”

 

“Sorry,” he mumbled while taking his seat and pulling out his sketch pad. Ben wasn’t artistic by any means, but his grandmother taught him calligraphy when he was younger, so most of the front pages of the book were just practice writings in one of the three languages that he was fluent in. 

 

Ever since this morning, Rey felt like she was teetering on a razor's edge, and her planned lesson went right out the door with Mr. Solo after…what the hell was that? She never had an experience like that with an Alpha. Normally they would just come up offering to pop their knot for her like the only thing she was interested in a relationship was the ability of her mate to perform in the sack.

 

Rey was thankful that she had the right to turn down any Alpha she found less than desirable. She heard horror stories of Omegas being taken against their will just a few generations ago. Hell, the only reason that she was never sold to the highest bidder was that she was a ward of the State and that particular practices were illegal.

 

But she found Mr. Solo…Ben…very desirable and in there lies the issue. He is not only her student but also eight years her junior. If their ages were revered, a coupling like that may not seem taboo, but she loathed the thought of being called a cradle robber. A realization that felt like a knife being shoved into her chest, just between the third and fourth ribs, was that he had most likely already been with Beta’s her same age during his ruts and her neck heated with jealousy.

 

With a huff, Rey instructed the class that they had a free hour to work on whatever they wanted and then she excused herself with the excuse that she needed to grab something from her car and left the room without her coat, knowing that she needed the frigid air to cool her heated skin and temper.

 

“Wonder what’s wrong with Ms. Kenobi?” Ms. Cantrell said.

 

Ms. Miller agreed, “Yeah, she doesn’t seem like herself. I hope she is okay.”

 

Mr. Lowry snorted, “She seemed all coiled up. Most likely needs to get laid.”

 

Ben saw red and it scared the shit out of him. He’s been pissed before, but nothing like this and he literally wanted to murder Jude Lowry. As he was clenching his fists, ready to beat the sniffling fucker until he stopped breathing, Ms. Kenobi walked back in and her scent did exactly what he admitted to her this morning, it calmed him and he was able to breathe.

 

For most of the period, Rey worked on her computer, moving around some other lesson plans to account for her lack of ability to actually teach today. With about ten minutes left in the class, she stood and made her rounds, checking sketchbooks and making critiques.

 

Thankfully Mr. Lowry wasn’t scribbling anything vulgar but was just doing his math homework and she didn’t have the fight in her to correct him. The last student tucked into the back corner, was Mr. Solo and instead of taking up her normal spot at the end of the table, she leaned in next to him, “What are you working on?” His page was full of perfectly printed words, but she could tell they were in another language…one that she, unfortunately, didn’t know.

 

“Calligraphy,” he answered simply.

 

“Show me,” Rey asked.

 

Ben adjusts the pen in his right hand, thinking for a moment before he presses down. The word ‘ _Omega_ ’ takes form across the page in a swooping font.

 

If they were alone, Rey might have leaned into him, pressing her cheek on his shoulder, but instead, she reaches into the pocket of her cardigan, palming the small wrapper, and slipping it in his left hand that was laid out on the table in front of his body.

 

When he felt her press something under his fingers to where it was hidden under his palm, Ben turned his head so that he could look at her. A mixture of nervousness and anticipation were etched in her brows and alight in her clear eyes as she bit the corner of her bottom lips between her teeth. After studying her for a moment and moving the package under his hand, Ben just looked at her with surprise.

 

In a daring move, Rey rubbed the inside of her wrist across the backs of his fingers and whispered, “That is how you smell to me and it has unfortunately made me gain a few pounds…”

 

At the mention of her body, Ben let his eyes drop, taking in what he could see of her as she was pressed up against the table next to him, before turning back to his sketchbook and right after the word ‘ _Omega_ ’ he wrote ‘ _is perfect_ ’.

 

Rey sucked in a breath but moved back up to the front of the room before she could be accused of favoritism (not that there was any fucking competition when it came to Alpha Ben Solo). From her spot at the front of the room, Rey watched him finally lift his hand and look at what she had left him.

 

His brown eyes met hers with some confusion and she just offered him a soft smile of encouragement. Setting down his pen, he gripped the folds of the packet between his thumbs and forefingers and pulled.

 

Chocolate, Ben mused when he looked down at the packaging. Inside were four little square candies and he reached into the wrapper to pluck one out. With another glance up at his teacher ( _your Omega_ ), it looked like she was holding her breath and he may have left her in suspense for just a moment longer than he should, but curiosity won out and he parted his lips and tossed the piece into his mouth.

 

She may have found his chewing the most fascinating thing in her life so far as she watched his cheeks hollow on ever downwards movement of his jaw and wanted him to have the same reaction she did to the cookies this morning.

 

But they had an audience and maybe that was by design so she didn’t get any ideas about seeing if he tasted like he smelled.

 

Watching his Adam’s apple bob while he swallowed, Rey then looked back up to his face as he slumped back in his seat like he was just told the most earth-shattering news. His jaw ticked down and shifted as if he was running his tongue along his teeth, trying to savor every speck of the flavor and Rey knew that exact feeling.

 

Not breaking eye contact, Ben moved his right hand up to his mouth, taking first his forefinger and then the pad of his thumb between his lips to suck the melted chocolate off his fingers. The taste was all salted caramel, bitter coffee, and a smokiness of dark chocolate and he wanted to rub his scent all over her...along her cheeks, over her breasts, at the apex of her thighs.

 

Rey watched him lick the chocolate off his fingers before he was digging into the package for another piece, devouring it with a satisfied hum. She squeezed her thighs together under her desk but she knew it was too late...the pull in her core, the heat that seems to lick from the inside out, as she felt slick gather in her panties. What was worse (or perhaps fucking amazing) was the fact that Mr. Solo knew it too.

 

After the second candy slid down his throat, he caught a change in her scent, it somehow became stronger, calling to him in a way that it hadn’t before, and he saw her nervously (maybe embarrassingly) bit at her lip again as she shifted in her seat and he had to physically grip on to the table to prevent himself from rushing to her, promising to take care of her, and begging to rut his face between her thighs.

 

Now he shifted uncomfortably in the hard stool that he was perched on and he hated the thought of having to jerk off in his car just to be able to make it home without exploding.

 

But then the bell rang and while the trance they were both in seemed to snap, it did nothing to still the swirl of thoughts, urges, needs, that churned just under the surface. Packing up his bag, Ben rounded the end of his table, walking right for Ms. Kenobi’s desk and he may have smirked with watching her breath catch as more of his pheromones rolled off his heated skin.

 

Pulling one of the square candies from the packet, he set it down on the desk in front of her while still holding her gaze, “Thank you for today Ms. Kenobi. It was very educational...” and he popped the last chocolate into his mouth before walking out of the room.

 

Rey never thought that she would masturbate on school grounds but she didn’t see any other way to alleviate the Omega that was clawing and begging her Alpha to come back and make the ache in her core stop.

* * *

**AN: I'm telling you...your comments are crack and I am just as addicted to them as I am to this story...**

**You all are amazing and keep up the good work being my dealers.**

 

 

 


	8. Eight

**AN: Mostly fluff...but lots of dialogue coming up next chapter.**

 

* * *

 

**Eight**

 

Thankfully the next two days of school were uneventful. Ben thought it would send the wrong signals (as if they weren’t already completely fucked) if he bluntly came out and asked Ms. Kenobi to be his Valentine, so he just casually set a salted caramel latte with an extra shot of mocha down on her desk with a wink before taking his seat.

 

Rey wasn’t shy about breathing in the scent from the steaming cup and sipping on it throughout the entire class. But the weekend came and she was almost disappointed that she would have to go two full days without scenting him (which was not an appropriate thought at all).

 

To distract herself on Saturday, Rey checked the weather report before lugging some of her supplies down three flights of stairs and packing them into the trunk of her car. It was cold enough that snow to still stuck to the ground, but the sun was out and Rey pulled her coat further around her body.

 

She was itching to paint and had not found the time since moving to the new town to scope out some of the more picturesque spots in the surrounds mountains. So with a light heart and mind that was being driven by inspiration and paint fumes, Rey set out for the north end of Montgomery Village.

 

* * *

 

After this past week, Ben thought about driving out to the _Ruttery_ , but knew that not only would he most likely fail to perform up to his standards, but that he didn’t _want_ to perform at all…not with anyone other than…

 

He sighed and then pushed off his bed, knowing that if he stayed at home he would just end up jerking off all day. Ben chatted with some of his Alpha friends online and asked them about their experiences with Omegas and their praise of the connection and the sheer intensity of the intercourse did nothing to stay his hand or his mind.

 

So he pulled his keys off the hook by the garage door and within a few minutes was racing away from the Organa Estate. Ben opened up the twin turbo engine on the deserted back roads in the northern part of the county.

 

About fifteen minutes into his drive, he hugged a sweeping turn before something caught his eye causing him to downshift and rev match that engine. The powder-blue Toyota that he would know anywhere was on the side of the road with its hood up. Switching on his hazard lights, Ben pulled up behind the disabled car and said a silent prayer to the Alpha gods that somehow sent him this gift.

 

Just as he was walking up along the car, Ms. Kenobi stuck her head out from under the hood and her cheeks and nose were pink with chill as he called out, “Car trouble?”

 

“Of course it’s you,” she said with no malice or annoyance, but more along the lines of, Who else would the cosmos send when the damsel was in distress?

 

“Like it was meant to be,” he quipped back before looking down at the engine seeing some steam coming out from one of the hoses. “Overheated?”

 

“Yeah,” Rey agrees. “And it’s leaking coolant somewhere...”

 

“Well,” Ben started, unhooking the hood support and lowering it until the latch took, “guess I’ll be giving you a lift back into town.”

 

“What...but...um...” Rey was completely tongued tied.

 

“You can’t even think about driving it until it cools down, but I wouldn’t even recommend that, and I’m not leaving you out here to freeze.”

 

“It’s forty-five degrees out, which is hardly freezing, and I can just…” Rey tried to argue.

 

Ben growled deep in his chest (where the fuck did that come from?) and his eyes darkened, “Ms. Kenobi, I promised to not use my Alpha influence on you in class, but as you can see, we are far from the school, so please don’t make me order you to get in my damn car…”

 

Rey’s mouth popped open in a slight O shape and, fucking hell, her panties just got wet with slick… _Do what Alpha tells you…You want to please your Alpha…_ “Okay…” she said almost breathlessly.

 

The young Alpha wore an expression of surprise, thinking that there was no way that would work on Ms. Kenobi, so he just clammers forward a few steps, “Were you…um…were you headed into town or…” Ben wanted to kick himself, how the hell did he go from commanding Alpha to a bumbling teenager in three seconds flat?

 

“I was actually on my way up the mountain to get some painting done.”

 

“You paint?” Ben asked, which made the beautiful woman in front of him giggle.

 

“I _am_ an art teacher, remember?”

 

“Right,” Ben says scratching at the back of his neck in that nervous way that Rey secretly adores. “Then I guess I’ll take you up the mountain...”

 

“You really don’t have to...” Rey tried to argue again.

 

“Just pop the trunk and I’ll get your things,” Ben was already moving around to the back of the car.

 

Rey let out a laugh, “I think this car is older than you...I don’t have an option to ‘pop’ the boot.”

 

The dig about his age made both of them slightly shrink in on themselves, it was a topic that they tended to stay far away from during their after school talks, but there was no denying the eight-year span between them. Nonetheless, Rey walked around to the rear of the car and dug her key out of her pocket, using it to unlock and lift the trunk lid.

 

Ben grabbed a collapsible easel and a bag that obviously held her paints as it was covered in colorful swatches while Ms. Kenobi picked up a small backpack and a few pre-stretched canvases. He keylessly opened his truck and piled in her things before walking back up to her and holding his hand out for her keys.

 

“What are you doing with those?” She asked as he placed them on top of the front driver’s side tire.

 

“Leaving them for the tow truck,” he answered simply while standing back up to his full height.

 

“Oh, but I can’t...” She was thinking about the cost of the tow plus any repairs and her she knew that her savings account was going to take a big hit, but she also couldn’t afford a large down payment or high monthly payments on a new car.

 

“Don’t worry,” Ben replies, “I’ll have it taken care of.” He walked over to the passenger side of his car and held open the door for her.

 

As she walked up from the rear of his car, she paused at the open passenger door, just metal and glass between them. “But you shouldn’t...you can’t...” she tried again.

 

He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose before he let out a sigh, “Will you just let me take care of this...take care of you?” Maybe his voice was louder than he intended it to be and as he looked down upon her, his expression softened, “Ms. Kenobi...”

 

“Rey,” she said just above a whisper. “My name is Rey.”

 

It felt like the gates to Shangri-La had opened and Ben was beckoned through with only the knowledge of her name. It was perfect...she was perfect...and now he was dying to test it out on his own lips. “Rey...” he breathed and yes it felt as amazing as he thought it would, “my biology is screaming at me to take care of you. No one will have to know that I am doing this for you...that I _want_ to do this for you.” In a bold move, he reached out his hand, cupping her cheek before running his thumb over her gland, “All I want you to say now is thank you.”

 

Rey’s mind was foggy and she held on to the top of the car door for support. He had touched her like this just days ago and his hands had been the star of many of her nightly vibrator sessions ever since (not that he would ever know that...like ever, she tried to convince herself). So she was helpless but to nuzzle into his palm again before her hazel eyes came up to meet his. “Thank you, Ben,” she offered.

 

“You’re welcome, Rey,” he couldn’t help saying her name again and then before he got the urge to pull her face up to meet his, Ben retracted his hand, walked around the front of the car, and slid into the driver's seat.

 

With a sigh of her own, Rey sat down in the passenger side and closed the door behind her. It smelled like new car and unmistakably Alpha, and it soothed yet excited her all in the same turn. With the push of a button, the engine purred to life and Rey had to admit that Mr. Solo...Ben looked fucking hot behind the wheel of the unassuming sports car.

 

“Buckle up, Darling,” he cooed as he let his gaze slide over to her and shifted the car into first before pulling swiftly back out on to the road.

 

They were driving for about five minutes in comfortable but heavy silence when Ben reached over to the door controls and lowered the windows about an inch letting icy air swirl around the car. Regrettable he watched Rey (he still was reeling from finding out her name) shiver and he hit a button to turn on the heater built into her seat, “Sorry...” he almost sounds embarrassed, “your scent mixed with confined spaces...” he tried to explain, knowing the last time they were in such close quarters was when he blocked her into that damn small closet in the art room.

 

Rey toyed with the tie at the waist of her coat, “I stopped doubling up on my suppressants...since you know...” she swallowed, not believing that she was about to complete her thought, but she let her gaze fall upon his profile as he focused on the road, “since you told me to.”

 

A smirk pulled at the side of his full lips and he lifted one hand from the steering wheel and moved it to her jean covered knee, squeezing once before letting his thumb caress her a few times. “Thank you,” he offered before replacing his hand onto the wheel.

 

The skin under the distressed fabric of her jeans where his hand had just been, burned but in a pleasant way, like when hot wax singed before cooling and making the skin feel tight and awake to any other stimuli. _You have pleased your Alpha_ , her hindbrain hummed and Rey shifted in her seat, turning her body towards his on instinct. “So where are you taking me?”

 

Just then he flipped on his blinker and started to veer to the right, “One of my favorite places on the preserve.”

 

Rey was surprised how easily the sleek car handled the dirt road and before long they were cresting a hill and her breath caught in her throat. Somehow the trees that lined the road thinned and laid out before her was an open valley. There was everything she could ever hope for in a landscape...layers of evergreens and bare-branched maples and birches, rocks jutting out of shifting snow banks, and even a babbling brook that spilled down the center of the valley.

 

“This is perfect,” Rey said still glued to the view out of the windshield.

 

“Yeah,” Ben said with some snark, “Bob Ross would be impressed.”

 

Now Rey let out a laugh that made her shoulders shake, “Don’t hate on the Bob...he’s what got me into art since we didn’t have cable at the...” but her voice faded out and her expression became somber, “where I grew up.”

 

He caught her faulted but decided not to push it and just shut off the car engine, “Well Mother Nature awaits as your muse.”

 

Always prepared, Ben pulled two camping chairs out of the back of the car that he often used for sporting events, and he helped Rey set up her easel and then popped open his own chair about ten feet to the left and in front of her. He much rather be able to look up and see her face instead of what she was painting.

 

Within a few minutes she had her palette set up and Ben sat with right ankle resting on his left knee as he pulled out his iPad and opened a new page to start his own sketches. A slight breeze swept down the valley and he was bathed in cinnamon, sugar, and honeysuckles, Ben peered up at his teacher...his Omega...his Rey, and thought that he could defiantly get used to this.

* * *

**AN: Ben and Rey are going to get to know each other a little better next chapter.**

**You know what you need to do to feed my addition. :)**

 

 

 

 


	9. Nine

**AN: ALL ABOARD!!! CHOO CHOO!!**

 

* * *

 

**Nine**

 

They sat in comfortable silence for a long time before Rey looked over at him, “What are you working on?”

 

Ben smirked down at his tablet and answered without returning her gaze, “Would you be impressed if I told you it was for your class?”

 

Rey snorted out a laugh, “I’ve already told you, Mr. Solo, that you don’t need any extra credit.” Looking closer she spies the sleek black tablet and the white stylus pen. “Why aren’t you using your sketchbook?”

 

“Paper notebooks don’t typically run CAD.”

 

Now Rey was intrigued. It also wasn’t typical that one of her students knew how to operate AutoCAD so she threw her brush into an open mason jar of paint thinner and started to walked towards him. “So I guess I should be asking, what are you designing?”

 

Her scent grew stronger as she drew closer and Ben let the calming sensation wash over him as she came to stand at his right side and peer down at the iPad in his lap. “A sword.”

 

Rey shifted her weight and cocked her hand on her hip, “I don’t think you are allowed to bring a sword to school...even if it is somehow for art class.”

 

Now Ben looked up at her, loving the challenging curve of her brow and the smug look on her face. “It’s not a real swore...it’s just the hilt really,” he tried to explain. “Here let me show you,” and he saved and closed his project on CAD before opening iBooks.

 

“It’s from this comic book that I like...”

 

“Comic book,” Rey asked incredulously.

 

“Yes, Ms. Kenobi. I am seventeen...I’m allowed to enjoy comic books...”

 

The mention of his age was like a bucket of cold water on their relaxed posture and playful banter, but Ben forged on, “It’s called Star Wars and there is this really badass but misunderstood Knight named Kylo Ren.” Flipping through the latest issue, Ben found a picture of the Knight in his black robes and helmet. Pointing to the plasma sword (or lightsaber to those who don’t know anything about Star Wars) he looked back up at Rey, “Functionally I could never get it to work because we don’t have anything close to kyber crystals, but I think it would be awesome to have a replica of his hilt.”

 

Rey had to admit that the styling of the drawing in the comic was impressive and she looked back to Ben’s hopeful face, “And how would that fit into my class?”

 

“Design, sculpture, and fabrication?” He tried with a shrug.

 

She gave him a knowing look, one that conveyed that she knew he was full of shit, but she still bent forward, flicking her finger across the tablet screen and advancing the comic’s pages to see more of the story.

 

Ben sucked in a breath, her neck was right in front of his face, “Honeysuckles...” he said with a sigh.

 

Turning her face towards his, Rey mumbled out a ‘What?’ only to find that now she was just mere inches from him and their eyes met before flicking down to full and rosy lips and then back up. Ben swallowed before admitting, “You also smell like honeysuckles.”

 

“Oh,” Rey said breathlessly.

 

He gave a shallow nod before his expression became almost pained, “God, I want to know what you taste like.”

 

Rey must have been under some sort of spell because before she could think better of it, she was nodding in return. “Okay...” her tone was drawn out as if her whole fucking life hung in the balance of this moment.

 

Ben did not have to be told twice as he watched her tilt up her chin and expose her neck. He could have just licked at the gland at her pulse point, but he wanted...needed more, so he reached forward, easing down the zipper of her coat before exposing her left shoulder.

 

Sitting forward, he ghosted the tip of his nose down the column of her throat to the gland that sat just under the skin at the juncture of her shoulder and neck. Her scent was so concentrated here, it may have been foolish of him to do this to her mating gland, but he wrapped his full lips around it before he could mentally talk himself out of it.

 

Her legs went weak and she swayed into him. His mouth was warm and he sucked on her most sensitive gland and she thought with just little more pressure she may just orgasm from the feeling. His tongue swiped across her skin and when he started to pull away, his teeth scrapped at the gland and Rey’s inner Omega was begging her Alpha to _bite_!

 

Sometime in the minutes (or seconds, she wasn’t sure) that he had his lips wrapped around her gland, Rey gripped her right hand into his luscious ebony curls. Her eyes were closed but she could feel him rubbing his cheek against her gland, covering himself in her scent and also marking her.

 

She had never done anything so intimate in her entire life...not even during the few times she allowed Betas to help her through heats. Something about this felt spiritual, otherworldly, the Omega part of her brain was alight with joy. _Tell your Alpha to claim you_ , it kept insisting.

 

Letting her hand slip from his hair, Rey ran her fingers over the gland just under his jaw and he purred and spoke through gritted teeth, his tone somewhere between warning and pleading, “Rey...”

 

“Ben...” she answered and in a whisper as their noses brushed against each other’s, his deep eyes were hooded but burned for her.

 

It would be so easy...so simple to just tilt her chin, to pull him forward, taste their combined scents on his swollen pink lips...

 

But nothing about this was easy or simple.

 

He was seventeen and she was twenty-five. He the student and she the teacher. Lines that society was rather vocal about not crossing, no matter their designation or what their biology was screaming so loud that all Rey could hear was her heartbeat.

 

So with a sharp intake of air, Rey jerked away from him and took a few stumbling steps back from him, “I shouldn’t have let you do that...”

 

“Rey,” he called out as he stood, letting a thousand dollars worth of electronics tumble to the ground without a second thought.

 

“No,” she said holding up her hand to stop his advancement towards her. “I know that our biology has heightened the attraction between us, but this can’t happen...we can’t happen.” She was almost in tears as her body shook and it had nothing to do with the chill in the air.

 

“I won’t tell anyone,” he offered desperately.

 

She groaned and rooted herself in place, feeling as if the Omega in her mind was trying topractically drag her back towards the Alpha who was offering...(what the hell was he offering?) It didn’t matter, she wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she took advantage of one of her students. “That doesn’t change anything.”

 

His clenched his fists at his sides. He thought that an Omega was supposed to submit to their Alpha. Sure the age difference may bother some, but not him and he would be graduating in a few short months...there had to be something else that was preventing her from…“Is there someone else? Another Alpha?” Ben had heard stories of Alphas fighting over an Omega, and if one wasn’t killed, he at least ended up in the hospital for a few weeks.

 

Rey’s eyes went wide, “No...no, there has never been another Alpha,” (except you).

 

Perhaps if his mind wasn’t reeling and drenched in her scent Ben could have processed those words more clearly, but he just stepped forward again. “I don’t care that you are older or that you are my teacher...”

 

“But I care...”

 

“Rey, please...” he was now close enough to touch her and reached out to cup her cheek. “Just let me take care of you...”

 

Tears finally slid out of her large hazel eyes, “I can take care of myself...”

 

But he heard ‘I don’t need you,’ which felt like a physical slap to his Alpha ego. So he released her before he spoke again, “And what about your next heat...what are you going to do then?”

 

She chewed on her lip, “I’ve managed them alone before or with a Bet...” but he didn’t let her finish.

 

“That is so dangerous, Rey. And so stupid to put yourself through that unwarranted pain when I am offering to help you in every and any way you will allow me.”

 

Rey bit down the insult of him calling her stupid...because her heats lasted longer and the cramps were almost unbearable without an Alpha. A few years ago she tried to use Betas with special cock rings that could be inflated to recreate a knot, but she knew it wasn’t the same...her body told her clearly that it knew it wasn’t the real deal.

 

“We can’t Ben, and even if we could...even if we did, you are leaving in June and what? We just pretend that this never happened?”

 

She was right, he knew that. He wouldn’t change his plans for her and he also wouldn’t ask her to uproot her new life for him. His future was already laid out before him and there was no veering off that path. For a moment, he tried to convince himself that the part of him that was willing to give it all up, was the Alpha who was covered in the sweet scent of an Omega. Or maybe it was because of the fact that he was the only one of his Alpha friends who had never worked an O through her heat.

 

But he couldn’t deny that her scent was made for him and that had to mean something...didn’t it?

 

“I won’t be some boyhood fantasy that you go and brag about to your college buddies. I will not be a part of a sorted affair between a teacher and her student to be plastered across the headlines and I sure as hell won’t be another notch on your bedpost. You can run off to your rut house for that.”

 

If he were a braver man, Ben might have kissed her to stop her rambling, but he could hardly find a fault in her logic...except for the last part, so he let her know it. “I don’t want those girls...”

 

“Right,” Rey scoffed. “They only employ Betas and it’s not quite the Omega experience, is it?”

 

Ben narrowed his eyes at her, “I wouldn’t know. There’s never been another Omega,” (except you) he threw Rey’s words back at her.

 

His tone made her waver but she squared her shoulders, “I want to go home now.”

 

“Then go pack up your shit. I’ll be in the car,” he said curtly before turning and picking up his iPad, pen, and chair.

 

Rey watched him in shock as he threw his things into the trunk and slammed the driver’s door behind him. She now narrowed her eyes at him through the windshield for a long moment then stomped over to her set up, cursing under her breath as she packed up her paints and brushes.

 

For a brief moment Ben had the urge to just drive off, but despite his anger, he still cared for her safety. So he would take her home, make sure that her car was fixed, and then he was done. He wouldn’t give Ms. Kenobi any more consideration apart of that of a teacher that he would gladly leave behind in May.

 

He was jerked from his thoughts with the trunk roughly closed and then she was slouching defensively in the passenger's seat. Opening his phone and pulling up the maps app, he held it out for her, “Put in your address.”

 

Rey may have snatched the phone from him in a childish manner (what did she expect when her Omega hindbrain was throwing a cock-blocked tantrum), but she typed in her address and then placed the phone on the magnetic holder that was stuck to the dashboard of the car.

 

The silence during the drive back into town was awkward and the emotional words of Breaking Benjamin didn’t help either. Ben kept his eyes forward while Rey was content to look out of the side window. She lived on the south end of town and it took them just under twenty to make the drive with Ben pushing the speed limit the entire way, but he just needed to be rid of her scent as it seemed to mock his failure as an Alpha.

 

Pointing out her building, he parked out front but didn’t get out to help her with her things, just pushed the button on the door panel to pop the truck. Rey huffed but slid out of the car without a word. By the time her two bags, easel, and the blank canvas was in her hands, she couldn’t close the trunk, so with a raised chin, she just walked towards the breezeway of her building.

 

Ben growled and threw off his seatbelt. Pushing the door open, he stalked back to the rear of the car and when he was about to slam the trunk shut, he paused. With a sigh, he grabbed the canvas and jogged towards the building.

 

“Ms. Kenobi!” He called but she didn’t answer, just continued her stomping up the stairs. So he tried again, “Rey!”

 

“What?” She yelled, poking her head over the railing to look down at him two floors below her.

 

He held up the canvas and gave her a look that said ‘You left this in my car so don’t be a bitch about it’.

 

“Keep it,” she called down. “Think of it as a gift for taking _such good_ care of me!”

 

Before he could reply, she pulled her head back over the railing and continued her trek up the stairs. He let out a half growl, half yell of frustration and wanted to put his fist through the stretched fabric, but instead, he just strode back out to his car, throwing the painting into the trunk, not caring that his immaculate black carpet now had smudges of white across it.

 

He drove home like a madman. The estate gates were barely open enough for him to fit through when he came tearing into the driveway. He didn’t even bother hanging up his keys and when he walked into the kitchen to see his mother baking cookies he fucking lost it.

With a flat affect, he walked up to the plate that Leia just finished staking high with her famous snickerdoodles, picked it up and dumped the whole goddamn thing into the garbage can.

 

“Ben...what the hell...”

 

He rounded on his mother, “Stop baking fucking cookies! I’m tired of smelling _that_ fucking scent!”

 

Leia was left speechless as she watched her son take the stairs three at a time and she flinched when she heard his bedroom door slam shut.

 

    “Shit…”

* * *

**AN: I promise my next pre-chapter AN will say "I'll just leave this here..."**

**You know what to do to feed this addition my lovely darlings.**

 

 


	10. Ten

**AN: I'll just leave this here...**

 

* * *

 

**Ten**

 

“Shit,” Rey cursed under her breath on Monday morning. Nothing seemed to be going her way and even though she had only been awake for an hour, she was already running late.

 

The previous morning a man named Lando called her from Cloud City Auto Repair assuring Rey that her car was in good hands and that he would call her when it was finished. She didn’t dare ask about the cost of fixing the twenty-year-old Toyota.

 

That was also the same day that for the life of her, she couldn’t find her extra bottle of suppressants. She left Atlanta with three months worth and even with doubling up for a week, she should have an entire bottle left (unless her math was wrong, that is). She cursed herself for not setting up an appointment as soon as she was settled in her new home, but the closest clinic was in DC and there just never seemed to be time.

 

So even on a Sunday, she called the clinic and left a message with the scheduler, already knowing that she would need to ask for a day off from Holdo so that she could attend the appointment…that was if she even had her car back by then.

 

But this morning she needed to be down at the front of the apartment complex in ten minutes to catch the city bus to the high school. She was so tired, having not been able to sleep all weekend…well since her fight with Ben, so there was no time for contacts or mascara. Rey just haphazardly threw a pressed powder compact and a protein bar into her bag as she donned her glasses, headed for the door, and then sprinted down the three flights of stairs.

 

Her coat was pulled around her, the one that still smelled like him, the one he had scented two days ago, and even with a light dusting of snow on the ground, the scent that wrapped felt warm.

 

 _Alpha only wanted to take care of you_ , her mind chastised, very unhappy that Rey even denied herself relief from her vibrator after such a close encounter with Ben on Saturday. But Rey the Omega would have to take a backseat for a few months…Rey the teacher had a livelihood to maintain.

 

* * *

 

 

Ben considered driving out to the _Ruttery_ on Sunday but knew it would be no used. He could still taste her on his tongue and at the back of his throat. His mother tried to come talk to him, but he just groaned a frustrated ‘Go away,’ at her through the door. Instead of thinking about her, instead of letting the hard-on that was screaming for attention sway him, Ben sat in his room and caught up on homework from his classes at the college.

 

He only came out of his room for food and to collect the painting out of his truck. As he moved through the house his parents gave him suspicious but sympathetic looks and he surmised that he would much rather them yell at him than treat him like a ticking time bomb. They whispered things like ‘Too much stress’ and ‘Maybe he shouldn’t go to Mass until the fall’, but if they would have asked him (which they didn’t) he would have told them that he needed to get away from this God-forsaken town as soon as possible.

 

Sunday night was sleepless and his Alpha instincts, that he pushed down in favor of the hurt feelings of a teenaged boy with an infatuation, started to creep back into his subconscious. He acted poorly again, much worse than his first run-in with Ms. Kenobi and his hindbrain purred for him to make it right with _his_ Omega. 

 

But she wasn’t his and even though she had a starring role in his jerk off fantasies over the past month, they would never be anything more to each other than teacher and student and a large part of him was dreading what was sure to be a cold and awkward interaction in class later that afternoon.

 

He didn’t need an audience for any more of his failures, so with an emotionally and physically exhausted sigh, he got out of bed and dressed. On his way to the high school, he picked up a peppermint mocha from Starbucks…not quite his scent but still a peace offering.

 

When Ben pulled into the parking lot and didn’t see her car he got worried but then remembered that he had it taken to his Uncle (not really by blood but just a close family friend) Lando’s shop. Taking in one more calming breath, Ben grabbed the coffee and got out of the car.

 

True to his previous desires, he could scent her from the parking lot and he moved with purpose towards the art building. Her classroom door was ajar and when he peeked in she was out of sight but he knew Rey was here somewhere.

 

Then he heard it…quiet little sounds coming from the supply closet and he remember the last time he came here to apologize for being a complete ass. At least this time he came bearing coffee and he wondered briefly what she was listening too.

 

Moving across the room, he also hoped that he could catch her off guard again, maybe watch her sway her hips to the music pumping through her earbuds because he may still be slightly bitter from her rejection but he was also still a seventeen-year-old boy.

 

But the scene that he came upon was not what he was expecting at all and he had to set the cup of coffee down on the back table to avoid spilling it all over the polished floor.

 

Ms. Kenobi was curled up in the corner of the closet, stacks of crumpled paper and painting smocks gathered up around her. Her scent hit him like a fucking brick wall but he was more focused on the fact that her face was flush with a thin sheen of sweat while she gripped at her stomach and moaned in pain.

 

He sank to his knees and without thinking ran his palm over her clammy face, “Jesus, Rey, you’re burning up. Why did you come to work if you were this sick?”

 

Rey gripped at her self tighter, digging her nails into her upper arms, and moaned in agony. Ben didn’t know it, but his scent was making this worse for her and her stomach cramped painfully.

 

“I’m calling an ambulance or taking you to the hospital,” he said more to himself than down to his teacher, muttering ‘This is ridiculous,’ as he fished for his phone in his coat pocket.

 

“No,” Rey finally chocked out, her throat was already so dry. “They won’t be able to do anything for me.”

 

“We have to do something…”

 

“You being here isn’t making it any better,” she whined as another cramp hit her.

 

“I’m not going to just leave you here,” his tone showed that he was offended by the thought of it. They may have had a fight, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to be a decent man and help her when she so clearly needed it. “Just let me take you to the hospital,” he pleaded.

 

Rey burrowed further into her lackluster nest and cringed, “I just have to let it run its course…”

 

Everything clicked and Ben felt like such an idiot…he felt like such a horrible Alpha to let his Omega suffer like this, “You’re in…” He stumbled over his words, “Are you…”

 

She just groaned again and curled in on herself. When she got off the bus this morning she felt a little warm but didn’t think anything of it, but within twenty minutes of being in her classroom she was coming on to full heat. It was never like this, she always had warning, so she was unsure if it was because of her manipulating her suppressants, being in the presence of an Alpha almost every day for the past month and a half, or the fact that said Alpha sucked at her gland and scented her just two days prior.

 

But none of that mattered because she was in full blown heat and felt like she was being ripped open from the inside out.

 

Within a second, Rey was being swept up in strong arms but something in her mind told her to fight his comfort, so she squirmed and pushed at his throat and chest. Ben just held her closer and dipping his head down, speaking lowly into her ear, “That’s enough Omega.”

 

Rey never felt anything like it, like her body was not her own to command, and she immediately relaxed into his hold. Her hands stopped fighting and fisted into his coat, pulling her face up to nuzzle into his warm neck.

 

Ben did not revel in this…it pained him to see her like this and he promised…he never wanted to have to control her like this, but he also knew that if he didn’t get her someplace safe soon, that her wellbeing would quickly become a concern.

 

On the short walk up to the front of the room to gather her things, he also realized how small she was…how delicate she felt in his arms and he easily hooked her bag and coat over his forearm before striding out of the room.

 

She whimpered when he set her down in the passenger’s seat of his car and he cooed ‘I’m right here’ as he buckled her in. Thankfully he knew where she lives but the ten-minute drive was almost unbearable. She writhed in pain next to him and he had never felt more powerless. Between shifting gears and avoiding morning traffic, he would stroke the hair out of her face and try to reassure her that everything was going to be alright.

 

He parked and gathered Rey and her belongings in his arms again before heading for the stairs. “Which apartment is yours?”

 

“Three-oh-two,” she whispered back.

 

Juggling a woman while trying to dig keys out of the bottom of her purse should be an Olympic sport, but Ben was able to manage and get the door pushed open. Rey whined the word ‘upstairs’ into his neck and he took them two at a time.

 

Her bedroom was a loft style, with a half wall that was open to the living room below, but he zeroed in on her queen-sized bed and laid her down. “I’m going to get you some water…Omegas need water during heat right?”

 

He was beside himself…wishing that he paid more attention to his mother’s lessons and less to his friends who just talked about the act of helping an O through heat. He was halfway down the stairs when he remembered that she would want to nest and he again felt helpless.

 

Thankfully she had a few pallets of water in the kitchen pantry and he shoved a whole twenty-four pack in the fridge before grabbing three already cold bottles and rushing back up the stairs. But Rey wasn’t on her bed when he came back and it took him a minute to hear her quiet whimpers.

 

Through a small hallway, he found her on her closet floor, shifting blankets and pillows and he was relieved that she could at least provide herself with some comfort. The scent in the little room was intoxicating, all Rey but also something richer that spoke to his primal side, and he had to wonder how much time she spent in her nest.

 

When she started to pull at her clothes, he averted his eyes, but unfortunately, that caused him to spy the tools she planned to use to get through her heat. There was a toy that was thin and had a slight curve it and a bulbous head and he suspected that was to reach her g-spot. Next to it lay an Alpha cock dildo made of purple silicone and he wanted to sneer at it.

 

But instead, he laid down the bottles of water and with as much will power as he could muster, walked back downstairs.

 

Digging through her bag again, he found her phone and said a blessing when there was no need for a passcode. He quickly shot off a text to Principal Holdo (pretending to be Rey of course), requesting heat leave. Due to his mother’s work, the school could not deny the request and also could not penalize Rey for it.

 

He told himself that he would stay just long enough to make sure she was settled and didn’t need anything else. Moving to her kitchen, he checked to see if she had enough food before placing an order on Amazon for some groceries to be delivered. Next, he meandered around her small living room, looking at the paintings on the walls and knowing right away that she had done them.

 

If he thought that holding an Omega in heat, being in a car with her, setting her up in her nest, and hanging around in the same house as her was hard…nothing would prepare him for when he started to hear her trying to take the edge off her need.

 

He was no stranger to the pleasure filled sounds of a woman, but Rey sounded like she was being gutted. Her moans were mixed with sobs and Ben had to physically restrain himself on the couch to keep from going to her. It was pure torture to hear her climax followed by howls of pain when her dildo was not able to give her what her body so clearly was craving. 

 

Ben also figured that since she got some relief that it was safe to approach her again. So he ascended the stairs again and right as he was coming to the hallway, his phone rang. He answered without hesitation, “Yeah?”

 

“Ben, where are you? The school called and said you didn’t show up for class. Just because you are going to the college doesn’t mean those credits don’t count towards graduation…” his mother’s voice was shrill in his ear.

 

Peeking into the closet, Rey was thankfully covered up with a blanket and she appeared less restless, but tears still spilled down her cheeks. “Something came up and I needed to help out a friend.

 

At the sound of his voice, Rey looked up, reached out a feeble hand and called to him, “Alpha…”

 

The phone line was silent for a long moment before Leia spoke again, “Ben, where are you?”

 

He sighed, “I told you, mom, I’m helping a friend.” Ben thought that Rey never looked more beautiful, rosy cheeks, glassy sated eyes, and pheromones pouring off her. He pressed his phone to his chest, not caring that it did nothing to muffle his voice, “I’m right here darling…”

 

Leia’s voice could be heard even though the phone was still by his chest, “Benjamin Solo! Are you with an Omega?” Not even allowing him to answer she went on, “I should have known it! You’ve smelled like one for weeks now. You promised to tell me before you did something like this!” She wasn’t mad, more like frantically worried for her son and whoever he was with.

 

“Alpha…”

 

Rey cooed again and Ben was helpless but to fall to his knees before her nest. “Mom, I’ve got to go…” He heard her call his name a few more times, but he hit the end call button before turning off his ringer and throwing the phone out into the bedroom. “I’m right here, Rey,” he said and crawled towards her outstretched hand.

* * *

** AN: I wonder what happens next? **

** Feed my addition below. :) **

 

 

 

 


	11. Eleven

**AN: ...and I'll leave this here...**

 

* * *

 

**Eleven**

 

 

Ben felt a spark shoot up his arm as his fingers slid against hers. Rey gripped on to the sleeve of his coat, both pulling herself towards him and beckoning him further into her nest. Rocking back, Ben sat on his rear as Rey curled up in his lap. The blanket wrapped around her body started to slip, but Ben caught it, covering her back up before enveloping her in his arms. She nuzzled into his neck contently, pulling in his scent, and he was only able to relax when he felt her drift to sleep.

 

He could do this...he could help her through her heat without crossing the boundaries that had so concerned her just days ago. But how was that possible when she was naked beyond a thin blanket, curled in his arms, and smelling of pheromones and slick.

 

 _Slick_...he groaned, itching to run his fingertips through it. Ben mused that his mother would be proud of his will power, thinking that a lesser Alpha would be knot deep in a heated Omega, but he would never force himself on a woman, he had more respect for her and himself to do such a thing.

 

 _But what if she asks for it...what if she begs_...His hindbrain brings up a good point, but this too, Ben pushes down along with the strained hard-on in his pants.

 

Surprisingly enough, he is able to drift off to sleep too. It appeared their argument on Saturday had caused wear on them both, but here in her nest, wrapped in her scent, he could finally rest.

 

It may have been hours or minutes, but Ben woke to the loveliest feelings. He hummed happily as the gland just under his jaw was being lavished with licks and lingering pecks of soft lips. On instinct, he tightened his arms around the warm body that was nuzzling his neck.

 

“Alpha,” she purred against his gland. Rey tried to rack her brain as to why she had not fully indulged in his scent before. Perhaps if she had not pulled away on the hillside, he would have let her taste him in return.

 

She wasn’t sure how she could go back to chocolates being a replacement for his bittersweet scent. Rey could drink from him every day and never grow sick of the way that he soothed her soul. “Alpha,” she panted against his skin while sliding her hand inside his coat and running her fingers over the ripples in his muscular flank.

 

Finally coming to, Ben stroked at Rey’s hair, pressing his nose into the crown of her head and breathing in, “Rey...darling of mine...”

 

This made her purr and kiss at his gland again, “Alpha will take care of me...”

 

He moved his hand to cup her cheek and pulled her face up to look at him, ready to tell her that he’d give her whatever she needed, but his brows pinched together. “You’re burning up,” he noted as her skin felt like fire under his palm.

 

“Alpha will take care of me,” Rey repeated but it came out more of a question and it tore at his heart.

 

With a heavy sigh, Ben pressed a kiss to her overheated forehead before shifting his position. His ass hurt from sitting on the floor and his left foot was asleep, but he couldn’t bring himself to give a fuck. Kneeling once again, he slid his arms under Rey’s back and knees before lifting her up off the floor.

 

“Nest,” she whimpered.

 

“We have to get you cooled down first and then you can go back to sleep,” Ben promised.

 

The hall that the closet was built into connected the bedroom to the bathroom and he flicked the light on with his elbow before setting Rey down on the vanity top. Assured that she was steady enough to sit up and that her blanket was still protectively wrapped around her body, Ben turned to the tub. Not wanting to further aggravate her heated skin, but also not wanting to throw her into shock, he drew a lukewarm bath.

 

Going to stand back in front of Rey, she eagerly reached for him and looked up at him through her lashes. “Please stay,” she said while pushing his coat off his shoulders. Next, she slid her fingers under his v-neck sweater and started to lift it up his torso.

 

Helpless to follow her lead, Ben reached behind his head, gripped the collar of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Her hot little hands were back on his skin, skimming over his pecks and his toned abs constricted and quivered under her touch. When she leaned forward to place a slow and lingering kiss to his sternum, some of his resolve slipped.

 

He caught her face between his large hands, bringing her gaze up to meet his, searching for something...anything that would tell him that he should stop. But she just nuzzled against his palm and started to unfasten his belt, “Alpha, stay...”

 

Kicking out of his boots, Ben let her push his jeans over his hips before they fell into a puddle around his ankles. He was only clad in black boxer-briefs and it was impossible to hide the erection that strained against the cotton fabric. When she reached for it, he gripped her wrist, “Let’s get you taken care of, darling.”

 

Picking her up off the vanity, Ben placed her on her feet before stepping back...not really sure how to proceed. He was only in his underwear and knew for sure that she was completely naked under that damn blanket and just two days ago she emphatically said that this couldn’t happen. And if he was honest, he may have held his breath until she released her grip on the blanket and let it fall to the floor.

 

 _Fuck_...he wanted to touch her, every single goddamn inch of her, she was so fucking perfect with small breasts on a lean frame, but for now, he just held out his hand, “Come...”

 

She whimpered as if he was giving her a command and a new wave of slick coated her inner thighs. Watching his eyes darken, Rey’s Omega mind purred, _Alpha will take care of his Omega_...and she placed her meager hand in his much (much) larger one.

 

The tub was comically small for someone Ben’s size, but he stepped in first, sat and leaned back while guiding Rey in to sit with her back against his chest. She sighed at the feeling of the cooler water as she fit perfectly against him and she let her head lull back to rest on his right shoulder.

 

His long arm reached out and picked up a natural sea sponge that sat on a ledge built into the shower/tub wall. Dipping the sponge into the water, he saturated it before drifting it up her left arm, over her chest, and then down her right arm, squeezing as he went along to coat her skin with the cool water.

 

Rey moaned and he performed another lap, noting that when he ghosted over her breasts, her back would arch up into his touch. Her hands were under the water and she rubbed at his thighs while grinding her rear into his hardened cock that she was just dying to see, taste, feel...

 

“I want you to touch yourself,” Ben cooed into her ear as he continued to tease her nipples with the rough texture of the sponge. 

 

Moving her right hand from his thigh, Rey guided it to her apex. Slick helped her fingers slip down her folds, and even being submerged in the water of the tub, the slippery consistency was coating the pad of her middle finger and creating the perfect friction.

 

“That’s a good girl,” he said while gazing down her body, unable to see what she looked like below the surface of the water but watched her wrist making small circles as her breathing picked up.

 

He continued to dip the sponge and run it over her body as Rey worked at her core. All the while he was tenderly kissing at the glands in her neck, paying special attention to the one he tasted during their outing.

 

As the pace of her hand picked up and she started rolling her hips first into her finger and then back against his cock, Ben wrapped his left forearm around her middle, pressing her back against him and enhancing his own perfectly torturous friction.

 

“Alpha,” Rey said almost in a pleading voice as he sucked at her glands.

 

The sponge was abandoned and how his calloused fingers carded against her pebbled nipples, lightly pinching and putting pressure on the rosy buds. With each sound, mew, moan, and sigh, he was learning her body and made sure to safeguard this information so that he could please his Omega time and time again.

 

Rey’s left hand was thrown over their heads, her fingers locked in his curls, pressing his mouth harder into her neck and pulling when she rubbed against her sensitive clit just right. But it wasn’t enough and she wanted...needed... _more_. _Alpha will take care of you_ , her mind sounded and she whimpered, “Help me.”

 

Ben shivered and gripped his arm around her tighter and when she spoke, his lips still ghosted along her neck, “Show me what you need.”

 

She almost hated pulling his hand away from her aching breasts, but she was desperate to have his hands on other places, so she took his wrist and guided him down between her legs.

 

Placing her hand over his, she ran his two thick middle fingers around her clit and down over her folds, gathering slick along the way. She sighed contently as he moved his left hand to her breasts and continued to softly stroke her flaming skin.

 

Shifting her hips forward some, Rey guided his fingers down until they teased her opening. Her cunt was so engorged and  sensitive that she shuddered under his touch.

 

“What do you need?” Ben asked again, now swirling his fingers in her folds.

 

Rey was panting and he could feel her heart pounding just below her ribcage. “I feel so empty...need you in me...”

 

Pulling his ring finger away from her core, Ben continues to swirl, “Do you want one or do you think your pussy can take two of my fingers?”

 

His voice was as thick as the caramel that filled those damn chocolates and she wanted to sob as her core clamped down around nothing. “I can take two, please Alpha...” she turned her head to look up at him, “Please, Ben.”

 

Ben snapped as his name tumbled from her lips. He wasn’t just some Alpha come to take care of her in a heat haze...she knew it was him...she knew he would take care of her...she wanted him, so he wrapped his left hand just under her jaw, holding her in place so that she couldn’t look away from him and with not breaking eye contact, he slid two thick fingers into her tight heat.

 

Her expression at that moment would forever be etched in his memory and he swore he felt his cock jump as it was still pressed against her back. Rey was pouring so much slick that the only resistance his digits met was from her taut inner muscles.

 

With his pinky and forefinger pressed into the cleft between her thighs and her perfect rear, Ben curled his middle fingers, loving the way she arched her back and cried out when he found the textured spot just behind her pubic bone.

 

His hand was big enough that the heel of his palm rubbed against her clit as he set a rhythm of stroking deep within her and pulling against her g-spot. She was inconsolable at this point and he still watched her face with rapt interest. Rey’s hands were everywhere, in his hair, gripping on to his forearm, trying to pull his hips up closer to her rear, and scenting him by rubbing the glands at her wrists along his cheeks and neck.

 

“You were so good to ask your Alpha for help,” he praised her as tears started to pool in her pleading hazel eyes.

 

Dipping his head, he also brushed his nose against hers, “Do you need to cum, darling of mine?”

 

Rey nodded, her head still resting against his shoulder, her gaze locked with his.

 

“You’re so tired...” he observed the dark circles under her eyes as he continued to move within her. “You need rest, so I want you to cum hard around my fingers and then I’m going to take you back to your nest.”

 

Taking in a shredding breath, Rey’s body relaxed before starting to coil. Ben was thrusting his hand into her faster, sloshing water over the side of the tub but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He had his beautiful Omega in his arms and she was begging him to make her fall apart.

 

Shifting her lulling head once more, he sucked at the gland at her pulse point and that is when he felt the first flutter of her orgasm cresting. Keeping his movements more shallow, he curled his fingers, putting more pressure on her g-spot and it was a shame he missed her eyes rolling into the back of her head as every muscle in her body ceased and she cried out his name.

 

    His Omega was so tight that he could hardly move within her, but he continued stroking her through her orgasm until she was a mess of slick and tangle of limbs jerking from aftershocks.

 

Pulling his fingers from within her was one of the hardest things he had to do (apart from not fucking her when he first got her through the door), but he felt her start to wind down and wanted to get her back to the nest before she was completely out.

 

So he shifted her in the tub, helped her stand, and started to dry her with a fluffy purple towel after pulling the drain plug. His boxers were soaked and riding up on him uncomfortably, so with a deep breath, he pulled them off.

 

Even in her post-orgasm haze, she tried to reach out for his cock, but he stopped her, wrapping a towel around his waist and guiding her out of the bathroom, “You need to rest, darling.”

 

In the closet she sank down into her nest, shifting around blankets and pillows before looking up at him. “Ben,” she beckoned to him again with an outstretched hand.

 

Kneeling once more, he sighed, “I’m not going anywhere, Rey.”

 

She smiled and then yawned. Pulling him down behind her, Rey held his right forearm across her chest and was even more satisfied when he tucked her more firmly against his chest.

 

As she drifted to sleep, Ben thought that being with an Omega...with Rey, was so much more than he ever hoped to experience in his life as an Alpha. If there were two things he was certain of, it was that after today he wasn’t sure he could continue to fight his biology...

 

And the other was that he had never had such a bad case of blue balls in his entire life...

 

But by the fucking gods, it was worth it.

* * *

**AN: I am just spoiling y'all rotten!**

**Return the favor. ;)**

**  
**

 

 


	12. Twelve

**AN: I can't sleep...so guess what?!**

* * *

 

**Twelve**

 

Ben doesn’t think he had ever slept so hard or been woken up so sweetly in his meager seventeen years of life.

 

He felt warmth wash over him like he was under a weighted blanket and his chest was being petted in a sinful but feather-light way. Laying on his back with his left arm thrown over his face, Ben hummed contently, surrounded in the calming scent of snickerdoodles and fresh rain.

 

 _Omega_...his mind finally came awake.

 

Lifting his arm from his face, Ben was met with a beautiful sight...Rey, completely nude, sat astride his hips. She lazily ran her fingernails along his bare chest and abdomen. Thankfully his towel was still secured around his waist but it also did nothing to conceal the growing erection that she was coaxing from him.

 

“Are you feeling any better?” Ben asked in a sleepy and gruff tone.

 

Rey continued to trace her fingers along his chest, “Yes, very much. Thank you.” Biting her lip, she looked down on him, thinking how could a man be so beautiful?

 

His eyes were hooded with sleep or pheromones or lust or...something that made her want to curl up at his side and not move for the rest of the day. She couldn’t help but be mesmerized by his creamy skin, a random scattering of moles covered his body and she absentmindedly connected them with her fingertip.

 

She marveled at his body, toned through his abdomen with broad shoulders and chest, and could tell he was strong apart from the fact that he kept picked her up like she weighed nothing. _Alpha can protect you..._

 

Rey was a goddess above him, all tanned and freaked skin, supple breasts, and wild hair. She sat almost proudly atop him, but then she rolled her hips and his hands finally shot out, gripping her waist to halt her movements.

 

With a whimper, Rey reached behind her, threading her hand beneath the towel and her fingertips just grazed the warm and soft skin of his shaft before he was moving again. With a hiss, Ben released her hips and captured her wrists behind her back. He didn’t know what was more tortuous, stopping her from touching him, or holding her in a position that made her chest jut out further. “I can return the favor,” she offered. 

 

But he heaved his chest up and propped his weight on his left elbow as his large right hand had no trouble holding her wrists together. “Rey you don’t have to...”

 

“Do you not want...” she swallowed and lowered her eyes from his intense gaze. “Do you not want me?”

 

Now he sat up completely, dropping her wrists so that he could wrap his hands around her ribcage while caressing the curve of her breasts with the pads of his thumbs. “Are you kidding me?” He asked more pained than mocking, but quickly continued when he saw her brows furrow, “I want you so bad that it literally fucking hurts.”

 

Her hazel eyes flicked back up to his face, “Then why haven’t you...” her gaze slid down to his lips and then back up, “You haven’t even kissed me...”

 

Ben groaned and squeezed his hands around her small frame, “I want to take care of you during your heat...I don’t want you to be in pain, but if I kiss you...if we cross that line, it will make this mean so much more...to me at least.”

 

Rey’s expression softened and she lifted her hand to run it through his sleep-rumpled hair.

“This,” she started, but took in a shaky breath when Ben kissed the inside of her wrist, “could never be meaningless and despite my best efforts, I have wanted you since the first time I scented you.”

 

With her admission, a fresh round of slick gathered between her legs and soaked into the towel that separated them. Her scent hit his Alpha hindbrain and with a growl, Ben had her flipped over, her back coming to rest in her soft nest as he presses down between her legs. “I need to taste you,” his eyes were dark and demanding.

 

Tipping up her chin to expose her glands, Rey welcomed his warm and full lips on her skin but let out a yelp in surprise as he shifted down her body, first nipping at her quickly hardening nipples before he palmed her thighs and pushed them apart.

 

He knew that during heat, an Omega’s genital glands would be the most potent, but nothing could prepare him for her scent, sweeter than any flower, and he ran his nose down the inside of her right thigh before rubbing his cheeks where her legs met her core, effectiveness covering himself in her scent.

 

Now was not the time to ask permission or be gentlemanly, but he still hesitated, his mouth just hovering over her core. This was something he never did with any of the Betas at the _Ruttery_ , they were more concerned with his pleasure and they lacked the heat glands and the copious amount of slick that was just begging to be licked.

 

In just that moment, Rey glanced down body, seeing his whiskey-colored eyes looking up at her over her mound, “Jesus, Ben...don’t just stare at it,” she whined feeling that if he didn’t have his mouth on her in less than a second she would grab his hair and force him where she needed him.

 

The cocky Alpha smirked, “Then what do you suggest I do with it?”

 

Throwing her head back into the pile of pillows, Rey groaned as more slick pooled and the next wave of her heat came crashing down on her. “Don’t make me beg…please,” she pleaded, still wanting to hold on to some of her dignity even though she was spread wide before her seventeen-year-old student...

 

_No, you are presenting to your Alpha..._

 

Ben watched her fist at the blankets and her back start to arch, but it wasn’t pleasure in her expression, but the beginnings of pain and he would show his Omega mercy. “Of course darling...I’ll take care of you.”

 

She cried out as soon as his mouth wrapped around her core. He sucked her lips into his mouth, swallowing down her slick, before laying a flat tongued lick up to her clit. She tasted divine, heat pheromones mixed with her scent to create her own personal musk that made him want to drink from her for hours.

 

But he didn’t have hours...Rey was already squirming and despite not wanting to beg, a constant stream of ‘please’ and ‘oh fuck’ rained down over him and his Alpha ego was stroked. He focused most of his efforts around her clit but slid one of his large fingers into her so that she would have something to clamp down around and to both of their relieves, Rey came while keeling up off her nest and with quivering thighs boxing his pronounced ears.

 

Pulling the towel from around his waist, Ben cleaned his mouth and sat back on his heels. Rey was panting and pushing her hair back as it stuck to her sweat covered forehead. Seeing him completely nude now did something to her and her stomach cramped again painfully.

 

Rolling up, Rey knelt before him as she reached out and ran her fingers down his hard cock again. The tip was already leaking and she skimmed her thumb up the vein on the underside of his shaft before gathering the pre-come, moving it to her mouth before he could think about stopping her.

 

She moaned around her thumb, the bitterness of salted dark chocolate coated her tongue. Rey needed her Alpha the way that both of their biologies were screaming for, so she turned so her back was to him before she fell forward onto her elbows.

 

Rey’s perfect ass was pushed up towards him and she was presenting herself like an Omega in heat that was asking to be fucked, knotted, bred, mated and Ben purred as he ran his hand down the curve of her spine stopping as he pushed down between her shoulder blades.

 

Taking his cock in his hand and pumping it a few times (not that he needed any help at this moment), Ben realized that he didn’t want to take her like this. Their instincts may be rooted in more animalistic behavior, but he was a man and she a woman...a woman that he is very fond of, so he wouldn’t take her like this…not their first time at least.

 

Gripping her hips, he flipped her back over, pulling more blankets around them to make sure that she felt secure in her nest. “Ben,” she said squirming with need.

 

“Tell me you want this,” he pleaded, hoping that he had the strength to stop if she says no.

 

She reached for him and he hovered over her as she scented him again with her wrist, “I want you.”

 

Going down on his elbows, Ben threaded one of his hands into her hair and stroked at the apple of her cheek with the other. Their eyes met and he was lost, “How are you even real?” He asked in amazement.

 

“Because I was made for you,” she answered with so much conviction like no truer words had never been spoken.

 

He would never quite know how he was able to coordinate his movements so perfectly, but as his lips covered hers in a searing kiss, his hips rocked forward and he didn’t stop until she took all of him and he was snuggly cradled between her thighs.

 

When he bottomed out, Rey bit his lip and for a moment he wondered if she drew blood. The pain mixed with the overwhelming pleasure of being buried inside his Omega was enough to make him growl, “Mine,” as he started to move within her.

 

Their lips barely parted as they continued to explore the taste of tongues, lips, teeth...her sweetness lingered in his mouth as did his saltiness, and it was driving them both crazy. She was so small under him and he set a pace of deep thrusts, only pulling out a few inches before diving back in. “You are so wet for your Alpha...so tight...so perfect,” he cooed into her neck as he licked at her glands, praising her for accommodating him.

 

He listened to what her body needed, stroking deep in her when she clawed at his ass, hooking one of her legs over his arm when she started shifting her hips up and speeding up when her cries and moans became frantic.

 

Sweat made the hairs at the base of his neck wet and it dripped down the divots of his back as he watched her face almost contorted in pain, but she was chanting, “Oh, god Ben, don’t stop. Yes…yes…Please don’t stop...”

 

Pumping into her with vigor, his own breathing was becoming labored and he spoke into her neck, “Rey...” he licked her gland, “please let me knot you?”

 

He knew that was what her body was craving, but he also knew that meant that he would release in her and that they would be locked together until the gland at the base of his cock deflated.

 

Her answer came by her hooking her leg over his hip and drawing him in deeper somehow, all the while she dug her fingers into his back as if she was trying to keep him close. “Yes...” she panted. “Yes, please. I need it...I need you...”

 

Bitting at the gland at her pulse point, he groaned, “Then I’m going to need you to come cause I’m about to...” but he didn’t get to finish his sentence because she was already starting to clamp down around him.

 

“Ah, Alpha,” she moaned as her core tighten, but he kept thrusting and her mind burned with white heat and his name tumbled her from her throat, “Ben...oh, oh, fuck...Ben...”

 

Then his mouth was on hers, sucking down her cries of pleasure as he pushed as deep as he could into her and grunted into their kiss as his knot popped. It was unlike anything he experienced before, her tight cunt milking him as his cock twitched wave after wave of cum into her.

 

After denying himself twice already that day, his orgasm lasted longer than hers and he had to try and focus so he wouldn’t let his shaking arms fail and crush her under his spent body. They were locked together and their combined scents and the heavenly musk of sex hung in the small room.

 

Threading his arms under her neck and shoulder, he pulled her in closer, almost hunching his body over hers in a guarding manner. He had helped his Omega, knotted her, left her vulnerable until they could separate, so he wrapped her in a protective embrace as she lapped at the glands in his neck.

 

“Thank you, Alpha...” She brushed her nose along his cheek before flicking the tip of his nose with hers, making him turn his gaze down to hers, “Thank you for caring for me, Ben…”

 

     They were both very aware of the different meanings of her two statements and he just nuzzled his forehead against hers before bringing Rey…his Omega in for a tender and lingering kiss.

* * *

**AN: You know how to make me happy.**

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Thirteen

**AN: While I'm waiting for my Beta to edit the next chapter of The Reckoning, I pumped out this gem. :)**

* * *

 

**Thirteen**

 

Ben learned that Rey became very tired after sex, or orgasms in general, and she drifted to sleep under him while his knot still held them together. Once he was able to pull away from her (not that he wanted to), Ben fought his own tired eyes as he got up from the nest, making sure to tuck her into the heaps of blankets, before moving to the bathroom.

 

After relieving himself, he picked up the clothes and towels that were scattered across the floor. His boxers were still a sloppy mess, so he threw them into the dryer while folding the rest of his clothes and setting them on a chair in her bedroom.

 

Sopping up the water on the floor from their adventures in the bathtub, Ben then gathered his towel from the nest and put them in the laundry to wash. At home, he may complain about doing his own laundry, but here, in this role, all he wanted to do was care for Rey. 

 

So after moving around her apartment completely naked for over half an hour, he returned to the closet, slipping himself under the blankets and pulling Rey up flush with his chest. She sighed in her sleep and her hand moved to lazily rub up against his neck, scenting each other even in slumber.

 

He couldn’t help but smile into the kiss that he placed on the crown of her head as he too let sleep take him.

 

What felt like hours later he woke to his Omega groaning and wiggling in his hold. He hugged her in tighter as he spoke, “What do you need, darling?” His cock was already starting to get hard with the thought of fucking her again.

 

She groaned again and pushed against his chest, “I have to pee...”

 

“Oh!” He released her and his shaft deflated as he watched her scamper out of the nest and heard the bathroom door click. He sighed and laid back into the nest, pulling up his wrist so he could look at his watch...six o’clock...but was that in the morning or at night? Being locked away in the closet with no windows did nothing for his time perception.

 

Huffing out a breath, he got up and retrieved his boxers from the dryer, pulling them on just as Rey was exiting the bathroom. Her hair was tamed and pulled up into a bun but she was still stark naked and he didn’t even try to hide that fact that he was taking in every inch of her tanned skin.

 

Finally coming back up to her face, he found his bearings and asked, “Are you hungry?”

 

“Famished,” Rey replied. This heat was burning hotter than any of her others which meant that just sleeping, she was going through calories like crazy.

 

“Come,” he gestured for her to move further into her room but she groaned and he made a mental note to make this command of her as much as possible.

 

In the bedroom, he picked his phone up from the floor and almost choked on his own tongue when he saw her pick up his sweater and pull it over her head. “What?” She asked innocently. “I like your scent...”

 

With a wolfish grin, he replied, “What’s mine is yours, darling”

 

Looking down at his phone he growled. The amount of missed calls and text from his parents was staggering, but he ignored all of them but sent a quick message to his mother, ‘I’m fine. I’ll see you in a few days.’

 

As Rey watched him scroll through his phone she let out a yelp, “I need to call into work...Holdo is probably pissed.”

 

“I already did that for you,” Ben answered still tapping into his phone.

 

“You did what?” Rey shrieked, thinking about all of the horrible implications of her Alpha student calling in her heat leave.

 

Finally, he looked up and saw the deathly worry in her expression. “I used your phone…sent a text, pretending to be you,” he tried to calm her. But she was still shaking so he crossed the room and ran his warm hands up and down her arms. “What did you think? That I would call Ms. Holdo myself and assure her that I planned to take very good care of the new little Omega teacher who just happened to be thrown into heat after I sucked on her mating glad over the weekend...”

 

“Well...” Rey tried to offer.

 

“I’m not some stupid kid, Rey. I know...well I kind of know what I’m doing here.” He tipped her chin up, “But most importantly, I want to be here.”

 

Her eyes pooled, “But you are a kid, Ben, and my student on top of that...”

 

“We are Alpha and Omega first, before any of that other stuff, and that is what makes this right.” He caressed his thumbs along her glands at the base of her neck and he loved how she stepped into his embraces, rubbing her cheek against his sternum.

 

Her concerns were sated for the moment and he took her hand before leading her down the stairs. First, he got her a bottle of water, instructing her to sit on the couch and drink. He then moved to the front door, opening it just a crack but still shivering at the icy air outside, six at night, he mused to himself as he saw that it was now dark. But he picked up the two bags of non-perishables he ordered this morning. It was mostly simple things that she could have made if he decided not to stay and help her (who was he kidding...he always intended to stay), like soup, instant oatmeal, bread, and mac-n-cheese.

 

Rey watched Ben move around her home. He seemed almost comfortable here, walking around in his boxers, putting away groceries, and telling her to put something on Netflix. All these things made something deep in her gut warm...happy.

 

There was a knock on the door and Rey almost jumped out of her skin and her mind moved at the speed of light. What if it was Holdo coming to check on her...or Ben’s parents somehow found out where he was and had called the police.

 

But Ben strode over the door, exchanged a few words with the person on the other side before walking back into the living room with a brown paper bag, “Don’t worry darling...it’s just dinner.”

 

She could smell the greasiness of the Chinese food through the bag and her stomach growled in anticipation. Ben smirked back at her as he unloaded the food onto the coffee table. He did something right, something that his Omega was pleased with and it made his heart swell.

 

They ate straight out of the containers, dipping their chopsticks into whatever the other was holding to sample a little of everything. After the second episode of _That 70s Show_ ended, Rey looked at the black iPhone that sat face down in front of Ben. “Your phone keeps going off.”

 

“Yeah,” Ben sighs. “It’s my mom.”

 

Rey shifted with her knees under her, twisting her body to face his, “She knows?”

 

“She knows I’m helping out a friend,” he reached over and brushes his fingers over her neck. “She suspects said friend is an Omega in heat.”

 

“No, no, no,” she started to freak out again. “This is such a mess. She is sure to find out and then I will be fired and thrown in jail. I’ll be put on a registry and...”

 

Her ranting was cut off by his lips moving against hers and Rey couldn’t help but melt into him. “It will be alright,” he tried to reassure with another kiss. “I know we can’t go around town like this, but know that I want to be here, I want to be here with you. If my mother finds out, she will understand.” He tilted her chin up so that she looked up at him, “And you are not holding me here against my will or forcing me to do anything I don’t want to.”

 

She let out a large breath, “I know, I’m just worried...”

 

“Come here,” he grabbed at her hips and settled her into his lap, her knees sat on either side of his hips. “I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” He caught her gaze once more, “Do you trust me…trust your Alpha to protect you?”

 

Rey could only slowly nod as she let the warmth of his words and also his hands running up and down her bare thighs, sink into her.

 

“Good girl,” he cooed into her neck as he kissed at her glands in an attempt to calm her further.

 

But he just lit a fire within her and Rey moaned while arching into him. Her hands ended up in his hair and pulled his lips up to hers. She loved the taste of her scent on his tongue and she purred as she felt him start to harden under her.

 

Her fingers were burning tracks across the skin of his chest, neck, and back, stopping just long enough to allow him to suck at her glands at her wrists. He pushed his hips up, dragging his boxers down his thighs and then kicking them off from around his ankles. Rey was already dripping slick and he easily slid his shaft along her slit.

 

Gripping his large hands on her thighs, he made a trail up to her hips, rocking up for just a moment before he continued this upward course, gathering his sweater was he went. Rey pulled it the rest of the way over her head and soon they were once again bare, all tongues and teeth in their need to devour each other.

 

Rey reached down between them, fisting his cock and pumping it a few times before running the tip through her slick, flicking it up against her clit a few times, causing herself to moan and Ben to growl. Sliding him back, she positioned him at her opening and fiercely kissed him as she sank down upon him.

 

His hands gripped around her ribcage, sure he would leave finger-shaped bruises, but he had never felt anything so utterly amazing before. When she was fully impaled on his Alpha cock, she threw her head back, helpless to gasp for breath and roll her hips. Ben lavished her pronounced chest with his swollen lips as she slowly started to ride his lap.

 

Ben let her move at whatever pace she needed, but he was partial to when she would take him in deeply and rut against him, feeling his tip flick against her cervix in a manner that caused her to chant his name. His hands were always on the move, helping her hips when she bounced on his cock and she screamed out her pleasure, pinching at her nipples as she rolled her hips in a circular motion in his lap, or like now, she was intensely grinding against him and his right hand was wrapped around her throat, rubbing at her glands.

 

“Ben...” she begged.

 

Flexing his glutes, he was able to push further up into her and it seemed that was just enough to start her quick ascend towards her climax. Bringing her down into a kiss, he loves the way her lips moved as she continued to let her pleadings spill from her mouth.

 

“Alpha...Ben...need you so deep...need your knot...”

 

“I’m right here, Rey,” he answered against her lips as she continued to ride him. “I’ll give you whatever you need.”

 

His voice was like smoke and honey and Rey felt her orgasm rushing forward, “I need your cum...I need you to cum so deep in me...I need...oh god...I need...fuck...”

 

At her words something in Ben snapped and he started to rut up into her, his cock twitched and he balls tightened ready for release. He was holding on to her for dear life and bit at her collarbone as she started to tighten and pulse around him.

 

With two more deep thrusts, Ben’s knot popped and then he was pumping heavy spurts of cum into her. He knew this is what his Omega needed, her body crying out to be bred and only the pheromones of his spend would mollify this urge. Her orgasm milked at him until he had nothing left to give, but he still felt the mixture of her slick and his cum seeping out around his knot and running down between his legs.

 

Rey slumped against his chest and she cried into his shoulder. Ben wasn’t sure if it was from the relief of her release or still the worry and implications of their affair, but he just held her, stroking at her back, and whispering his affections into her ear as they remained locked together.

* * *

**AN: Feed my addition and I'll feed yours.**

 

**Taking a poll: who wants more heat smut and who wants me to move along with the plot?**

 

 

 


	14. Fourteen

**AN: Your responses were pretty even for smut or plot...so I hope this covers both the bases.**

**Those of you have have been asking about Ben's parents...here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: The smut was writing after I took my pain pill...(foot was killing me today)**

* * *

**Fourteen**

 

Leia sighed and set down her phone for the umpteenth time that day. It was dark out and she just received a text from Ben saying that he was fine, but that he would be away for a few days. Pacing their living room, she attempted to work out the situation.

 

She had expected this. Her son was an Alpha and one day he would find an Omega and his biology would take over. Leia tried to reassure herself that she did a good job preparing him for this task, but she also thought that it would be years in the future when he was off at college and at least a legal adult.

 

“Sweetheart,” Han droned from the couch. “Come sit down, you are going to wear a track in the carpet.”

 

Leia gave her husband an incredulous look and asked, “How are you not freaking out about this?”

 

Han shrugged, “It was bound to happen.”

 

“Not when he is seventeen! Not with an Omega that we don’t know,” she points a finger at Han.

 

“He’s been having sex since he was fifteen, I’m fairly certain he knows what to do,” Han sipped at his drink and continued to watch the historic program about WWII.

 

Walking in front of the TV, Leia crossed her arms over her chest, “This isn’t him working out at rut in a controlled environment with a Beta.” When Han just tried to peek around her at the program Leia threw her hands up in the air, “How did he even find an Omega?”

 

“I’m guessing the internet.”

 

Leia pointed at her husband again, “Our son did not order an Omega off the internet.”

 

Han smirked, “How would you know? Checking his bank account statements again?”

 

She was speechless as the gears started to turn, “Han, you are a genius!”

 

This finally got his attention and Han sat forward, pleading with his wife, “Sweetheart, come on...” but she was already headed for her office just off the entry of the home and he slumped back into the plush couch knowing that once his wife got a nose for something, there was no talking her down.

 

Leia sat down at her desk and opened the top right-hand drawer. Her hand hovered for a second before grabbing the government issue access card out then sliding it into the reader next to her computer. Pulling up the A/B/O Designation Database, Leia hesitated for just a moment, knowing that she was about to cross some questionable boundaries concerning privacy.

 

But this was her son...her baby...and she just had to know that he was really okay.

 

So first she started with the state, eight Omegas popped up. Two were already mated, three had not presented yet, so that left three. Pulling up each of their profiles, she quickly read through them.

 

_Kira Nemia: 19-year-old who lives in Cambridge and works in a coffee shop. Presented two years ago, unmated, and in school part time Chesapeake College._

 

Her ID picture showed a beautiful girl with dark skin and light eyes. This seemed like the biggest contender but Leia wondered how her son would have met Ms. Nemia and she shuddered thinking about those Alpha/Omega hook up sites.

 

_Matt Snoke: 23-year-old who works as a radar technician at the Baltimore International Airport. Served three and a half years in the Air Force before moving back to his home state._

 

The young man had shaggy blonde hair and military issue glasses. While she knew Ben enjoyed the company of woman during his ruts, she knew that nature had a funny way of making decisions for Alphas. If her son decided to take a male Omega, she wouldn’t think any less of it, but thinking back to the voice on the other end of the phone...it was clearly female.

 

She clicked on the last profile and the picture of a young brunette with a button nose and a beaming smile.

 

_Rey Kenobi: 25-year-old from Alabama who just relocated from Georgia..._

 

Then Leia’s heart stopped.

 

“Han!” She cried out. When her husband didn’t materialize within the first five seconds she called out more shrilly, “Han!”

 

“What is it, woman?” He asked sticking his head into the doorway.

 

She pointed at the screen with large eyes watching Han’s expression as he read over the details on the computer.

 

“I told you to leave it alone,” Han offered first before he smiled down at his wife. “He could have done worse...”

 

Leia slapped him on the chest before diving deeper into the file of Montgomery Village High School’s newest Art teacher, Rey Kenobi.

 

* * *

 

After their last round of amazing sex, Rey stayed nestled in Ben’s lap while they watched another episode on _That 70s Show_ before she started to yawn. He kissed the top of her head, “Why don’t you go get ready for bed and I’ll clean up down here.”

 

Watching her trudge up the stairs naked was a treat within itself, but he slid on his boxers, closed up the containers of Chinese food and put them in the fridge before gathering his sweater from the couch and took the stairs two at a time.

 

He heard the shower running and saw that the bathroom door was cracked open. Knocking first, he stuck his head into the room right at the same time that Rey poked her head out from around the shower curtain.

 

“I set out a toothbrush for you,” she said with a blush on her cheeks while looking to the counter. When her gaze came back up she felt like somehow he was checking out her nude body from behind the curtain and she smiled, “Would you like to join me?”

 

“Oh, darling...” he almost drawled out as he stepped into the bathroom, dropped his boxers and slipping into the small shower with her.

 

She continued to be impressed by his body and wondered how much larger he would be in a few more years when he finished growing. Letting out a groan, she thought about him being taller, wider, _longer_...and a new wave of slick gathered in her core.

 

They were able to withhold long enough to wash their bodies, towel off with fleeting caresses, and then brush their teeth while shooting heated glances at each other in the vanity mirror.

 

Throwing his toothbrush into the cup with hers, Ben looked down upon his beautiful Omega. Cupping her face in his large hands, he leaned down to press his lips to hers. The mint of the toothpaste almost overpowered her taste, but she was still all sugar and spice.

 

In a quick motion, he was moving his hands to grip the back of her thighs and lifting her up his body. Their kiss became more urgent and he parted long enough to lick at her neck and mumble, “Bed or nest?”

 

“Nest,” she breathed out with need.

 

Pushing past the closet door, Ben sank to his knees and laid her down in the mound of pillows and blankets. They continued their kiss and simultaneously they worked to removed the towels that were tucked around their bodies.

 

Ben growled thinking about how insatiable his Omega was. She had cum five times in twelve hours and he had already fucked her twice, but he knew that their bodies were built for this. This wasn’t like when he would rut alone, this was their nature, and he was more than happy to oblige.

 

So when Rey rolled over in his arms and rocked up on her knees, presenting her rear and slick coated pussy, he didn’t attempt to correct her. They had spent the last few hours heavily scenting each other and she was only doing what her Omega instincts were telling her.

 

Instead, Ben let his hands roam her body, first running them up her side while his thumbs kneaded the taut muscles of her back before he swept her damp hair over her shoulder so he could kiss at the glands at the base of her neck.

 

She arched back into him, his cock sliding between her thighs and teasing her clit with each roll of her hips. “Alpha,” she panted into the comfort of her nest.

 

Ben hummed into her skin, “You’ve been such a good Omega, letting your Alpha take care of you.”

 

Pushing with her arms, Rey lifted her upper body so that her back was pressed to his chest and she turned her head over her shoulder to capture his lips against her own. Now he wrapped his strong arms around her middle, ghosting his thumbs over her nipples and gripping her hips as he continued to slowly thrust along her slit, loving how her slick coated him, mixing with his pre-cum and dripped off his tip.

 

Finally, he wrapped his right hand around her throat and jaw, holding her in the position that had her looking over her left shoulder at him and he let his heated gaze roam over her face before he locked with Rey’s hazel eyes. “Do you need me to fuck you?”

 

“Yes,” she breathed not being able to nod in his tight hold and her body swaying in his embrace.

 

“You want my knot to hold you open while I pour my seed deep in you?” He never spoke like this to the Betas, this was something new, something only for his Omega, only for Rey.

 

“Please Alpha...please Ben,” she hoped to urge him with her words. “I need you.”

 

He crashed his lips to hers again, pouring all of his animalistic possession into the kiss before he released her and pushed her body back down into the nest. His good little Omega landed with her chest to the floor, arms spread out, and her perfect ass in the air.

 

Hunching down he needed to scent her, but in doing so, once he caught the intense pheromones of her genital glands, he was helpless but to taste her. Gripping her ass cheeks, he spread her wide before diving his mouth into her core. Licking at the slick that threatened to drip off her, he couldn’t think of a greater sin than to let her sweet nectar go to waste.

 

Her body pushed back against his mouth, her back arched, and gutting sounds poured from her lips as he licked, sucked, and prodded at her cunt with his tongue and lips. All the while he stroked at the glands were her thighs met her core, consuming all of his senses with just her.

 

Perhaps he was greedy, but he wanted to make her cum with his cock, he wanted to feel her tighten around him, he wanted her to coax pleasure from his body as he believed only she could. So moving his hands from her rear to her hips, he righted himself and only needed to run the head of his dick through her folds once to coat him enough for easy penetration.

 

Lining himself up, he looked down at Rey and saw her watching him over her shoulder. He was all cream skin and midnight hair, wild eyes and glistening lips. Rey took in a shuddering breath as Ben pulled her hips back and her eyes rolled back in her head at the feeling of him joining her in the most intimate way.

 

“Such a good Omega,” he cooed. “You like how my cock stretches out your tight little cunt?”

 

“Yes, Alpha,” she pants back, trying to shift her hips but he holds her steady, holds her at full hilt.

 

Ben pulled back, sliding out of her to where just his head was still buried in her pink folds. Dipping into her with teasing shallow thrusts he asked, “How do you want me to fuck you?”

 

Rey just makes a whining sounds into her pillows and tried to move her hips again. She yelped when his large hand came down upon her rear in a firm but not painful slap and embarrassingly she had to bit her lips a she felt more slick slid out of her.

 

“Answer your Alpha,” Ben commands. “Do you want me to fuck you slowly...” and he starts with long paced thrusts into Rey, making her chest press further into the nest, searching for the perfect angle that would make him hit that blissful place deep within her.

 

“Or,” he places an open hand slap to her other ass cheek, loving how the skin flamed pink, “should I fuck you hard?”

 

With his words, he gripped her hips and slammed into her repeatedly. Rey shot up to her elbows, trying to get the leverage to press harder back onto his cock and she screamed out cries of pleasure. The only thing louder than the wet sound of him pounding into her was the word ‘fuck’ that kept tumbling from her throat.

 

All too soon he was stopping and going back to the shallow, barely-there thrusts, and Rey felt actual tears gather in her eyes. “So Omega,” his voice was all lust and gravel, and he placed open mouth kisses to her mating glands. “How would you like your Alpha to fuck you?”

 

Rey swallowed, feeling like her mouth was extremely dry, but with her head hung with undeniable need, she took in two deep breaths before answering with a squeak to her voice, “Hard...I want my Alpha to fuck his Omega hard...”

 

His teeth scraped across her gland which made her core clench just as he pulled her hips back to meet his with a brutal slapping of skin. Ben was surrounded by her, his eyes watching her tan skin flush with his efforts, his mouth and nose bathed in her scent, his hands gripping, pulling, pressing her into pleasure, and his cock plunging into her at a rushed tempo.

 

It wasn’t that Ben didn’t expect this to happen, it was more like he had no idea how fucking incredible it would feel when it did. His Alpha mind was rolling joyfully in Omega pheromones and as Rey cried out his name, Ben’s rut came crashing down on him.

 

Needing more of her skin on his, Ben pulled her to his chest once more, his hips now driving up into her as he attached his mouth to glands at her neck.

 

This new angle beat the engorged head of his cock up against the ribbed spot on the front walls of her cunt and it didn’t take long for Rey to dig her fingernails into his forearm and start to grip around him.

 

She was inconsolable with her cries and Ben continued to rut up into her until he felt his sack tighten. Gripping her in his arms, he thrust deep once more, his knot filled and he roared out the first wave of his orgasm before he turned his face into her skin and bit down.

* * *

**AN: FEED ME!**

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Fifteen

> **Fifteen**

 

Rey didn’t know if she should let out a throaty moan or scream at the top of her lungs as she felt him twitching and throbbing deep within her, but when his teeth clamped down on the meat of her shoulder, Rey lost her breath in a silent cry. It was all too much and she was unsure if her orgasm stretched out or started anew.

 

As they both came down from their high, and realization dawned, Rey became panicked and started squirming in his hold. “You have to calm down darling. We’re locked together,” he spoke into the crown of her head as he still lay kisses there. When he saw her reach back and feel where her neck met her shoulder he knew what she was looking for and he moved his lips to her glands, “I didn’t,” he spoke gently and she seemed to relax. “I wouldn’t without your permission.”

 

With her hand now searching her left shoulder, Rey found the tender bit of skin that was not broken but would surely bruise. Ben placed kisses over her wandering fingers and then on her shoulder as she let her hand become tangled in his mess of hair.

 

Ben shifted them now to where they were laying on their sides in the nest, Rey still nestled up against his chest, their cores locked together with his knot. “I wouldn’t do that to you,” he assured again. “I wouldn’t take that choice from you…”

 

“Thank you,” her voice was weak and she lazily let her fingers trail along his hair covered forearms.

 

They were quiet for a long moment before Ben spoke again, “Is that why you haven’t worked out a heat with an Alpha before?” The possessive side of him didn’t want to know about her previous sexual partners, but the deeper part of him wanted to truly know everything about her.

 

“Most of the Alphas I came in contact with were complete assholes...” she felt him chuckle into the back of her neck and she smiled too. “Well bigger assholes then you at least,” she said playfully and he nipped at her gland.

 

With her own giggle and a sigh, she continued, “It’s always been too risky. That’s why the idea behind Heat Camps never took off. Alphas are too unpredictable, can fall into rut so easily during a heat cycle and Omegas end up mated against their wills. It was always easier and safe to either ride out the heat on my own or with a Beta who couldn’t mate me even if he tired.”

 

“I understand,” Ben said while brushing the hair away from her face so that he could look at her. “I really am sorry for making you worry.”

 

Twisting her body just so, she was able to look up at his beautiful face, “You did what you were supposed to but you also stopped yourself from taking that decision away from me.” She reached up and stroked his face again, “Thank you...”

 

Going down on his elbows, he captured her lips against his and only broke away when she was thoroughly kissed. Perhaps it was the intimacy of their embrace, the room soaked in pheromones, or his rutting Alpha brain, but he caught her eyes as he spoke, “But I would...if you asked me to.”

 

* * *

 

 

“His teacher!” Leia raved, now pacing her office. “How could this happen?”

 

Han sat in a chair on the other side of his wife’s desk and dearly wished for a drink. “He’s an Alpha, she’s an Omega...it is literally their biology and biology doesn’t care about age or profession.”

 

Leia stopped and narrowed her eyes at her husband. She had practically written the book on A/B/O relations so the last thing she needed was Han _freaking_ Solo trying to dumb down the attraction between an Alpha and an Omega. But if she was being honest with herself, it really was that simple once an A/O pair caught and enjoyed each other scents.

 

She shook her head, not ready to be done being mad, “She should have known better! I wonder if she was even on suppressants. What if it had been the Campbell’s boy...he’s only sixteen!”

 

“It wasn’t the Campbell’s boy, it is our son, and did he sound in distress when you talked to him this morning? Did he sound held against his will?”

 

“That is beside the point,” Leia tried. “He’s seventeen and doesn’t know what he wants.”

 

Now Han stood and came over to rub at his wife’s arms, “We are sending him off in a few short months to live on his own and go to college. You have been allowing him to bed older woman for years now...” She let her gaze drop at his rational words, but he brought her eyes back up to his, “So what is the real issue here? Why are you not trusting our son?”

 

Finally, she sighed and let her shoulder slump, “I trust Ben...but what if he gets too wrapped up in this..in her?” Leia let her worry hang for just a beat before she continued, “What if the school finds out and then MIT resends his admission. What will it look like to the Senate if it’s found out that my son bedded his Omega teacher? This could ruin him...ruin us.”

 

He smiled lovingly down at his wife, “I don’t remember that stopping you from going after your TA in college...”

 

She sucked at her lips, “Yes...in college, and you were just a few years older than me!”

 

Han sighed, knowing that Leia wasn’t ready to see reason yet, “Well we can’t separate them now without causing physical and emotional pain, so just promise me that you will leave it be until Ben returns home.”

 

He wasn’t naive enough to not see the possible trouble that could come of his son’s actions, but for now, there was no reason to get worked up until they were able to talk to Ben and find out how exactly he ended up helping his teacher through a heat.

 

* * *

 

 

Through the night, Rey woke in his hold, writhing and moaning in pain. Ben’s body responded to her needs as his cock hardened against her rear. Reaching down between her legs, Rey shifted the tip to her opening and as she rolled her hips back, he rocked forward, sliding him perfectly into her.

 

Half dreaming and half awake, Ben kept her back pressed firmly to his chest as he thrust into her. This joining was slow and sensual, with his hands cupping her breasts and snaking down between her legs to make lazy circles around her clit while cooing what a good Omega she was and how amazing she felt.

 

Rey pulled a long and pulsing orgasm from Ben and his knot locked them back together. The couple was swept back into slumber while they were still joined and Ben’s lips puffed content purrs against the shell of her ear.

 

It was early when Ben next woke with a dissatisfied grunt and reached for his phone that was buzzing. He sighed to himself while looking at the time (ugh, 0530) but was slightly surprised to see that the message was not from his mother.

Looking down, he saw his little Omega still tucked against his chest and he slowly moved out of the nest as to not wake her. The bathroom was his first stop to clean himself up before slipping back into his boxers.

 

Next, he went downstairs to the kitchen but was perturbed to find that she only had decaf coffee. So trekking back up to Rey’s bedroom, he finished dressing before picking his phone and keys up from the dresser that sat across from her bed. Back down in the kitchen, he picked up a pen and scratched a note on the pad that was magnetized to her fridge.

 

Reaching into her purse, he pulled out her keys, hating that he was taking them, but also knew that he wouldn’t feel right if he wasn’t able to lock her into the apartment. His phone went off with another text and he stood in her living room, listening one last time to see if she was stirring before he sighed and moved towards the door.

 

Trotting down the three floors of stairs, he reflected on the past twenty-four hours and couldn’t help the smile that was plastered on his face.

 

“Well someone has a skip in his step.”

 

Ben looked up to see his Uncle Lando leaning up against Rey’s old Toyota but decided to ignore his comment, “Thanks for fixing the car and bringing it over.”

 

Lando gave his nephew a sideways look while tossing the car keys into Ben’s large paw, who quickly pocketed them before moving over to the shiny Cadillac. The older man with dark but graying hair opened the passenger side door before climbing into the car. “She must be one hell of a girl...”

 

A smile and blush spread over Ben’s face as he shifted the car into neutral and pushing the Start button on the dash. His plan was to just drive Lando back to the shop, grab some decent coffee, and maybe something for breakfast, but also knew that his Uncle couldn’t help but comment.

 

Taking in a deep breath as they pulled out of the parking lot, Lando let out a low whistle, “Not just a girl...you got yourself a little Omega holed up in there don’t you?”

 

Ben let the corner of his mouth pull into the smirk that he inherited from his father. “I’m just lending a helping hand to a friend.”

 

“I’m sure more than just your hand is helping that sweet smelling Omega through a heat,” Lando said with a wink.

 

In an effort to not die of embarrassment, Ben turned up his radio and tried to drown out the sound of his Uncle’s laughter. Thankfully they arrive at the shop about ten minutes later and Ben wondered how much trouble he would get in to just roll by and push Lando out of the door.

 

Right before his Uncle shut the car door, Lando leaned down and looked at his nephew, “I’m guessing you don’t want your parents to know about this?”

 

“That would be preferable,” Ben deadpanned as he watched Lando fall into another fit of giggles. Flipping his Uncle the bird might not have been the most mature thing, but it got Lando to surrender.

 

“I still love ya, kid.” Lando tapped the roof of the car, “But make sure you don’t do anything I wouldn’t do...”

 

“Well isn’t that just shit advice to give me in this situation,” Ben said with as much snark he could muster as Lando closed the door. Shaking his head, Ben shifted the car into gear and peeled out of the shop parking lot.

 

Before grabbing the coffee, Ben drove another ten minutes up to the Organa estate. Even though it was early, he knew that his mother always took the early train into DC on Tuesdays and he had another half hour before his father was home from driving her to the station.

 

He just needed to grab a few changes of clothes and also his books for his college classes before returning to Rey. The driveway was empty and he didn’t even bother pulling his car all the way up into the garage, opting to enter through the front door and get back out without any notice.

 

The house was quiet and dark as he took long strides towards the stairs, but just as his foot landed on the second step his hackles stood on end.

 

“Didn’t expect to see you home today, Benjamin.”

 

Almost falling from the stairs, Ben whipped his head around at the sound of his father’s voice. “I could say the same for you...”

 

Han groaned as he hefted himself off the couch just as his son walked into the living room, obviously not seeing any reason to run and hide. “After your mother told me what you were off doing, I thought I wouldn’t see you until at least Thursday.”

 

Now it was Ben’s turn to groan, but more in embarrassment than due to arthritis. He ran his hands through his hair a few times trying to think about what to say, but knew there was no reason to lie at this point, “I left her sleeping in the nest and only came home to pick up a change of clothes before going back.” He gave his father a measured look and Han held up his hands.

 

“I have no intention of stopping you since it would be cruel to both you and Rey to not allow you to finish out the heat together.”

 

Ben went white as a sheet at hearing his Omega’s name come from his father’s lips. “You know...” he asked, not having to finish the question.

 

Han just nodded, “Your mother checked the database,” as he started to hear his son’s protest, he cocked a brow and shot him a look. “I tried to talk her out of it, not only for Rey’s privacy but also because it is a misuse of her power, but she wouldn’t be swayed.”

 

“Is she pissed?” Ben’s expression was pained.

 

“She’s not pleased and will be expecting an explanation from you when this is over, but I think she also understands.”

 

With a sigh, Ben nodded. He was all too aware of the difficult position his and Rey’s actions were putting them both into.

 

Han walked up to his son and placed his hand on his shoulder, “All I care about is if you are doing this because you want to and if you are taking care of her.”

 

Ben’s gaze came up to the earnest expression on his father’s face, “She is amazing, dad and I can’t imagine her going through this alone. I have never felt more of a need to do something in my entire life.” Before he answered the other half of Han’s question, his cheeks flushed with blush, “As for caring for her...I am giving her anything she needs.”

 

“Well, then you were a fool to leave her in the middle of a heat.” Han inclined his chin towards the stairs, “You better get going before another wave hit and you aren’t there.”

 

With a nod, Ben started to move out of the living room, pausing just a moment, “Thank you, dad...for being so understanding.”

 

Han laughed, “Don’t thank me yet...you still have to deal with your mother.”

 

An actual cold chill ran down Ben’s neck as this father’s words, but he moved up to his room and shoved some clothes and books into a bag. As he left the house, he called out to his dad and promised to text when he would be coming home.

 

Pouring himself another drink, Han sunk back down on the couch as he finally let himself process the combined scents that lingered on his son. “He is so screwed,” he sighed to himself before downing the two fingers of whiskey.

* * *

**AN: And plot...**

**Feed my addition so I can write what Ben come back to in Rey's apartment...**

 

 

 

 


	16. Sixteen

> **AN: It's so FLUFFY!!!**

 

* * *

 

**Sixteen**

 

On his way back to the south side of their small town, Ben drove through the Starbucks and then picked up some fresh bagels from Einstein Bros. Parking next to her old blue Toyota made him smile and he wondered if this is what it would feel like to come home to his Omega.

 

It was almost comical how easy it was to hold two coffees and a bag of bagels in his hulking hands, but when he dug her keys out of his pocket, he did grip the paper bag between his teeth to unlock the door.

 

“Darling, I’m home...” he called out in a very sing-song sitcom sort of way.

 

But his chest hollowed and he became on high alert at the apartment being heavy with stress pheromones.

 

Pushing the door closed with his foot behind him, Ben took three large steps into the living room, setting the coffee and bagels down on the coffee table and throwing his bag down on the floor. He stripped off his coat as he rounded the stairs and raced up them three at a time.

 

“Rey!” He called up into the bedroom loft as her scent spiked.

 

Finally coming to the top of the stairs, Ben cursed out a hard ‘fuck’ when he saw her room was in shambles. Her bed was completely stripped, one of the bedside lamps sat on its side, and few of her dresser drawers were open and empty. A trail of clothing led to the closet and he now heard her soft cries.

 

Skidding to a stop in the hallway, Ben had to hold on to the doorframe to not fall over as his boots caught on the carpet. His sweet Omega was in her nest, which was now piled high with extra padding, and she was openly weeping as she fucked the Alpha cock dildo into her slick dripping cunt.

 

“Oh, darling of mine...” he says with pain in his voice and written all over his expression.

 

When Rey heard his voice she looked up through tear swollen eyes, “Alpha...” she cried and let the silicone piece that could never replace the real thing slide from her. She was sitting up and clawing her way towards Ben as he sunk to his knees at the base of the nest.

 

He reached for her right away, drying her tears with the long sleeve of his shirt, pushing sweat-drenched hair off her forehead before laying urgent kisses along her face. “I’m right here...”

 

Rey was already pulling at the button of his jeans as he lifted his sweater over his head. “You left me,” she moaned in pain as another cramp rocked through her core.

 

“I know darling...” Ben hoped he sounded as remorseful as he felt. “I’m so sorry...I didn’t know...I would have never...” But Rey was already rubbing her face under his jaw, scenting her cheeks on his glands and filling all of her sense with him again.

 

His Omega was determined and before he could lay another kiss to her temple, Rey’s hot little hand was wrapping around his cock, pumping it with vigor. He didn’t need much help in that department, the moment he felt Rey in distress, his body started to ready for her on pure instinct.

 

Gripping on to her hip, Ben pushed her back into the nest, laying Rey on her back, and only pushing his jeans down to mid-thigh, before he was pressing the head of his cock into her slick folds. “I’m so sorry, Rey...” he gazed into her needy eyes as he sank into the hilt.

 

“You came back,” she whined, her words coming out half question and half fact.

 

“Of course I came back to you...I’m your Alpha and I promised to take care of you.” He cursed himself again for leaving, but also wondered how she could ever think that he would abandon her, especially like this.

 

How could he ever leave her...and this thought made him loathe the fact that just a week ago he sighed a two-year lease on a place in Massachusetts. But Rey was here now, moaning under him and digging her nails into his hips. His Omega needed him and for the next few days, she would be his only focus.

 

After Rey’s heat, when they had to go back to teacher and student, when they once again had to face the truth of their circumstance, Ben wasn’t sure what he was going to do. He doubted that he could go back to meaninglessly fucking Betas out at the ranch, but he knew this affair was dangerous for both of them and that it could not continue beyond this one heat.

 

Maybe...just maybe he could find another Omega at MIT, someone around his own age, with a more socially acceptable answer for when they are asked, ‘So how did you two meet?’.

 

But as Rey begged for her Alpha’s attention, Ben gritted his teeth and let instincts take over and he started to rut deep within her as he nipped at her lips, glands, and breasts. His knot popped just as his Omega was cresting and the force of her orgasm pumped slick out around his swollen gland as he roped his seed against her cervix.

 

As they locked together and Ben once again wrapped his large body around her’s, he continued to whisper apologies, promises, and sweet words of praise against her heated skin.

 

When his knot started to deflate, Ben took her to the shower and clean Rey with hands that were starting to know each curve and divot of her body. They dressed in silence, his gaze kept slipping to her, gauging her every move, assessing if she needed him...perhaps he was hovering, but he wouldn’t let her down again, that he was sure of.

 

They walked downstairs and Rey stopped in the living room, “What’s this?” Rey asked pointing to the coffee table.

 

Ben shrugged, continuing to feel embarrassed about leaving her. “I went out to get us breakfast...”

 

“This is why you left?” Rey asked, looking from the brown paper bag and two coffees back up to his pink-tinged face.

 

Watching a six-foot-two man who almost had to turn sideways to fit through doorways fidget under the gaze of a five-foot-seven wisp of a woman, was ridiculous. But neither of them were laughing, in fact, tears started to gather in Rey’s eyes again.

 

“Darling, please,” Ben pleaded, taking the pads of his thumbs to her cheeks to wipe away her tears. “I can’t apologize enough for leaving you. It was stupid...I should have just ordered in again.”

 

“No,” Rey said giving his wrists a squeeze before she reached up and cupped his pale cheek. “You were just trying to take care of me.” She smiles up at him, “You spoil me...I’ve never felt so...wanted. Thank you for that.”

 

Ben’s heart felt like it stopped beating during her speech and now it was kicked into high gear. He didn’t have time to completely process and pick apart her words, he just knew that his Omega was pleased with him, that even though he left her and another wave of heat came while he was gone, he would always come back, always spoil her, always give her want she needed.

 

He covered her hand with his, lifting it from his face just enough so that he could turn and press his lips to the gland on the inside of her wrist. Dark eyes burned into hazel and Rey’s breath shuddered in her chest.

 

“I won’t leave you again,” he vows. This bubble that they have sealed themselves away in is blissful, it was everything his Alpha friends bragged about and more...but mostly it was a lie.

 

But Ben still had a job to do and he planned to give it his all.

 

So he kissed her wrist once more and then moved to their forgotten breakfast. He warmed the coffee in the microwave and slid the bagels into the toaster on her countertop. They sat at her small kitchen table, it all felt very domestic, and even though she traced the veins on the back of his hand with her fingertip and he brought one of her small feet into his lap to rub at her arches, this was just them playing house for the few days her heat would last.

 

Halfway through her bagel, with the taste of a caramel mocha on her tongue, Rey started to toe at his crouch and giving him a heated stare. Ben fucked her over her kitchen table but pulled out just slightly when he came, making sure that his knot was not behind her pelvic bone.

 

Rey whimpered at not feeling the extra pressure of his knot, but he promised that later he would take her to the nest and fuck her until she couldn’t see straight. His husky voice made her knees weak and her pussy clench as her Alpha’s cum dripped onto the tile floor of her kitchen.

 

After he pulled out of her, Rey sat lovingly on his lap and he couldn’t care that she was leaking a combination of slick and his seed against his thigh. They finished breakfast and then he quickly scrubbed himself in the shower before instructing her to take a long bath.

 

While his Omega relaxed, he set about making her room right again. He dug through the nest, pulling out and making separate piles of clothes and blankets. Next, he started a load of laundry knowing that Rey had soaked through the first few layers of the nest.

 

Knocking first, he poked his head into the bathroom, “I’m going to be downstairs doing some reading for class.” The last thing he wanted was for her to come out and not know where he was and spiral again.

 

Rey smiled in an orgasm drunk sort of way and then using her toes, turned the hot water tap on again to refresh the water in the tub.

 

About an hour later when she came down the stairs in just a long Auburn teeshirt and a pair of lilac panties, she had to pause halfway and just admire the man sitting in her living room. He sat casually on her couch in a pair of Lululemon lounge pants and she had to bite her lip while wondering what his ass looked like in them.

 

A gray tee stretched across his broad shoulders and chest, he bare feet were crossed at the ankle and tucked under the coffee table. But what made her core clench was watching him absentmindedly nibble on his thumb before adjusting the black metal framed glasses that slipped down his nose.

 

He was a vision and she found him more appealing now than in his designer jeans, leather boots, and perfectly quaffed hair. Here he seemed comfortable, like he belonged…at home and that made her little Omega heart race. While it was an Alpha’s role to provide for his Omega, keep her safe and happy, an Omega was to tend to their den, keep a presentable nest, and bear kits to further their line.

 

Rey knew that all of that was impossible with Ben, but that did not stop her Omega brain from wandering to a blissfully sinful place.

 

Just then he looked up and caught her very clearly ogling him. Ben just return her soft smile and tilted his chin towards the coffee table, “I put out some water for you.”

 

With the amount of slick she was producing, Rey was surprised that her tongue didn’t feel like the Jakku desert, but just one glance from her Alpha and she was practically salivating for him.

 

Figuring that she should let him study…he was missing more than just her art class…Rey walked over to a shelf and pulled off one of her sketch pads before moving to the couch and plopping down on the other end. With her back to the arm of the couch, she pulled her knees up and propped the pad against her thighs.

 

Ben may have let his gaze slide from his history book to the scrap of light purple fabric coving her core that was flashed when she settled into the couch and her shirt pooled around her hips. How was he supposed to concentrate when he wanted nothing more than to dive between her thighs and scent himself all over her cunt?

 

But he liked the almost normalcy of their position. Every once in a while her foot would stretch out and toe at his thigh. He would answer in kind by leaning over and placing open mouth kisses to her bent knee.

 

Finally finishing his two chapters of reading for the week, Ben sighed and closed his book before looking over to Rey, “What are you working on over there?”

 

She had been so engrossed in her sketching that Rey actually squeaked in surprise as the deep tone of his voice broke the silence of the room. Her cheeks flushed, “Nothing…" and he quirked an eyebrow at her.

 

His body coiled and then he was shooting forward and settling between her easily parted legs, his hands bracing on the arm of the couch on either side of her shoulders. “You know that I can take whatever I want,” he nuzzled his nose against her temple with a smirk on his lips. “Are you going to make me ask again, Omega?”

 

Rey shuddered under him as she was washed in his scent and his voice vibrated down to her bones. “Fine I’ll show you,” she breathed out.

 

Rocking back so that his rear was set on his heels, Ben put some space between them so Rey could readjust herself and also turn the sketchbook in her hands. “It’s nothing really…”

 

On the paper was a pencil drawing of his profile. He appeared deep in thought but he could reassure her that it had nothing to do with the words on the page of his book and everything to do with the Omega he was dying to touch. “I think you took some artistic liberties,” he said, thinking that the man on the page was not what he saw in the mirror.

 

“How so?” Rey asked sitting forward and turning the sketch back to herself. “I think it is a true likeness.”

 

“He seems…” Ben tried to think of the right word but only came up with, “…too perfect. And that is hardly a reflection of me.”

 

Rey should have been offended, the drawing was dead on, down to the trio of beauty marks on his right cheek, but she knew that it wasn’t how he was viewing the sketch, but how he viewed himself that makes it seem off to him. Everyone had their own insecurities…but to her, Ben was flawless…so she told him so.

 

“You are perfect…”

 

This got his attention and he met her hazel gaze. “Hardly, Rey. But you…” he kissed the inside of her right knee, “are what dreams are made of…” He settled himself back into the cradle of her hips and the sketchbook fell to the floor beside the couch.

 

Shifting down so just the back of her head was resting on the arm of the couch, Rey sighed as his weight settled down upon her. It was like this that she felt safe, his hulking body shielding her from anything the world could throw at them. “I couldn’t ask for a better Alpha,” she cooed against his lips and was pleased to feel the rumble of a purr come from deep in his chest.

 

“How am I supposed to stop wanting you?” His question was filled with pain and desperation as he searched her expression for an answer.

 

Tears gathered in her Rey’s eyes and she gave a shallow shake of her head, “I don’t know, but right now you are here and you are mine…” she traced her fingers over the gland under his jaw, “and I need you…”

 

If working an Omega through her heat could be anything close to making love…then that cold Tuesday afternoon, on a second-hand couch in a third-floor apartment, Ben made love to Rey.

* * *

**AN: All of YOU are the reason I can not stop thinking about and writing this story!**

**Feed my inner monster...we got some plot coming up!**

 

 

 

 


	17. Seventeen

**AN: You spoil me...I spoil you. You know how this relationship works.**

**This is update number TWO for today. So please go read Sixteen first if you have not already!**

* * *

 

**Seventeen**

 

They ate a simple lunch of grilled cheese sandwiches and soup before settling once more on the couch. Rey curled into his side as he twirled pieces of her hair around his thick fingers. When she started to paw at his lap a few hours later, Ben was true to his words easily that day...

 

He took her up to the nest and rutted into her until she forgot how to breathe. Rey wasn’t sure if it was the heat or Ben, but she never experienced sex like this and she almost started to grief the loss of it. There was no question that in a few short months, he would move away and she would continue to build her life in a town that she quickly fell in love with.

 

It made her wonder if she could find this with another Alpha, one that didn’t threaten her livelihood or her reputation. Even putting aside their designations, if they were found out, Rey would always be the teacher who slept with a student. She would be watched and was sure that all it would take was one accusation from a non A/B/O student to open an investigation.

 

Had she thought through all of this before asking Ben to stay...no...her rational thought seemed to have been locked away by her needy Omega hindbrain. But now that her heat was cooling and she lay in her nest with her Alpha’s knot locked within her and strong arms wrapped around her sated body, Rey couldn’t help but ask if she would have wanted this to go any other way.

 

She also tried to push down the Omega side of her that was wishing for another heat to come on before June.

 

Ben ordered in dinner, Thai food this time at Rey’s request. Again they sat on the couch and from an outside perspective they looked like a happy couple, desperately in love with one another, and unable to deny the constant need for physical touch.

 

This made Rey wonder, once her heat was done, once her pheromones returned to normal and she received a new prescription for suppressants during her appointment on Friday, would she still feel the same way towards Ben? Would she still feel this drive, this need to claim, to mark as her own?

 

From the very beginning she was drawn to his scent and as they got to know each other more, she found that he also made decent company...but there was the issue of his age and her societal position of authority over him. It was one thing to have a teacher’s pet, but a completely different situation to have a student fucking her from behind as she begged for him to ‘cum so deep in me that I can fucking taste you’ and screaming out a second orgasm when his knot pops.

 

Rey was so screwed...

 

The third day of her heat was less urgent. They exchanged lazy kisses in the shower, she pulled him into the nest and rode him until her name was a prayer on his lips, and on their downtime, they spoke of their futures...their very separate futures.

 

Neither would admit it, but the latter caused them both some discomfort, like an empty pull in their chest. Nonetheless, Rey asked about his degree path and what he wanted to do after college, while Ben complemented her artistic skills and asked if she had ever showcased her art in a gallery.

 

Every surface of Rey’s apartment was touched by their hunger for one another and that night as they lay in the nest, limbs tangled in a sweltering hold, they both knew that this was the last time this could happen.

 

Before the sun rose on the fourth day, Ben woke to warm fingers tracing patterns into his chest and just as he focused his sleep hazed eyes on Rey’s face, he swore he saw her wipe away a tear from her cheek.

 

Something had changed...Rey smelled different and Ben let his fingers ghost along the small of her bare back. Her heat was over. He helped her work through it, prevented her the pain of going it alone, but as that same ache in his chest returned, he mused that neither of them would escape this unscathed.

 

“Rey,” he said while tucking waves of chestnut hair behind her ear as she loomed over him. “My darling Omega...”

 

Her breath caught in her throat for a beat, “Ben...” Lowering her chest to press against his, she kissed his full lips and whispered against them, “My Alpha.”

 

He rolled them over, never letting his lips part from hers as he settled over her body. With his body responding to her and Rey rolling her hips up into him, he gazed into her eyes, “Will you have me...just once more?”

 

“Yes,” she said without hesitation and then his lips were back to work on her.

 

They held on to each other, Rey tried to pull him in impossibly close, thinking that if they burned hot enough that their flesh would meld together and then there would be no parting them. Ben may have wiped a tear off his cheek into the crown of her hair and he slid into her wet heat as she mouthed his mating gland. 

 

She was the only one to ever touch him there and it felt amazing...it felt right. Pushing down those thoughts, he listened to her body and gave his Omega exactly what she needed. Slow and deep at first with his pubic bone stroking her clit with each thrust and only when she start gasping for him, did he quicken his pace. Her orgasm was beautiful and he let her blissful expression and the cadence of his name on her lips be burned into his memory.

 

His knot stayed deflated. This wasn’t an Alpha rutting an Omega through heat. This wasn’t a trophy screw or a story to be shared with his buddies later. This was a man being in absolute raptured amazement of a woman who held an unnatural, and undoubtedly, regrettable control over him.

 

They laid together until the alarm sounded on his phone and Ben dropped his forehead to her shoulder with a groan. Rey stroked her fingers through his hair as if comforting a child and with an ache in the pit of her stomach, she guessed that she technically was.

 

With all the enthusiasm of a teenager being told he needed to go to school, Ben showered and brushed his teeth. With Rey at his side at the vanity, he looked down at the toothbrush she gave him on the first night and it seemed like they both knew his unspoken question.

 

“You should take it with you,” Rey said the words she didn’t mean. She wanted to tell him to put it back in the cup on the counter just in case...but he would never be back in her apartment...he would never spend the night again and she needed to make that clear, for both of their sakes.

 

In a move that made Rey flinch, Ben turned and tossed the toothbrush into the small trash can that sat next to the toilet before he walked from the bathroom without a backward glance.

 

Pulling on a fresh change of clothes, Ben gathered his phone and keys from her dresser. Down in the living room, he pushed his books into the over-shoulder bag and he heard Rey padding down the stairs.

 

“Do you have time for some breakfast?” She asked with some trepidation and hope in her voice.

 

“No,” Ben said harshly but then he paused, pushing out an exhaled breath, and his shoulders slumped forward. “Thank you for the offer but I should get going.”

 

He was hurt, Rey could see that from the pinch of his brows and the strained look in his dark eyes. The past three days with him were amazing and she knew that his Alpha side must be raging with now being pushed away…rejected by his Omega. 

 

They stared at each other for a long time, only the distance of her little living room between them. An entire conversation of words that couldn’t be spoken passed in the dead space and Rey’s breath shuddered when he finally turned again and started for the door.

 

“Ben!” Rey called before she knew she was speaking.

 

Her voice was not the only thing betraying her at this moment as her legs started to move also. Ben turned right as she was launching herself as at him and the momentum of her impact knocked him off balance until he was able to spin them and press her up against the wall of her foyer.

 

His hands were gripping under her thigh and at her back to keep her steady and hold her to him. In pure shock that Rey just literally ran and jumped into his arms, Ben panted out breaths despite not feeling fatigued at all. He searched her face for the meaning of this as her hand tangled in his hair.

 

“Thank you for taking care of me Alpha...I’ll never forget it,” Rey said into the small space between them.

 

“My darling Omega,” he cooed back and crashed his lips to hers.

 

The kiss was bittersweet, much like the natural taste of chocolate on Ben’s tongue. When they parted, Rey rubbed her cheeks along the glands under his jaw and he did the same in kind, scenting each other one last time, hoping to provide some sort of comfort in their separation.

 

Ben set her back on her feet but went in for another lingering kiss before he pulled away and slid out of the door before he could say ‘fuck it’ to everything and locked himself away with her for the rest of time.

 

Rey looked out of her balcony window, watched him stride up to his sleek black car that was parked next to her Toyota which had magically been delivered back to her, and she saw him pause with his hand on the driver door.

 

She didn’t know what she wanted more...for him to leave or for him to come back. But she held on to the long curtains that flanked the window and sobbed with disappointment…relief…longing…regret...she wasn’t quite sure as she watched him speed from her parking lot.

 

Ben wasn’t even sure why he went to school that day, but he needed a distraction and surely didn’t want to face his parents yet. So off to the community college he went to sit through two lectures that he was glad he did the reading for because his mind was not in the classroom, but in a third floor walk-up across town.

 

The capstone class at the high school was a drag and he watched his classmates learn how to write proper resumes and he wondered what his life would be like if he wasn’t being handed two large companies when his parents and Uncle decided to retire. For once, he wondered what it would be like to not be a Skywalker-Organa-Solo.

 

Walking to his art class was like trying to get through quicksand because he knew without a doubt that his…no…Ms. Kenobi wouldn’t be there.

 

Instead, Mr. Dameron stood at the front of the room and smiled as Ben strode in, “Mr. Solo, good to see you back. I hope you are feeling better.”

 

Ben had no idea what sort of illness his mother had called in for him, so he just nodded, “Much better, thank you for asking.”

 

“Stomach bugs can be nasty little things, but thankfully they pass relatively quickly.” Mr. Dameron patted at his abdomen while making a dramatic sad face.

 

Fucking great, Ben thought to himself. Of course, his diabolical mother would tell the school that he spent the last few days puking and shitting his guts out. But playing his part, he let his eyes scan the room before turning back to Mr. Dameron, “Where is Ms. Kenobi?”

 

Poe shifted on his feet, he knew Ben’s designation and worried about disclosing too much information about a fellow faculty member. “She...uh...had a personal matter to take care of this week.”

 

Ben fought down the smirk that wanted to pull at his lips and he just nodded before walking to the back of the room to take his seat.

 

“I’m sure Solo enjoyed his time off while sitting on his _throne_ up at the Organa Estate,” Lowry snickered to his friends at the other end of the table as they started making shitting noises.

 

First, Ben growled, clenched his fists and had to again bite down the reply that he had actually spent the past few days knot deep in his perfect Omega and second, he knew for sure that he was going to murder his mother when he got home that afternoon.

* * *

**AN: Who wants more updates over the weekend?! Ben's conversation with his parents is up next and I need all your love to get through this.**

**You know what to do my darlings...**

 

 

 

 


	18. Eighteen

**AN: Because you all are so good to me...**

 

* * *

 

 **Eighteen**

 

The final bell rang and Ben just sat at the back table in a complete daze. It was only when Mr. Dameron started to approach with a concerned look on his face, that Ben packed up his things and made for the door, calling an ‘I’m fine’ over his shoulder.

 

The seven-mile drive home took him fifteen as he swerved down back roads and drove five miles under the speed limit. There was no other way around it...Ben was stalling.

 

Pulling into the garage he was not surprised to see both his parent’s cars at the house. Taking an extra moment to just sit in his car, gripping the steering wheel and tried to process his thoughts, Ben seriously considered just driving back over to her apartment to seek asylum.

 

But he owed his parents this much. He owed them an explanation. So he turned off the car, gathered his school bag and the one filled with dirty clothes that were drenched in his Omega’s scent, and walked into the house.

 

“Benjamin,” his mother’s voice rang out even before he made it through the mudroom to the kitchen.

 

“Yeah, ma, it’s me,” he called back.

 

His parents were sitting in the living room, his mother on the couch and his father in a high-back chair, and without having to be asked, he sat on the loveseat across from them.

 

The room was deafeningly quiet and Ben shifted his gaze from his father, who had his normal crystal tumbler in his hands, to his mother who looked like her mind was running a million miles a minute while trying to keep a calm facade. With a sigh, he needed to break the ice, “I know you know who she is...”

 

Leia shot a narrow look over to her husband who just took a drink of the amber liquid in his glass. “Then you know why we are so upset.”

 

Ben felt the instinct to protect Rey, feeling as if his parents were disapproving of her, and his eye’s hardened, “So is your issue that I met an Omega without telling you or the fact she is my art teacher?”

 

“The only reason we are not making a bigger deal out of this is because she is an Omega!” Leia raved. “Do you realize what you have started here Ben? What this could do to you...do to her?”

 

Now he let his head drop, he understood all the possible consequences, on both sides, and that is the only reason he was able to leave her apartment that morning. “We didn’t mean for it to happen,” he started.

 

His mother scoffed, “Let me guess, you just tripped and accidentally fell into her nest?”

 

“Sweetheart,” Han warned.

 

Ben squared his shoulders, “I found Rey in her classroom Monday morning and she...” he sucked in a breath thinking about how much pain she had been in. “She couldn’t stay there like that.”

 

“And what were you doing at the high school that early if you don’t have classes there until the afternoon,” Leia snapped. She knew there was more to this, she had been smelling the Omega on her son for weeks but never suspected it would be one of his teachers.

 

“I was bringing her coffee,” he said in a small voice.

 

“How kind,” Leia said with false sweetness. “I’m sure the rest of your teachers enjoy the same thoughtful treatment.”

 

“Fine!” Ben snapped. “I like her...I liked her before all of this, but we had an understanding.”

 

“An understanding,” Leia said with sarcastic intrigue.

 

“Her scent gave me comfort...like it was made for me...”

 

Han spoke up with a raised eyebrow, “And your scent to her?”

 

Ben sighed as his cheeks tinted red thinking about how she would confess to bringing herself to climax with his candy taste on her tongue. “She reacted well to it,” was all he was willing to offer.

 

Han exchanged a knowing look with his wife, but Leia bristled and turned back to her son, “But nothing happened before you found her in heat, right?”

 

The skin under his left eye twitched and Ben knew he couldn’t lie, his mother knew his tells. “We scented each other a few time and then were together last weekend,” he confessed.

 

“Together?” Leia shrieked. “Ben how could you be so...”

 

“Leia,” Han warned again from across the room, not going to allow his wife to resort to name calling.

 

“Not like that,” Ben added. “She had car trouble, so I took her up the mountain so she could paint.” He turns to his father, “I took her to our valley, dad. She absolutely loved it.” Ben couldn’t help the smile that played on his lips, but it dropped when he turned back to his mother’s hard gaze and his cheeks heated again, “She let me...I’d never tasted an Omega before...and I just needed...” he puffed out a defeated breath.

 

“Ben look at me,” his mother said to gain his attention. “I need to know if you forced her to do anything that she didn’t want to do.”

 

Ben sat back like he had been slapped and his expression was one of blatant hurt, “No...how could you even...” but he stopped himself and took another breath. “I respected her...treasured her...just like you taught me.”

 

Han sat forward in his chair, needing to break some of the tension between his mate and his son, “We need to talk about the possible fallout from this. We need to be prepared for anything that comes from this affair.”

 

The word ‘affair’ made Ben sink in on himself, it made what they did feel dirty, but he also knew that was exactly what it was. “I won’t tell anyone,” he offered, looking between his parents. “Both of you will not tell anyone...and you will not harass Rey over this either.”

 

“This is bigger than just not telling anyone, Ben,” Leia tried again.

 

“It was a choice that I made. I’m old enough to consent and she didn’t make me do anything that I didn’t want to.”

 

“Laws of consent get blurry when the older party is in a position of authority...like a teacher.”

 

The gaze he shot his mother was accusatory. “Rey didn’t threaten my grades if I didn’t help her. She actually has integrity,” he may have sneered the last word at his mother as he looked up and down her cream-colored pantsuit.

 

“We aren’t saying that she took advantage,” Han tried to calm the air again. “We just need to know what happened so if something comes up...”

 

Ben felt like his Omega was being threatened. He wouldn’t let anyone hurt her, not even his parents, so his expression became hard and he faced his mother, “A/B/O laws protect Omegas in heat and their Alphas as long as the acts are consensual, correct...”

 

“Yes, but...” Leia started.

 

His affect remained flat, “Rey fell into heat, I willingly offered to help and she accepted. We were just slaves to our biology and that is it.”

 

Han huffed and downed his drink knowing that he had a very different conversation with his son just a few days ago, but sometimes his wife could be like a dog with a bone.

 

Leia sighed too, knowing that she may have pushed her son too far too soon, but she had one more pressing issue to address. “So this affair with Ms. Kenobi...it’s done? It was just the heat, which both of you are protected under, and there won’t be any other interactions that could be deemed inappropriate?”

 

“It’s done,” Ben lied as he stood from the sofa. “And I think I’m done with this inquisition as well,” so he strode from the living room, gathering his bags by the base of the stairs before ascending them and slamming his bedroom door behind him.

 

He slept that night with his dirty close piled up around him in bed so he could be surrounded by her scent. After spending three nights in the nest curled around his Omega, his bed felt too soft...too empty, and he was only able to sleep after burying his face in the sweater of his that she wore Monday morning.

 

Showing up for class on Friday was also useless as he couldn’t focus. He knew Rey had an appointment in DC that day to get refilled on her suppressants since the phone call came in during their time together and the thought made him want to growl. He didn’t want her scent dampened, he could protect her against other Alphas who found her pleasing, he would scent her every day to let them know that she was _his_.

 

But she wasn’t...and he couldn’t...so he sat through another art class devoid of the warm and sweet smell of his Omega.

 

When he got home that afternoon, Ben really lost his shit. He knew something was off the second he stepped into his room, “Mother!” He half yelled, half growled.

 

“Mom!” He called again when she didn’t answer and he found her down in the laundry room, pulling clothes out of the washer and putting them into the dryer. He looked at the dark sweater in her hands with desperation. “You washed my clothes...”

 

Leia just continued with her chore, “You said it was over, Ben. You need to move on, and keeping her scent around isn't helping you do that.”

 

“You washed my fucking clothes...” he said again through gritted teeth, only being able to smell detergent and fabric softener, and he stormed out of the small room without a backward glance at his mother.

 

Ben didn’t sleep for shit that night. His mom also had the foresight to change his sheets and pillowcases. Instead of feeling warm, safe, like he belonged, he felt empty and the tang of the laundry soap stung his throat.

 

The next morning he found his father out in the garage tinkering with his 1969 Ford Falcon coupe. Ben felt if he didn’t keep his hands busy that he would explode, so he offered to help with the carburetor rebuild.

 

Thankfully, they worked in silence for a long while, but Han looked over at his son, who had his long black hair tied up in a knot at the back his head, and with his pronounced ears sticking out, Ben still looked like the boy who used to ride on his father’s shoulders. “How are you holding up, kid?”

 

Cranking the wrench down on a bolt, Ben breathed out through his nose, “I’m fine.”

 

Han let out a hum of amused disbelief. “She was your first Omega...I get it.”

 

“You mated another Alpha...how could you possibly...”

 

“Just because I ended up with your mother doesn’t mean that there weren’t women before her,” Han took a sip of his beer, not even caring that it was barely ten in the morning.

 

Ben turned back to the engine bay, “If it’s okay with you, I would rather not talk about your sex life.”

 

“But you need to hear it kid,” Han wouldn’t let up. “Freshman year of college there was this Omega named Qi’ra. We kept it casual but worked through a heat and rut together.”

 

Ben groaned.

 

“Don’t get me wrong, I love your mother, and I knew that we were made to be mates, but your first Omega is a big deal and you think that nothing else could ever live up to the feeling of taking care of her and getting her through a heat.”

 

Without looking up, Ben asked, “So what happened with Qi’ra?”

Han shrugged and took another swig from his bottle, “She scented another Alpha that was more pleasing and they were mated within the year.”

 

Now Ben looked up, “So just like that...she found someone else and you were just an afterthought?”

 

Walking up to his son, Han leaned up against the front of the car, “Look, Ben, Alphas out number Omegas four to one, that is why we have found ways to mate with other designations.”

 

Ben’s face curled with disgust for just a moment thinking about being with another Alpha or even having the inclination to mate a Bata and his father laughed before clapping him on the shoulder and saying, “This was your first heat and I’m sure the taboo aspects of it just added to the excitement and you might feel like you are already half in love with Rey, but...”

 

“I don’t love her,” he lied.

 

Han gave him an incredulous look and his mouth pouting in that, are you fucking kidding me, type of way. “What I was going to say was that even though you might have...strong feelings for her right now, you have to figure out for yourself if it is worth all the trouble it might cause to not only you but also to her.”

 

Ben chewed on his lip for a moment, “Weren’t you mom’s TA when you met?”

 

“Sure was,” Han answered before tipping his beer bottle towards his son, “and she was worth the risk.”

 

With creased brows, Ben dropped his gaze with a thoughtful expression before he looked back up at his father, “I’ve got to go...”

 

“I know,” Han answered back and grabbed for the wrench that his son was practically throwing at him.

 

Racing into the house, Ben wash the engine grease from his hands and wiped a washcloth across his sweat covered skin before changing his clothes and then grabbing his keys and coat.

 

Back out in the garage, he was reached for the door handle of his car when he father spoke again, “If she says no, you respect that, kid. She has more to lose than you do.”

 

Ben just nodded, knowing that he could never make Rey do anything she didn’t want to, and he practically whipped the car out of the garage before speeding down the long driveway of the Estate.

* * *

**AN: You know what to do.**

 

 

 


	19. Nineteen

**AN: Because** **y'all** **blow me away!**

 

**Second update today! Go back to Eighteen if you have not read it already!**

 

* * *

 

 

**Nineteen**

 

Rey spent most of Thursday sleeping in her nest, but it was restless since there was the warm body and the rich scent of her Alpha missing. But she woke early the next day and drove to the station to take the train into the Capital.

 

Sitting in the lobby of the A/B/O Health Department, Rey saw other single Omegas like herself, but also mothers comforting teen daughters who were starting to present, women from all designations with stomachs round with kits, and every combination of mated pairs she could fathom.

 

She was called back just five minutes past her appointment time and a friendly Beta nurse took her vitals while also collecting blood and urine samples. “You are transferring your records from the Atlanta clinic?”

 

Rey saw that the nurse’s name tag read, Zoey, and she smiled kindly, “Yes. I moved to the area back in December.”

 

Flipping through the chart, Zoey looked up, “It says here that you ran out of your suppressants.”

 

“I lost a bottle in the move, so I haven’t had any since last week.”

 

“Did it trigger a heat?”

 

With a blush, Rey knew that these were just standard questions when coming in for quarterly check-ups, but thinking back over the past week, this was unlike any other time she had to provide her history. “It did.”

 

“I’m sure your blood work will come back to confirm that,” Zoey said with a kind smile, “but was this heat assisted or non-assisted?”

 

“Assisted,” Rey answered with her palms starting to sweat.

 

“Alpha, Beta, or human?”

 

“Alpha,” she gulped and even though she wasn’t addressing Ben directly, she felt her core clench for him.

 

Zoey looked up from the chart, “We will be sure to do a physical exam today, then.”

 

“Why’s that?” Rey asked, usually only doing her yearly exams.

 

“Depending on if a rut was triggered, some Alphas can get rather...vigorous...during a heat and we just want to make sure there wasn’t any tearing or other damage that needs to be addressed.”

 

“Oh,” was all Rey could say. Even when Ben had fucked her so hard that her teeth chattered together, he always made sure she was okay, always being gentle on their next joining or using his mouth to give her insides a rest. She also could never imagine him being so rough that he would tear her, but it wasn’t unheard of when an Omega was knotted against her will and tried to get away, or when an Alpha would maliciously pull out with a full knot.

 

“Were you mated?” The nurse went on with her questions.

 

“No,” Rey said with more remorse in her voice than she intended.

 

Nurse Zoey stepped forward and inspected Rey’s mating glands before sitting back down on the rolling stool, “Would you like to record your heat partner name?”

 

“No,” Rey denied again but knew it was routine to disclose sexual partners when being tested for STDs which she sure one of the veils of her blood would be screened for.

 

Zoey gave another smile as she closed the tablet she had typed all of Rey’s responses into, “The doctor will be in shortly if you would like to get undressed. There is a gown just behind that curtain and then just sit back on the exam table.”

 

This wasn’t her first rodeo, Rey had been getting vaginal exams since she was fourteen, but this time she was nervous. Her mind raced, what if they could tell she was with a more inexperienced Alpha...what if they pulled his DNA from the swabs because there was no doubt that his cum would stain her insides for days still...what if they found out...

 

Her hands shook as she undressed and a part deep inside her wanted to call Ben, beg him to come be with her, to calm her, and reassure her that everything would be fine. But the blistering reality was that she didn’t even have his phone number.

 

As expected, Rey’s physical exam came back normal and the doctor praised her for finding such a caring heat partner and recommend that if she and that Alpha did not plan to mate, that they remain available for future heats and ruts since they seemed to be physically comparable.

 

Rey just swallowed thickly and nodded knowing none of the doctor’s suggestions were a reality. She redressed and the nurse came back in with Rey’s prescriptions and post-heat instructions.

“Don’t start taking the new suppressants for a few days to let your hormones and pheromones level back out. You should still have enough of your heat partner’s scent on you to deter any other Alphas. We will call you by the middle of the week with the results of your blood work and let you know when to start taking the medication.”

 

“Thank you,” Rey said, taking the papers and bottles from the nurse.

 

Zoey shifted on her feet for just a moment before speaking, “If I may...you should really consider what the doctor said. Your exam was perfect apart from the bruise on your shoulder...”

 

Rey reached up and traced her fingers over where Ben had bitten her.

 

“It seems you found yourself a pretty incredible Alpha and it would be a shame to let him go.”

 

“Yeah, it would...” Rey mused with a sad smile as she again thanked the nurse and then exited the exam room. Walking through the lobby, she saw an Alpha lazily petting his fingers along the swollen stomach of his mate and for some reason, Rey felt the need to vomit.

 

Taking the train back out of the city, Rey disembarked at the Silver Springs Station and prayed that her car would start. But to her surprise, her little Toyota was running better now than when she first bought it and she knew exactly who to thank for that.

 

The twenty-mile drive back up into Montgomery Village was slow moving due to a late in the season flurry and Rey noticed that her tires were not slipping as much. This made her think of Ben’s comment about needing snow tires and she almost had to pull over due to the tears in her eyes.

 

Even after he left her ( _you mean after you kicked him out_ ) her hindbrain corrected. Yes, yes...Rey admitted to herself, even after she sent him away, her Alpha was still protecting her without violating any of her self determination. She knew that Ben could easily go out and buy her a new car, insist that she not drive around in something that was so old that it didn’t even have airbags, but he didn’t and he wouldn’t.

 

But he also wasn’t hers and she had to stop thinking of his as such.

 

Back at her apartment, Rey was pacing like a caged animal. Every room of her home smelled like him and it was both comforting and maddening at the same time. She tried to draw but her sketchbook had the picture of him in it. Opening the fridge, she warmed up some leftover Chinese food and remembered how his lips had tasted of peanut chicken.

 

Even turning on Netflix made her think of him and how easy it had been to curl up at his side and just _be_...

 

So against what her Omega hindbrain was crying out for, Rey moved up to her room and started to disassemble her nest, gathering piles of blankets and stripping pillows of their cases, Rey piled them up in front of her washer and started the daunting task of removing his scent from her home.

 

By midnight she was exhausted and knew that she would need to wash all of her clothes since her closet was saturated in their combined scents. By the time she fell into her bed that night, the one place they had not joined, her body screamed for his touch, but she just rolled over and tucked her hands under her pillow and waited for sleep.

 

She had no idea what time it was the next morning when she woke to a pounding noise and Rey groaned thinking that her neighbors were hanging things on the walls again. The banging stopped and she settled back into her bed again but then the knocking came again.

 

With another groan, Rey rolled from her bed. Even though it was cold out, she only slept in an oversized tee shirt, but she did slip into a pair of fuzzy slippers before trudging down the stairs. Prepared to go give her neighbors a piece of her mind, Rey was surprised to hear the knocking coming from her door.

 

Cursing not having a peephole, Rey twisted the locks and peeked out the inch or so that she opened the door. “Ben?” She questioned as she saw his body literally vibrating with anticipation.

 

“Rey,” he breathed back as his gaze settled on her.

 

“You can’t be here,” her voice was weak.

 

The words seemed to have physically pained him, “Can we talk?”

 

Worrying her lip, Rey took some pity on her Alpha and her decision to open her door further had nothing to do with the wind picking up his scent and rushing it over her. But when she pulled the door back, she was now the one shivering as his hooded eyes lingered on her bare legs and the hardened peaks that pushed forth from her chest. Rey watched his fingers flex as if he was having to physically restrain himself from reaching for her. “Just talking, Ben,” she warned.

 

He nodded once before taking the first step over the threshold back into the safe little bubble of her apartment. Ben shrugged off his coat before he started to pace around the small living room.

 

“Can I get you anything?” Rey asked. “Coffee...water?”

 

“I’m fine,” he replied.

 

“Well, I’m going to make some coffee since I’m just waking up.”

 

Ben looked down at his watch and saw it was close to noon, “Are you okay? Are you not feeling well?” With each question he took another step closer to her, looking over her face for any sign of illness.

 

Rey found his worry endearing. “Just tired I suspect...this past week was...”

 

“Yeah,” Ben agreed and rubbed his hand along the back of his neck. He was almost late to his first class on Friday because he overslept. Watching her move around the kitchen was calming, but it wasn’t the same. There was this wall that they both built even though their barest instincts were trying to claw it down.

 

“So you wanted to talk...” Rey offered as she popped a pod into her coffee maker.

 

Ben shifted on his feet again, “I guess firstly I wanted to give you fair warning that my parents know about us.”

 

“What?” Rey yelled while turning to look at him. “You told them?” She felt betrayed and terrified, thinking that he disclosed something so private, so intimate to his parents and also worried what the Organa-Solo’s would do with such information.

 

“They knew before I even got home. My mother,” he gripped his hands into fists, still hating that she abused her power like this, “used her access to the database to figure out who I was with.”

 

“She can do that?” Rey looked appalled.

 

“She shouldn’t...but she did,” was all Ben could offer.

 

Going quiet and moving almost on autopilot as she stirred some cream into her coffee, Rey let all of the implications of what this means wash over her. With her back to him, to her Alpha, she spoke just above a whisper, “What are they going to do to me?”

 

Ben’s heart broke and he stepped forward, wrapped his strong arms around her chest and pulled her back into his embrace. “Nothing, my darling,” he rubbed the gland just under his jaw against her temple. “You...” he swallowed and corrected himself, “we did nothing wrong. I won’t let anyone hurt you. I promise.”

 

Rey allowed herself just the smallest comfort in his arm and her inner Omega screamed at her to trust him, to trust her Alpha, he’s never let them down before, he will protect, he will take care of them. But all too soon she shrugged out of his hold, “You can’t promise that, Ben! You can’t shield me from the whispers and the gossip if this was to get out.” Her chest heaved and tears pricked in her eyes, “I can’t start all over again because I allowed myself to give in to what I’m feeling for you.”

 

His eyes snapped up to her, “How do you feel about me, Rey?”

 

Finally, the tears fell and she just shook her head, unable or unwilling to answer him. With a resolved sigh, he stepped back up to her and cupped her face in his palms as his thumbs cleared her cheeks of tears. “I know you risked a lot by asking me to stay with you...”

 

“Do you really know what I’m risking?” Rey shot back and tried to pull her face from his grip.

 

But he held firm, “You are risking _everything_ , and that’s why it pains me so much to be here, to be asking you for more...”

 

During his speech, Ben’s forehead had fallen to rest upon hers and Rey sucked in his scent like she was surfacing after being underwater for too long. “What are you asking, Alpha?”

 

Gritting his teeth and pressing their head tighter together, the tip of his nose touched hers and he resisted the urge to nuzzle her, “I need…I want to be near you...the drive to protect and care of you is burning in my bones and I don’t think I have the means to stop it.”

 

Rey sucked in another breath but this time to try to calm her racing heart. Now when she pulled back, he let her and their eyes locked as she tried to see the truth in them. “How...” she started to ask.

 

Ben growled and released her as he started to pace in between the kitchen and dining area. “I don’t know! I’m still leaving at the end of the term and it’s not like I’m expecting you to pack up your entire life and follow me, but I’m not sure how to survive these next few months without really getting to know you and have this time with you.”

 

A battle was raging inside of Rey, her rational side and her pleading Omega were locked in a death grip.

 

“I’m also not saying we should go public, I don’t want even the smallest whisper going around about your integrity.” Stepping up to her once again, Ben wiped at the tears that kept falling down her beautifully freckled cheeks, “You are a good person, tenderhearted and true to yourself, and those are just some of the things that I lo...admire about you.

 

“Our designation protects the biological attractions of Alpha to Omega, but I have to know from you, Rey...from the parts of you that are terrified right now that this could be something disastrous or something wonderful...I need to know from that part of you...”

 

Ben took in a deep breath and brushed some stray hairs back from her forehead, searching her waiting expression before settling back on her hazel eyes, “What I’m asking is for you to consider if all the risks are worth it.”

 

There was no Alpha suggestion in his words, no leading or threat, just a boy...no, a man standing before her asking for a chance. He would understand if she said no, and that was the word on the tip of her tongue, but her body was also screaming for him, her heart ached for him, his touch burned her skin and lit a fire.

 

So cupping his hand to her face and rubbing his palm against the gland at her pulse point, Rey looked up to meet his gaze, “Yes...”

* * *

**AN: And....go!**

 

 

 

 


	20. Twenty

**Yes AN: Holy Crap guys! The story reached 10,000 hits last night and it's all because of you! You all are so freaking amazing, I am in awe.**

**I posted on[Tumblr](https://thedangertaylor.tumblr.com) that when we hit 10k I would post a new chapter, so this one is for each and every one of you! Love you all to pieces!**

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Twenty**

 

Ben’s body physically jerked in surprise and he blinked down at the amazing woman under his fingertips while asking in disbelief, “Yes?” 

 

Rey let a watery-eyed giggle pass her lips and smiled. “Yes...I feel it too and think it is worth the risk,” she confirmed.

 

In a quick motion, Ben warped his arms around the small of her back and swept Rey off her feet, spinning her around the small kitchen once and loved the sounds of surprise and joy that bubbled from her. Unable to place her back down, he pulled her further up his body and covered her lips with his.

 

After a hardy kiss, they parted and Rey traced her finger between some of the beauty marks on his face, “Thank you, for coming back for me.”

 

Now he did nuzzle his nose against hers, “Always, darling,” and they kissed once more before he set her back down on her own two feet.

 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Ben,” Rey’s voice was morose knowing that soon he would be states away and his ‘always’ would turn into ‘sometimes’ and eventually to ‘never’.

 

Seeing the foreboding expression on her face, Ben pressed his lips into a tight line and then nodded, “I won’t...”

 

They both stood there for a long moment, but not even the comfort of their embrace could overshadow the possible difficulties of their decisions. Rey wondered how their affair was going to work, what this meant for their educational relationship, but what she tried to avoid thinking about was him leaving in three months.

 

“What do we do now?” She asked looking up into his whiskey eyes.

 

The chuckle that Ben let out started deep in his chest, “I don’t really know...I’ve never done this before.”

 

She wasn’t sure if he meant their secret relationship or dating in general, but either way, she finally saw Ben for the age that he was and a pang of guilt washed over her before she shook it down. “Do you want to stay for a while?” There was a huge part of her that wanted to curl up by his side on the couch again.

 

He groaned, “I can’t today...” Chewing on the corner of his lower lip, Ben thought of something, “But how about tomorrow. I want to take you out.”

 

“We can’t just go out to a movie or stroll through the mall holding hands, Ben...”

 

“I know that, but how about I take you back up the mountain. I was kind of an ass last time and you could paint while I catch up on school work.”

 

Rey beamed a smile up at him, “I would love that.”

 

Ben returned her pleased expression, “I’ll pick you up at nine?”

 

“It’s a date,” Rey quipped back.

 

He couldn’t help himself as he swooped back in to gather Rey in his arms and kiss her senseless. Before they could get too hot and heavy, Ben placed her back down and picked up his coat from the living room.

 

As he walked towards the door, Rey called out to him and Ben braced himself to be tackled by her again, but instead, she just walked up to him, took his wrist in her hand before rubbing it along her cheeks and just under her chin.

 

Rey was scenting herself and Ben’s insides flared like throwing gasoline on a fire. Once she thoroughly covered herself in his pheromones, he dipped his head, kissing the gland at her pulse point on her neck and trailed his tongue down to her mating gland. Pulling his teeth across her gland, he felt her sway in his hold and he placed a lazy kiss to the juncture of her shoulder and neck before looking into her scent drunk eyes, “I’ll see you tomorrow, darling.”

 

Rey was seconds away from locking her door and ordering her Alpha to march straight up to her room and strip, but she thought they needed to take it slow...or as slow as the dancing Omega in her head would allow.

 

That night, Rey was careful to not wash his pheromones from her skin and as she laid down with his coffee and chocolate scent wrapped around her, she was able to fall into blissful sleep.

 

* * *

 

She was up before her alarm even sounded and was sitting on her couch, art supplies packed and ready to go at 0830.

 

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on her door and she flew to it, flinging it open, “You’re early...”

 

“Can you blame me?” He playfully shot back as his eyes took in her tight black leggings and the cream colored sweater that hung off one of her shoulders.

 

Reaching out, Rey drags him into her apartment and closed the door behind them. As she pulled him towards her, he was pressing her back into the foyer wall and their lips came together. Only after she had been thoroughly kissed, did Ben give her swollen lips one more peck, “Good morning, darling.”

 

“Hi,” Rey breathed out.

 

With a short chuckle, he looked into the living room, “You ready to go?”

 

Coming back to reality, Rey slid from under his arms that were bracketed next to her shoulders and walked over to her paint bag. “Can you grab this and the easel?” She asked while picking up two canvases.

 

They packed everything into the trunk of his car, much like the first time he picked her up on the side of the road, but this time when he opened the passenger door for her, there was a glorious cup of coffee waiting for her in the cup holder.

 

“Are you warm enough,” Ben asked as they pulled out of the parking lot. Rey just hummed in reply and they merged onto the main road. A few lights down, he shifted through the gears, for the first time wishing he didn’t have a six-speed so he could hold her hand as he drove. But she was contently sipping on her coffee and this pleased him, so he asked the question that was burning on his mind ever since he left her on Thursday, “How did your appointment in D.C. go?”

 

Rey relaxed into the comfortable leather seat and turned her head to watch Ben’s profile, “The nurse said that you were an incredible Alpha to be so gentle and caring through my heat...”

 

A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips, “I think I like this nurse.”

 

She giggled at him, “Well don’t let it go to your head.”

 

“Too late,” he quipped back and Rey loved the way his Adam’s apple bobbed with his laugh.

 

Humming a laugh through her nose, Rey was enjoying how easy it was to talk to him, “They took a blood sample to test for STDs...”

 

This got his attention and he took his eyes off the road to look over at her, “I’m tested after each rut and have only ever been with Betas from the ranch.”

 

“Then I guess we don’t have anything to worry about.”

 

It wasn’t beyond his notice that Rey didn’t disclose her past history, but he also wouldn’t push. So he asked about the main reason she was going to the clinic, “And your suppressants?”

 

“I should be able to restart them by midweek, but until then, it is recommended that _my Alpha_ scent me to keep others at bay…”

 

The way she purred the last part of her sentence made him want to adjust his pants, but instead, Ben reached over and ran the pad of his thumb across the gland at the base of her jaw while his ring finger pressed into her mating gland. “I’ll scent you every day,” and he groaned when Rey rolled her neck to give his large hand better access. “Is it selfish of me to want you to not take those damn pills?”

 

“Yes,” she sighed with her eyes still closed from his petting, but gave him a playful smirk.

 

“I don’t like how they make you smell and I meant what I said…I would scent you every day to let other Alphas know you are mine.”

 

“We’ll see,” was all Rey offered back.

 

They pulled onto the dirt road and soon Ben was unloading her easel and the two camping chairs that still lived in his trunk. Rey changed her vantage point, this time admiring the view from up the valley. Ben settled in about ten feet from her and pulled out his iPad to work on his history report.

 

Rey worked for two hours before throwing her fan brush into the mason jar of paint thinner. Ben walked up behind her and kissed her exploded shoulder, “I will never stop being amazed at how talented you are.”

 

When she looked over her shoulder and let her gaze land on his beautiful face, thunder rolled off in the distance and his attention shifted to the horizon. “Better get everything packed up.”

 

Nodding and then standing, Rey let Ben take her painting, making sure to call out to him to lay it flat in the truck. Cleaning the rest of her brushes and drying them off on paper towels, she put the lid back onto the mason jar and set about wiping down her palette.

 

Ben watched the rain sweep down the valley as he was collecting their chairs and Rey was shifting her heavy paint bag on her shoulder. Freezing droplets came down just as they were placing everything in the truck. Rey shrieked and ran for the passenger door while holding her hands above her head like that would keep the downpour from soaking her.

 

Shrugging out of his wet coat, Ben slid into the driver’s seat and threw the heavy wool garment on the floorboard of the backseat. Rey’s teeth were already chattering and he turned the car on and cranked the heat along with turning on the heating elements in the seats. Rain poured around them and lightning cracked in the distance. “Here,” he readjusted the air vents towards her, “it should heat up any second now…”

 

With wide innocent eyes and still quivering lips, Rey looked at the black teeshirt that clung to his muscular chest. “I can think of another way to get warm…”

 

His gaze shifted from worried to a feral longing in about two seconds. “Rey,” Ben cooed as the car windows already started to fog with their rapid breaths. With almost unblinking eyes, he watched her kick off her wool-lined boots and then her sweater joined his coat in the backseat. Next came her fleece-lined leggings and then she was just left in a pair of black panties and a nude colored camisole.

 

“Come here, Omega,” he requested and held to his arms in a welcoming embrace.

 

Rey crawled over the center console and settled astride his lap. His seat was already in the furthest rear position, so there was plenty of room between his heaving chest and the steering wheel. Pulling at the hem of his shirt, Ben sat forward so she could pull the wet fabric from his body.

 

Then their lips were fighting for dominance. Ben’s left hand gripped on to her hip while his right worked at her breast, shifting his thumb over the pebbled skin. Kissing down her throat, Ben pulled at the thin strap of her camisole and was pleased to see that she wore no bra under it.

 

As if knowing what he needed, Rey reclined and her shoulder blades came in contact with the top of the steering wheel, but it offered the perfect position for him to take her budding nipples into his mouth.

 

Her moans were like music to his ears and he nipped at her supple flesh as she worked at the buttons at the fly of his jeans. “Need these off,” she panted out.

 

Ben lifted his hips and only released Rey’s warming skin to hook his thumbs into the waistband of both his boxers and pants, dragging them down his thick thighs. Rey’s hands were immediately wrapped around his cock as it slapped heavily against his stomach.

 

Their eyes met as she stroked him, the tip of his cock already leaked for her and Rey gathered the clear droplets on her forefinger before bringing it to her lips, moaning again at his taste. “One of these days I’m going to go down on my knees and let you fuck my mouth.”

 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Rey,” he stammered out as his right hand ran down along her core. Pushing her panties aside, he sank two fingering into her soaked and ready heat. Her tempo faltered and her head was thrown back. “Are you partial to these?”

 

“To what,” Rey asked rolling her hips into his fingers.

 

“Do you care about these fucking panties?”

 

“No…why…”

 

But with a series of quick movements, the lace was ripped from her body, she was lifted off his lap, and was being plunged down upon his cock.

 

Rey cried out in sheer pleasure and her core clapped down at feeling so full. She wasn’t producing the same amount of slick as during her heat, but she was still completely dripping for him.

 

Cupping her hand at the crook of his neck and shoulder, Rey palmed his mating gland and anchored her other hand to the roof of the car as she started to bounce and roll in his lap.

 

Ben watched her skin glow with each flash of lightning and his hands tried to touch every inch of her exposed flesh. Rey’s fingernails grazed across his gland and he wanted to cum right then, but he just continued to help pull her deeper and harder towards him.

 

Her kiss was urgent and sloppy, all swollen lips and lapping tongue, but he took all of her and when she started to pant ‘Oh God, oh my fucking God’ against his lips, Ben kept the tempo that brought her crashing over the edge.

 

Outside of her heat, there was no need for his knot, so Ben just watched his beautiful Omega crest before following her into the abyss.

 

They stayed together for a long moment, each trying to catch their breath and Rey reached out for the fogged window, running her hand along it before Ben made a comment about her ‘drawing him like one of her French girls’, which made her giggle against his chest.

 

The rain let up and Rey slid back over to the passenger side of the car and started to redress in her mainly dry clothes. Ben drove her home after that, helping her take the art supplies up to her apartment and they shared a lingering kiss in her doorway before Ben admitted that he was already anxiously awaiting being able to see her the next day.

 

He made it home just in time for his father to walk out of the front door of the house. They had dinner together every Sunday night, a tradition that spanned years and was only missed for important out of town trips and grave illness.

 

Han slid into the passenger’s seat and closed the door behind him. Taking in a long drag of air, he turned to his son, “Why does it smell like sex in here?”

 

Ben blushed and shifted the car into gear, “I’m not completely sure you want me to answer that…”

* * *

**AN: I might try for one more chapter today because I have it fresh in my head.**

**You know what to do with that box down there...feed my addiction.**

 


	21. Twenty-One

**AN: What are y'all doing to me?!**

**SECOND post of the day! If you have not read chapter Twenty, please go back!**

  

* * *

 

 

 

  **Twenty-One**

 

Monday morning came too quickly and Rey groaned as she stretched out her limbs in the comfort of her bed. The past week had been amazing, not only with actually having an Alpha to help her through a heat, but then realizing that she wanted to keep said Alpha.

 

Beyond the past ten days, from when he first laid his lips upon her gland to when he gave her a content kiss good-night at her door after their date, Rey had to prepare herself to once again treat Mr. Solo like a student.

 

Driving to the school, Rey couldn’t deny the slight pang of anxiety that ran through her as she started doubting her decision. These feelings weren’t because of fear of being found out, but instead knowing that one day soon she would have to let him go, but for now, she would keep their secret.

 

Ben swung his car into the spot next to hers, grabbed the familiar white and green cup, before trotting into the rear doors of the art building.

 

He found Rey sitting at her computer catching up on a week's worth of emails and she jumped in her chair when he set the coffee down on the desktop. “Mr. Solo…” she exclaimed.

 

 _God, that’s hot,_ he thought to himself but just gave her a smirk, “Good morning, darling.”

 

“What are you doing here?” Rey asked, now standing and helpless but to take a few steps towards him.

 

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ears and rubbed the inside of his wrist along her jaw, “I told you that I would scent you every day…”

 

His voice was deep and Rey felt a blanket of protection wrap around her as she closed her eyes and guided his wrist down her neck to spread more of his pheromones. It was only when she felt his lips connect with her mating gland on the other side of her neck that her eyes came back open. “Ben,” she said in a whispered warning.

 

“I know, darling,” he cooed into her ear as he came back up to his full height. “I’ll see you later,” he dipped once more and placed a chaste kiss to her lips before turning and leaving the room.

 

Rey sat back down with a content sigh and rubbed at her neck, working his scent into her skin like a healing balm.

 

* * *

 

His classes at the college drug on and once he was finally free, Ben almost thought about bringing Rey lunch but knew that he couldn’t attract too much attention to his fawning over her. He wanted her healthy, wanted every one of her needs catered to, and most of all, he wanted to be the one to do it.

 

This week in his capstone class, they were talking about sex. Now normally when an A/B/O presented, they would attend special lectures put on by the A/B/O Health Department, so this series was more for the human faction of the school.

 

The lessons were not a repeat of the abstinence vs safety that they received in middle school, but the more practical consequences of sex. When the teacher produced a plastic tub full of baby dolls and a pack of diapers, Ben groaned.

 

As the bell rang, and with _that_ lesson behind him, Ben moved out into the open corridors of the school and attempted to pick up Rey’s fresh and sweet scent.

 

In a daze, he almost didn’t notice that his name was being called and he turned to look at a group of sophomores leaning up against a bay of lockers. “Solo, man. Back me up here...”

 

Pushing down the desire to roll his eyes, Ben sighed, “What are you talking about, Campbell?”

 

The boy, James Campbell, was the only other Alpha in the school. Just off his sixteenth birthday and his first rut, he now walked around like God’s gift to woman and was reckless with attempting to bed human females. But James’ eyes were alight as he spoke, “Word around the school is that the new art teacher just came off heat leave.”

 

Ben’s jaw ticked and instead of balling his fist, he stretched out his fingers in an attempt to calm his hackles. “What is it to you?”

 

The other boys standing around were Betas and James playfully backhand slapped one of his friend’s chest, “Have you smelled her yet? I walked by her room after third period and what I wouldn’t give to bury my face in...”

 

The growl that started in Ben’s chest cut James off, but the idiot continues, “I’m just saying...all she would have to do is present that slick covered cunt and I would bend that tight Omega over and make the bitch beg for my knot...”

 

Ben’s eyes flashed black as he advanced, wrapping his large hand around the other Alpha’s throat and slamming him back into the lockers. “Since your parents clearly didn’t teach you anything about how to treat an Omega, I am more than happy to give you a lesson right now.”

 

“I was just...” James tried but the bigger Alpha squeezed tighter around his windpipe.

 

“You think that just because your father paid for you to rut into some poor Beta that gives you the right to take an Omega through heat?” In his mind, Ben may have said ‘ _my Omega_ ’.

 

James instincts kicked in and he turned his throat up to Ben, showing that he was surrendering his weak spot to the more dominant of the two. Seeing this submissive posture, Ben loosened his grip and let James’ feet touch the ground again, “If I find out you are talking about Ms. Kenobi or any other Omega like that, I will be back to give you another lesson in respect, but next time it will be my fists and not my words that get my point across.”

 

The young Alpha nodded but wouldn’t make eye contact. “Look at me,” Ben commanded. When James complied he bent down and seethed into the boy’s face, “If you come within a hundred paces of her without a damn good reason, I will fucking end you.” When he saw the boy sink into himself, Ben finished, “Am I understood?”

 

James bared his neck again, “Yes, sir...I’m sorry...”

 

The bell rang again and Ben dropped his hold on the sophomore before stalking back down the hallway, but not before hearing the Betas whispering in confusion, “What the fuck just happened?”

 

He stormed into art class after a few minutes and Rey’s voice called from the front of the room, “You’re late, Mr. Solo.”

 

The look he shot her way would, in any other circumstances, cause Rey to bare her belly and kiss at his jaw to comfort him, but here they were not Alpha and Omega, and so as he threw his bag on the table and roughly sat down on the stool, she pointed at him, “Mr. Solo, see me after class,” before going on with her instructions for the day.

 

Rey wasn’t completely heartless in the matter and discreetly rubbed her wrist along the back of his knuckles in a soothing gesture as she looked at the newest rendering of the laser sword hilt he was designing.

 

The clock stuck three-fifteen and with that came the final bell of the day. The other students poured out of the room and Ben sat like a statue with his fists balled on top of the table. Rey first closed the door to the classroom and then walked over to him, “What’s the matter, Ben?”

 

Her voice was kind and soft, and he wanted to answer her, but Ben just ground his teeth. That was until she touched his cheek and spoke again, “Alpha...” It was a command and a request wrapped up in one word and now that he was staring into her worried eyes, Ben caved.

 

“That fucking asshole James Campbell...”

 

“The other Alpha?” Rey interjected, remembering the name from the list of A/B/O designations in the student body.

 

“Yeah,” Ben said with an exhale. “Him and I...he was saying...” he had to gulp down his anger. “He was insinuating things about your heat and how he could have…helped, willing or not.”

 

“Oh,” she said as she tried to imagine how she would react to someone talking about her Alpha like that, but then she turned back to Ben. “I would never...” she stammered out. “He smells like lemon floor cleaner.”

 

Ben had to snot out a laugh at her admission and he reached up to scent her cheek with his palm and wrist, “No Omega deserves to be talked about like that. You aren’t just a bitch in heat begging for a knot.”

 

Rey physically felt slapped by the words, especially coming from Ben’s mouth, but she knew that they didn’t belong to him, “That’s what he said?”

 

With remorse, Ben nodded before rubbing the pad of his thumb over the apple of her cheek, “That is not what an Omega is and you are so much more than your biology and what your designation demands of you.” Her gaze had dropped during his speech, and so he commanded, “Look at me, Rey...” her eyes came up, “You are everything.”

 

Maybe in his younger years, Ben saw Omegas as something to be used by Alphas, cheering on his friends when they bedded their first, but with guidance from his mother and then the otherworldly experience with Rey, he realized that Omegas held the power and he was completely at her mercy. She didn’t have to pick him...but for now, for the next few months, Rey chooses him. He hated to think of her as the Omega that would teach him how to properly treat his future mate, but he also wasn’t naive to what their affair really was.

 

He was only brought out of his rather depressing musing by her soft laughter. Rey battled back the tears that pooled in her eyes at Ben’s sweet words as her lips pulled into a breathtaking smile. “If you are trying to seduce me, Mr. Solo...you really don’t have to try so hard.” Her hazel eyes flashed with more green and gold as she blinked slowly down at him, “I’m already yours...”

 

Fucking her over the art room table may be one of his fantasies, but Ben also know it was too risky...at least on a weekday, so he just purred at her, “Get your things, Omega. We’re going home...”

 

They were attached at the lips as they clambered through her apartment door and their bags and keys littered the floor of the living room before Ben hoisted her up his body and carried her up the stairs.

 

This was the first time they joined in her bed and Ben marveled at how domestic it felt to come home from a trying day and find comfort in the arms (among other parts) of his Omega. But this wasn’t his home and she wasn’t really his.

 

This didn’t stop him from pulling her in close to his side as her head lay against his chest just above his heart. “You didn’t do anything that would make Mr. Campbell suspect...” she let her question hang as Ben grazed his fingertips through her hair.

 

“I may have offered to teach him a lesson on respect towards Omegas....with my fists...”

 

“Ben!” Rey chastised, propping herself up some so that she could look down at his face.

 

“He can’t talk about you like that...like you are just something to rut into.” He stroked his fingers over her cheek, down her neck, and then across her bare chest. “You are mine and I _will_ protect you.”

 

A pang of guilt settled into Ben’s gut as he looked up at her beautiful and trusting eyes and he had to swallow down the lump in his throat. “Next year...when I’m not here,” he hated watching her expression fall. “You will need to watch out for him. If he had found you last week, I am positive that your heat would have gone very differently.”

 

Rey shivered at his words, again thankful for the attentive and gentle Alpha that was gripping her close to his warm body. It was also moments like this that made her question her decision. There was no question that she was attracted to Ben and it wasn’t just his amazing body, but it was also his kindness, his intelligence, and just overall how he made her feel.

 

But their secret blissful bubble had an expiration date and it seemed to loom over their shoulders like a time bomb ticking away the seconds. So instead of saying the words that were sitting just behind her lips (which were, ‘What am I going to do without you’), she just stretched up his firm body and kissed him.

 

Pulling with the hand wrapped around her middle, Ben easily moved Rey on top of him as they continued to pretend that this wasn’t forever. With an adjustment of legs and a shifting of hips, Rey was sinking back onto his cock with the combination of their previous spends allowing him no resistance to slid into the hilt.

 

Anchoring his feet flat on the bed, Ben wrapped his arms around her and held Rey to his chest as he started to rock up into her with long but slow thrusts. She mewed into his mouth and he moaned against her lips.

 

They let the outside world slip away. They ignored the new struggles that tomorrow was sure to bring, both optimistic that whatever this was between them, whatever their biology was begging for, would protect them.

 

The only thing that was solid and true was their need for each other. A need that Ben cemented each time he pressed his body up against her and when he kissed lovingly at her sensitive and burning gland as she fell apart in his arms.

* * *

 

**AN: Next chapter we will skip ahead a little in time because if I cataloged their every day together...we would be here forever...but man wouldn't the smut be glorious.**

**What did we think of protective Alpha Ben?**

**I have to go out and doing some adulting today, so leave me some love to get my fingers going tonight.**

 


	22. Twenty-Two

**AN: So one more hit before I have to return to the real world of work tomorrow.**

**This weekend of updates has been magical and I hate to leave you on a cliffhanger, but it might be a few days before you get another update.**

**Please don't let that deter you from leaving me some love...because you know what happens when you feed me...**

* * *

 

**Twenty-Two**

 

Just like he promised, Ben came by Rey’s classroom every morning, gifting her with coffee or tea depending on the mood he thought she would be in, and painting her in his pheromones. Some times he would place a muffin or a piece of chocolate on her desk as well, always ending their brief morning ritual with a kiss to her mating gland and to her lips before going off to his classes at the college.

 

Rey received a phone call with her bloodwork results that Wednesday. Her hormone levels were up but that was common after heats, but otherwise, she was in perfect health. She was given clearance to start her suppressants again but held off at Ben’s request. Personally, she loved the way her untampered scent drove him crazy and wasn’t going to complain about all the attention he was lavishing her with.

 

One of his favorite mornings happens about a week later when he found her in the damned storage closet. Rey was swaying her hips to that awful pop music she loved so much and she smelled so fucking good...

 

Ben didn’t hesitate to spin her around and devour her with a kiss. His fingers worked at the clips of her paint smudged dungarees until his right hand was sliding down between her thighs. Pressed up against the shelves of acrylic paints and colored pencils, he brought Rey to climax with his fingers as she cried her pleasure into the palm of his hand that was clasped over her mouth.

 

With her chest heaving, eyes hooded, and reeking with his scent, Rey watched him suck her juices off his fingers before he kissed her gland, kissed her lips, and parted with a ‘See you later, darling’.

 

One of their worse days happened on a Monday when his mother insisted that he stay and eat breakfast with her instead of his normal rush out of the house with a protein bar. He sat through a stack of pancakes and his mother continuing to pry into his life. Sticking to one to two word answers, he pushed away from the table when Leia brought up Ms. Kenobi.

 

“I told you that was done, mother. There’s nothing else to say...”

 

Looking at the time on the dash of his car, he cursed and sent Rey a text apologizing for running late. She told him that students were already coming into her room and she would see him at the end of the day.

 

But that didn’t work. By mid-day she was burning for him, so she sent him a text.

 

_R: Where are you?_

 

_B: In physics._

 

_R: I need you._

 

_B: Tell me where._

 

They met up in the Germantown Park that was a few miles from the high school and Rey practically clambered in his lap, thanking the stars for the dark tint of his car windows and her foresight to wear a skirt.

 

During class later that afternoon, Ben could smell their combined fluids that soaked into her panties and he wondered how much trouble he would really get into by taking her on the art table in the middle of class.

 

Rey’s fortitude was tested later that week when she walked through the quad during her off period and scented Ben. Looking around for him, she saw him sitting with some other students. He talked about his friends from time to time and she picked out Hux with the ginger hair and Phasma with her quaffed blonde locks.

 

But something that couldn’t escape her notice was the girl with black hair who was running her hand up Ben’s thigh.

 

Baz was at it again and Ben rolled his eyes as she leaned into him with one of her many suggestive statements and an attempt to pet at his lap. With a shift in the wind, his hackles stood on end and then he scented Rey, but there was something sharp about her smell and when he finally found her across the quad, he could have sworn her lip was curled up over her teeth.

 

Rey stormed away just before Ben pushed Baz off him, making some excuse to get away from her as fast as possible.

 

He watched Rey enter the front office and stood around a corner, just waiting.

 

When she came back out, he pulled her into a bathroom he knew was empty. Closing the door behind her, he turned the lock and pressed her to the metal door. “It’s not what you think...”

 

“How do you know what I’m thinking?” Rey shot back.

 

Ben smirked down at her, “Because you have that look in your eye like you want to murder someone...”

 

She huffed, “She was touching you...”

 

“I know. That’s just Baz. She is a total Alpha groupie. Been trying to seduce me since freshman year.”

 

“That’s not helping your case,” Rey seethed.

 

“Darling...” he cooed down at her and stroked his thumbs along her glands under her jaw. “You have to know by now, that when I look around, I don’t even see my surroundings... just you.”

 

Rey sighed and finally was able to relax into his hold. “I don’t want her touching you anymore...”

 

“Of course, darling. Consider it done.”

 

“Thank you...”

 

He kissed her then, once to her lips, then her gland, and her lips again before he checked that the coast was clear and he watched her walk down the hall towards the art building.

 

It was the middle of March and he showed up at her apartment on a clear Saturday. “Pack your things, darling,” Ben said as he stepped over the threshold and placed a kiss to her waiting lips. “I’m taking out of town this week.”

 

When she tried to protest, Ben threw her over his shoulder and marched her upstairs and again instructed her to pack a bag. It was spring break and Ben told his parents that he was going to Virginia Beach with his friends, but really he told his father to keep his credit card statement away from his mother because he was taking Rey to Boston.

 

The trip would take them nearly seven hours and about halfway through, Rey begged to drive. After assuring that she knew how to drive stick, and also reminding her that he loved his car more than he loved his parents, Ben strapped into the passenger’s seat and watched his amazing Omega handle the car’s power with grace.

 

When they drove through New Jersey, he stopped long enough for her to see the New York skyline over the Hudson River and he promised to take her into the city some time. They made it to Boston around nightfall and drove to the AirBnB in Cambridge that they would be staying at for the week. Ben still wasn’t old enough to book a hotel room, something that annoyed him to no end since he just wanted to take his girlfriend...Omega...(sigh) whatever Rey was...he just wanted to take her on a spontaneous vacation.

The condo they were renting also offered a little more privacy. Ben by no means looked his age, his long hair and large build would easily place him in his twenties, and Rey often got IDed for scratch-off tickets, but he still wanted to avoid any suspicious glances.

 

They caught a game at Fenway Park where he learned that Rey was not shy about hurling insults into the outfield. Finally, he was able to hold her hand as they walked through the Museum of Fine Art and he was enthralled with her when Rey cried after seeing a real Rembrandt.

 

Ben took her by the building where his new apartment was and also onto the MIT campus where they sat and watched students mill around while he talked about which classes he was most looking forward to.

 

They walked down by the Harbor and Ben mused if historians knew the exact location of the three English ships that were ransacked during the American’s protest of the Tea Tax. He poked fun at ‘her people’ and that was when Rey admitted that despite her accent, she was not English.

 

“Tell me everything,” he said like a man dying of thirst in an endless desert.

 

Sitting on a park bench, Rey told him about her past. How she was the product of an Omega who was raped during a heat and the sorted tale of an infant being left at a fire station in Selma, Alabama. When her DNA was tested for designation and she came back as an Omega, Rey became a protected ward of the state and placed in a group home.

 

This was actually a blessing because it kept her out of the Omega trades and illegal rut houses. But the woman who ran her group home was from Westminster, hence the accent.

 

Ben kissed at the crown of her head and at her glands during her story to show his support, understating, and acceptance. He also was sure to thank her for sharing something so personal. Their mood was turning sullen so he kissed her temple before saying, “So you were one group home away from having an Alabama twang?”

 

Rey playfully slapped at his chest, “Now you _are_ talking about my people.” They both broke into laughter before she confessed, “I actually can switch between the two accents, but what is really entertaining is when I’m really mad, or really drunk, they will both come out at the same time.”

 

“Well, I aim to never have you that mad at me, so that leaves getting you ripping drunk, for that and other reasons...” he smirked down at her.

 

With hooded eyes, she stroked under his jaw, “I keep telling you Mr. Solo that you don’t have to try so hard...I’m kind of a sure thing.”

 

Ben had never ordered a Lyft so fast in his entire life.

 

Their week in Boston was amazing. They ate delicious food, drank even better wine (that Rey bought of course), and made love every night. Rey even made good on a past promise when she slid to her knees in front of Ben as he sat on the couch and brought him to finish with her mouth. 

 

     All in all, there was something about being out in the world...about not having to be holed away in Rey’s apartment or resorting to quick rendezvous in his car, that made them almost believe that this could work...that they could work.

 

That last night in Boston, Rey crawled into his lap and with his fingers pressed into the firm curves of her back as she rode him with slow but practiced movements. They shared air and he swallowed down her gasps. He sucked at her mating gland spurring on the first of her many orgasms.

 

They ravaged each other well into the morning and barely made their check out time. The drive back was leisurely and Rey spent most of the time weaving her fingers with his and memorizing each beauty mark on his face.

 

* * *

  

Rey was sorry to see spring break come to an end, mostly because now she had to sleep alone after being spoiled by her Alpha night after night.

 

Checking her watch, she was expecting him to walk through the classroom door any second with a cup of coffee and sweet kisses. Standing from her chair when she heard food steps out in the hall, Rey positioned herself on the side of the desk with her hip cocked to the side and her hair swept over her shoulder, exposing her mating gland that was singing for his lips.

 

But it wasn’t Ben who walked through the door and Rey lost the breath out of her lungs at the sight of the middle-aged woman in a pristine olive colored pantsuit. There was no mistaking the great Leia Organa was appraising her from across the room.

 

“Ms. Kenobi, I presume.”

 

Righting herself off her desk, Rey tried to straighten her cropped sweater. “Mrs. Organa...” she stammered.

 

Leia studied the young woman and begrudgingly thought that the database photo didn’t do the Omega justice...Rey Kenobi was absolutely stunning. But she didn’t come here to approve of her son’s taste in women...quite the opposite actually. So she fixed her posture and her expression, “I assume you enjoyed your time off and trip to Boston last week...”

 

Rey’s mouth dropped open but nothing came out.

 

“That’s what I thought.”

 

“Mrs. Organa...I’m so sorry...Ben and I...”

 

But Leia held up her hand, silencing the young woman. “Not here.” She watched Rey’s mouth shut into a tight line with understanding. “Come by the house tonight. It’s clear that we need to talk about a few things. I’m sure you can ask _someone_ for directions.”

 

And just like that Leia turned and walked out of the room.

 

After the past week, Ben had quite a pep in his step and he even was whistling as he pulled open the back door of the art building, but then he froze like he was seeing a ghost.

 

“Good morning, Benjamin,” he mother purred as she walked out of the door he was still holding open.

 

_Fuck..._

* * *

 

**AN: You know what to do. ;)**

 


	23. Twenty-Three

**AN: Have I mentioned that I'm just as addicted to this story as you all are?**

* * *

 

**Twenty-Three**

 

Ben’s gaze trailed after his mother and he cursed himself for not seeing her black Porsche in the parking lot but then his instincts kicked in and all he thought about was Rey...

 

Rushing into the building he practically skidded into the classroom. His Omega was standing by her desk with the most bewildered look on her face. When she heard him, she looked up with wide eyes. “My mother...” he started.

 

“She knows about Boston...she knows about _us_...”

 

 _Fuck_ , Ben thought to himself. In three big strides, he was in front of Rey, gripping his hands around her upper arms, not only to get her attention but also to comfort her as his thumbs caressed her skin. “What else did she say? What does she want?”

 

Looking up into his pleading face, Rey also saw worry but didn’t know if it was because they got caught or because the potential of losing each other was even more of a reality. “She wants me to come to the house tonight...she said we all need to talk.”

 

Ben’s mind ran a million miles a minute and he tried to think about every possible way the conversation could go. He felt Rey start to shiver under his hold, and he knew that no amount of worrying now could prepare either of them for what Leia Organa had in store, so he just brought Rey into his embrace.

 

“It will be alright, darling. I told you that I would protect you...I won’t let anything happen to you,” he may have used some of his Alpha suggestion to ease her anxiety.

 

Rey was only able to give him a weak nod as he started his normal routine of coating her in his scent. And just as if their secret little world wasn’t crashing down around them, he kissed her lips, then her gland, and her lips again. “I’ll see you this afternoon.” She just gave another half-hearted nod, so he cupped her face and made her look at him, “We are in this together. You are not alone. I am right here.”

 

Rolling up on to her toes, Rey kissed him once more and he pressed his forehead to hers for a long moment before he kissed her temple and then left the room to get to his class.

 

There was a moment that day that Ben swore the second hand on the clock actually started going backward. All of their art class was spent exchanging worried glances, Ben wanting to stop Rey from tapping her foot and Rey wanting to chastise Ben for chewing on his nails.

 

At three-fifteen, they both jumped at the sound of the last bell. They walked out to the parking lot together and Ben told her that they would drop her car at the apartment and he would drive them up to his house.

 

The drive to the Organa Estate was quiet, neither knew what to say, but when he didn’t need to shift gears, Ben was reaching over to grasp her hand. If Rey was in a different mindset, she would have admired the tree-lined driveway and expansive lawn that led up to the beautiful two-story brick home. Ben pulled into his normal spot in the garage and gave her hand one more squeeze before turning off the car.

 

But she sat still on the passenger side until he came around, opened the door, and helped her out. Rubbing his palm and wrist against the gland under her jaw, Ben tried to calm his Omega again. “No matter what my mother has to say, remember that you are worth the risk...”

 

Rey didn’t know what to think. She didn’t know what waited for her on the other side of the moss green door that sat across the garage. But she let Ben’s voice and scent wash over her, no matter how much she was now reconsidering her decision.

 

Ben kissed her gland and then her lips before taking her hand and leading her towards the house.

 

They walked through the mudroom and the kitchen, Ben already knew his parents would be sitting in the living room, much as they had weeks ago when his mother told him to not pursue a further relationship with his teacher.

 

The room was quiet but warm, a fire was lit in the hearth, a touch his mother probably found welcoming. It didn’t escape Ben’s notice that his mother’s gaze slid down to his hand that was still wrapped around Rey’s as they entered their stalemate. But he wanted to show that he wasn’t ashamed of his choices, “Rey, this is my father, Han. My _mother_ , you have already met.”

 

Han set down his drink and stood from his chair before crossing the room. “It’s so nice to finally meet you, Rey. Ben has had such wonderful things to say about you,” and he dipped forward to place a welcoming kiss to Rey’s cheek.

 

Leia shifted her seat, “Now that my husband has gotten the pleasantries out of the way, Benjamin, Ms. Kenobi, please sit.” She pointed to the love seat that Ben occupied the last time they had to broach this subject.

 

Still holding on to Rey’s hand, Ben led her to the couch, only releasing her hand to stroke his fingers along her lower back. Ben sighed, “I already know what you are going to say, mom...”

 

“No...I really don’t think you do,” Leia narrowed her eyes at her son.

 

“Ben,” Rey said gently, “just let her speak.”

 

With a grumble, Ben threw out his free hand in a gesture that insinuated that his mother had the floor.

 

Leia cleared her throat, “First and for most, Benjamin...”

 

“Stop calling me that...I’m not six years old.”

 

“Fine,” Leia sighed, “Ben...your father and I are disappointed that you lied to us about your continued relationship with Ms. Kenobi.”

 

“I didn’t lie to dad...just you.” Ben shot back and he felt Rey stiffen beside him.

 

“Come on, kid,” Han whined from the corner since his son just threw him to the wolves...well one wolf, that just happens to be his lovely wife.

 

Shooting a glance at her husband that screamed ‘We will be discussing this later’, Leia continued, “Regardless, you lied and that doesn’t help me protect either of you.”

 

“Dad was your TA when you started dating,” Ben shot out. “I don’t see how this is any different. Plus our designation will protect us...not you.”

 

“Your father and I were _both_ adults and we took all the necessary steps to avoid conflicts of interest. What have either of you done to let's say, avoid legal ramifications or protect the ethical relationship of student and teacher?”

 

Rey shifted her gaze to Ben for a moment before turning back to his mother, “Nothing...”

 

“Exactly! Ben needs your class to graduate and if it was found out that you two were sleeping together...”

 

“Mom...” Ben groaned.

 

“Am I wrong about the nature of your relationship?” Leia challenged. With both remained silent she continued, “If Ben does not graduate, he misses out on early admission to MIT, he may even lose his spot at the school altogether.”

 

“I would never want to hold Ben back from his future,” Rey interjected.

 

“And what of your future, Ms. Kenobi?”

 

“For Christ’s sake mom, call her Rey.”

 

The older woman pinched the bridge of her nose, “My question stands, Rey. What does your future look like with a student affair on your record?”

 

Rey went to reply, but Ben grabbed her hand, “It would never go that far. I already told you that I would deny it ever happened to protect her.”

 

“It’s hard to deny something that has evidence to it,” Leia tried.

 

“What evidence?” Rey said with a shaky voice.

 

“Apart from the photo Uncle Chewie sent me of you two love birding it up in Boston...” Leia took a deep breath, needing to calm herself before disclosing information that she hadn’t even shared with her husband yet. “I suspect before the year is out, there will be very real evidence of your affair.”

 

The room was silent for a long moment, only the sound of the fire popping echoed off the vaulted ceiling.

 

“What are you saying?” Ben asked, trying to process his mother’s words.

 

Leia sighed again, never thinking she would be having this conversation with her seventeen-year-old son. “I’m sorry to say that Rey is expecting a pup.”

 

Rey thought she was going to throw up...her ears were ringing and her vision started to tunnel. From far off she heard Ben’s voice booming but she couldn’t make out the words...

 

To say Ben was shocked was putting it lightly and as he tried to process his mother’s words, anger bubbled up, “What the fuck, mom! Did you access her records again without permission?”

 

Maybe, deep down he was angry that his mother took this moment away from him. One day he hoped, much further in the future, his mate would deliver this news to him and it would be everything he lived for, but now...

 

“No,” Leia hurried out. “If you knew more about Omegas, you would know that their scent changes when they are with kit. You have noticed that she doesn’t smell the same, right?” She had been smelling Rey on her son for months, hoping that it was from their (appropriate) interaction at school, but when she walked into the classroom this morning and got a full whiff of the Omega’s scent...Leia just knew.

 

Now the gravity of his mother’s words hit him and Ben leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees as he carded his fingers into his hair and pulled, hoping that the pain would wake him from this dream...this nightmare.

 

“Rey, sweetheart. Are you okay?” Han said reaching out to touch the young woman’s arm. He could tell that she was clearly in shock since she had barely blinked in the past two minutes.

 

Finally, Rey came to and looked around the room, still feeling like she was underwater. “What?” She asked dumbly.

 

Leia’s expression softened, “Do you understand what I’m telling you?” This was never what she wanted for her son and most likely what he didn’t want for himself, and even after all of her teaching, all of her talks she had with him, apparently this was one consequence he never considered.

 

“No, I don’t.” Rey tried. “I get my shot every six months. It’s never been a concern in past heats.”

 

“With Batas,” Leia asked, and went on when the young woman nodded her head. “Nature has a way of getting what it wants, but you do have choices, Rey.”

 

Now Ben’s head shot up, “What do you mean, _choices_?” He said the word like it was a curse.

 

“Ben, don’t be like that.” Leia pleaded. “You may have thought that I was trying to keep you two apart because I didn’t approve, but this right here is why.”

 

“What choices...” Ben tried again, through gritted teeth.

Leia didn’t realize how exhausting this conversation would be. When she approached Ms. Kenobi this morning, it was to warn her of the very real danger of them getting caught, but then Leia had scented her, and the need for this discussion became even more direr.

 

“First I want to say, that both of you have rights to A/B/O advocates to better understand your options, but I need to make sure both of you know how very messy this could get.”

 

Rey nodded, having used a legal advocate when getting out of her contact with the school in Georgia. But Ben was a ball of Alpha rage, “Is that a threat?”

 

“No, Ben. That is fact.” Leia was firm. She looked back to Rey, “And so is this...any child born in our faction is tested for designation. Along with that, their lineage is tracked, so there is no way around naming Ben as the sire of your pup.”

 

The thought had crossed Rey’s mind if she decided to keep the kit, that she could name someone else, or choose to not disclose the father. But just like herself and every other A/B/O, Ben’s DNA was in the database. She was pulled out of her musing when Leia spoke again.

 

“You say you don’t want to hold my son back from his future and I presume that this is not what you expected right now.” She took a deep breath before having to say what was next, “I don’t make this suggestion lightly, but unfortunately the easiest solution to this problem is termination.”

 

Ben snapped. “How dare you...”

 

But Leia held up her hand, “Any woman, human or from our faction, has the right to make this decision independently. If that is what Rey wants, she doesn’t need your permission, Ben.”

 

He turned towards his Omega, his expression pained, “Please...Rey...we can figure all this out. I’ll give you whatever you want, just don’t kill our pup.”

 

Rey didn’t let anything read on her expression and she turned back to Leia, “What are my other options?” It didn’t escape anyone’s notice that she didn’t say ‘our’.

 

Leia gave a tight-lipped smile in acknowledgment that option one was most likely off the table. “You can have the kit and face whatever consequences come from the discovery of its parentage.”

 

“But we must have some protection as Alpha and Omega,” Ben wanted any other option that didn’t involve termination or ruining either of their lives.

 

“Our laws can protect, but they cannot supersede.” Leia shifted her gaze to Rey, “I know you did not intentionally seduce my son or force him to enter into this relationship, I understand the pull of our biology more than most, but Maryland law is very black and white about sexual involvement between a teacher and student.”

 

“What would happen to me?” Rey asked as tears brimmed in her eyes.

 

Leia’s shoulders slumped, “I don’t know how to answer that. This is where your legal advocate would come in.”

 

Ben waved his hands as if to clear the air of the hopeless mood, “What are the options that don’t involve killing a baby or Rey ending up in jail?”

 

Both women flinched at his harsh but honest words and Leia took a calming breath, “Well, Rey can always sign the child over to the system...”

 

“No,” both Rey and Ben answered together with the same firmness in their voices.

 

Shifting her gaze to her husband for just a moment, Leia also wished there were better options. But turning her focus back to her son and his Omega, she stated plainly, “You would need to mate.”

 

Again the room was plunged into silence and then Rey rubbed her sweaty palms on her pants before stammering, “Mate...?”

 

“If you two were mates, everything else would be a non-issue,” Leia was not pleased that this was their best option, she never wanted anyone from their faction to feel pressured into mating. It was supposed to be a joyful decision made between two people who loved each other. There was no going back once a mating bite was made.

 

“That means that this,” Rey looked at Ben and swallowed the lump in her throat, “would have to be forever...”

 

Ben tried to not let Rey’s words hurt him. He had tried to be a good Alpha for her. He didn’t want this for them. What seventeen year old wanted to go into their freshman year of college with a mate and a pup on the way. These were his prime years, when he should be finding out who he really is and what he truly wants for his future.

 

Then why did it sting that Rey found a forever with him to be so unappealing?

 

Leia’s expression held true compassion, “I know this is not what either of you wanted. This is not a conversation I ever thought I would need to have, but both of you have to decide what you are willing to risk.”

 

 _You are worth the risk_...Ben’s words rang in Rey’s mind and she sniffled. “I would like to go home now...”

 

Han stood and helped the young girl to her feet, “Whatever you decided, we will support you.” His eyes were pale and kind and Rey wanted to believe every word he spoke.

 

Ben walked over to his mother and hissed, “You just couldn’t leave us be.” He may be mad at himself, perhaps slightly upset with Rey, but his mother took the brunt of his rage.

 

“And let you both throw away everything? The call of your biology can be hard to ignore, but what did you expect, there is only one reason an Omega throws a heat.” She pressed her fingers to her forehead trying to ward off a headache. “I know you will do the right thing. I know you will make Rey see it is the right thing to do.”

 

He snorted down at his mother, “I won’t force her, mother. I’m not a monster.”

 

With that he paced back over to Rey, taking her hand, and pulling her back through the house towards their escape.

 

_What in the fuck were they going to do?_

* * *

 

**AN: Oh goodness...what are they to do? What happens when they don't have an audience and are really able to discuss these "options" Leia laid out for them?**

**You know what to do...**

 

 

 

 

 

 


	24. Twenty-Four

**AN: Shorter chapter...but you will see why I had to cut it off where I did. ;)**

 

* * *

 

**Twenty-Four**

 

The drive off the Estate is quiet and a heavy feeling settled in the car. When they reached the main road, Ben tried to take her hand, but Rey pulled away, clasping her palms together as if her life depended on it. In a hushed voice, she asked him to make a stop on the way back to her apartment.

 

He offered to go inside with her, but Rey asked him to just wait in the car. Ben tried to not let his mind run wild as he sat outside the drug store. He knew what was in the white plastic bag...he didn’t even have to ask as Rey clutched it to her chest.

 

She didn’t protest when Ben followed her up the stairs to her apartment. She knew they had a lot to talk about but without a word, she ducked into the half bathroom on the first floor of her apartment.

 

When she came out, Ben asked, “How long do we have to wait?”

 

“Two minutes,” Rey answers.

 

Not being able to take the distance anymore, Ben walked up to Rey and embraced her against his chest. Breathing in her scent, he kissed the crown of her head, “If it’s negative...we are done, aren’t we?”

 

She was clearly on the verge of tears as her she voice strained, “What would be left of us, Ben?"

 

He wanted to scream at her that she had to feel something…anything more than just the excitement of a taboo romance. Rey just sniffled and rubbed her face deeper into his chest, trying to allow her Alpha’s scent to calm her, but he was just on edge as she was.

 

“But if it’s positive...” he drew out a long breath and held her closer.

 

The timer went off on her phone and Rey pulled out of his arms and walked back to the small bathroom off the foyer. Not two seconds later she came out with the white stick in her hand, “Your mother was right...we’re having a pup.”

 

Ben didn’t know if he should fall to his knees in joy or in despair, but he put his feeling aside when Rey started sobbing into her hands. In a quick moment, he was stepping forward, taking the plastic stick from her fingers and then pulling her back in his hold.

 

With his arms wrapped around her shoulders, he looked at the pregnancy test and studied the pink lines with wonder. Rey admitted to being on birth control, even though at the time, it was a complete afterthought. He had heard of Omegas burning off medicine during heats, and his mother was right in one aspect, the biological response behind heats is to invoke the intent to breed.

Nature had found a way, indeed.

 

Rey was still crying into his chest and Ben never felt so lost. “Tell me what to do,” he begged.

 

With a sniffle, Rey tilted her head back to meet his downwards gaze, “Go back in time and keep me in Georgia for another few months.”

 

He was unable to keep the hurt from his face, “You would have rather never met me?”

 

Rey’s expression held some remorse, but she sighed and stepped out of his hold and paced across the living room from him, “I know you don’t want this Ben. You have so much ahead of you and don’t need to be held back by a mate and a pup.”

 

He swallowed down some his anger, closing his eyes and taking in a few breaths. “Yeah, I'm scared shitless too, but you told me to not make you promises I couldn’t keep. I promised to protect you. That is exactly what I’m offering.”

 

Ben was not blind to the fact that his life would be forever changed with the choices that lay ahead of them, but the ambitions of his family were not engrained in his DNA, the barest instincts to protect his mate and pup were. He was created for this, only this came years before he ever thought it would. 

 

Being pulled from his musing, Ben saw Rey’s face scrunch in dissatisfaction, “Protection...But not love?”

 

Trying to step towards her again, he reached out to try and touch her, comfort her as words tumbled from his lips, “I could love you...I will love you...” ( _I do love you_ ).

 

Rey scoffed and stepped out of his reach again, “Don’t do me any favors, Ben. I’m not a charity case.”

 

He was taken back by her comment. Knowing her past, he never held that against her, never thought less of her because she grew up in the system. But her assumption of his feelings towards her made him clench his fists at his sides, “Can you honestly say that right now you love me? That you want to be my mate?”

 

Rey was quiet...unable to meet his gaze.

 

His words stung her mind and Rey was unwilling to admit aloud that, yes, one day she could love Ben. But she didn’t love him right now, and that was a large part of the issue. When she presented and was taught about mating, it was described as something otherworldly, spiritual, and that if done right, would cement an Alpha and Omega’s feelings for each other. But what if the feelings that were present weren’t real…weren’t solid?

 

But having to be part of something she could only liken to a shotgun mating, was not what Rey ever saw for herself. She was mourning the possibility of never finding her true mate because she would always be tied to Ben. _But he is a good Alpha...he will care for you and your kit_ , her hindbrain tired to soothe.

 

Even more, Rey was also scared of what it meant to be with Ben...would they live apart, would she stay here while he went to Boston, would she have to resign from her job? Her mind raced with questions that deep down she already knew the answers too. Once they were mated, there would be no separating them…

 

Her mind raced with other options, “What if we just get married and once this all blows over, we can get divorced and then we are free to find our true mates…”

 

Ben growled, “And let some other Alpha raise my pup…” ( _Let some other Alpha have you?_ )

 

“I’m trying to keep us from resenting each other and our kit. We both deserve more than just, maybe loving each other someday…we will be stuck in this forever and I don’t think you realize just how long that is.”

 

Ben tried to step up to her again and this time she let him touch her, just his palms rubbing against her arms, but it was something. Leaning down to kiss her forehead, he calmed his raging mind and Ben spoke in a low but understanding tone, “This isn’t how I wanted us to end up. Maybe in a year I would reach out to you and pray that you hadn’t found someone else ( _because I feel something more_ ). But this didn’t go how either of us expected.”

 

Silent tears started to roll down her face again as he continued, “I can offer protection for both you and our pup. I can offer loyalty. I promise to care for you and our kit. I will give you anything Rey...”

 

But he also signed remembering his father’s parting words to Rey, “I will also honor whatever choice you make...but I beg you again to not end our child.”

 

Rey’s eyes shot up to him, they were like smooth green glass and she didn’t stop him when he wiped at her tears as her breath shuddered out, “I would never...” Her mother, despite the violence that was Rey’s conception, still gave her life and entrusted the child to the state. Rey’s wasn’t ignorant to the fact that her life could have been very different, one where she was treated more like property than a person. But the courage her mother showed to carry Rey to term and provide a safe place for her to grow, Rey just hoped she could have half that strength.

 

He stroked at her cheek again, scenting her jaw with his wrist, “And I know that is also the very reason why you won’t sign our pup over to the state.”

 

Now it was Rey’s turn to feel helpless and she looked up at Ben, “Tell me what to do...”

 

But Ben sighed, “You know I can’t do that. I won’t take this choice from you, but of the options that we have, you have to know, that I would have you, keep you, and care for you...if you just ask me to.”

 

During her heat, when he bit her shoulder and he promised to never mate her against her will, he meant it...but the same words, ‘ _But I would...if you asked me to_ ’ that he whispered into her warm skin, were as true this day as they were weeks ago.

 

Rey worried at her lip thinking about what it would mean to be mated to Ben Solo, heir to the Skywalker-Organa-Solo legacy. But she was unable to fathom, so she asked, “Would I still be able to work?”

 

Ben was completely taken back by her question, so he replied, “What?’

 

Lowering her gaze, Rey restated, “If we were to...” she flashed her eyes up to his for just a moment before looking downward again, “Could I still work?”

 

His body was buzzing, “You could work, you can teach, you could paint, you could do whatever you want, Rey.”

 

The last thing she wanted was to be an ornament on his arm, the poor and forsaken Omega that was caught in an Alpha’s spell. “Would you want to marry me?”

 

The breath was sucked from him...mate trumped spouse by any means, but there was something about her question that made him...proud... “Of course…I would prefer our pup not be born out of wedlock.”

Perhaps it was the old traditions that his grandparents had instilled in him, but Ben saw worth in every aspect of joining their lives when the kit came.

 

“Where would we live?”

 

He could see that Rey was trying to assess what their life would be like together and it gave him some hope, “I have to attend school and it can be anywhere...but we will have to be together.” 

 

They showed sorrow over this aspect, Ben hated that he was pulling Rey from her life here, but separating a mated Alpha and Omega was dangerous...tenfold when there was a pup involved.

 

“What do I tell Holdo?”

 

Ben sighed, “I don’t know but I have a feeling we will need to get a legal advocate involved. “

 

Rey nodded and was deep in thought for a long moment. Finally, she met his pleading gaze, “When would we need to...” she swallowed, “make a decision?”

 

“My guess is soon,” he understood her hesitation but was thankful that for once it didn’t feel like she was rejecting him, just the fact that both their hands were tied and being pushed towards another type of life sentence.

 

Fresh tears welled in her eyes, “You _could_ love me?”

 

Ben crumbled, “Yes, darling. I will love you, I promise. It will be against my biology to not love you.” He saw her hesitation at his words and he cursed his stupid mouth, “But I will also want to...” To stop himself from saying something else idiotic, Ben pulled her face up to meet his as he placed a light kiss on her lips. His breath whispered out words into their kiss, “I want to love you.”

 

Rey melted into him, she believed him...but she also knew that it would be a struggle. They would have to make it work…they had to make it work, and if she was being completely honest, she wanted to love him as well.

 

Parting from his kiss, Rey reached up and scented her wrist along his cheek and jaw. “Ben...” she whispered but his focus was completely on her. Moving her hand down, she placed her palm against his, curling their fingers together. Taking a step back, their arms bridged between them, a lifeline that neither was willing to sever...Rey started pulling him towards the stairs...

 

“Come Alpha...” her words beckoned to him and he was powerless but to follow.

* * *

**AN: I wonder where they could be going?**

**Feed me!**

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Twenty-Five

**AN: I'll just leave this here...**

* * *

 

**Twenty-Five**

 

Ben let Rey guide him up the stairs to her bedroom. Mating typically happened during heats, but for the bond to take, a joining of pheromones through sexual contact was needed. This often prevented Omegas from being mated during less intimate settings. But in the case of Ben and Rey…this aspect was currently causing some awkwardness.

 

Rey released his hands and left him standing at the top of the stairs. She moved to the far side of her bed and turned back to look at him. This was by no means their first time having sex, but there was something about this joining, perhaps because this would be their most meaningful time together, but Rey could feel his nervousness through his scent.

 

So holding his gaze, Rey rolled her shoulders and let her coat slide down her arms. Next were the buttons on her blouse. Finally following her lead, Ben kicked off his boots and threw his coat over the chair in the corner.

 

Standing on opposite sides of the room, Ben and Rey watched each other undress. Ben may have groaned when her pert breasts were freed from the simple white bra and Rey itched to run her hands down the rippled planes of his stomach.

 

Finally, she was bare and Ben stood in just his boxers. This is when Rey took a deep breath before crawling on to her bed, staying on her hands and knees, she presented herself to him, much the same way she did during her heat.

 

Ben loved seeing her like this, loved the swell and curve of her rear, her delicate folds on displace, and the sense that she was asking him to be in total control…

 

But like their first time, he would not take her like this. So crawling on the bed behind her, he took her hips and flipped her back over, “We are not animals, Rey. You are giving me something so special and I don’t want to take you like that.”

 

She could only wait as his lips came down softly upon hers. He had fucked into her hard before, Rey rode him to the point that she thought her bed would break. They had bit and choked and fought for dominance. But they had also been slow and gentle…

 

None of their other times were like this. His lips were needy and moved to the gland at her pulse point, “You taste so good,” he cooed in her ear. “Like your scent was made for me.”

 

Rey could only moan in agreement as the deep aroma of coffee and dark chocolate took over her senses. He didn’t go near her mating gland…not yet, but kissed down to her collar bone, to her chest, and to the bottom of her sternum.

 

Wrapping his large hands around her ribcage, Ben shifted her further up on the bed until her head was sweetly resting on a pillow. Then he continued leaving hot open mouth kisses down her stomach. When he reached the span between her naval and mound, he spent extra time lavishing the taut skin there. “I will love you…both of you, I promise…”

 

Reaching down, Rey carded her fingers into his hair, moving some strands back that had fallen into his face, “Please love our kit, Ben…that’s enough…” ( _for now…_ )

 

He kept himself from flinching at her words and kissed her stomach once more to seal his promise to Rey and their pup before moving downwards. She was nowhere near as wet as during her heat, and their other times together didn’t have the fate of the rest of their lives hanging over them, so Ben didn’t take offense to Rey’s lack of arousal at the moment. He was more than willing to help her along.

 

Instead of diving into her heat, Ben took his time. He spread her legs wide, kissed at her core, scented his cheeks with her glands there. Only when her hips started rolling up into his face and her hand that was still buried in his hair started to pull, did Ben let his tongue past his lips and take a long drag through her slit.

 

Rey came alive as Ben worked at her core. He wanted her to be relaxed, wanted her to feel the care he was pouring into each stroke of his fingers along the inside of her thighs and each purse of his lips around her clit. Another part of him, the one that lived in his hindbrain and ran on pure Alpha instincts, wanted to hear her beg for him.

 

Tamping down that side of himself, Ben licked and sucked at her core until her sweet slick pooled in his mouth and he had to swallow her down. With his hand splayed across her abdomen, lightly stroking at the skin there, Rey panted out his name and rode the waves of pleasure.

 

He kissed at her core and her glands at the root of her thighs until her legs stopped twitching with each touch. Wiping his chin with the palm of his hand, Ben moved back up her body, loving the salty taste of her flushed skin. 

 

With one arm thrown over her head from the coil deep in her being released, she felt his weight settle over her. Rey reached up and cupped his cheek, scented his gland, before gripping the hair at the back of his head and pulling his swollen lips down to hers.

 

He tasted sweet but also there was a sharpness that was distinctly her, and Rey moaned as she sucked his tongue into her mouth. His large hands were moving across her forehead and into her hair, cradling her small body into his. “Say that you want this...” Ben spoke against her lips.

 

When she didn’t answer, Ben pulled his face back so that he could look at her. Rey reached up and traced her fingertips from the slight dent in his forehead above his brows, down the slope of his nose, ghosting them over his lips, “I want you.”

 

He knew her body well and with a practiced movement of his hips, Ben was sinking into her. Each time he joined with her was like the first. Each time she gripped around him with her thighs, or the sound of her breath hitching, how she would tilt her head back with the feeling of fullness, allowing him unhindered access to her gland...it was like witnessing greatness.

 

This made Ben wonder, during the creation of Alpha and Omega, if this type of connection...this type of feeling was ingrained in them from the very start. There was no need to rut, no race to the finish, his only focus was on the beautiful woman below him. If performing a mating bite cemented an Alpha’s feelings for his Omega, then Ben was helpless but to love Rey for the rest of his days.

 

With his hands still cupping her cheeks, his lips peppering her face, tongue licking at her neck and glands, Ben flexed his middle with each slow and deep thrust. Each time he sank into her, he wasn’t sure if she was trying to draw him in deeper or if he was trying to envelop her into his very soul.

 

Rey was a mess. Her thoughts tried to think of the future, she tried to tell herself that this was the right thing to do and that Ben would be good to her...that Ben would love their pup. Her inner Omega cooed words of encouragement, chanting how good her Alpha is and how he will provide and care for their little pack.

 

_Alpha wants you to be happy...Alpha will make you happy...Trust your Alpha..._

 

And so Rey let herself open up to the feelings that he was pouring into each kiss and touch...the strength of his body as it moved over hers and let his words comfort her.

 

“I will cherish you,” Ben vowed into the warm curve of her neck as he slid his arms under her back to hold her closer to his chest. His body bowed over her small frame and because he knew her body so well, he could feel that her climax was coming soon, and every atom in his body was telling him to protect her, shield her away from the world so she could completely fall apart in his arms.

 

Rocking back on his heels, Ben pulled her body up with his until she was straddling his lap with her legs still locked behind his hips. He knew the time was coming and he needed access to the back of her shoulder right where it started to slope into her slender neck.

 

Gripping across her back, he continued to help her move, the change of position causing her to hit the deepest spot within her. Ben guided her hips forward, loving the way she would roll into him. The amount of slick now pouring from her made lewd sounds with each of their movements, but this only spurred them on more.

 

“Omega,” he spoke into her neck. “Let me care for you...protect you...”

 

Rey lulled her head to the side, exposing more of her neck. “Yes...” she breathed out.

 

She started to climb higher, they both knew what was coming... “Rey, let me love you...”

 

“Yes,” she said again without hesitation. Her fingers were in his hair pulling him into her neck, “I’m yours, Alpha...”

 

“My mate...” his voice was so low that it was a blessing that Rey heard him, but this pushed her over the edge as she clawed herself closer to his body and her core started to pulse around him, she felt a burning in her shoulder.

 

He hated to hurt her but knew he had to bite hard enough to break the skin. When the moment came, his instincts took over and he rubbed his jaw along hers, scenting her at the start of her bliss before going for her gland.

 

It called to him, it sang for its Alpha, and Ben kissed the gland twice, savoring the sweet taste on his tongue before his lips and teeth came down around it. Like biting into a summer ripe strawberry, his mouth was flooded with a mix of her pheromones and the sharp copper taste of her blood. As he teeth dug in, his mouth salivated, bathing her gland in his pheromones and consummating their bond.

 

Rey cried out when he bit down and even though her body continued to ride out its orgasm, she was openly weeping in his hold. Releasing his teeth, Ben started to lick and kiss at her swollen and red gland. He would not need to hurt her ever again after this...but he also knew that their relationship would continue to test them both, the foundation was not one of mutual love and trust...they would fight, they would push back against each other, but from this moment forwards, he knew that no matter what, he would always come back to her...

 

So with the looming fears of what their future holds, Ben kissed her gland once more before pressing his temple to hers and his breath ghosted across her ear as he spoke, “I’m so sorry...”

 

He was apologizing for their biology, for the draw they had to one another that they were both seemingly unable to withstand. He was sorry for finding her that day and for not leaving when he should have. Lastly, he hated that they both felt that this was the only choice they had to protect themselves and their kit.

 

But he would never be sorry for his past and now renewed feelings towards his mate.

 

Rey shifted now and looked upon Ben’s face and saw something different...and perhaps if she had ever known unconditional love from another in her meager life, she would be able to identify it, but even though she could not place a name to it, or even reciprocate the feelings, she knew what she had to do.

 

So bringing his lips to her, Rey tasted blood and she licked at him, cleaning him and something deep in her hindbrain wanted to thank her Alpha for being so kind...so gentle and... _loving_ during their mating.

 

At this thought, she started to move her hips again while kissing down his neck and laying her mouth over his mating gland.

Ben nuzzled into the side of her head, kissing the shell of her ear before he spoke, “Rey, darling...stop.”

 

It wasn’t a command, but she still froze before pulling her face away from his skin and shifting back to look at him. “Do you not want...” but she didn’t know where she was going with her line of thought. He wanted her, that was evident by the trail of blood that wove its way down her back, but also the firm twitching that was still seated deep within her.

 

Kissing her nose and then her worried lips, Ben looked into her bright hazel eyes, “One day...when you love me...when it is your choice...”

 

Rey’s eyes pooled with tears all over again. As far as the bond between an A/O goes, an Alpha mating an Omega is an absolute, but an Omega bitting her Alpha is more symbolic. Ben was now utterly and hopelessly devoted to her, he would never stray, he’s only living goal is to protect and care for his Omega, to make her happy and provide for their kits.

 

Again her Alpha amazed her, allowing time for her feelings to grow. In so many things, their choices had been sparse and undoubtedly rushed, but he was giving this to her and Rey was overwhelmed with the kindness of her Alpha.

 

So she attached her lips to his instead of his gland and started to move her hips once more. “Thank you, Ben...” she said into their kiss and she marveled at the feeling of his strong arms coming around her once more.

 

She rode him until he was a moaning and whimpering mess and when his mouth came back over her mating gland and he laid soothing licks over it, they came together, gripping on to the other for dear life and their hearts beat in tandem.

 

His knot locked them together as he poured his spend deep within her. His mate was already with pup, but there was something in the back of his mind that reveled in the fact that he would seed her over and over for the rest of their days and their pack would grow with strong Alphas and compassionate Omegas.

 

Holding his mate against him for a long time, Ben finally rolled them over so that she could rest comfortably on his chest. Rey listened to his heart beat under her ear and Ben stroked his fingers through her hair.

 

In the thirty minutes that they were locked together, they each thought about the future. They were both giving up their independence. Rey would have to leave this new life behind for a life with her Alpha, and Ben would be entering adulthood with a mate and pup. This is not what they dreamed of when the prospect of having a mate was explained them during adolescence.

 

But nature had other plans for Ben Solo and Rey Kenobi.

 

When his knot deflated and Ben was able to slide from within her, he shifted them under the blankets in her bed and gathered his mate to where her back was pressed to his chest. He kissed and licked at her angry gland until he felt her slip off to sleep in his embrace.

 

He would stay with her tonight...not really knowing if he could physically rip his body away from her in their current state, but he also knew that in the new light of day, they both would have to figure out what to do and how their new life would work.

 

But for now, in the place that he felt more at home, curled around the woman that was now his home, Ben pressed another kiss to her gland and whispered into the crown of her head, “My mate...my Omega…my darling…my love...”

* * *

 **AN: You know what to do**....

 

 

 


	26. Twenty-Six

**AN: You all have been so awesome and understanding of no updates this week. So as a reward...I give you this little piece of fluff.**

* * *

 

**Twenty-Six**

 

Ben held on to his mate the entire night but woke up completely alone. Something at the back of his brain prickled and he could feel that she was close...that she had not left him. _So this was the bond_...he mused to himself. The bond that his parents spoke of that happened between mated pairs.

 

He stretched out in her queen sized bed and then noticed the smears of blood along her pillow and the fitted sheet. While Rey was far from a virgin when they joined last night, their actions over the past month were proof of that, Ben did suppose that he took something just as precious from her. All along he wanted to make sure that this was her choice, but when they were both backed into a corner with only one option...was it still really a choice at that point?

 

With a sigh, Ben got out of the bed, first moving to the bathroom to relieve himself, but then stripping the sheets and putting them to wash. It was like her heat all over again, him taking care of her, doing the less pleasant things that surrounded their designations so that she didn’t have to. But now, it wasn’t him wanting to do these things for her...he needed to do them for her…for his mate.

 

It would be a lie for Ben to say that his still intact mating gland didn’t burn to be claimed, but he would keep to his word, he would wait until she loved him...as he loves...bitting down on his lip, Ben kept his thoughts in check as he pulled on his dark wash jeans and headed for the stairs.

 

He found his mate in the kitchen, standing in front of the stove and flipping pancakes. Walking up behind her, Ben wrapped his arms around her middle, maybe even caressing his large palms across her lower abdomen, but he kissed the broken skin at the nape of her neck, “How are you feeling?”

 

Rey felt how loaded his question was...how many of their fucked up situations those four words encompassed, so with as much truth as she could muster, Rey answered, “I’m okay...”

 

And she was...of sorts. As far as her pregnancy goes, she doesn’t feel any different than the day before. Her gland was tender but Ben’s lips and scent eased that discomfort. Ben, her seventeen-year-old student was mated to her now, and that aspect was probably the one that was most affected her current mental state.

 

She plated breakfast and pointed to a steaming cup of coffee already set on the table. If they both squinted their eyes, everything about this moment looks like a typical morning for a couple firmly in love and comfortable around each other. They would eat together before they needed to dress for their day, he would don a suit and kiss his mate before grabbing his briefcase and headed out the door. She would go teach art and create whatever her heart desired before they would both fall into bed with each other at the end of the day, just to wake and repeat their routine for the rest of their lives. 

 

But that wasn’t their life. Ben wasn’t headed off to his corporate job and Rey wouldn’t be able to walk onto campus carefree. What they had...what they had done, was messy and complicated, and neither of them knew where to go from here.

 

They ate in silence, Ben speaking once to compliment her cooking and Rey thanking him for starting the laundry since she heard him move around upstairs earlier.

 

When his plate was clean and he gathered her dishes as well to move them to the sink, Ben spoke, “I think we should go into the Capital today. You know...to register our status and also meet with a legal aide.”

 

Rey walked up next to him, taking the rinsed plates and placing them in the dishwasher, “I’ve already called into work for the day...”

 

He turned at her sullen voice and cupping her cheeks with his still wet hands before dipping his lips down to meet hers. She tasted of syrup and coffee and Ben may have lingered in the kiss for more than what he originally meant to, but when he pulled back, he met her gaze, “I promised to protect you. You will be okay...we will be okay.”

 

Ben spoke with so much conviction, that Rey wholeheartedly wanted to believe him. The bruised and open skin at the back of her shoulder proved that their affair was beyond just mortal attraction, it was more than pheromones and animal instincts, it was a joining of their biologies, a match that nature herself insisted on and they were helpless but to do her will.

 

So Rey just nodded and allowed herself to fall into another one of his sweet and tender kisses. Rey showered, Ben finished dressing, and within the hour they were back in his car but Rey became confused when they started north. “Where are we going?”

 

“To talk to my father,” was all Ben offered.

Rey liked Han, at least what she gathered from her small interaction with him yesterday and stories Ben told her during their time together, but she was still trying to get a feel for Ben’s mother. She understood Leia’s need to protect her son, Rey never wanted to jeopardize Ben’s future, but in the back of her mind, she knew that any relationship with Ben was doing just that. But the woman who paved the way for A/B/O rights and welfare had a no-nonsense harshness to her that Rey both respected and feared.

 

When they entered the home, Han was standing at the kitchen island sipping a cup of coffee and looking through the morning paper. Ben had kissed the crown of Rey’s head, saying something about needing to get something from his room before disappearing up the stairs. Rey looked around the first level of the home and listened for any other moment.

 

“My wife works in the Capital on Tuesday,” Han offered before pointed to the coffeemaker, “I just made a fresh pot.”

 

Rey thanked him and poured herself a cup as he pulled out a sugar bowl and opened the fridge door to allow her to pick if she wanted cream or milk. As she stretched her right hand in to pick up the sweet cream, Han hummed from beside her. “I guess I should be welcoming you to the family with more than just a cup of coffee.”

 

Realizing that the neck of her sweater had shifted, Rey reached up to try and cover her gland as a blush rose in her cheeks. It wasn’t beyond her notice that Ben’s parents knew the nature of their relationship. He admitted to helping her through a heat, Han had booked them a condo in Boston for a week, and fucking hell, Rey was pregnant with Ben’s kit...but something about Han seeing her mating mark made Rey self-conscious. Nonetheless, she gave Han a soft smile, “I think a cup of coffee is a perfect way to start off...”

 

Ben reappeared at this moment and like gravity, was drawn to Rey’s side. He studied her face for a moment, wanting to make sure that she wasn’t upset. Han had been supportive of the relationship from the start, for reasons that Ben may never understand now that they have committed to such life-changing choices, but he also wanted to make sure that his father had not said anything to Rey to make her uneasy.

 

“No school today?” Han asked.

 

“No,” they both answered...Ben as the student and Rey as the teacher, which cast a thick tension over the room.

 

But Ben collected himself, “We are going into the city to register.” He may have also reached into his jacket pocket to wrap his hand around the small box that he collected from his room. His next question hung in his mouth, he was mated now, a man, he had someone to protect and soon would be welcoming a kit into his pack, but at times, a boy just needs his father.

 

“Would you go with us?” When Rey shot him a look, Ben just grabbed her hand, “We are going to meet with the legal advocates and I want to make sure we fully understand our rights. When we go before the school, I want to make sure Rey is completely protected.”

 

At his words, Rey may have nuzzled into his side, gripping his forearm in her hand and pulling her body up next to his. _Alpha will protect you_ , her mind cooed and so far, Ben has been diligent in this task.

 

Han agreed but stated that he would drive himself, firstly because the backseat in Ben’s car was laughable, which for some reason made Rey blush, but also he would surprise his wife at work and take her to lunch since he would already be in the city.

 

The drive took them a little over an hour, most of that time spent in traffic trying to get to a parking structure in the Capital. Rey was double checking that she brought all of her papers in her over the shoulder bag, but was taken back by the far off expression on Ben’s face as they sat on the fourth level of the parking garage. “Having second thoughts?”

 

Ben was shaken from his inner musings with her soft voice and he looked over at her, seeing the worried and almost remorseful expression on her face. His mind tried to catch up, replaying her words before shaking his head, “No, it’s not that at all...”

 

“Then what is it?” Rey asked.

 

With a deep inhale, Ben reached into his pocket and pulled out the small navy blue box, setting it on the armrest between them. “Yesterday you asked me a question, and this is my answer.”

 

Rey looked at the box like it might explode, but the look on Ben’s face, as if he might truly combust if she didn’t take it, made her reach out with shaky fingers.

 

Leaving the box on the console, Rey used her thumb to flip open the top and then her breath hitched. “It was my great-great grandmother’s, on my mother’s side. My grandma Padmé gave it to me over Christmas, telling me one day I would meet an amazing Omega that I would want to spend the rest of my life with...”

 

Rey listened to his story, heard every word, but she couldn’t take her eyes off the Art Deco ring with a substantial hexagonal diamond surrounded by white gold filigree. How did she deserve this? He was giving her something so special to their family, hell in a few months, he would literally be giving her a family, it was all she dreamed of when living in the group home, then why did she feel not worthy of any of this?

 

“What are you saying?” Rey finally asked, lifting her gaze to meet his dark eyes, needing to know exactly what he wanted from her.

 

Trying to shift his massive body in the compact driver’s seat, Ben turned his body more towards her, reaching out to take the hand that was not still gripped around the antique ring box. “You are my mate. I will be loyal and true to you until my dying breath, but beyond the bond that my biology demands of me, I guess I am asking you to also be my wife.”

 

“You guess...” Rey breathed out before she could think better of it.

 

There was no malice in her tone, this would not be the beginnings of another fight, this was just a woman who was asking him to be absolutely sure. So Ben gave her his best-crooked smile and squeezed her hand, “I want you. As an Alpha, I wanted you from the first time I scented you, but then I got to know you, and I have no regrets of becoming yours. I am just asking, while we wait for you to be ready to be completely mine...” he swallowed, noticing that during his speech they both had been leaning in towards each other. “Will you marry me?”

 

Just like the circumstances behind their first kiss, their first time together, the conception of their first child, and the choice for them to mate, Ben’s proposal would not go down in history as the most romantic. It wouldn’t get a million likes or be shared for everyone to add crying emojis or offer words of congratulations on their whirlwind of a love affair...

 

No...they had mated because they had no other choice...Ben was asked her to marry him in the parking garage of the A/B/O Affairs building because it was the right thing to do and he was an honorable and good man...

 

Rey met his gaze once more. No one had ever looked at her like that and it made her warm and want to pull herself into his lap and disappear into his scent, but she also saw the scared eyes of a boy who thought that she would reject him.

 

So lifting her left hand from the ring box, she skimmed her fingers and palm along his cheek before pulling his lips down to hers. She kissed him once, slow and sweetly before pulling her face back just enough so he could see the answer in her eyes before it crossed her lips. “Yes, Ben...I will marry you.”

 

Now she was being pulled across the center console and into his lap as Ben kissed her senseless. She giggled at his enthusiasm but also reminded him that it wasn’t the best idea to be caught going at it on government property.

 

To both of their horrors, Ben’s actions had knocked the ring box over and so they spent the next five minutes looking for it in the car, but finally, he was able to hold the delicate piece in between his thick fingers as he slid it onto the third finger of her left hand.

 

It fit perfectly and he said a blessing to how petite women were in the 1920s. The pale metal stood out on her tanned skin just enough to bring notice to the ring but not enough for it to be garish or flashy.

 

Rey kept her tears at bay, but looked at him, “Thank you, Ben.”

 

He kissed her once more, “I would give you anything.”

* * *

**AN: Oh leave me some love so I keep writing between laundry loads today!**

 

 

 

 

 

 


	27. Twenty-Seven

**AN: I am so blown away by all the love on this story! You all are so amazing and I love commenting back to each and every one of you!**

**Thank you so much for leaving me love this past week. Work is rough and I need all the smiles I can get.**

* * *

 

**Twenty-Seven**

 

As they walked towards the A/B/O Affairs building, Ben held his mate’s hand and couldn’t help but to bring it up to his lips every few minutes and place a kiss over the ring that now sat on her finger. He was still surprised that she said yes...that she continued to say yes to him, but he was again reminded as they approached the large glass structure, that in these matters, they didn’t really have a choice. 

 

The new A/B/O headquarters had been built just a few years ago, made to look futuristic with its sharp lines, glass, and chrome accents. The designers had pushed for the front of the building to be made up completely of windows to instill a feeling of transparency with the general public.

 

When the insurgence of A/B/O designations happened just after the turn of the century, the human faction reacted with fear. Laws were passed in an attempt to control the spreading of what was thought of as mutant genes, but with the advancement of biological sciences and after Senator Padmé Amidala and now Senator Leia Organa pushed for fairer laws for their faction, A/B/Os were given rights not only equivalent but also slightly more ambiguous than the human faction due to the instinctual behaviors within their nature.

These laws...compromises really, with the human faction were exactly why both Ben and Rey had genetic profiles in the database since birth. With the enhanced build and strength of Alphas and the increased healing ability of Omegas, large strides had been made towards cures for some of the most fatal diseases that plagued both factions. Quid pro quo at its finest.

 

The lobby was bright with polished white floors and light wood furnishings. Little groupings of benches and potted palms were scattered around the lobby as humans, Alphas, Betas, and Omegas milled around and Ben was helpless but to pull Rey in closer as the sharp scents of other Alphas hit him. He may be mated to her...but she was not mated to him...a reality that he chose to ignore at this point.

 

Ben also wasn’t going to think about the fact that his mother’s office was up on the seventh floor and he wanted to get in and out of this building without her knowing any of his business. What happened from here on out between Ben and Rey was just that...they were mates, partners, and he hoped to always treat Rey as his equal, but once they registered, his parents...his mother, would no longer meddle in his relationship.

 

He wasn’t ignorant to the fact that his mother did not force him into Rey’s apartment, she did not order him to work his Omega through a heat. Hell, she was more than vocal about him not taking the relationship further, but Ben...and Rey made a choice, they decided together that the risks...ones that they were bluntly faced with right now...were worth it.

 

A little less than a month ago when he showed up at her door and asked her to take a chance on them, perhaps they were both still running on the high from the amazing sex and intense connection they formed through their intimacies, but it didn’t stop him from wondering if they both knew what the risks truly were...would she have ordered him away from that damned closet if she knew they would end up here?

 

“I think we need to go this way...” Rey’s voice pulled him from his thought as she pointed to a set of glass double doors to the far left of the lobby.

 

They ventured into the office and just like going into the DMV or any other government agency, they selected what they needed off the computer kiosk and took their ticket before sitting and waiting for their number to be called.

 

After waiting for close to thirty-five minutes, they were called forward and Rey was thankful that newly mated couples were taken back to private offices since more intimate details were being shared.

 

Their clerk was named Jane and by the scent of her (all orange blossoms and spun sugar), she was a young unmated Omega. When Rey was in college, she was also offered a position in the agency in Sarasota as it was often a safe place for Omega’s to work. Not much chance of Jane getting harassed by unruly Alphas if all the ones she saw were already mated.

 

Both Ben and Rey offered Jane their identification and the Omega’s face pinched with surprise. “You’re young...” she said looking at the Alpha sitting across from her just as she caught his rich and chocolaty scent that caused her mouth to water. 

 

It didn’t escape Rey’s notice that Jane was practically eye fucking her mate or the slight grimace crossed the clerk’s expression when she looked down at Rey’s age, but apparently Jane was not finished putting her foot in her mouth, “Organa-Solo...” she read off Ben’s ID. “That would make you Senator Organa’s son, wouldn’t it?”

 

Ben’s jaw ticked at his pressed his teeth together, “What do you need from us to get this started?” He asked, not letting Jane’s implied meanings distract him. “My mate and I have another appointment after this...” He may have used his Alpha tone just to make it clear that they were not here to be judged and he was also not here to play nice as the famed Senator’s son.

 

“Of course,” Jane quickly corrected herself and started to type into the system. “I have you both pulled up here and will sync your profiles...” she spoke as she continued to work on the computer. “There are some questions that we will need to go over.”

 

“Ask away,” Ben said in a bored voice.

 

Jane straightened slightly in her seat, “You are here to file and make a legal record of your mated status...”

 

“We are,” Rey finally spoke up.

 

“When did the mating...uh...ritual occur?”

 

“Yesterday,” Ben answered watching the other Omega blush.

 

“And it was consensual...” Jane asked while shifting her eyes away from the computer screen.

 

“Yes,” Rey said without hesitation.

 

Jane next slid a conspicuous gaze over to Ben and he sighed, “Yes it was consensual for both of us.” Somehow, as if it was coming from inside his bones, Ben felt Rey’s discomfort at the very thought that she, the older party, would have taken advantage of his youth, inexperience, nativity, whichever fault Jane could place on their relationship.

 

“I see...and the bite was mutual?”

 

Ben pinched at the bridge of his nose, “I completed the mating bond.”

 

The worker looked over at Rey and with a sigh, Rey shifted in her chair and pulled at the collar of her sweater to show the broken skin of her gland. Jane nodded and then produced a small handheld device from the corner of her desk. “All that is left is for you both to provide another blood sample and then sign the consents for your new status.”

 

Ben went first and placed his forefinger on the device as a lance came up to prick the skin and collect a sample, “We would also like to file for a marriage license.”

 

When the clerk slid the device over to Rey, she intentionally placed her left forefinger on the pad just so the ring might show and Rey may have smirked when the other Omega’s eyes went wide and then nodded before turning back to the computer.

 

Not being able to help himself, Ben took Rey’s left wrist in his hand and brought her finger up to his lips. He tasted the same copper of her blood and it made him think about the moment his teeth broke the skin over her mating gland. He may not be giving her a dream wedding or a whirlwind courtship, but he hoped that one day she would be able to look back on the moment when he became helpless but to be devoted to her and realize just how lost he was to her already.

 

Jane’s cheeks heated at the affections of the mated pair sitting across from her as she prepared their documents. This only being her first month on the job, she had yet to see an Alpha so much younger than his Omega...hell, he was two years younger than herself! Doing the math in her head, she mused it would be like her mating an eleven-year-old and this made her shiver. Maybe she would feel different when she was older, but she had always thought it was the duty of an Alpha to provide for his Omega and she wondered how that would be possible when he wasn’t even old enough to vote.

 

Even more than the age difference, she wondered how such a pairing happened to such an esteemed family. She remembered her parents begging her to at least finish college before even considering looking for a mate. But she also knew their biology and only time and the results of their blood work, once the Omega mated her Alpha, would tell if they were truly meant to be.

 

Clicking through a few more screens on her computer, Jane turned back towards the Alpha, “Since you are already mated there will be no need for parental consent for the marriage since you are still a minor.”

 

Ben wanted to growl at the Omega clerk for again pointing out his age. He knew he was younger than his mate, he knew it was unorthodox, he also knew that he didn’t give a fuck and there was no way in hell he would ever ask his mother permission for anything concerning Rey. So he just gritted his teeth, “I am aware...”

 

Jane watched Rey reach over and take the balled hand of her Alpha and it amazed Jane how quickly he calmed down at her touch. Swallowing nervously since she apparently couldn’t say anything right to Mr. Organa-Solo, she addressed his mate, “Will you be taking his name?”

 

Rey turned to Ben and saw nothing but acceptance in his expression, “Is it okay if I think about it?” She asked him.

 

“I told you already...whatever you want.”

 

Turning back to the worker, Rey replied, “I’d like to keep my name for now.”

 

Jane nodded, “You can submit a request to change your name at any time.” Grabbing forms off the printer, she laid them out before the couple and explained what they were signing. The Alpha let his Omega sign first before he quickly scribbled his name at the bottom of all the forms.

 

“Are we done here?” Ben asked pushing the papers back towards the clerk.

 

Flipping through the papers, Jane checked that everything was in order, “Let me just print out your new registration cards and then you are free to go.” Typing a few other things into the computer the printer behind her started to warm up. “We also recommend newly mated Omegas be seen in the clinic...”

 

“For what?” Rey asked as she unknowingly and instinctually placed the palm of her hand over her lower abdomen.

 

The movement wasn’t unnoticed by Jane and she almost felt sorry for the Alpha...of course this was why he mated the older Omega...but a part of Jane still didn’t see what business a twenty-five-year-old Omega had with a seventeen-year-old boy, Alpha or not...

 

But she was here to do a job, not pass judgment. “I was going to say that often times a mated Omega’s suppressants can be decreased but in your _condition_ , prenatal care should be established.”

 

Ben gripped Rey’s free hand, again not appreciating the clerk’s tone, “I will make sure _my_ Omega is taken care of.”

 

The second card dispensed from the printer and Jane reached for them. Placing Rey Kenobi’s in front of the Omega, Jane then slid Benjamin Organa-Solo’s over to the Alpha. By now the room was saturated in his sweet cream coffee and dark chocolate scent and in a move that she would later come to regret and not fully understand, Jane carelessly rubbed her wrist against the back of the Alpha’s knuckles as he reached for the ID card.

 

They both reacted at the same time, Ben yanked his hand away from the desk as Rey jumped from her seat and slammed her hand down around the other Omega’s wrist.

 

Ben flicked his hand out away from him as if trying to get a substance off him that he found revolting but when he turned his focus back to Rey his eyes went wide. His mate was a lioness...all raised hackles and bared teeth.

 

Rey had learned from years in a group home that violence should never be the first reaction, but that didn’t mean that she wouldn’t protect what was hers. So just like when Tommy tried to steal her prized sketch pad back when she was seven, Rey let a fire burn in her gaze and seethed down at the other Omega that had just scented _her_ mate.

 

“He is _mine_ ,” Rey said through clenched teeth. “How dare you touch _my_ Alpha... _mine_!”

 

Rightfully so, Jane looked scared and mortified. “I’m so sorry...I didn’t mean...he just smells _so_ good...”

 

“Mine!” Rey practically yelled.

As much as something in Ben’s chest felt like it was going to burst with pride and perhaps a little down lower he was slightly turned on, he knew it wouldn’t be wise for Rey to actually take a swing at the clerk, so he stood and gently called her name, “Rey, darling…”

 

When that didn’t work, he took a step towards his mate and intentionally dropped his voice, “Omega...”

 

Rey’s eyes snapped over to his, “Alpha,” she answered back without hesitation.

 

“Let’s go,” he commanded.

 

Releasing her nails from the wrist of the other Omega, Rey snatched Ben’s ID off the desktop and curled up her lip once more before turning towards the door of the office, calming just some when she felt Ben’s hand at her lower back.

 

With their papers folded and shoved into the back pocket of his jeans, Ben guided them down a few hallways and back out into the lobby. “I’ll be right back,” he said to Rey. When she whimpered in protest, he became a little more firm, “Stay right here. I will be right back.”

 

He disappeared into what Rey now noticed was a restroom and she paced by a set of benches and palm trees while she waited.

 

Ben went right to the sinks and turned the water as hot as it would go and dispensed a good helping of antiseptic smelling soap into his hands. Scrubbing until his skin started to hurt, he needed to get the other Omega’s smell off him. It was borderline nauseating.

 

Drying his hands, he walked back out into the lobby and again started to guide Rey towards the back of the building. Just beyond another bay of glass doors was a small courtyard and both of them sighed in the open air.

 

“She scented you,” Rey was back to seething as they went to stand under a maple tree.

 

“I know,” Ben said almost like he couldn’t fucking believe that it happened either. When he looked down at Rey’s angry face he continued, “I didn’t want her to...you have to know that.”

 

“I should go back in there and...”

 

But she didn’t get to finish because Ben was holding her still with his large hands on either shoulder. Of course, his stubborn girl weakly struggled against him before he finally regains her attention, “ _You_ are my Omega. You are _my_ mate. You are my _wife_.” He watched her expression become more wonder-filled with declarations. “You are all that I see.”

 

Her expression cracked though, “We got married by sighing a piece of paper in a stack of other papers...no vows, no ‘I do’...nothing.”

 

Ben moved his hands to cup her face, “If that is what you want, I will vow everything to you right now.”

 

Rey sighed and almost felt silly. “No...not here. Not in some courtyard with the smokers section thirty feet that way,” she inclined her head toward a group of people gathered around a bench.

 

“Come here,” he spoke lowly as he brought her face up towards his. He needed to taste her, needed to smell like her again, and so he laid his lips upon hers and moved his hands and wrists down along the glands in her neck.

 

They were lost to each other and if the phone in his pocket had not buzzed, Ben was sure that they would have been asked to leave the building for inappropriate behavior. So with one more longing kiss to his mate’s lips, Ben pulled out his phone and looked at the new message that had come in.

 

“It’s my dad...he just parked and will meet us in the advocate center.”

 

Rey nodded as she traced the gland at his pulse point with the pad of her thumb. Ben wrapped his hand around hers, moving it from his neck to place a kiss to the inside of her wrist before lowing their arms and intertwining their fingers.

 

Giving each other a reassuring and content smile, they walked back into the building as mates, as Alpha and Omega, as man and wife.

* * *

**AN: Oh goodness...jealous Rey is on it this time...**

 

**Feed my addition and I will feed yours. ;)**

 

 

 

 


	28. Twenty-Eight

**AN: How are we on chapter twenty-eight already?! If you ever start reading a new story from me and I start off by saying "This will be a short story...maybe 5-10 parts..." I am LYING! Expect a 40 chapter mess with sequels!**

* * *

 

**Twenty-Eight**

 

 

    The legal advocacy center was up on the third floor and as they rode the elevator, Ben clenched and flexed his hand. Even though there was no going back on his decision to mate with Rey, he hated that the choice was almost taken from her. His feelings towards her now would make him never want to imagine a life without her, but in his gut, Ben wished it was different.

 

But going higher up in the building put only four floors between himself and his mother, which was really where the majority of his unease was coming from.

 

Han swaggered into the waiting room just as Ben was signing them in and he walked right up to Rey. He may not have been the perfect husband or mate to Leia, not always noticing when she got a hair cut or maybe even once telling her that she _did_ look fat in that dress, but what didn’t escape his notice was the ring that now sat upon what he suspected was his daughter-in-law’s finger. “Looks good on ya,” Han said as he picked up her left hand and placed a friendly kiss to her cheek.

 

Ben walked back over at this time and took his father’s outstretched hand, pumping it a few times as Han offered his congratulations before bringing his son in for a one-armed bro-hug. They weren’t able to exchange any other words before Ben’s name was called.

 

The trio walked down another off-white hallway and were shown to another run of the mill office. As they walked in and caught the scent, both Rey and Ben sighed in relief that their council was a mated Alpha.

 

No more risk of a repeat of what happened down in the registration office.

 

Ben and Rey took the seats on the opposite side of the advocate’s desk and Han propped himself into a chair in the corner of the room.

 

The Alpha extended his hand to his new clients, “Good morning, I’m Cassian Andor, but everyone calls me Cass. What brings you in today?”

 

“We need some advice on how to deal with a legal and ethical issue...” Ben starts. Cass just nods and so Ben continues, “Rey and I made the decision to mate to avoid the legal side of our situation but now we aren’t sure how to handle the ethical side.”

 

“I’m going to need you to start from the beginning...” Cass instructed and when he saw the young couple shift in their seats he looked to the older man in the corner of his office, “If you would be more comfortable talking in private...”

 

Ben cut in, “That’s my father and he knows everything we would be saying in here. He’s here out of support, not judgment.”

 

Now Rey reached over and gripped her left hand round Ben’s right, “Part of the concern is that Ben is seventeen and I’m twenty-five, but the main issue is that I’m his teacher...” Rey swallowed. “His high school teacher.”

 

“Oh,” Cass said as he sat back in his chair.

 

“We didn’t mean for it to happen...” Ben tried, but the words tasted like a lie on his tongue. He knew they would always end up in each other’s orbit, or at least he hoped, but he also thought that it could have at least waited until after he graduated. “What I mean, is that we didn’t plan for it to come to this...”

 

Rey went on to explain how they had a conversation after learning of their designations and had an agreement on how to behave around each other and for a while it worked well for them. Then the heat came...

 

“So your physical relationship didn’t start until Rey’s heat?” Cass asked.

 

Ben and Rey exchanged a glance, “There might have been some scent trading in the weeks leading up to the heat.”

 

“But no intercourse?”

 

“No,” Ben answered without hesitation.

 

Cass leaned forward, placing his elbows on his desk and clasping his hands, “At seventeen you are over the age of consent even though if your parents,” his eyes drifted to the older man again, “wanted to press the issue, charges could be filed due to the, larger than what is considered appropriate, age gap.”

 

Han leaned forward too and placed a reassuring hand on Rey’s shoulders, “Our son took care of his Omega, his mate, and we are very proud of him.”

 

The advocate nodded, “Was there an issue at the school? Is that why you chose to mate?”

 

Rey shook her head, “The school still doesn’t know about us...but they would soon since my heat was productive and I’m pregnant.”

 

“I see,” Cass was started to piece together their story and he had to admit, it would take some bending of human laws and some hard pushes with A/B/O laws to let them both out of this unscathed. He took out a yellow legal pad and started to scribble down notes, “Was the relationship continued after the heat?”

 

“Yes,” Rey answered, trying to sound as unashamed as she could.

 

“It was my idea,” Ben added. “I wanted the relationship to continue and approached Rey.”

 

Just as Leia had asked the prior day, Cass also wanted to know if any steps had been taken at that point to make sure there would not a conflict of interest in Rey grading Ben’s work in the school environment. He too, was not thrilled with the answer. With a heavy sigh, he leaned back in his chair, “Apart from terminating the pregnancy...” As he said this, it wasn’t beyond his notice that the other Alpha growled, so Cass held up his hands, “Apart from that and just pretending like the relationship never happened, you made the only decisions that will save you both.”

 

“What do you mean?” Rey asked, now sounding a little more hopeful.

 

“Again,” Cass starts, “the law is very firm about relationships with minors when the older party is in a position of power. It could be implied that you threatened to lower Ben’s grades and pressured him into helping you through a heat...”

 

“She did no such thing,” Ben defended his mate. Rey had asked him to leave...it was only when her nature took over that she called for him. She would have called to any Alpha who was in the apartment with her, but that thought made Ben shiver at the idea of anyone else having their hands...their knot on or in _his_ Omega.

 

“I’m not saying she did, I’m just trying to show you how it could be conveyed if incorrect information about your relationship was to come to light.” Cassian sighed and leaned forward again, “I’m guessing that you registered your status today?”

 

“Yes,” Ben said as he pulled the papers from his back pocket and handed them over to the advocate.

 

Turning to his computer, Cass typed in their case number and his eyes went wide as he read over their information. “Organa-Solo...” he almost whispered as he looked back over at Ben while pointing his finger up towards the ceiling. “Like as in Senator Organa...”

 

Han popped in again, “I’m the Solo half of the kid.”

 

Ben gritted his teeth, “Does it matter who my mother is?”

 

Cass physically had to slightly shake his head to come back to the case at hand, “It doesn’t, but wouldn’t it be better if she was here. You mother would understand the laws better than any of us.”

 

“The only people who need to understand the laws right now are Rey and myself. We are mated, we are married, and we will be handling this ourselves.”

 

The advocate could only just nod again. “So you married today as well?”

 

Rey nodded, “We just figured...”

 

“No,” Cass cut in. “No, that’s a good thing. In our faction mating is the highest level of commitment, but in the human faction, being married does come with some legal perks apart from filing taxes together or getting health insurance.”

 

Looking over at her husband, Rey was still getting used to that word rolling around in her head, but she gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand. “So the school can’t fire me?”

 

Cass tapped his pen on the legal pad a few times, “I can’t guarantee that the school board won’t have consequences in relation to you both not disclosing your relationship and taking steps to avoid a conflict, but an Alpha or Omega cannot be terminated due to natures of heats or ruts, this protects their time off from work and also their choice of partners.”

 

“So what do we do next?” Ben asked now squeezing Rey’s hand, trying his best to let her know what he will be with her every step of the way.

 

“You will need to meet with the school and disclose yourselves as mated and married.”

 

Rey felt heat rise in her cheeks, “How much of our relationship are we required to tell them?” She most definitely did not want to go into the greater details with Holdo concerting her sorted behavior with a student.

 

“Only your registration status. They are not legally allowed to ask for private details of your physical relationship,” Cass reassured the Omega.

 

Both Ben and Rey let out a sigh, but neither one could admit to being completely set at ease with the situation. There could still be consequences, there would still need to be accommodations for their new relationship.

 

Their eyes were drawn back to the advocate when he stood, “I want to wish you both luck with your situation and I hope it works out, but if you need me,” he pulls two business cards from a holder on his desk, “I can come to any meetings or hearing and act on behalf of your designation.”

 

Han stepped forward again and also took a card before holding out his hand, “Thank you, Mr. Andor, for your help and your discretion.”

 

“Of course,” Cass took the hint that this meeting would not be causally brought up with the Senator around the water cooler. “Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Solo.” Next, he turned to his clients, shaking both their hands, “Ben, Rey...please don’t hesitate to call me if you need help.”

 

“Thank you,” Rey voiced as Ben placed a hand at the small of her back and lead her from the room.

 

Han followed close behind and they didn’t speak again until they were in front of the bank of elevators waiting for one that would take his son and daughter-in-law down while taking him up to his wife’s office.

 

“Dad...” Ben started as they stood next to each other. “Can you maybe...”

 

“I won’t mention this to your mother.” Han clapped his hand down on his son’s shoulder, “You are a man now. You have a mate and will soon have a pack of your own...” He then snorts out a laugh, “I will gladly let you deal with your mother all on your own.”

 

Ben returned his father’s laugh as the elevators opened and the down arrow lit up, “I guess this is us.”

 

Han leaned in again and kissed Rey on the cheek, “I meant what I said before...I’m so happy you are part of the family.” He pulled back some and met her eyes that were quickly tear filling, “If you need anything at all, you can always come to me.”

 

Rey just nodded and Ben took her hand. He didn’t bristle at his father’s words. As Rey’s Alpha, Ben would always be there to provide for her, to take care of anything she needed, but he also knew that his father was an ally that they would want to keep on their side. They both gave Han a small wave as the elevator doors closed.

 

The ride back up to Montgomery Village was quiet with Ben keeping both hands on the wheel and Rey twisting her ring around her finger. In the past twenty-four hours, her life had been completely turned upside down and now that she had a moment to think...Rey may have been internally freaking the fuck out.

 

Ben parked next to her old Toyota and he followed her up the three flights of stairs. Once they were standing in her living room, Ben walked up to her and rubbing the palms of his hands on her upper arms, “Are you okay?”

 

Rey continued to hang her head and not look up at him when she gave a slight nod in reply.

 

“Can I get you anything? I can order in dinner...”

 

“I think you should go home...” Rey’s was so quiet that she wasn’t even sure she even spoke the words aloud.

 

“What?” He asked moving his hands to either side of her neck and placing his thumbs under her chin to tip her face up towards his. His pinky finger rubbed over her scabbed gland as he looked down upon an expression he could only name as pure mental exhausted.

 

Biting her lip for a moment, Rey repeated herself, “You should go home.”

 

This time he heard her loud and clear and his head twitched as if she had actually slapped him, “Rey, you are my mate...my wife...” He swallowed thickly, “ _You_ are my home.”

 

He stroked her gland again and Rey wanted to give in, wanted to tell him to just take her up to bed and make her forget that the consequences of tomorrow could wreck her and all of this would have been for nothing. But she also wanted to be alone. All her life she had struggled and each time she had also pulled herself out...alone...no one ever helped her and old habits die hard.

 

She knew that eventually, she would need to learn to trust Ben, rely on him to be supportive and help her through the unnumbered problems that await them in their life, but for now...she just needed time.

 

Ben saw the mix of emotions wash over her face and he pulled her closer to his body to where her neck was pressed all the way back just so he could continue to look down upon her. “You’re not alone, Rey. You don’t have to do this alone...”

 

A sad smile pulled at her lips, “Neither are you, Ben...I know you will do anything for me...and right now I really just need you to go home.”

 

His shoulders slumped in towards Rey as if he could blanket her with his devotion and also his sorrow at being pushed away, but he also understood how hard this was for his mate. They never talked about living arrangements, both here and at the end of the term...they just had so much to talk over and he knew that nothing would be accomplished tonight.

 

So he just blew out a sigh and nodded his head in defeat before dipping down and placing a longing kiss to her lips. “I miss you already...”

 

Rey was feeling her resolve start to crumble, “We will talk to the school tomorrow and then you can stay over and take care of me.”

 

Ben hummed against her lips, “You promise?”

 

“I do,” she said back.

 

He kissed her one last time before making himself turn and leave her apartment. The entire drive home he also worried about the next day. Would Rey go in alone or did she want him with her? How would this affect her career...his graduation?

 

So many thoughts raced through his head as he took the last turn into the long driveway up to the estate. His father’s car was back in its spot in the garage and as he entered the home he heard his mother’s voice from the kitchen.

 

“Oh, Ben!” Leia said as she rounded the kitchen island and picked up a stack of papers. “I brought home some information for you and Ms. Kenobi to look over before you make a decision.”

 

To humor her, Ben looked down at the pamphlet with a sad looking woman on the front that said in big bold letters, ‘Unwanted Pregnancy? You have Options.’ and he growled while popping open the top of the garbage can and throwing the entire stack in.

 

“Benjamin...” Leia tried to chastise.

 

“Enough mother,” Ben practically yelled out. “It’s already done.”

 

“Done?” She asked in a whisper while covering her mouth.

 

“I mated Rey last night. We registered and married this morning.”

 

“You got...married...” now there were tears pooling in the older woman’s eyes.

 

“Yes, and this was the last decision that you will ever get to interfere with concerning my mate and my family...”

 

With that, he turned and walked up the stairs...Leia flinched when she heard his bedroom door slam.

* * *

 

** AN: Oh goodness...what are they going to do? Next up is what happens at school...then we will do some time jumping with some juicy plot.  **

 

** Feed my addiction below.  **

 

 


	29. Twenty-Nine

**Twenty-Nine**

 

Ben woke early the next morning, not that he slept at all anyway, but he was dressed and out of the house before either of his parents were up and milling around the coffeemaker. Even if his mother had been in the kitchen when he grabbed his keys, Ben had no intention of speaking to her.

 

The dark and early shift at Starbucks was starting to catch on to Ben’s routine and asked where he was the previous day, which he answered with a soft smile and replied that he was getting married. His coffee was on the house that morning, and he thanked his favorite barista with a skip in his step.

 

For a moment he thought about going straight to Rey’s apartment but had to pass the school on the way and was not surprised to see her worn little Toyota parked out back.

 

Like every morning for weeks, Ben walked across the almost deserted lot and into the back of the art building. The first thing that hit him was the distinct combination of their scents. Rey would smell more like an Alpha now...more like him...and the thought of this made Ben’s chest puff out just a bit.

 

Even though he had walked into the classroom courtliness time before, on this day Ben was nervous. He wasn’t going to see his teacher...his forbidden lover...the Omega he was having an affair with...today he was providing for his mate...his wife...and his hackles stood a little on end at the thought.

 

Rey was sitting at her desk going over the emails that she missed from the day before when she scented him. Just seconds later she heard the lumbering footsteps of his leather boots and then his hulking form was taking up the doorway of her classroom.

 

“Ben,” she said in a whisper as if she had no control over her breathing or words.

 

He moved towards her desk, setting a coffee cup and small brown paper bag down on the surface. “Good morning, Rey,” and he bent down to place a simple kiss to her forehead.

 

Rey closed her eyes at the contact of his lips, and she would never admit that she spent the entire night tossing and turning, itching to call and tell him to come back to her. She knew that even at two in the morning, he would have driven across town to wrap his warm body around her and lull her to sleep with soft licks to her gland and deep-chested purrs.

 

Ben was backing away from her far too soon for Rey’s liking, but she also had to remember that they were on school grounds and she was thankful that at least one of them was thinking straight.

 

Shifting on his feet, Ben scratched at his intact mating gland, “I read that caffeine can be bad for the pup, but you can have one cup a day so...” he looked down at the white and green paper cup. Pushing at the bag, he quickly added, “And a walnut muffin because I know you like them...”

 

As backward as their union had started, Rey mused to herself that she could have done much worse in finding a mate. Ben may be young, but he was thoughtful and clearly cared for her...she just wished that she could tell if his feelings were genuine or only the pheromone driven instincts of a mated Alpha. “Thank you,” was all Rey offered as she picked up the coffee and brought the lid just under her nose so she could take in the heavenly smell of the salted mocha.

 

There was something about the praise of his Omega that made Ben straighten his posture, and his already broad shoulders rolled back in an even more impressive span. Thinking about how much he would please her when he finally got her home, Ben almost missed that Rey started talking again...

 

“I’m glad you are here, beyond the very thoughtful breakfast.”

 

“I don’t want to go a single morning without seeing you,” Ben answered while taking another step towards his wife.

 

Rey let her gaze fall as her face heated with a blush, but then she looked back up at Ben, “That...and I think we need to go talk to Holdo...”

 

“Oh,” Ben said, brushing his thumb across her cheek, “...that.”

 

“That...” Rey echoed before reaching down and grasping Ben’s hand. Taking in a steady breath, she continued, “I sent Holdo an email last night requesting a meeting this morning before classes start.” She looked back up at him, “Do you have time to go with me?”

 

Now Ben was cupping her cheeks in his large palms, “Of course. I told you that I would be with you through every step of this.” He didn’t want to mention that he would most likely be missing his Physics lab this morning at the community college, but also knew that he wouldn’t let her do this alone.

 

Rey stood, and Ben took her hand as she held a file folder filled with papers in the other, but once they reached the doorway of her classroom, he dropped his hold on her and put an appropriate amount of space between himself and Rey as they walked down the hall and then out into the open breezeways of the school.

 

The trek to the front office may have felt a little like a prisoner’s last walk up to the gallows, and as Ben sensed the nervousness wash over Rey, he reached out to run the pad of his thumb along with the still tender but scabbed over glad that rested just under her loose curls. Looking back and forth to see the halls around them were empty, Ben then dipped forward and wrapped his lips around her gland, soothing it and her anxiety with a few swipes of his tongue. “We will be fine, my darling...” he cooed into her neck before taking another step back to continue his walk behind her towards the office.

 

He opened the heavy metal double doors for her and brushed the tips of his fingers along the small of Rey’s back as she passed.

 

The large and open room was quiet, the receptionist wasn’t in yet, but there were lights on in the hall to the left that led down to Holdo’s office. Rey retook the lead and knocked softly on the metal frame as she peaked into the open doorway.

 

Holdo gazed up from her desk with a kind look in her eyes, “Good morning, Ms. Kenobi. Please come in.”

 

Rey peered further into the office and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Poe sitting off to the side. She had included him in on the email to be in attendance at the meeting...he was a Beta, but he would understand the laws of their designation and Rey wanted all the support she could get. 

 

“Good morning, Rey,” Poe said with his natural bright smile.

 

“Thank you for coming, Poe. I appreciate it,” Rey said as she stepped further into the room.

 

“I’ve been a little in suspense since receiving your email last night...” Holdo started but then turned her gaze back to the doorway, “Mr. Solo...we are in the middle of a meeting if you would like to wait or come back later.”

 

“Actually,” Rey cut in, “this concerns him too.”

 

Ben walked into the room now and took the seat next to Rey. Poe’s expression read with confusion, and he leaned forward, “If this is about Ben’s...Mr. Solo’s grades and graduation, I’m sure we can work something out...” Poe shifted his worried gaze from Rey to Holdo, “He is already accepted for early admission to MIT this summer.”

 

“I’m aware of Mr. Solo’s accomplishments, but am more interested in why Ms. Kenobi called this meeting,” Holdo shifted her striking blue eyes between teacher and student.

 

Rey took in a deep and what she hoped would be a calming breath, and then opened up the file that was sitting in her lap. “Our designation legal advocate advised Mr. Solo and I that we immediately make the school aware of our...” she swallowed the lump in her throat and pulled the top two pages out of the folder, “marital and mated status.”

 

“Marital...” Holdo asked as she reached for the papers.

 

“Mated...” Poe mirrored the tone of disbelief with some disappointment. Then Poe took in a long drag of air before letting his deep eyes settle on Rey, “You’re an Omega?”

 

With sufficient suppressants and not flaunting her scent, Rey had never corrected Poe when he kept assuming she was also a Beta. Even though she smelled divine to Ben, and he even once told her that he thought her scent was curated to draw him in specifically, Rey most likely smelled more of her perfume than her natural musk to a Beta like Poe.

 

Rey nodded with her lips rolled in between her teeth and answered Poe, “I am...” then she turned back to Holdo. “Ben and I spoke on the first day of school and had a respect and understanding of each other within both our designations and also our roles as student and educator.”

 

The medium sized office had fallen silent, only the soft whirl of the in-wall heater sounded somewhere off behind Holdo’s desk, as Rey waited for someone to say something...

 

But when no one did, she sighed and continued, “We didn’t mean for this to happen. Neither Ben or I attempted to sway or instigate a reaction within the opposite designation.” Now Rey turned her gaze to Ben; he knew that she dangerously doubled up on her medication to avoid an incident, he made an additional trip up to the _Ruttery_ to slate any desire he was holding for her...but nature had other plans for them.

 

Ben reached over and took Rey’s hand in his before placing them in his lap. The move was only to be a supportive Alpha since he knew that Rey needed to lead this meeting, but the wide-eyed look on Holdo’s face almost gave him pause. Not even the horrified expression of the human woman who would never understand their choice, would stop him from comforting his Omega.

 

The pale-eyed Principal shifted her gaze between her employee and her student before looking down at the papers in her hands, “You filed with your designation office yesterday, but I have a feeling this has been going on longer than that...”

 

“We’ve had a relationship outside of school for about a month,” Rey confirmed without hesitation. Not wanting to be caught in lies later, Rey figured it was better, to tell the truth, but also would hold her boundaries of not disclosing anything too personal about their relationship.

 

Poe pivoted forward again, “Your heat...” he accused. “You had a student help you through a heat?”

 

Now Ben leaned over Rey and stared down the Beta, “Rey did not ask, she did not threaten my grades like you are implying. I chose to take my Omega through heat as my nature allows.”

 

Rey turns back to Holdo, “Our destination law protect...”

 

But the older woman held up her hand, “The school board and their A/B/O representative will decide the legal ramifications of both of your actions, but for now I want to address the ethical dilemma that you have put us, yourself, and your student in.”

 

“You are talking about Ben’s grades,” Rey guesses.

 

Holdo nodded, “It could be easily implied that there was an exchange of sex for grades.” She internally shivered at the very thought of having to engage in this conversation. In her thirty years of being an educator, she had only seen this once before when a female teacher started a relationship with a male student, but that was before all the issues with other factions came to light...but at this moment, Holdo felt like she was in over her head.

 

“That was never even a consideration,” Rey spouted out. “Ben is very bright as you both know and even if he is not that artistically inclined,” she squeezed his hand, hoping he didn’t take that as an insult, “my assignments are mainly graded on participation, and he is very attentive in class.”

 

“Maybe that has more to do with who is teaching than the actual course work...” Poe cut in while crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Mr. Dameron,” Principal Holdo called out. “Is there any other classes that we can transfer Mr. Solo into for the time being?”

 

Ben wanted to interject. He tried to tell them that both Rey and himself could remain objective and there was no need to remove him from the art class. Deep down, he wanted to spend as much time with his mate as possible, and if that meant sitting through a course that he knew highlighted none of his talents, Ben was willing to do it.

 

But Poe cut in again, restating what was told to Ben when he too, so many months ago, complained about being an art class. “Not anything that will fit into his schedule with his classes at the community college, and he needs this credit to graduate.”

 

“Well then Mr. Dameron, I want to thank you for volunteering to grade the rest of Mr. Solo’s course work for Ms. Kenobi’s class for the remainder of the term.”

 

Rey and Ben looked to Poe, and with his prior snide remarks, they were both a little fearful of him having that kind of power over Ben’s grades. Rey would never give Ben more credit than he deserved, regardless of the fact that she hoped for an A+ performance from him in her bedroom later, but she also didn’t want Ben to be punished because Poe disagreed with the choices they made.

 

Thankfully, Holdo made another stipulation, “Ms. Kenobi, if at any time you feel that the grade Mr. Dameron assigns to Mr. Solo’s work is below your normal standards, please feel free to come to me for a final judgment.”

 

Rey could only nod, “The majority of his grade will be from his end of the term project; otherwise it is attendance and participation.”

 

“In that case, Mr. Solo, you are to check in with Mr. Dameron before class so that he can mark you for attendance.”

 

Now Ben interjected, “Is that really necessary?”

 

Holdo pressed her fingers together in front of her face and let out a sigh, “This is a very unorthodox situation, Mr. Solo. If it weren’t for your designation, I would be inclined to call the authorities and suspend Ms. Kenobi from her position at this school immediately for the protection of the rest of the student body.”

 

Ben gripped Rey’s hand tighter and tried to cut in, but Holdo held up a finger, “I am aware there are laws that protect the instincts of Alphas and Omegas, and those are ten-fold for mated pairs, but I think we can all agree that we don’t want to jeopardize Mr. Solo’s graduation or Ms. Kenobi’s position here or at any other teaching opportunity.”

 

“Thank you,” Rey said simply, thinking that this meeting went about how she thought it would, if not slightly better.

 

“But,” Holdo spoke again, “I will be leaving it up to the school board to determine how much of your relationship will be shared with the other students, parents, and faculty.”

 

“We would like to keep this as private as possible,” Rey requested.

 

“I’m sure you do,” Holdo said almost with sympathy. “With that being said, no inappropriate behavior on school grounds. That means no touching, no public displays of affection, no conversation that would make other students uncomfortable. Am I understood?”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Rey replied.

 

Holdo looked over at Ben, and he nodded as well, “Of course.”

 

With another exhausted sigh, Holdo sat back in her chair, “This is not how I thought my Wednesday would start and I don’t think any Principal ever dreams that they will run into this situation, but I am trusting you to act like adults since you both have made adult decisions concerning your relationship.”

 

Rey knew that her boss was not trying to insult them, but she also understood that her new status with Ben was putting the Principal in a tough position. “I’ve never wanted to cause trouble for Ben or the school…”

 

“We didn’t do anything wrong,” Ben said over to his wife, refusing to feel guilty for meeting and mating Rey. He knew now without a doubt, that if he waited to turn eighteen to come back for Rey, he would have never forgiven himself if she moved on while he waited for the relationship to be socially acceptable.

 

Rey only offered him a soft half-smile before standing and releasing his hand so that she could shake Holdo’s hand. The older woman returned the gesture and was slightly surprised when Mr. Solo also extended his hand, “I will let you both know if the board comes back with any other decision, but for the remainder of the year, I don’t want to see so much of a longing look across the courtyard from either of you.”

 

“Understood,” Ben said because truly he felt that last statement was meant for him and the hot-blooded lust and temper that was notorious of young Alphas.

* * *

**AN: My Muse had demanded some sexy times next chapter. Leave me some love so I can fill her wish.**

 

 

 


	30. Thirty

**Thirty**

 

Ben itched to slip his palm against his mate’s, to lace his thick fingers between her lithe ones, proud to have claimed this smart, beautiful, and talented woman as his own, but he kept in step two feet behind her instead. Only when they were back in her classroom did Ben pull Rey around a corner and press his lips to hers.

 

She sighed into the kiss for just a moment before she pulled back, “We shouldn’t...”

 

“That went so much better than I thought it would and I just had to...”

 

Rey pressed her fingers to his full lips, “It’s not over yet, Ben. The school board could still come back and...”

 

But he wrapped his fingers around her slim wrist and moved Rey’s hand to silence her with another kiss. Ben parted from her with a playful smile, “Drink your coffee, eat your muffin, and I’ll see you later.” Backing away from Rey he gave her another Solo smirk, “And remember, I’m staying over tonight...” He moved in again, bracketing his hands against the wall on either side of her shoulders, leaning in to whisper against the curve of her neck, “and I plan to make you come so hard that you won’t give a fuck what the school board has to say.”

 

Her breath halted as a weighted warmth settled deep in her core and her cheeks flamed beet red, and Rey couldn’t place if she was flustered or incredibly turned on by his words.

 

Ben wasn’t uncertain about her feelings...he could smell what his words did to her, and he thanked God for the fact that she was wearing a skirt as he slid his palm up the inside of her thigh and brushed his forefinger along the slick that was already pooling in her panties. “Now what would Holdo think about you getting soaking wet for one of your students?” He cooed into her jaw before licking at her gland.

 

“Alpha,” Rey said with some warning, but it also came out an octave higher than her usual tone.

 

“Omega,” he answered with his voice all gravel and lust, but he pulled his hand out from under her skirt and even smoothed the fabric back down her thighs before standing to his full height. “Until after class, Ms. Kenobi...” he drawled as he backed away from her again, but this time he gave her a wink before trotting out of the room.

 

Rey stayed there, pressed against the cold cinderblock wall for a long moment as she tried to still her racing heart and calm her heaving chest. The bell ringing was like a bucket of cold water to her system, and Rey moved to her desk to take a long sip of her lukewarm coffee as she waited for her homeroom students to file in.

 

Ben only felt slightly guilting for leaving his mate in that spun up of a predicament, but she sent him home the night before...on his wedding night, the night after their mating...Rey had pushed him away, and perhaps he wanted her to feel just some of the frustration that he felt. He was a kind and truthful Alpha though, and he would make good on his word to make his mate forget about the world around them...she would only see, smell, feel...him.

 

As he suspected he missed his first class but attended the second. Grabbing a quick lunch, Ben made his way back to the high school, making sure to go by the office to see Mr. Dameron before class.

 

Knocking on the door frame, he stuck his head into the office, “Just checking in for attendance.”

 

“You have a minute, Ben?” Poe asked, pulling his glasses down his nose and standing from the chair behind his desk.

 

Looking at his Carl F. Bucherer watch, Ben sighed, “Only a minute...”

 

Poe rounded his desk quickly and shut his office door behind Ben who stepped further into the room. The young Alpha was almost half a foot taller, so Poe had to tilt his head to look up into Ben’s dark eyes, but Poe ran his hands through his hair before whispering, “What the hell were you thinking, Ben? Having an affair with a teacher!”

 

“It wasn’t an affair...” Ben started through gritted teeth.

 

“Up until yesterday, an affair was exactly what it was!”

 

Ben scoffed, “Just like a Beta to not understand anything having to do with Omegas.”

 

Despite Ben being the superior in their designation, Poe was the adult, the mentor, and he squared his shoulders, “I’ve taken more Omegas through heats than Betas you have bedded at that whore house in Virginia, and she would have been better off staying away from you.”

 

Ben took in a deep breath through his nose and crossed his arms over his chest, “What’s the issue here Mr. Dameron? The fact that I mated an Omega...or that Omega is Rey.”

 

Poe bristled, but Ben spoke before the Beta had a chance, “You do know that you never stood a chance with her. She was mine the moment we scented each other,” he took a step towards Poe, “plus, an Omega like Rey would have been wasted on a Beta like you.”

 

“Mr. Solo...” Poe tried to warn.

 

But Ben took another step forward, “If you don’t need me for anything else, Mr. Dameron, I think I will be getting to class.”

 

Not waiting for a reply, Ben pushed past the Beta and had to practically jog to his capstone class to not be late. He couldn’t focus though, spending the hour-long seminar trying to decide if he should tell Rey about Mr. Dameron’s apparent disapproval of their status, but by the time Ben walked into the art room, all he could think about was getting his wife home and getting her undressed.

 

They were working with charcoals that day, and Ben was trying to focus and _participate_ by sketching and shading his rendition of the bowl of fruit that sat between himself and Mr. Lowry who still took up the seat beside him.

 

As he ran his finger over the smooth paper in his sketch pad, the silky texture of the charcoals reminded him of the creamy skin across Rey’s abdomen. He was itching to touch her, and as he glanced up at the clock, Ben was able to let out a steady breath seeing they only had fifteen minutes left of class.

 

With ten minutes left, Rey started making her rounds to check the students work. Ms. Henry and Mr. Valdez seemed to be the most artistically inclined, and she may have spent extra time with them throughout the class. It wasn’t that the others didn’t matter, but she could tell which ones were trying to get what they considered an easy credit.

 

At the back table, she was pleased that Mr. Lowry refrained from drawing any other stick figures in compromising positions. “Tomorrow I want you to work on the shading,” she instructed. “It will make an otherwise 2D picture have depth and give real shaped to the fruit.”

 

Then there was Ben, head tilted down towards his work, eyes cut to the side, watching Rey’s every movement, and a slight pull downwards at his lips. Rey walked behind him and stood at the end of the table as she always did, “How are you coming along Mr. Solo?”

 

He sat back and let his black smudged hands fall away from the pad so Rey could look at it. Watching her face, he wanted to impress his Omega but knew that art was most likely not going to be where he would excel and this drove him to the burning desire to make her scream his name and tell him how good he was at being her Alpha.

 

“Nice work,” Rey said, honestly. “You paid attention to the shadows and highlights nicely.” She then lifted her gaze and was locked in by his dark and hungry eyes. “We may just make an artist out of you yet,” Rey was able to speak just above a whisper.

 

His left hand fell away from the table top, dangling at his side and then he was leaning forward, using his broad shoulders to shield his movements from the other students at the table. “I’m wondering, Ms. Kenobi...” he traced his hand up between her thighs again, “if we will be doing any figure studies this semester.”

 

Rey sucked in a breath and clamped her legs together to halt his advancement towards her core. “I don’t think the school would find it appropriate to have someone come pose nude for my classes,” she was able to say between her panting breaths and clenched teeth, unsure if she should be incredibly turned on or extremely angry with Ben for his forwardness.

 

“Perhaps you could...” he started and smirked down at her.

 

“Ben,” she warned in a whisper and pushed his wrist from under her skirt before turning and walking back to the front of the room. Rey sighed when the bell rung a moment later. After dismissing the students she watched her mate walked to the sink to wash his hands, but his devious eyes remained on her the entire time and she realized how screwed she was.

 

His car was gone from the parking lot when she left, but it was sitting outside of her apartment building when she made the fifteen-minute drive home. He was absent from the driver seat, and Rey climbed the stairs to find him leaning up against her door frame.

 

“Omega,” he drawled.

 

“Ben,” she replied while swallowing the lump in her throat remembering his words from that morning.

 

Right when she unlocked the door, Ben swooped in and picked her up bridal style, “You didn’t let me carry you over the threshold yesterday.”

 

Once they were in the living room, he shifted enough to make Rey drop her work bag and keys on the coffee table before he continued to carry her upstairs to the loft. Not putting her down until they were in the bathroom, he started to work at the buttons down the front of her shirt.

 

“Ben...I can undress...”

 

“Omega, hush,” he said while continuing to work at the buttons but when she tried to protest again he cupped his hand under her jaw and lifted her face up to look at him, “Stop resisting and let me take care of you.”

 

His words were laced with the slightest bit of Alpha command, and Rey felt her body relax as he smiled and placed a soft kiss to her lips as a reward before working at her clothes again.

 

When her skirt was unzipped and pulled down her legs, Ben tisked and rubbed at the black smudges that he had left on her inner thigh, “You’re filthy Omega...” He ran his hand further up still and when he ghosted his fingers along her lace covered core, Ben hum in mock displeasure. “You are soaking through your panties...perhaps your thoughts are just as dirty.”

 

Rey shivered, and it has nothing to do with air temperature. But Ben stood and turned towards the bath, starting the tap and holding his hand under the water until it became warm. “Take off your underwear,” he instructed and watched Rey hook her fingered into the lace at her hips and start to slide the material down her legs. “But leave them on the counter...those belong to me now.”

 

Next, he ordered her into the tub as he knelt just on the outside and despite being eight years her junior, Ben commenced to bathe his mate as if she was a child. He washed her arms, back, chest, legs, and moved the warm washcloth between her folds and kept his expression passive as she bit at her lower lip and started to roll her hips up into his hand.

 

But just as quickly as he gave her pressure, Ben pulled it away, wringing out the washcloth and folding it over the edge of the tub before pulling the drain plug. “Up,” he spoke shortly as he held out a towel for her.

 

Drying her off was just as meticulous, but once he was done, Ben stood and looked down at her...all flushed cheeks and parted lips, her eyes were begging for something...

 

“Go get on the bed, on your stomach, and wait for me.”

 

Rey just swallowed, and she turned away from him to walk out of the bathroom, pausing to look over her shoulder at him, but then his palm was moving and connected with her rear...not enough to hurt, but it made her squeak and hurried out of the bathroom.

 

Once she was gone, Ben took a moment to let out a deep breath. He knew he was toeing the line between punishment and pleasure and that was precisely where Ben wanted Rey, but he had only ever acted like this with Betas during rut. Out at the _Ruttery_ , he could behave any way he wanted, the girls were paid to be what he needed them to be, he could be the dominating Alpha, and they begged him for more...but this was different, this was his mate, his wife, the mother of his pup...

 

Taking another breath, he sat on the commode lid and pulled off his boots and socks and then standing once more to remove his shirt. Looking in the mirror and only wearing his jeans, Ben appraised himself. A man but still a boy...he needed his mate to trust him, depend on him...love him.

 

So running his hand through his hair to comb it back from his face, Ben flipped off the light and walked into the bedroom where his Omega was waiting.

* * *

** AN: I know I promised sexy times...but the build up was too sweet.... **

**Sorry I have not replied to comments from last chapter...I will write each of you back...but for now, continue to feed my addition because I love each and every one of you!**

 

 

 


	31. Thirty-One

**Thirty-One**

 

Rey didn’t know how long she laid on her bed, but her heart beat in time with the clock down in the living room. She’d done what Ben told her to...settling on her stomach on the bed, her arms were pulled up, hands folded, and head turned with her cheek resting on her threaded fingers. Rey’s eyes focused on the dark hall as she continued to wait for her Alpha.

 

As she heard the light switch click off in the bathroom and goosebumps spread from the backs of her thighs, to her round rear, and prickled up her neck. Ben had always been understanding, letting their relationship move at her pace, but now that he was her Alpha and she his Omega, her hindbrain was begging for Ben to take charge.

 

Her breath caught when she saw him walk out with his pale skin almost glowing and his dark wash jeans slung low on his hips. Not that she admitted this aloud, but Rey loved that his beauty marks continued to scatter down his body and she was taken back to a time a few weeks ago when they laid in her bed, and she kissed each and every one of them.

 

“Omega,” he purred at her.

 

“Alpha,” she replied in kind, the word leaving her throat on a breath.

 

Ben would never stop thinking about how lucky he was to have found Rey. She was a goddess amongst mortals, and each time he was able to touch her, kiss her, fuck her...he felt like Adonis paying tribute to Aphrodite’s beauty.

 

So there she was, stretched out on the bed, the globes of her ass flexing just slightly at the sight of him, and Ben got the untutored urge to feast on her. As he moved closer, Rey clenched her abdomen and pulled her knees up towards her chest, lifting her rear and presenting her core to her Alpha.

 

Stepping towards her, Ben stood at her feet and ran his warm palms up her thighs, over her hips, letting his thumbs pull at her cheeks, spreading her open so he could see the pink of her pussy and the pucker of her ass. “Fucking beautiful,” he practically growled.

 

Rey whimpered at his words and pushed up into his hands, but Ben wanted her to wait, wanted her to need him like he so desperately needs her. The mattress dipped under the weight of his knee as he crawled over her, pushing down on her hips so that she was once again flat on the bed and straddled her rear.

 

Continuing from her hips, his hands moved past her waist and over her ribs. Placing a kiss to the healing mating glad at her right shoulder, Ben cupped her upper arms, sliding his fingers to her elbows and pulling her hands out from under her head and stretching her arms out beside her. “Don’t move,” he commands into the curve of her neck before placing a kiss there.

 

With a final squeeze of Rey’s wrists, Ben released her and moved back down her body to stand at the foot of the bed again. She looked beautiful laid out before him, and he watched her feet flex with anticipation. The fly of his jeans came apart, and the material was pushed down, along with his boxer briefs to pool on the floor.

 

“Don’t move, Omega,” Ben reminded her while digging his thumbs into the arches of her feet but smirked when he saw her grip her fingers into the sheets.

 

Ben spent the next few minutes rubbing the tense muscles of her calves, kneading the sensitive spots at the backs and inside of her knees, and then drawing his thick fingers up her hamstrings just to the cleft of her rear.

 

He could smell how arroused she was, could almost hear how wet she was when she pressed her thighs together or squirmed under his touch. So with one more sweep of his hands, Ben gripped her hips and pulled Rey up to present again, her chest pressed against the bed and her arms still splayed wide.

 

Dropping to his knees, Ben buried his face into her glistening cunt.

 

They both groaned at the same time. Ben’s thumbs peeled her apart as his fingertips pressed into her firm cheeks. His full mouth devoured her clit and moved up to suck everything from her warm and engorged lips. “This is only for me,” Ben’s voice was hard as he rubbed his cheeks into the scent glands at the juncture of her thighs.

 

His eyes were already blown wide with lust and the pheromones of his Omega as Ben continued to lick up her seam. Rey’s back arched as the flat of his tongue laved across her ass, but he just moved his palm to the small of her back to push her into submission once again. 

Rey didn’t want to think about how Ben knew how to play into every single pleasure point of her body...she didn’t want to think about the women that taught him and came before her, and she was only able to relax again under his efforts when he again confirmed that there would be no one else after her.

 

“How did I ever get such a sweet Omega,” Ben lapped at her rear once more before driving his tongue into her core. “I feel like I could eat your pussy every day and sustain my body on only this,” and then he was back at it again.

 

Maybe he was trying to prove something to himself...or to Rey...or to assholes like Dameron who thought that Ben didn’t deserve a mate like his Omega, but when he bit her, when he took his vows, it was to provide for everything Rey needed or wanted for the rest of his days.

 

Apparently, he was doing something right, or Rey was keen to the idea of Ben doing this to her every day, but she moaned deep in her throat, “Yes, Alpha.”

 

He had her exactly where he wanted her, and removing his lips from her for just a moment, Ben ran his hand over his face, gathering the slick that painted his skin before wrapping his wet fingers around his cock and coating it while pumping until it was rod hard in his palm.

 

“What do you need, Omega?” He nipped with his teeth at the back of her thigh.

 

Rey jumped at the sting of his bite but still kept her heaving chest pressed to the bed, and her hands gripped in the blankets out to her sides. Her mind was fuzzy like after too much wine, and her body was coiled tight but also malleable to his every whim. When she didn’t answer him, Ben nipped at her other cheek and repeated himself with more force.

 

“You,” she cried out. “I only need you.”

 

Ben smiled and sucked on her clit feeling another wave of slick coat his nose as he detached himself from her core and stood behind her, admiring the eager and waiting mess he coaxed her in to. “Lay back down, my darling,” his tone was softer, but his intentions are not.

 

When she hesitated, Ben pushed his middle and ring fingers into her heat, she clenched around him, and he curled his fingers forwards to rub at the textured skin of her g-spot. Rey fell to the mattress with a shudder as she gripped the sheets tighter and her shoulder blades pinched together with pleasure.

 

“That’s a good Omega,” Ben cooed and he once again crawled onto the bed above her.

 

He removed his fingers from Rey’s cunt and stings of clear slick came along with them. She was so ready for him, and Ben steadied himself with his knees on either side of her hips, his left hand pressed into the mattress by her shoulder and his right hand wrapped around his cock, running the head of him through the sopping folds between her legs.

 

Ben kissed between her shoulders, at her neck, at her gland... “Breathe, Omega,” he whispered at her ear and only when he heard Rey suck in air did he reinforce the mating mark with his teeth just as he pushed his cock into her.

 

Rey’s whole body tensed, the drag of his cock into her cunt was delicious for both of them, almost tight enough to feel the ridge of his head find resistance against the texture of her inner walls. Then she went slack under her Alpha’s influence and his bite.

 

There was no need to reclaim his mate beyond the rebinding of their biologies and his devotion to his Omega. This act was somewhat of a renewal of vows, and it also didn’t hurt that Rey would distinctly smell of a mated Omega the more times he took his teeth to her. Ben was not a monster though, he would not cause her pain over and over for his insecurities, but after this morning’s meeting and then his run-in with Mr. Dameron, Ben felt the need deep within himself to be an assertive Alpha.

 

“You feel so good, Omega,” he praised Rey, and she chirped contently at him while shifting her hips to take him in deeper. “But I am not here to be delicate with you my darling...” He draws out of her and then snaps his hips forward.

 

Rey cries out again and tries to push her hips up and back to meet his next thrust, but he warps his hands around either side of her waist and holds her down as he starts to rut within her.

 

“You are my mate, my wife...you carry my pup...” he grinds each phase out with a thrust deeper than the last. The sensitive underside of the head of his cock is punishing the ribbed flesh at the front of her core, and both their breaths were lost for a long moment, but that does not hinder Ben’s rhythm.

 

“It’s like your fucking body was made for me,” Ben grunted as he slotted himself within her. “But I need it to feel like you’ve never had another.” He bends over her again, licks at her gland, and then coos in her ear, “Cross your legs, Omega. I want to see how tight you can be around my cock.”

 

Ben is still hunched over her when Rey crosses her ankles and presses her thighs together, but he stilled. Her inner walls held him like a vise and moving was almost painful, but Ben buried himself within his wife, cupped her neck and pulled her back to capture her lips in a desperate kiss.

Rey moaned into his mouth, and he could feel the vibration of her voice on his fingertips. He would consume her if he could, take her flesh into his, take her breath for his own. Ben wanted to beg her to bite him in return, to complete the bond, lay waste to his worry that one day she could leave him.

 

A new gush a slick washes over Ben’s cock and though he felt like he was being gripped within an unrelenting fist, Ben was able to move, even if they were shallow rolls of his hips that rubbed at the place deep within Rey that cause her eyes to roll back and vision to spark white.

 

“Oh God,” Rey panted, and her head hung limp in his hand that was still wrapped around her throat. With her forehead pressed to the bed and just the slightest hindrance to her airway, Rey disobeyed her Alpha and released the blanket balled in her fist to reach back and claw at his hip. “I’m going to come, Ben. Please don’t stop...please Alpha, need your knot...”

 

His wife was a blubbering mess below him, and Ben could feel beads of sweat rolled down the divots of his back as he flexed over his mate, striving to continue his assault on the spot that was making her see stars. As much as he could show dominance over his Omega, the place of an Alpha was also to care of, protect, and give her whatever her heart so desires.

 

By the continued mewing and pleading of his wife, the only thing Rey wished for in this moment was to be pushed over the edge and to feel the swelling of his knot just behind her pelvic bone.

 

Letting go of her neck, Ben anchored his hands to the mattress on either side of her shoulders and pumped into her. The louder her cries, the more vigor he found within him, and then Rey flexed her thighs once more, and Ben growled down at her, “Fuck, Omega...I need you to come...need that tight pussy to milk me...”

 

Rey rolled her hips up into him twice more before the waves of pleasure crashed over her. It was as if she was finally able to let the stress of the past few days evaporate as her body felt weightless under the skillful hands of her mate.

 

Her orgasm was like no other Ben had ever experienced, and his one regret at taking her from this position was not being able to see her face when her height came. But he felt every wave of her pleasure, every flutter, every pulse, the gripping heat that brought him to his end just a few thrusts later.

 

His knot filled so quickly as he painted her core with his seed that Ben almost felt lightheaded and had to rest his forehead against Rey’s heaving shoulder blades. A deceleration of love died on his lips, and he instead pressed a kiss to her once again swollen and angry mating gland.

 

Wrapping one arm over her shoulder and the other just under her bust line, Ben rolled them to the side so that he could give his fatigued forearms a rest from having to support his full weight off his mate.

 

Her heart hammered away under his fingertips as he drew lazy shapes across her breasts. “What are you thinking about?” His voice was raw on the shell of her ear.

 

Rey giggled as she tried to control her breathing, “That I won’t have a care in the damn world if I come home to that every day.”

* * *

 

**AN: Sexy times as promised.**

**We will have some time jumps with plot coming up...**

**Feed me!**


	32. Thirty-Two

**AN: I'm sorry for not updating more. I've been reading a lot and trying to manage real life stress. I know you all are the best readers a little fanfic writer could have and understand. So please enjoy. :)**

* * *

 

**Thirty-Two**

 

Ben stayed with his mate that night...and the next and the night after that. He went to what he now referred to as his _parent’s house_ every few days to pick up clothes, but now many of his things hung next to Rey’s in the same closet where it all had begun.

 

Of course, he timed his visits to the estate around his mother’s schedule, ensuring that he wouldn’t run into her as he continued to distance himself from her. After a while, Ben wasn’t sure why he was holding on to so much anger towards his mother. Maybe it was because she wanted to take _this_ from him...this new sense of purpose that came with being mated to an Omega.

 

And this is precisely what Ben poured himself into, being a good husband, mate, and Alpha. He would kiss Rey each morning before she went off to work to bring her a coffee and a muffin to her classroom just an hour later. In the afternoons Ben would pick away at his homework and encourage her to draw. The evenings brought them into the kitchen together to make dinner, or order in and sit on the couch as they binged on their favorite shows. But it was the nights when he would lay down his mate and mold her body into his, that they both ached for.

 

Ben loathed going to Mr. Dameron’s office each day, but worse was when the Beta wasn’t there because that meant that Poe was making a special appearance in Rey’s classroom to _observe_. It wasn’t that Rey and Ben were brazen, but some times there would be a fleeting touch or a calming scenting of their wrists. With Poe present, they dare not even hold each other’s gaze for too long.

 

On these days Ben would work on his iPad or on the classroom computers to perfect the design of his final project. It might not be fair that he had the entire R&D department of Skywalker Industries at his disposal to manufacture his saber hilt, part of him even mused if he could actually make it work with the ingenuity of his father, uncle, and grandfather.

 

It was now April, and it wasn’t surprising for Poe to drop by the art room at least twice a week. The Beta would sit at an empty table and just stare...always observing...looking for something, anything to what, ruin Rey’s career or Ben’s future...or was it personal?

 

Poe rubbed the pad of his thumb along the stubble of his chin and contemplated the information that was sent to him just days ago. It didn’t matter that he started spending his weekends just over the border in Virginia, sitting in bars and local eateries, listening, searching for another Beta who he could get to talk.

 

But it was another Monday, and Rey was setting up for the day. Her stomach rolled, and she popped another piece of candied ginger into her mouth while hoping that Ben would bring her a tea today and not an over-sugared coffee. The pup growing inside of her was making itself known more and more each day, whether it was a swing of emotion, sleeping most of a weekend away, crying one moment and then crawling into Ben’s lap and reaching for his cock the next, or like now, leaning up against her desk as her face hovered over the trash can.

 

This is how Poe found her that morning. “Are you okay, Rey?”

 

Straightening her back and breathing in through her nose, Rey sucked hard on the ginger candy and gave a tight lip smile, “I’m fine. What can I do for you this morning?”

 

Poe leaned up against the wall next to the door and folding his arms across his chest, “I wanted to ask you how much you know about your...”

 

But he was not able to finish as Rey raced for the back of her room and heaved into the stainless steel sink. She felt warm hands pull the hair out of face as she spits bile towards the drain. “Maybe you should go home if you are feeling sick,” Poe spoke lowly, while trying to pull in her scent but snorted when all he tasted on the top of his mouth was Alpha.

 

Rey moved her hand to hold back her own hair while turning on the faucet and cupping a palm full of the tap water into her mouth. Poe’s hand fell to her lower back, slowly rubbing up and down in a soothing motion. After rinsing the sour from her tongue Rey wiped her lips with the back of her hand, “It’s nothing and will pass.”

 

Poe’s gaze moved from her face that was regaining some of its color, to her hand that was protectively stroking at her lower abdomen. Before he could speak, there was a growl from the doorway.

 

“Remove your hand from her, now,” Ben spoke through gritted teeth and internally praised himself for not crushing the cup of tea he carried. Scalding his hand would serve no purpose but to cause him undue pain, but he walked calmly towards his mate, setting the tea down on the back table as he passed.

 

Without taking his dark eyes off Poe, Ben walked up to Rey and kissed her temple. “Ginger tea with lemon and honey,” he spoke against her hair. “To ease your stomach,” and he placed his hand over hers as it still rested over her womb.

 

The horrified expression on Poe’s face hides none of his feelings towards this new revelation. “You’re...” he started while staring at Rey.

 

“Yes,” Rey confirmed as she stepped in front of Ben. “So you can understand why it is not wise for you to touch me and how much restraint my Alpha has shown.”

 

Ben wanted to beam with pride. His strong Omega was standing up to the pushy Beta and praising her mate at the same time. His chest inflated and he rested his hand on her shoulder, grazing her scarred mating gland with his thumb.

 

Poe narrowed his eyes at them. “I see my error,” he shifted his gaze between the two of them. “It won’t happen again.” It was only when he reached the door that Poe turned back to look at the couple.

 

The Alpha was cupping the cheeks of his Omega and whispered down to her, “Is our pup giving you trouble today?”

 

“Only a little morning sickness,” Rey cooed up to him. “I’m sure the tea will help.”

 

Having heard enough, Poe walked from the room just as Mr. Solo was placing a kiss to Rey’s forehead, rubbing his wrist against her neck, and petting at her stomach. As he made his way back up to the front office, Poe thought about what he had planned to say to Rey before she became ill. He also wondered what the school board would think about this new information.

 

Both Rey and Ben expected some fall out from Mr. Dameron learning about their child, but the Beta was uncharacteristically calm and nonchalant towards Ben when he checked in each day. If he were a less suspicious man, he would think that Poe changed his feelings towards the mated pair after learning about the pup...and while Ben was young, he was not naive.

 

But the next bump in the road did not come from the judgmental guidance counselor but from a dark haired girl that never learned to take a hint and was not used to hearing the word ‘no’.

 

Ben walked out to his car alone after the last bell rung. Rey had to stay behind with another student for a moment, but he would wait for her before they drove home.

 

 _Home_ , he thought to himself. Weeks ago he approached his grandmother and asked to have access to his trust fund so that he could provide for his new family. Padmé agreed, but her stipulation was that she wished to meet the woman who tamed her brooding grandson. Ben may not legally be an adult, but he was an Alpha, and he refused to take advantage of Rey.

 

So he now paid their rent from an account that had both their names on it. Of course, once his mother found out, she left him a ranting voicemail about how it was irresponsible for him to give his wife access to his legacy fortune. But there was a reason that Ben didn’t ask Rey to sign a pre-nuptial agreement...because he would always provide for her and their pup, no matter what.

 

The white and black trimmed Audi parked next to his Cadillac brought Ben from his thoughts, and he let out an exhausted sigh as he slung his school bag into the passenger side of his car. “Baz,” he addressed his friend.

 

“Haven’t seen you around, Ben,” the girl answered.

 

He moved to the rear of his car and propped himself up against the trunk, crossing his ankles and also his arm across his chest. “I’ve been busy,” was all he offered.

 

Bazine came to stand before him and placed her palms on his chest. “I’ve missed you,” she said while looking up at him through her lashes and starting to slide her hands up towards his shoulders.

 

Ben caught her wrists and removed her hands from his body, “You can’t be touching me, Baz...”

 

Letting him continue to hold her wrists, Baz rocked her hips forward attempting to rub up against him, “I know you are due for a rut soon and wanted to offer my services.”

 

With a sigh that was more from frustration rather than boredom, Ben pushed off his car, only releasing Bazine when he was upright and able to pace a few feet from her. “I don’t know how many times I have to tell you that it’s not going to happen.”

 

“If you’re worried about the physical stuff, don’t,” Baz now crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive manner. “I can take a knot, and I want it to be yours, I’ve always wanted it to be you.”

 

Ben pinched the bridge of his nose, but before he could speak, Baz was at it again, “You go to that whore house and fuck Betas you don’t even know. They don’t care about you...only that your mommy’s credit card clears.”

 

Now he was getting pissed, “Those Betas do a service to their designation. They do more for the Alphas than just lay on their backs and take a knot.”

 

Baz scoffed, “That is exactly what whores do, Ben. You can try to rationalize it any way you want, but you are paying them for sex when you could be with someone who truly cares about you.”

 

“I am,” the words left his mouth before he could stop himself. Ben and Rey had only briefly talked about how to handle telling students about their status.

 

Confused, and not knowing which part of her statement he was confirming, Baz narrowed her eyes at him, “You are what, Ben?”

 

Another sigh, “I do care about you Baz, as a friend. That is why I never took you up on any of your offers. I don’t want to hurt you, and if you fuck an Alpha, you _will_ get hurt. There was never a future for us, I can’t be with a human woman...and I’m not.”

 

“You’re not what?” She asked again now with a crook of her brow and a shifting of her curvy hips.

 

“I’m mated, Baz.”

 

She sucked in a breath, knowing enough about A/B/O rituals to understand what he was saying, but she still couldn’t believe it...it had to be another one of his excuses not to bed her.

 

“I have an Omega, and she will be my only for the rest of my life.”

 

“How is that possible?” Baz’s voice started to grow. “You are only seventeen, and you already mated someone? Are you crazy?”

 

“I am fortunate to meet my mate now and not have to suffer through countless meaningless relationships waiting for her,” he countered.

 

Baz crosses her arms again. “Did you meet her at the college or in Boston? There is only one Omega in town, and that would be...” but her voice died out as she watched the art teacher walk towards the parking lot. Her eyes shifted between the two, “No Ben...you didn’t.”

 

But his answer was written all over his face. He looked at Ms. Kenobi like the sun rose just for her. “You’re fucking a teacher?” Baz hissed.

 

Ben’s focus turned back to his classmate, and his expression was hard, and his words were final, “I mated and married my Omega, there is no question of our bond now.”

 

“Married...” Baz whispered in disbelief as Ben’s...wife...approached.

 

“Ms. Netal,” Rey addressed the student having learned the dark haired girl’s name the last time Rey caught her touching Ben.

 

“Ms. Kenobi...” Baz said eyeing the woman up and down and cocked her head to the side, “Or should I say, Mrs. Solo?”

 

Rey’s gaze shifted between her mate and Bazine attempting to assess the situation. Before she could answer, Ben walked over to place himself between the two women, his back turned to Baz, and he pressed a simple kiss to his wife’s temple. Rey’s eyes never left the young girl’s face as she watched different emotions shift one to the next.

 

“Baz and I were just finishing our conversation, and she has assured me it will stay just between us,” Ben left no room for his friend to offer a rebuttal as his dark eyes cut over his shoulder at her.

 

“Of course,” Baz plastered on a fake smile and drew her fingers across her lip. “Your secret is safe with me.”

 

As Baz turned back towards her Audi, she heard Ben’s deep voice, “Are you ready to go home, my darling?”

 

Rey looked up at the beautiful face of her husband after she watched the white car race from the parking lot, “If she is truly your friend, you should watch out for her.” When his brows pinched in confusion, she continued, “She has the look of a woman about to do something very stupid.”

* * *

**AN: Today was one of those days where I feel like a good cry is in order...but I'm not a cryer. So leave me some love and make my heart light and happy.**

**I think I need to work on a chapter of The Reckoning next, but it all depends on how I'm feeling tomorrow.**

**Let me know what you think Poe and Baz have cooking!**

 

 

 

 


	33. Thirty Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for waiting for me to get back into the mindset of this fic. I hope you enjoyed Walking on Cold Thin Ice and Solo.   
> You all have been so supportive and I just want to say how much I loved each and every one of you. 
> 
> I added some new tags to this fic. PLEASE CHECK THE TAGS.
> 
> There might be some triggers in this chapter. Please look at the end notes for clarification of added tags/triggers.

** Thirty-Three **

 

Over the next week, Ben kept his ears open, just waiting to hear the rumors spread around the school, but for once in her life, Baz kept her mouth shut. That didn’t mean he went out of his way to have any interaction with her, or his other friends by proxy, wanting to avoid enduring the endless questions from Hux and the judgmental glares from Phas.

 

His life felt almost normal, well as normal as a seventeen year old shacking up with his teacher/wife could be—and this fact left them both slightly on edge because the school board had not come back with an official ruling. Rey shared an email with him the prior week, which stated that as long as they could maintain professionalism during school hours, the board would allow Rey to finish out the semester and Ben to graduate.

 

Poe also seemed to have given up on his crusade against Ben and the unorthodox relationship with Rey. This more relaxed demeanor didn’t stop him from popping into the art building a few times a week, but at least now Ben was able to exchange a nod with the Beta for attendance and not have to actually speak to him.

 

There was only a month and a half left in school and Ben prayed that they would be able to coast through it without much issue, but of course, this was his life, and nothing could ever be that easy.

 

It was a Thursday night, and Rey was craving tater tots, so Ben kissed her sweet lips before grabbing his keys and trotting down this car. Their town was small, and he pulled into one of the bays at Sonic about ten minutes later, wanting to surprise Rey with a milkshake as well.

 

He barely had the window rolled down before he heard someone call his name and with a grimace, Ben noticed Campbell and some of his Beta lackeys sitting at one of the wire mesh tables. Trying to ignore them, Ben watched the red order light flash just as his name was called again.

 

“Solo!” James yelled out as his Beta friends chuckled under their breath and punched each other in the arms.

 

With a sigh, Ben exited his car and walked up to the group, “What do you want, Campbell?”

 

The other Alpha smiled, almost wolfishly, and the Beta next to him pushed his shoulder in encouragement. “I was in the art building the other day, and you would never believe the scent that I picked up on.”

 

Ben clenched his fists and a low growl rumbled deep in his chest. “Tread carefully, Campbell,” he warned.

 

James glanced around at his friends who were all smiling and nodding, egging him on, and even though he knew that Ben was an older and bigger Alpha, he couldn’t seem weak in front of his pack. So he puffed out his chest and looked Solo dead in the eyes, “You finally got yourself a piece of that Omega pussy, huh...”

 

The growl was more audible this time, “I suggest you shut the fuck up—right now.”

 

But James was an arrogant idiot, “I could smell you all over her, and the little slut isn’t very good at hiding the fact that you got your teeth into her.” The smaller Alpha stood now, feeding off the energy from his groupies, and stepped right up to Ben, taking in a deep sniff, “But she didn’t bite back, which makes me wonder if she has always known that you’d never be Alpha enough for her...”

 

Seeing red, Ben reached out and gathered a fist full of Campbell’s shirt, pulling to the point that the other Alpha had to roll up onto the balls of his feet to be eye to eye, “She is my mate, my wife—the mother of my...” but Ben trailed off, seeing the shocked and then smug recognition cross James’ face.

 

“I have to give the bitch credit, luring you in with her sweet cunt, but I can’t believe you were fucking dumb enough to mate, marry, _and_ breed her.”

 

Every cell in Ben’s body felt like it was on fire and his hackles stood on end as the young Alpha continued to run his mouth, “I bet she only took your knot for the legendary Skywalker money, and now you get to support her and your runt for the next eighteen years.” James postured up on Ben, mistaking his hunching shoulders as submission, “But I would be willing to take care of it for you.”

 

 _Take care of it_ —those fucking words again, just like his mother suggested, but such a dangerous thing to say to a mated Alpha. Eons ago, when A/B/Os were more animals than man, males would fight for breeding rights of their pack and kill the offspring of the weaker Alpha to further the new, stronger line. What Campbell was offering...what he was implying made Ben’s mind go black.

 

The first punch came on instinct alone, and the satisfying crunch of Campbell’s orbital socket only made the fog lift slightly from Ben’s vision. How dare this Alpha welp, barely out of his first rut, threaten his pup and his Omega.

 

All those years that his mother fought for A/B/O rights, the horror stories that were told as cautionary tales, Omega’s fucked so hard with the only intent to rid them of an other Alpha’s DNA, made Ben want to vomit, but instead, he just kept swinging.

 

It took three Betas to pull Ben off the other Alpha. James lay motionless on the concrete, face bruised and bloody, and the only sound louder than Ben’s heart and breathing was the gurgle from the other boy’s mouth.

 

As the low hum in his ears subsided, and as he became more aware of his surroundings, Ben was flooded with the screams of the drive-ins’ employees and patrons. Far in the distance was the shrill sound of sirens.

 

Ben’s knuckles were split open, blood dripping down his long fingers, and he absentmindedly flicked at what he assumed was a piece of a tooth that was embedded into his skin. Feeling validated in his actions, Ben only looked down to make sure there was a slight rise and fall in Campbell’s chest, wanting the young Alpha to live maybe for the only purpose of seeing Ben’s pup born, healthy, strong, and _wanted_.

 

Paramedics rushed in as a police officer pushed Ben away from the scene and up against one of the restaurant’s brick walls. He heard the Betas give statements about it being an unprovoked attack, and onlookers whispered slurs about hothead Alphas—one even saying it was a disgrace that the monsters were allowed out in public.

 

Campbell was placed on a stretcher, loaded into the back of the ambulance, and whisked away to the nearest hospital. Ben was read his rights, placed in handcuffs, and his large frame was forced into the back of a squad car.

 

As soon as they arrived at the station, Ben was handed over to an Alpha officer but that didn’t stop the human faction from calling him a menace and making comments about how he should start praying the other boy lives.

 

Ben gave a statement, not leaving out a single detail. His designation allowed him to protect his mate, but deep down, he feared that he had gone too far. The Alpha officer asked Ben if he wanted to press charges against Campbell, for threatening his mate and pup. To this, he only offered, “I think he learned his lesson...”

 

The holding cell was hot and dank, smelled of piss, and Ben stood leaning up against the wall, not daring sit on the metal benches that spanned the middle of the room. The choice for his one phone call was easy to make, knowing that he would be considered a disappointment but also that he would be bailed out in no time.

 

So when his fired up Omega, dressed in pajama pants and one of his oversized hoodies, came storming into the station Ben couldn’t hide the shock or fury as his gaze slid to the older man following close behind her. “What the hell, Dad? I told you not to call her.”

 

Han didn’t even have a chance to speak before Rey was at the bars, sticking her arm between the cold metal and pointing her finger at her husband in anger. “What were you thinking, Ben? We are supposed to be laying low, not going around beating up people!”

 

His jaw snapped together so hard he wondered if his teeth would crack, “You should stay out of this Rey. You have no idea what he was saying—what he was planning...”

 

“Stay out of it?” She asked with that ‘you have got to be fucking kidding me’ look on her face. “I am your wife, your Omega, and you just put a boy in the hospital over what? Alpha pride?”

 

Now Ben rushed the bars, gripping them so hard in his fists that his knuckles split and oozed red. “He was threatening to take you for me, and fuck you and beat you until you lost our pup, and then sire his own kit in you.”

 

Rey sucked in a sharp gasp, not being able to fathom those words coming from the Campbell boy. But then she schooled her expression, her gaze once more becoming hard. “You know that would never happen. I know you will always protect me, and those were words of an inferior Alpha trying to exploit your nature and get a rise out of you. So I guess he accomplished that.”

 

“I was protecting you,” he protested. “This is how I can protect you!”

 

Holding up her hand, Rey was surprised that his lips smashed together in silence. “Your mother already hates me, and the school board is just looking for a reason to screw both of us over. And now I’m responsible for you ending up in jail and that boy beaten half to death.” Tears welled in her eyes as she recognized the remorseful look in her young Alpha’s face. “I’m going to let your father take you home…”

 

Ben’s heart stuttered and raced at the same time, “Why can’t we go home together?”

 

Now the tears slid down Rey’s freckled cheeks, “I need some time—alone,” she said just above a whisper. “I’ll let you know when I want you back at the apartment.”

 

“No, Rey. Don’t do this. I’m so sorry, just let me come home,” he pleaded.

 

But she didn’t speak to him again, just walked up to his father and thanked him for calling her. They exchanged looks of disappointment and reassuringly touched each other’s arms. Ben’s blood boiled at the sight of his Omega seeking comfort from another, even if it was his father…and maybe especially because it was his father.

 

There was nothing he could do as his wife disappeared back out of the station. He already embarrassed her enough for one evening, so he kept the crazed and snarling Alpha at bay. His only comfort was that Campbell wouldn’t be leaving the hospital any time soon, and Rey wouldn’t be left vulnerable without him.

 

Han paid the bail, and Ben was released into his custody. They didn’t speak; father just placed a reassuring hand on his son’s shoulder as they walked out to the Falcon. They collected Ben’s car from the fastfood restaurant, and Han gave a stern glare, knowing his son’s mind. “Come back to the house, Ben.”

 

Folding his lips between his teeth, Ben wanted to argue but settled for an exhausted sigh, “I can’t be without her...”

 

“She needs time. You going back now will just make it worse. Trust me. Your mother would have shot me a long time ago if I hadn’t given her space when she needed it.”

 

Ben felt like a failure, beating himself up for disappointing his Omega. Campbell’s words rang through his mind, how Rey only wanted him for his money, that she had not insisted on completing the mating bond because she wanted to take another Alpha.

 

By the time they pulled onto the estate, Ben was so spent that he fell into his full-size bed without even showering and with dried blood still coating his hands.

 

The next morning he didn’t make eye contact with his mother but he could feel the mix of sympathy and ‘I told you so’ rolling off her in waves. There were no new messages or missed calls on his phone and before he could even dive into pulling up the last text to his wife, one where he jokingly implied that he got her fries instead of tots, his mother was speaking.

 

“I was thinking that maybe you need a few days away...”

 

His eyes shot up from his phone, and he was seething in a second, “I am loyal to my wife, how dare you suggest I go back to that whore house.”

 

Leia’s eyes went wide and then an actual blush formed on her cheeks, “I wasn’t implying that, but maybe a quick trip up to Boston...you could register for your classes in person, sit down with an advisor.”

 

Ben had to admit that it wasn’t a terrible idea, and as his father suggested, he was going to give Rey her space. So with a nod, he grabbed his keys and sped across town, taking the stairs three at a time up to the apartment. It was quarter past ten, and he knew Rey would be at school, so he used his key and was hit by a wall of pheromones.

 

_Omega...distress..._

 

Cursing and growling at himself, Ben knew that he was to blame for not being there to comfort his mate. Up in their room, he threw some clothes into a duffle bag before moving to the bed. Picking up her pillow, Ben pushed his face into the softness and inhaled her scent, calming the hot blood that ran in his veins. Rubbing his face into the pillow, he also soaked it in his scent and then walked back down to the kitchen.

 

They always kept a note pad by the fridge, and he scratched out the few simple lines:

 

_Went to Boston to register for classes. Be back Sunday._

_I’m so fucking sorry._

_I love you, and miss you more than anything._

_-Ben_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter Campbell says some really fucked up things to Ben. 
> 
> There is mention of forced miscarriage/abortion. In nature think of it like when a stronger male lion challenges the current pride’s male. If he wins, the new male lion kills the cubs of the old male lion, to pass on his own genes. 
> 
> There is also physical violence. Ben beats that ass! 
> 
> Otherwise I hope you enjoyed this show of Alpha rage/strength. I have the next chapter already planned out so drop me some love and I’ll get to writing.


	34. Thirty Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have some Rey and Han bonding in this chapter and I had so much fun writing it!
> 
> Thank you as always to my Reylo Wife MissingAMuse for always pushing me. I am so excited for her because she has been working on a canonverse fic for over a year now and is going to start posting soon!!! 
> 
> Also a shout out to MyJediLife for taking a look at this for me. Her Clyde/Rey fic River Deep, Mountain High is consuming my life right now.

**Thirty Four**

 

When Rey returned home from the police station she was an absolute wreck. She paced the apartment until well after midnight, fuming and crying, and desperately conflicted about their future.

 

When she finally did lay down in bed, she immediately missed the warmth of her Alpha. It wasn’t just the intense body heat, but the calming scent and the reassuring touches that brought tears back to her eyes. Rey cried into her pillow until she was too exhausted to fight sleep any longer.

 

She was disappointed in Ben, but mostly she was upset with herself. Rey hated being in the situation where she was so dependent on somebody else. There was never a time when she couldn’t handle any stress that life threw at her, but now she had Ben and their baby to consider. It wasn’t the fact that she could do this alone that scared her—it was that she didn’t want to.

 

The urge to call in sick to work that Friday was immense, but Rey needed the distraction. So many things about her morning routine made her miss her husband even more. The exaggerated sigh when she would pick his wet towel up off of the bathroom floor, or how he always had a cup of coffee waiting for her down in the kitchen. She missed his gentle touches and lingering kisses—as if he might curl up in a corner and die if he was not able to feel her under his fingers or lips.

 

Rey even missed seeing his car parked next to hers in the lot. Her heart clenched and she looked up at the balcony, just waiting for Ben to come out and call from three floors up that he loved her and missed her already. Rey had never been so loved or wanted in her entire life—and she sent him away.

 

The next pitch to her gut came thirty minutes after she arrived at school. Rey half expected Ben to come trotting into her room with a tea and muffin. But there were no lumbering footsteps in the hall, no breathtakingly gorgeous Alpha spanning her door frame, and no tender kisses with promises of more.

 

When the end of the day rolled around and Ben still didn’t shownup for class, Rey started to get worried. She took out her phone a few times with the intent to at least text him and make sure that he was safe, but she also knew that Han would call her if anything bad happened. She couldn’t be the first to bend, she’s the one that asked for space.

 

Even going to the grocery store after school felt like a chore. She missed the fact that Ben always pushed the cart, or that he would beg her not to judge him when he raided the kid’s cereal aisle.

 

It’d been over a month since she carried her own groceries up the three flights of stairs but now without Ben the task seems daunting. A memory flashed across her mind of Ben carrying four reusable bags while she clung to his back and kissed at his neck.

 

Setting the grocery bags on the kitchen countertop, Rey threw a frozen pot pie into the microwave while putting the milk, eggs, and yogurt into the refrigerator. When her food was done she left the bag of non-perishables and moved to the living room with her dinner to spend the rest of the night watching TV.

 

Rey couldn’t even bring herself to queue up the next episode of Stranger Things, knowing that was a show she and Ben were watching together. So instead she put on some Sex in the City and tucked into her pot pie.

 

After a long relaxing bath she finally looked at her phone and was slightly disappointed to see no messages from Ben. But she went to bed and had another restless night of near sleep.

 

The next morning Rey woke early, knowing she had an afternoon appointment in the city. She slipped into leggings that stretched around her barely there bump and went downstairs to her car. At the entrance of the complex, Rey bit her lip for just a moment before making a decision and turning right, heading further into the town rather than left into the city.

 

She use Ben’s access code to enter the estate, and started down the winding lane. The house looked sleepy with the early morning fog crawling off the expansive lawn. Parking her old Toyota in the circle driveway, Rey drew in a deep breath before going up to knock on the door.

 

To her surprise it was Han who answered. “Jesus, kid. Do you know what time it is?”

 

Rey blushed and felt only slightly bad for waking her father-in-law. “Is Ben here?”

 

Han’s expression flashed with confusion before he spoke, “Did he not tell you where he was going?”

 

For some reason dread set in her gut, “He left town?” Rey wasn’t sure how long an Alpha could be away from his pregnant mate before biology started to drive them both insane.

 

“Went up to Boston with his mother,” Han said while rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m half expecting a call saying they tore into each other...” He looked up and saw the deep frown on the Omega‘s face. “Not that Ben would get in a fight with his mother—not like that at least. He’s always been a moody kid, but never violent.”

 

Rey held up her hand to stop Han’s blabbering, “If he’s not here, I guess I’ll just go…”

 

“Did you need something?” Han called from the front porch. “Help with something, maybe?”

 

Hanging her head and letting out a deep sigh, Rey turned back towards the house, “I have an OB appointment in the city today and I was hoping that Ben would go with me.”

 

There was something in the girl’s eyes, a silent pleading with a spark of the fear of rejection that made the word spill out of Han’s mouth, “I could go with you.”

 

A pleasantly surprised expression fell upon her face and Rey smiled, showing her perfect pearly teeth, “You would do that for me?”

 

He scratched at the back of his neck again, “I was a little bit of shit father to Ben, so I figured I could at least try to be there for my grandkid.” There was a pause where he just watched her smile grow bigger, and he threw an accusatory hand towards the driveway, “But please tell me we don’t have to ride in that deathtrap.”

 

Rey giggled and then nodded “Old Edna here has gotten me through a lot of tough times and she wouldn’t let me down now.”

 

Han ushered her into the house grunting towards the kitchen, saying something about a cup of coffee while he trotted into the master bedroom to grab shoes and a coat. He let her idlychatter on the drive into the city and they didn’t catch the nearest train, rather they drove down to Rockville, which he found odd, but didn’t question.

 

They took the M train into the city and walked the two blocks to the A/B/O health center. Rey signed in and then took her seat next to Han. He started rubbing at the back of his neck again, a nervous tick that she was quickly finding endearing but that made her think of how Ben would be running his hands through his hair in this same situation.

 

Her name was called followed by Han’s nervous cough, “Did you want me to—uh—come back there with you?”

 

“Would you?” Rey asked, now gnawing on the inside of her lip. Since she didn’t complete the mating bond, Rey could take another Alpha if she wanted—not that this meant she had any feelings for her father-in-law, but his presence and energy calmed her racing heart.

 

Han stood against the off-white wall, looking anywhere but at the nurse taking Rey’s vitals and handing her a urine specimen cup. They were led into an exam room and now Han was trying to not make eye contact with the paper covered table and folded up stirrups.

 

“Why don’t you hop up here and we will get the sonogram out of the way and then your...” the nurse shifted her gaze between the Alpha and Omega.

 

“He’s the grandfather,” Rey answered, wanting to avoid any more awkwardness.

 

“Right, of course,” the Beta nurse nodded with a slight blush to her cheeks as she tucked a paper drape into the waist of Rey’s leggings and started to roll up her shirt to just below the bust line.

 

“Uh—maybe I should...” Han looked at the far wall where there was a very large poster with the cross section of the female anatomy which wasn’t helping his unease in the slightest. Before he could make a bee-line for the door, Rey reached out and grabbed his forearm.

 

“Please, stay...”

 

And bless him, but Han couldn’t deny this Omega. He may have mated and married an Alpha, but there was still that basic instinct for him to please and protect an Omega. So with a long exhale, as if psyching himself up for something, he nodded, “I never did any of this stuff when Leia was pregnant with Ben.”

 

Rey gave him a sympathetic look but shivered when the nurse squeezed the cold gel on her stomach. Han felt her grip his arm tighter and he tried to distract her, “I tried to blame my lack of involvement on the fact that I married an independent Alpha, but really I was scared out of my mind at the thought of being a father.”

 

Her bottom lip started to tremble and tears welled in her eyes, “I wish Ben was here...”

 

Han looked panicked as Rey started to cry, “Oh, sweetheart. It will be okay. Ben is a good man, he will be there for you and your pup like I should have for my family.”

 

The nurse cut in at that moment, “Are we ready to see your baby?”

 

Their attention turned to the dark monitor as they watched the ghosts of shapes and shadows form on the screen. As soon as the fluttering thunks of the heart beat sounded in the room, Rey started to cry harder and Han placed a fatherly hand on the crown of her head and leaned in closer to get a better look at the bean shaped blip, letting out a short and surprised laugh when the baby moved it’s arms.

 

The machine beeped a few times as the nurse took measurements and captured stills of the ultrasound. “Every thing looks good with the little guy or gal. I’ll print out some of these so you can show your Alpha.”

 

Clearing the gel from her stomach, Rey was instructed that the doctor would want to do an exam and she would need to get undressed. “You can wait for her just across the hall,” the nurse said kindly to Han.

 

As he turned to leave the room, Rey kept her hold on him, “Thank you for coming with me today. You have no idea how much it means to me for this pup to have a real family.”

 

The exam went off without incident and before long they were walking out of the building with six printouts, a three month supply of prenatal vitamins, and her next appointment set for four weeks time.

 

They stopped at a bistro on the way back to the subway, and Rey tucked into a club sandwich. With her manners still leaving much to be desired, Rey spoke with a full mouth, “I was wondering if I could ask you another favor...”

 

Han sipped at his IPA, “As long as you don’t ask me to catch the kid when it comes out...”

 

Rey giggled, cheeks slightly red but still stuffed with food, “No, nothing like that.” She paused long enough to swallow. “I don’t really feel safe driving around in Edna any more...I mean she doesn’t even have airbags, and as much as Ben is supportive of me making my own choices, I know he would never let me drive the pup around in that car...”

 

He took another sip of beer, and Rey picked at her fries as she continued, “And I don’t want Ben buying me anything, because I’m not with him for your family’s money...” her eyes shot up to her father-in-law with a pinch of her brow and a pleading look, “I hope you believe me when I say that.” Now she started to pick at her napkin, “I have feelings for him...strong feelings...I just wish we had more time before you know...” and she stroked at her belly that was now full of food and baby.

 

“Anyways,” she waved her hand as if to clear some thickness in the air, “I want to buy a car while I still have steady income.” Rey chewed on her lip, “Who knows how long it will take me to find work in Boston. And who is going to hire a pregnant Omega?”

 

Han saw the young woman starting to spiral, so he reached out and grabbed her hand, “What ever you need, Rey.”

 

She nodded and sniffled a few times to keep the tears from falling.

 

So this is what it means to have a family...to be part of something, to be cared about, and cared for. Before Rey let herself go too far down that road, she pulled out her purse and paid for lunch, pleasantly surprised that Han didn’t try to fight her on it.

 

With a shrug he smirked. “I’m never going to turn down a beautiful woman offering to buy my a drink,” and he downed the rest of the beer before they stood and made their way to the subway station.

 

The ride back up to Rockville took about forty-five minutes, and then they drove Rey’s old Toyota towards the strip of car dealerships. “What did you have in mind?” Han asked.

 

“A compact SUV,” Rey answered, clicking on her blinker. “Something small enough for the Boston parking situation, but big enough so that it’s easy to put the carrier in and haul all the ridiculous things a baby need.”

 

“And big enough for Ben to squeeze himself into...” Han adds with a chuckle.

 

Rey jokingly scoffs and rolls her eyes, “If he can fold himself into that Cadillac, then I don’t want to hear any complaints from him.”

 

They end up on the Nissan lot and Rey points to a row of cars, “I like the Rogue ones...”

 

“Then lets take one for a spin!”

 

Half an hour later, Han and Rey sat in the office of an Alpha salesman and in this moment she was thankful for her father-in-law’s presence. Rey hoped that she would be clever enough to not let the salesman talk her into a bad deal, but ever since Thursday night, she had a prickle in her gut that told her to stay away from Alphas outside of the family.

 

Han drove a hard bargain and got a few thousand off the sticker price and an upgrade to leather trim if Rey was agreeable to taking one of last year’s models. She had been driving around in a car from the 1980s so anything was an upgrade and she nodded with excitement.

 

“Rey, why don’t you go take one more look at the car and make sure it’s the one you want and we’ll have the paper work ready for you when you get back,” Han suggested.

 

She was secretly thankful to be excused and first dashed off to the restroom to relieve her bladder. The Rogue they test drove was still parked outside the doors and while sitting in it, Rey caressed the red stitching on the steering wheel and looked around the interior, not believing that this was going to be hers.

 

For the past ten years, ever since she stated working bagging groceries at the age of fifteen, Rey saved for a rainy day. When she started teaching, she maxed out her retirement contributions, and made the choice to live below her means, because she never wanted to have to rely on anyone else to support her.

 

This thought made her gut twist, knowing that her Alpha would take care of her, but she also needed Ben to want it...not just feel the obligation due to biology. Shaking those thoughts from her head, Rey looked around the car once more, squealed to herself, and then walked back into the salesman’s office.

 

“I’ll take it!” She announced while taking the seat next to Han again.

 

“Perfect!” Remarked the other Alpha, who’s name tag read Steve. He pulled out a stack of papers and handed Rey a pen, “I’ll just need you to sign off on a few things and then you both can be on your way.”

 

Rey looked over the documents, seeing all the right numbers where they should be, and signed her name to the bottom of the forms. When she dotted the final “i” of her her last name, she set down the pen and looked up at Steve, “So will the bank be sending me a payment book or can I set up auto draft?”

 

Han squirmed beside her and Steve’s gaze shifted between them, “We can figure that all out on the drive home...” Han tried to placate.

 

She narrowed her eyes at the elder Solo, but didn’t want to cause a scene in the middle of the dealership, so Rey took the keys and her copies of the papers from Steve, thanking him for his help, and walked out to her new car.

 

When they were merging back onto the freeway, Rey accused without taking her eyes off the road, “You paid for the car didn’t you?”

 

Han was quiet and rubbed the palms of his hands on his jeans.

 

Rey sighed, “This is exactly what I didn’t want. I don’t want to be just handed things because the pup I carry is from some legacy line.” Now she trained her gaze on the man sitting next to her, “At least Ben respected that...”

 

Throwing up his hands, Han started his pleading rant, hoping she would understand, “They wanted to charge you a ridiculous amount of interest, and were going to require a co-signer cause you haven’t been at your job long enough. I just didn’t want you to have to ask me or Ben for that...”

 

“So you made the decision for me?” Rey snapped back.

 

He sighed, “Yes, but consider this a leg up, not a hand out.”

 

“I’m going to pay you back,” she affirmed.

 

“Never expected you not to,” Han answered with smirk.

 

“With interest!” Rey insisted.

 

“We’ll see...” Han answered, already planning to open an account to put the money into, knowing that one day Rey or her pup might need it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve already started on the next chapter...but how do we think Ben will react to Rey going to another Alpha? 
> 
> Drop me a comment...they are like crack to writers and y’all make my heart so happy and my cheeks hurt from smiling. ❤️


	35. Thirty Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all. I’m quickly uploading this while on lunch so no long intro. 
> 
> Thank you to MissingAMuse and MyJediLife for being amazing betas! 
> 
> I am working to get to all of your comments from last chapter...and I think about half of you will be happy with this... 😬

** Thirty Five **

 

Rey drove up to the estate to drop off Han but ended up staying for dinner when he offered—making some half-hearted excuse about neither one of them needing to eat alone.

 

Sitting down at the bar in the kitchen, Rey watched him rifle through the cabinets, turning with an almost sheepish expression. “Sorry about this,” he held up a packet of minute rice and a can of baked beans. “Leia usually does most of the cooking.”

 

They end up ordering pizza, which was completely fine by Rey’s account since over the past week she had become ravenous with her appetite. At one point during the night, she even conned her father-in-law into busting out Ben’s baby albums, not believing that her husband had ever been that small.

 

She left well after the sun had gone down and was amazed by how clearly she could see with the LED headlights in her new car. She may have even taken the long way home to enjoy the way the all-wheel-drive handles on the twisting back roads. She knew the extra traction and heated seats would come in handy during the frigid Boston winters.

 

While parked outside her apartment building, Rey sat in the car for another few minutes, letting the last notes of Ed Sheeran’s How Would You Feel play over the radio. Biting her lip with tears brimming in her eyes, she pulled out her phone and typed out a quick message.

 

I want you to come home.

 

It was disappointing not to get a reply, but she figured Ben was busy with his mother, or out to dinner with some other MIT legacy. So, she readied for bed and reserved herself to spend another night cold and alone.

 

The dream was so real—so encompassing, that Rey sighed and hugged her pillow close to her chest. In her mind, she was wrapped in the sweet boldness of Ben’s scent that made her mouth water, and she yearned for that taste on her tongue. Her body bloomed with trails of warmth over her hip and around her stomach.

 

Soft lips on her shoulder made the hairs at the back of her neck stand on end, and she moaned and arched her back when the raspy baritone of her Alpha’s voice broke the barrier between sleep and waking.

 

“Darling of mine...”

 

Rey came out of the dream with a body pressed behind her that radiated heat, and she felt a large hand splayed just under her bust, as he pulled her in closer. Looking over her shoulder, Rey saw the outline of her husband, his pale skin glowing in the moonlight that crept through the windows, and his dark brows pinched together in worry.

 

“Ben, you’re here...” her voice was full of sleep.

 

“I was already in Jersey when your message came through, and I might have scared my mother half to death with speeding the rest of the way...” His tone was bordering on playful, but his expression was still that of a man waiting for judgment.

 

The silence between them was deafening as they pulled in heaving breaths of each other’s scents. Finally, Ben spoke, “I am so sorry, Rey. I swear...”

 

But she cut him off. “Not now...not tonight,” she said, somewhere between begging and commanding before rolling over to face him. “Right now,” Rey reached down and grabbed his wrist, bringing it up to her neck, “I just need you to hold me.”

 

Ben’s instincts kicked in, and he knew that his Omega was asking. He rubbed his wrists along the glands in her neck, pouring pheromones into her, preening when she let out little sighs and whimpers of pleasure.

 

As he licked at her mating gland, Rey gripped his wrist again, moving his hand down her abdomen and underneath one of his old T-shirts that she had commandeered as a nightgown.

 

Her thighs fell apart as his thick digits stroked through her curls and caught on her clit. He had no idea when she removed her underwear, or if she had even gone to bed wearing any, but his Omega was so ready for him. Ben leisurely swirled his middle finger in her slick and sucked down her moans in a kiss.

 

He let out a whimper when she pushed at the waist of his boxer briefs, pulling his body on top of hers while hooking her toes into the elastic band and dragging his boxers down around his ankles until he could kick them off.

 

“Rey…” he looked down at her with a questioning expression as his hard cock slotted against her core.

 

“Alpha,” is all she answered while rolling her hips up into him.

 

Ben groaned into her neck as he shifted and the head of his cock caught on her entrance. She was already so wet that there was hardly any resistance when Ben slid within her.

 

He hovered over her, drawing in deep lung falls of her scent as he came to rest in the cradle of her thighs. His hands touched everywhere they could reach, finally coming to rest cupping her chin so he could bring his mouth down upon hers once more.

 

Rey hooked her knees over his hips, drawing him in closer, and her Alpha gave her exactly what she had been seeking. He moved in slow, deep thrusts, kissing along her jaw as he scented the gland on the other side of her neck with his wrist.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Ben couldn’t help but whisper against her mating gland before wrapping his lips around it and sucking. “You are all that matters, you and our kit are all that matter.”

 

Her inner Omega shivered with pleasure; the need for an Alpha was ingrained into her basic biology. But somehow she had found Ben, and with all of his faults, his age, eagerness to please, and immaturity, Rey was unsure if she could ask for a better mate.

 

Just like the infamous seventh wave, Rey’s orgasm built and crested until it crashed upon them both. Her nails dug into his flanks, and she felt moisture hit her cheeks before her husband’s lips kissed his tears from her face.

 

Ben pulled out slightly as he came, and Rey whimpered at the loss of his knot, he knew if they were locked together that they would need to talk, but right now he too just wanted to hold his wife.

 

They curled around each other and laid in silence. Ben drew patterns on her hip, and Rey traced the beauty marks across his chest. Their breathing evened out, and soon Rey fell asleep in her husband’s arms. “I promise to be better,” he whispered, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

 

The sun was high in the sky by the time they finally decided to acknowledge that they needed to talk. Ben hardly slept a few hours, scared of missing a single second of holding Rey, knowing that at any moment she could turn him away.

 

So he gathered her in his arms, washed her body in the shower, watched her dress in leggings and a tank, followed her downstairs, and started to brew some coffee.

 

They moved around each other, like a moon around his planet, orbiting but never close enough to touch. The clock on the kitchen wall ticked away as Ray sat down with her yogurt with granola and Ben with his oversize bowl of Lucky Charms.

 

Finally, Rey let out an exhausted sigh, “You know we need to talk about this…”

 

“I’m so sorry—“

 

“I know. I heard you the first two times. But that still doesn’t excuse your behavior.”

 

“I have the right to protect my mate and our pup,” Ben emphatically tried to reason.

 

“But you don’t have the right to beat a sixteen-year-old half to death.” Rey countered.

 

Ben inhaled through flailed nostrils, his bowl of cereal going soggy, “My mother talked with our attorney, and he assured us that none of the charges would stick.”

 

Rey scoffed and rolled her eyes, “Great. Yet another one of your mistakes that your mother gets to clean up for you.”

 

The expression that fell upon his face was as if Rey stabbed him through the heart, “Are you implying that we—that our kit is a mistake?”

 

She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth, knowing that she said them only out of spite. “No,” she tried to reach for his hand across the kitchen table, but Ben pulled away from her. “No Ben, we are not one of those mistakes.”

 

Silence hung over them again, and Ben shoveled a few spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth, not even tasting the sweetness, and taking his time to chew while tampering his anger.

 

“Where is your car?” Ben finally broke the tension, having noticed her little Toyota missing from the parking lot when he arrived home in the early morning.

 

“In Rockville,” Rey answered smartly.

 

Ben’s eyes snapped up from his bowl, “It broke down on you? You should’ve called me. I don’t want you just stranded in the middle of nowhere.”

 

There was some more grumbling, most likely him making comments under his breath about how he wished she would just get rid of the old car, and Rey almost felt some excitement with her news.

 

“No, I traded it in. Even though it’s not good for anything but scrap, but Han somehow got them to give me two grand for it.”

 

“My father?”

 

“Yeah,” Rey said as she moved from the table to the living room to retrieve the sonogram pictures from her purse. “And I got these,” she smiled while placing the images on the table in front of her Alpha.

 

Ben reached out and touched the photos, “What—what’s this?”

 

“That’s our pup,” Rey said lovingly as her expression softened.

 

His hand moved to rest on her lower abdomen, and he stroked his thumb over the small bump, “When did you get these?”

 

“Yesterday,” Rey answered. “Han and I went into the city for my appointment, and then he helped me buy a new car. Well, less help, and more along the lines of him just buying me a car.”

 

During her speech, Ben had removed his hand from her stomach, and his expression hardened again. “Trust me, I was not pleased with him either, and I told him I would pay him back, with interest.” Rey boasted.

 

“My father?” Ben asked again.

 

“Yes, is there any other Han that we know?”

 

Ben stood abruptly, his chair scraping against the tile floor as he paced over to the sink, rinsing out his bowl. His shoulders were heaving as he took a few calming breaths. “I have been begging you for months to get a new car.”

 

“No, you have been begging for me to let you buy me a new car.”

 

“And even if I did, I knew you would end up paying me back for it because you are as proud as you are stubborn.”

 

They were standing across the kitchen from each other, staring daggers, with Rey’s arms folded across your chest and Ben’s hands grabbing onto the edge of the countertop.

 

“But I can overlook that because ultimately I just want you to be safe.” Ben started. “What I’m having trouble comprehending is how you didn’t bother to tell me about your appointment.”

 

“I…” Rey started, not having a good excuse for not letting him know about the appointment ahead of time. “I tried to go get you Saturday morning at your house, but you were gone.”

 

“Because you sent me away!” Ben roared.

 

“Not all the way to Boston,” Rey fired back. “Which, thanks for telling me, by the way,” she snapped.

 

He paced forward, looking at the countertop next to the refrigerator. “I left you a note,”he pulled the notepad from underneath the bag of groceries. “If you would’ve called me Friday night I would’ve met you in the city.”

 

Rey stared at the notepad in embarrassed disbelief.

 

Ben threw the notepad aside and stepped forward, taking in another deep breath and laying his hands on her shoulders, “You got to see our baby for the first time, and I wasn’t there. We will never get that moment back. We will never get to do that moment again. That was taken from me, and given to another Alpha.”

 

“But he’s your father,” Rey tried to reason.

 

“And I am his father,” he answered, replacing his hand back on her abdomen.

 

“Or her..”

 

“Or her,” Ben let his lips pull at the corners at the thought of a daughter.

 

Taking a step back, Ben resolved himself to his hurt feelings. “We will never get that back. That moment was supposed to be special for both of us, and I’ll never get that back.”

 

“Ben…” Rey tried.

 

He just closed his eyes and took in a few shuddering breaths.

 

“Alpha,” she tried again.

 

This time his gaze snapped to her, and he stared at her remorseful expression. “I love you, Rey. And not just because my biology tells me too, I loved you before we even initiated the bond, before we knew about the pup. I just wish that was enough for you.”

 

Tears were falling freely from Rey’s eyes now, and she took a step forward, reaching for her Alpha. When he took a step back, her heart broke. No one had ever loved her...she had never loved anyone in return, and the words died into broken sobs.

 

It took everything within Ben for him to not take his Omega in his arms and hold her, comfort her, love her until she stopped hurting. But he felt betrayed, replaceable, and a part deep within his soul wondered if Rey would ever be able to return his love.

 

“I need some time…” he spoke just above a whisper.

 

Needing space but unable to leave Rey in this state, Ben stepped forward, cupping her cheek, “I’ll be back.” He kissed her forehead, “I’ll always come back to you.”

 

As Ben left the apartment, he could hear her crying even harder, and it felt like he left a piece of his own heart behind with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do ya thing? Leave me your thoughts...or just an emoji, I love it all.


	36. Thirty Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens!!!!
> 
> Also the lovely stavrogin - @Cpongetti on twitter did some amazing art for the bathtub scene from Chapter 11, and I am so in love with it! 
> 
> I posted it over on my twitter if anyone would like to take a look!!  
> @EDangerTaylor

Thirty Six

  
  


Ben sent a quick text and drove back out to the estate. Thankfully, his father was waiting out on the porch for him and slid into the passenger’s side of his son’s car when it pulled into the circle drive. 

 

Han waited until they were driving towards the north side of town to speak, “I’m gathering that things didn’t go well with Rey.”

 

There was a low growl from the young Alpha’s chest as he replied, “Maybe you should go comfort her, since she seems to prefer you for the important things…”

 

With a sigh, Han rubbed at his temples. “Maybe I deserve that, but I couldn’t just let her go alone!”

 

“I am her Alpha,” Ben grumbled as he pulled off the road and down a familiar rutted trail. 

 

The trees thinned, and then they were overlooking their valley. “You are, just like I am your mother’s.” Han watched his son’s knuckles go white as he gripped the steering wheel. “Look, kid. Rey came looking for you. She wanted you there, but she was also scared to go alone. I could smell it on her…”

 

Ben’s icy gaze turned, and he growled. Han held up his hands, “Just cause I’m mated doesn’t mean my nose stopped working.” At that thought, Han drew in a deep breath and could smell the anger rolling off his son. “Why don’t we take this outside…”

 

Popping the trunk, Ben folded himself from the driver’s side of the car and pulled the two camping chairs out, handing one to his father, and they sat upon the crest of the hill. They didn’t talk for a long time, just watched the windswept grass across the gully. 

 

“I wasn’t trying to replace you as her Alpha,” Han started. “You know that I literally can’t, being saddled to your mother and all,” he said with some humor in his tone. “Plus, she’s my daughter in law. I just wanted her to feel supported by someone in this family.”

 

Ben slumped down in his chair, physically exhausted from the emotional shit show of the day. “She didn’t even tell me about the appointment, like she never expected me to be there in the first place.”

 

Han was thoughtful for a moment, remembering the range of conversation he shared with Rey. “She’s used to taking care of herself. Maybe sometimes you forget that your Omega is a twenty-five-year-old woman who, up until a few months ago, wasn’t accountable to anyone.”

 

“But she’s my mate…”

 

“She is, but you are not hers.”

 

His father’s words made Ben’s heart clench and his stomach roll, but they were true. Ben was all in; his love and devotion could never be questioned. Even though he stopped her from completing the bond for what he thought were noble reasons, Rey was still clinging to her independence.

 

Ben sat forward and hung his head in his hands, “What the hell am I supposed to do?”

 

“Maybe spend a little more time talking with her, and a little less time knot deep.”

 

His head shot up, “What the fuck, dad?”

 

Han chuckled and wished he had a beer, “I told you, kid, my nose works fine.”

 

After spending about an hour at their favorite spot, and having the sweet smell of honeysuckle blow down the valley, they made their way back into town to grab some lunch. 

 

Ben dropped his father by the house. The sun was already setting as he drove back through town, picking up food from Rey’s favorite Thai place on the way. 

 

He parked next to her new SUV, silently admiring her choice and glad that  she and their pup would be safe. With a long exhale, Ben tried to calm his thoughts and remember the advice his father gave him as he exited his car and started the climb up three flights of stairs. 

 

Rey was waiting for him at the door, having heard his car rumble into the complex. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and Ben wanted to kick himself for leaving her, but also knew he would have regretted his words if he’d stayed. 

 

“You came back,” her words came out partly as a question, her voice raw and soft. 

 

“I told you I would,” Ben answered as he brushed past her to set the food in the kitchen. 

 

She followed behind him, and Ben caught her taking in deep breaths, trying to catch a scent. “Where did you go?”

 

Hanging his head, Ben gripped his fists on top of the counter, wishing there was some way he could make her see that she didn’t need to check him for the scent of another, a way he could get her to trust his bond to her, that there would be no other Omega for him. But he knew that Rey’s past was—concerning—and that is why he had given her time.

 

“I went to see my dad,” he finally answered. 

 

“Oh,” was her only reply.

 

Ben took down two plates and started dividing out their dinner, “He says ‘hi’, by the way.”

 

Rey knew this was Ben’s way of reconciling the time she spent with Han, his way of saying it was okay that she wanted a familiar and friendly relationship with her father in law, but Rey also knew that her time with Han was just the tip of their issues. 

 

She walked up to him, putting her hand on his arm and stopping him scooping out spoonfuls of rice. His face turned to meet her gaze. “I’m sorry,” she offered softly. 

 

Placing the spoon down and picking up the plate and handing it to Rey, he sighed, “Me too, and I know we have a lot to talk about, a lot to work out, but I want to be around for all of it.”

 

Rey nodded with tears in her eyes as he continued, “You can’t send me away for days on end, but if I have to leave you, know that I will always come back.” Rey nodded again. “I want to be there for all of your appointments. When it comes to our pup, no more surprises.”

 

“Of course,” she answered. 

 

“We have to talk more,” he pleaded. “We have to make decisions together—for our life together.” She was chewing on her lip, and he knew his Omega was holding something back, but he already knew what she was going to say - that he was not blameless. “And I promise to work on me. My temper, my emotions, my reactions.”

 

Nodding once more, Rey felt the bands that were constricting around her heart start to loosen. For so long she had taken care of herself, struggled on her own, never having the luxury of asking for help, but now she had Ben, her Alpha, and that meant that she no longer had to do anything alone. 

 

He bent down and placed a chaste and fleeting kiss to her lips, lingering just a moment to breathe in her scent. “Let’s eat before the food gets cold, and we can talk tomorrow.”

 

But they didn’t talk the next day. Ben was overloaded with homework with the semester finishing up in about a month, and any time he thought to bring up the fact that they needed to talk, Rey would be exhausted or nauseous. 

 

He did take some of his father’s advice and kept his knot out of his wife, trying to find other ways to show his affection and build intimacy. He started bringing her tea in the morning again, and stockpiled her favorite chocolates. Ben rubbed her feet when they watched TV, and even bought those crazy expensive bath bombs from LUSH to help her relax. 

 

Another week and a half went by, and Ben arrived at the school earlier than usual. Since he and Rey contently existed around each other, Ben was slightly starved for social interaction, and if he was honest with himself, he missed his friends. 

 

The girls were sitting at their normal table out in the courtyard as Ben took his seat across from Baz. 

 

“Hux had to get something from his locker, but should be around soon,” Phasma said before Ben could ask. When Ben didn’t offer a reply, Phas looked between her two friends, neither one meeting the other’s gaze, and both tight-lipped. 

 

“Congratulations, Baz,” she said with sarcasm. 

 

That got the dark-haired girl’s attention, “What are you talking about?”

 

Phasma smirked and pulled a nail file out of her purse, “You actually went thirty seconds in his presence without offering to take his knot.”

 

Baz scoffed, “Fuck you, Phas.”

 

“All your begging over the years got us curious, and Hux bought one of those Bad Dragon wearable knotting dildos…”

 

“A what?” Ben almost yelled incredulously.

 

Completely unphased by Ben’s outburst, “I mean it gave him much needed length and girth, which trust me, I thoroughly enjoyed, but the whole knotting thing…” she shifted her eyes between Baz and Ben again, “it wasn’t anything special.”

 

Ben growled, thinking that this human was dismissing something so intimate—and almost spiritual—that happens between an Alpha and his Omega. “You have no idea what you are talking about…”

 

She shrugged, “What? I don’t see what the big deal is,” and she continued filing her nails. 

 

Baz shifted uncomfortably, whether it was from the secret she was still keeping for Ben, or the current topic, he couldn’t be sure, but he still cared for his friend and hated to see her like this. 

 

“Phas,” Ben said in a warning tone.

 

But the blonde was anything but subtle, “It got me thinking that it wasn’t the knot that Baz has been pining for all these years…” Her icy blue gaze came up to meet his dark eyes, “It was just you.”

 

Slamming her hands down on the table, Baz stood, “You have no idea what you are talking about. It never had anything to do with Ben, just the fact that he has a knot to pop. And we both know that no amount of silicone on Hux’s small dick could ever measure up to what an Alpha can do. So how about you shut the fuck up about it!”

 

As Baz stormed off across the grassy courtyard, Phasma’s expression remained calm as she turned to Ben, “I wonder what’s stuck up her twat…” Then she chuckled to herself, “Not a knot obviously, but damn that girl is sensitive.”

 

“Have you ever considered the fact that you’re just an utter bitch?” Ben ground out, as he too stood up from the table.

 

Phasma scoffed, “Everybody knows that.” She watched him start to walk away, “Hey! Where are you going?”

 

“I forgot I needed to go to the library for something,” he lied, not even looking back at his friend. 

 

It was a Saturday night, two weeks after their fight, when Ben and Rey were actually able to sit down and talk. They made an oven-baked pizza and left their phones plugged in upstairs as they sat on the couch. 

 

“My court date is in a week and a half, and our attorney is still confident that the charges will be dropped now that we have a witness that heard everything Campbell said...”

 

“That’s good,” Rey answered around a mouth full of pizza. She was still uneasy about the fact that Ben beat the other boy to a pulp. 

 

Ben chewed and swallowed before speaking, “The attorney wanted to know if she should redact your name from the report, and I wanted to ask you about it.”

 

“Redacted?”

 

“Yeah, the filing is public record, and anyone can sit in on the hearing, and I just didn’t know how you felt about our—status—being out there.” He saw her eyes go large, and he quickly added, “Cause you know, you still haven’t changed your name or anything…”

 

Rey couldn’t meet his eyes for a long moment as she looked around the living room and thought about what he was asking. She had given some thought into taking Ben’s last name, hers held no family ties, and she felt almost honored to be attached to the Solo’s.

 

But she was waiting for their clean break, for Boston, where no one would know that she was Ms. Kenobi, high school teacher, and she could start a new life as Rey Solo. 

 

Taking another bite, she was stalling as she watched his expression shift from questioning to hurt. “I think it’s best if my name isn’t attached to the case.”

 

Ben pressed his lips into a tight line and nodded, “If that’s what you want…”

 

The only sound in the room was chewing, and the occasional crumbling of a paper towel before Rey spoke again, “My next appointment is in two weeks.” She loved that his face lit back up at the mention of being able to see his kit. “We can make a day of it...go into the city, maybe walk through one of the museums or stay overnight.”

 

His smile was infectious, “I’d like that, being able to walk around with you, hold your hand, kiss you in public.”

 

“It’s a date, then…” Rey reached over and squeezed his thigh, his very firm thigh, and with that, her mind wandered. 

 

They’d not had sex since he came home from Boston, and Rey wished she could blame her need on the hormones, but really, she just missed her husband. He would hold her at night, kiss her each morning, lavish her belly with attention, but she missed the awestruck feeling of being full of him. 

 

There was something spiritual about making love to her Alpha, how it almost felt like she could crawl inside of him, make her home there, always knowing that she was safe. Rey tried to think back to the last time he knotted her, while she used to think it awkward to have an Alpha locked within her, she loved that he would suckle at her mating gland as she ran her fingers through his sweat-damp hair. 

 

Coming out of her musings, she saw the desire in Ben’s dark eyes, but then he blinked and the moment was lost. He turned his head and looked at the blank screen of the TV, “I’ve been spending more time with my dad—learning to cope…”

 

She pulled another slice onto her plate, “That’s good, Ben. I’m proud of you.”

 

“Yeah...I know I have my age and hormones to fight against, but I’m trying, because I want to be around for you and our pack, and not rotting in a jail cell.”

 

Rey played with the two pieces of crust that she knew Ben would end up eating before their conversation was over, “I was thinking about seeing a therapist…”

 

His face scrunched up some, “A therapist?”

 

She shrugged, “I know I have abandonment issues, and trust issues, and,” she darkly chuckled, “commitment issues.” The bite was on her mind a lot recently, and Rey absentmindedly smoothed her thumb over her scarred gland. “I just think that I have some things to work through, too…”

 

Now Ben leaned in, wrapping his hand at the nape of her neck and nuzzling his nose against hers, “I love you, and I’m proud of you, too…”

 

Just then, his phone chimed from up in the bedroom. With the open loft, the sound echoed off the quiet apartment. 

 

“Ignore it,” Rey whispered into the small space between them.

 

“Planning on it,” Ben smirked back, and finally pressed his lips to his wife’s. 

 

She sightlessly moved her plate to the coffee table as Ben pulled her into his lap, loving that she fit so perfectly against him. Just as she started to cant her hips, his phone pinged three more times in rapid succession. 

 

“Ben…” Rey said, between a groan and a whine, hating that his phone was ruining the moment. 

 

He continued to kiss down her neck, pulling her collar to the side so he could lick at her gland, “They will stop in a second…” he vowed into her skin, praying that he was right and whoever it was would fuck off. 

 

They both sighed with relief when the phone was silent for a good thirty seconds, “See,” Ben said with a cocky grin as he pulled Rey’s shirt over her head and buried his face between her growing breasts. 

 

Rey threw her head back and moaned as his tongue dipped into her bra cup. Just as his large fingers started working to unfasten the clasp, the shrill notes of the Wonder Woman theme music rang in the apartment. 

 

Ben let out a frustrated sigh and let his head fall back against the couch, “It’s Phas…” The call ended after about thirty seconds of the theme before it started again. With a pained expression, Ben kissed Rey’s shoulder, “She won’t stop until I answer…”

 

Cupping his cheek, Rey pulled his mouth back up to hers, giving him an understanding but lingering kiss, “Go take the call. I’ll be here...waiting…” she winked at him as she slid off his lap and laid out on the couch, her knees falling apart, and knew Ben could scent how ready she was for him. 

 

He growled and took a few steps across the living room before stopping and turning back to her. “When I get back, I want this…” he gestured towards her body, “off. I want all of it off!”

 

She just giggled and started to pull at her leggings as she watched him run up the stairs. 

 

A few moments later, she jumped as she heard him yell out the word ‘fuck’ so loudly that she felt it in her bones. He came back down the stairs, red-faced, and fists clamped at his side. “I’m going to fucking kill him this time…”

 

Rey scrambled off the couch and over to her husband. “What happened. What did she say?” But his focus was a million miles away, so Rey reached out and touched his face softly, finally gaining his attention. “Tell me what’s going on.”

 

Taking a few deep breaths, Ben let his Omega calm him before he met her worried gaze and spoke with a trembling lower lip, “It’s Baz...she’s in the hospital.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think happened? What are we getting ourselves into?!
> 
> Leave me some love...it make me write faster! 😍


	37. Thirty Seven

**AN: If you missed the art from last chapter, see it here on my twitter[@EDangerTaylor](https://twitter.com/edangertaylor/status/1181534460916973569?s=21). I had my account locked because of some hate, but I opened it back up because y’all need to see this NSFW art for this story!**

**A huge thank you to my betas,[Missing A Muse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878811/chapters/49627655) (who just posted an amazing canonverse fic recently!) and [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife) for putting up with me and adding all the commas! **

* * *

 

 

** Thirty Seven **

 

Rey tried to calm her Alpha by rubbing her wrist along his jaw, and she felt some relief when his eyes fell closed, and he was able to take in a few deep breaths. “What happened?”

 

Ben’s eyes snapped open again, and they were dark with fury. “Campbell is what happened.”

 

He was already walking towards the bedroom when Rey sucked in a gasp of shock. She quickly followed him up the stairs, and found him in the closet pulling a clean shirt off a hanger. “What are you gonna do?” She asked with fear lacing her tone. 

 

Pulling his T-shirt over his head, Ben froze and turned towards his wife, taking in her desperate expression. In an instant, he moved towards her, cupping her face and lovingly stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. “I’m not going after him. I’m going to her.”

 

Nodding, Rey chewed her bottom lip and tilted her face up to look into his sincere gaze. It wasn’t that she didn’t think Campbell deserved everything that was coming to him; it was that she realized how scared she was at the prospect of losing Ben. 

 

As he leaned down to kiss her softly, Rey’s mind started spinning. “What hospital did they take her to?”

 

“They stabilized her here before sending her into the city,” Ben answered while nuzzling his nose into the crown of her head.

 

Rey thought for a long moment. Her hesitation in accompanying Ben to the hospital was the same reasoning she had for keeping her name out of the court documents. They were meticulous not to flaunt their relationship around Montgomery Village. The last thing she needed was showing up at such a public place with him.

 

But Baz was in the city, so Rey pulled out of her husband’s hold and knelt to retrieve his discarded shirt off the floor. “Well, we better get going then.” 

 

Ben’s posture relaxed, knowing that his Omega would be there with him every step of the way. They dressed quickly before heading down the stairs and into his car.

 

The drive took them under thirty minutes as Ben pushed the speed limit, and the sun painted the sky in brilliant shades of pinks and oranges as it set behind them.

 

Not wanting to fuss with parking, Ben valeted his car when they arrived at the hospital. He was surprised, but thankful, when Ray slipped her hand into his as they walked through the automatic doors.

 

The smell of antiseptic burned in his nose and made him crave his mate’s scent of sweet honeysuckle.

He paced up to the information desk, giving them Baz’s name and his own. When he spoke with Phasma on the phone earlier, he was told Baz was asking about him, practically demanding to see him.

 

They were directed up to the Eighth floor, then to room 813.

 

Before Ben could rush through the door, Rey grabbed his arm, meeting his gaze and telling him with her eyes to just breathe.

 

Two deep inhales later, Ben rapped his knuckles against the door, only entering when he heard a soft voice say ‘come in’.

 

The lighting was low, and as Ben entered the room, Baz attempted to sit up in bed, wincing in pain. “You came,” she spoke in a relieved and hopeful tone. 

 

He crossed the room in three giant strides, “Of course, I’m here.” 

 

The young girl noticed movement on the other side of the room, and her eyes went wide, although, at this point, the presence of Ben’s mate shouldn’t be surprising. “Miss Kenobi,” Baz said softly in recognition.

 

Rey nodded her head in acknowledgment, but hung back across the room, leaning up against the far wall.

 

Ben propped himself on the edge of the bed; in any other situation, it would be comical to see him attempt to perch on such a small space. Reaching out and taking his friend’s hand, Ben asked, “What happened?” 

 

Tears brimmed in Baz’s eyes, “I’m so sorry.” She took in a quivering breath, “I should’ve believed you. “

 

“What happened?” Ben asked again through gritted teeth, his voice laced with an Alpha command that would not affect the human woman.

 

Baz sighed before starting her tearful dialogue. “After finding out that you were mated and married - and then what Phasma said…” She paused to sniffle and wipe her cheeks. “And then there was James’ bruised Alpha ego, or whatever…” Baz attempted a sad smile, and there was a slight roll of her eyes. “So when I asked, he didn’t even hesitate.”

 

Perhaps it was Ben’s underlying Alpha instincts, but his voice was laced with a deep growl of warning, “What did you ask for?” 

 

“You know exactly what I asked for,” she said with a pleading expression.

 

He quickly stood from the bed and took a step away as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Taking in a deep breath, he finally turned back towards his friend, “I told you this would happen. I told you a hundred times why being with an Alpha is dangerous.” 

 

“I know,” Baz wailed. “I just—”

 

“You just what?” Ben’s temper flared. “You thought I was lying to you? That I was just turning you down because I didn’t care about you?”

 

“No, it’s not that—”

 

“Then it must be that you’re a spoiled girl who’s not used to hearing ‘no’, and was stupid enough to put yourself in this situation, knowing full well that you would end up getting hurt.” 

 

Before he could even finish his rant, Rey was moving across the room and placing her hand softly on his arm. “Ben,” she warned.

 

“What?” He hissed as he rounded on her. “She knew better. She knew this could happen. And she did it anyway, and with that—monster!” 

 

Now Rey’s expression went hard. “That’s enough,” she said sternly. It wasn’t often that she got to scold her Alpha, even within their student/teacher dynamic. But he was getting close to crossing a line that would forever damage his friendship with Baz. “Go take a walk,” she demanded while pointing towards the door.

 

She watched her husband stalk towards the door while listening to the quiet cries from the young girl lying in the hospital bed.

 

The door clicked shut, but Rey stood silent for a long moment before turning and addressing the young girl. “Bazine…”

 

“You don’t have to stay,” she spoke at the same time.

 

Rey relaxed her posture before speaking. “I refuse to apologize for my husband’s reaction. I will let him do his own groveling. But I wanted you to know, I won’t judge you for what happened, and if you need to talk—”

 

Baz cried into her hands, “But it’s all my fault, Miss Kenobi…” 

 

“I think it’s okay if you call me Rey,” the older woman said, while perching on the edge of the bed and gently touching the girl’s arm.

 

She nodded with tears still streaking down her cheeks. “Ben did tell me—he told me this would happen…” 

 

Looking around the room, Rey watched the numbers on a computer screen pulse with Baz’s vitals. She also followed the IV line that went from the girl’s hand to the multiple bags of medication and fluids hung at the bedside. Then there was the white handheld device with a red button, that was used to deliver the pain medication that Rey assumed the girl desperately needed. 

 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” 

 

Baz’s lower lip quivered before she spoke, “I thought it would be okay… I thought it would be fun. Phas and Hux used that knotting toy, and she said it was nothing special. I thought I could take it.” 

 

Giving a reassuring squeeze of the girl’s arm, Rey answered, “A/B/O physiology is different than humans. Your body isn’t built like ours.” 

 

“But I’ve read stories. I’ve seen videos online...I thought it was possible.” 

 

Rey thought back to the abundance of Alphas in the porn industry. “What you’ve seen takes a lot of preparation, and an experienced and patient Alpha—which I don’t assume James was either.” 

 

“It didn’t start out bad,” Baz admitted with a shrug and a few sniffles. “The kissing was nice, and I wasn’t a virgin, so even though he’s an Alpha, that part wasn’t bad.” She shifted her gaze to anything but Rey, who just remained quiet, listening and present.

 

“I begged him for it...like the Omega girls do in the—ah—videos, and he was really into it. He started saying all this crazy stuff about fucking me until I bleed, wanted to knot me over and over until he put a kit in me, and not letting any other Alpha have me…”

 

Rey paled while thinking about Campbell’s threat to use her until she lost her pup, and she couldn’t help but wonder if the young Alpha was taking his rage out on Baz. She swallowed thickly and just nodded, encouraging the girl to go on, but almost fearful of what she would hear. 

 

“I thought it was weird, but thought maybe it was just things Alphas say during rut. But he got rough, which I guess, I expected,” Baz shrugged. Her gaze came back up to Rey, meeting her eye to eye, “Then he held me down, and all I felt after that was pain.”

 

Baz started to cry again and self-consciously rubbed at her arms, “I didn’t think it would hurt so much, but I felt like I was being torn in two. I screamed, cried, told him to stop, but he wouldn’t. It was like he was no longer in control…”

 

Remembering a few months ago, Rey knew that at times both she and Ben would get lost in the pheromones and the experience of heat and rut. Her body evolved to take it, to crave it, but she also understood how very different Ben and James were as Alphas. 

 

“He finally came out of it, and I was still screaming...hitting him...trying to get him to stop, but that just made it worse - because he freaked and pulled out.”

 

Sucking in a breath, Rey felt tears prickle in her eyes. Even as an Omega, when Ben was locked within her and they engaged in knot play, any more than a shallow thrust or a slight pull was bordering on painful. 

 

“It wasn’t supposed to be like that,” she whispered. “If it had been Ben—” her voice faded out as she looked with glassy eyes at the older woman. 

 

“You can say it,” Rey nodded with what she hoped was a non-judgemental expression. “If you were with Ben, then what?” 

 

“If it were Ben, then it wouldn’t have been like this. I know he’d be good to me. He’s the only one that ever has.” Baz hated the sympathetic pinch of Rey’s brows, and the girl snatched her arm away from the woman’s comforting touch. 

 

“I would like to think that if put in such a situation, that Ben would—” she felt a cold shiver in her spine, “take care of you. But he is a young Alpha, he is fueled by instinct, and can be unpredictable.”

 

“He wouldn’t have hurt me,” Baz passionately insisted.

 

It almost pained Rey to think about her Alpha with another woman, and she attempted a tight lipped smile. “I’m sure he would have been very cautious because he cares about you…”

 

“But not how he cares about you,” she answered with narrowed eyes and a pouting mouth. 

 

Now Rey moved to sit at the edge of the bed. “It’s different between Alphas and Omegas. Sometimes it feels like we don’t have a choice, which comes with its own consequences.” She couldn’t help but bring her hand to rest on the small bump, that until now, was concealed under an oversized tee. 

 

Baz sat up straighter in the bed. “You’re pregnant!”

 

“I am,” Rey answered honestly. 

 

“And it’s Ben’s?”

 

Her brows pinched together again, “Of course. Why else do you think we had to mate and marry?”

 

Baz’s expression turned hard, “Maybe for the reasons that most people get married, you know, because they love each other.”

 

Rey tried to make her expression unreadable, but her thoughts were racing. Two weeks ago, Ben admitted his feelings to her—to loving her even before they mated. Just like with the bite, he didn’t expect her to say it back. He was giving her time, and for some reason, this made her feel uneasy. 

 

Love was always an abstract concept for Rey. Sure, her foster mother was wonderful, but there was still a fear of being taken away if she got too comfortable. She thought about the unconditional love between a mother and child, but Rey was left behind, cast aside, thrown away - and if her parents were capable of that, then surely Ben would discover one day that she was not worth loving. 

 

Coming back to her surroundings, Rey cleared her throat and at least looked sheepish, “We are getting there…”

 

Rolling her eyes, Baz relaxed back into the raised head of the hospital bed, “Ben doesn’t deserve this. He is kind and smart, and would do anything for the people he cares about. Ben has every opportunity to do amazing things, and now he’s stuck with you and an unwanted pregnancy.”

 

Rey was getting exhausted with having to justify her relationship with Ben. She surely never thought she’d be having this conversation with a sixteen-year-old girl.

 

The weight of Ben’s future was constantly a strain on Rey’s mind and heart. She knew that Ben was unequivocally bound to her, but there was still the thought, the feeling, that she should let him go to Boston alone. Not be the distraction everybody labeled her to be.

 

But she also knew that would never be what Ben wants. An Alpha, especially one as attentive and passionate as Ben, would never leave his pack. Even for the normalcy of a college experience, or for the sake of his educational and professional future.

 

Just like her mating, Rey felt forced into a decision, although at this point, she was unsure what prevented her from relaying the fact that she returned her Alpha’s affections.

 

At that moment, there was a knock at the door, and Ben peeked into the room. Rey gave an exhausted, but understanding smile to Baz before saying, “I hope you feel better soon.”

 

She then moved closer to the door where Ben was standing. He instinctually noted her distress and indiscreetly rubbed his wrist along her jaw, making it appear that he was simply tucking hair behind her ear.

 

Rey sighed and met his worried gaze, “You need to explain to her what we are—what this means. She needs to understand that what we have is not something I’m doing to you.”

 

Ben slid his hand from her jaw down her arm until he held her hand. Looking down, he twisted his grandmother’s ring around her finger before lifting his gaze again. “I wanted this. I’ll make her see that. “

 

He kissed her forehead softly, and then Rey slid away from his warm fingers and exited the hospital room.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many of you were right!!! Like you knew my every intention!!
> 
> I think I’m getting close to being able to put a final chapter count to this story....we got a while to go, so don’t freak, but we are getting there. 
> 
> Thank you to the Thirst Order and the Pink Ladies for being so supportive and making my ass write!
> 
> And because I’m not above begging...Give me some love so I keep up this pace! ❤️❤️❤️


	38. Thirty Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! You may have noticed that I have added a chapter count to this story. Planning in my head, puts it at about 50, but things could change, I am just trying to set a goal for myself.   
> That being said, I want to finish this story by the end of the year. This also means that Reckoning will be on the back burner until this is finished.   
> I have some shorter stories planned for in between as well, but I want to only focus on one longer story at a time.   
> Also, because I’ve seen this going around the fandom, I don’t plan to stop writing Reylo after TROS comes out. I think it will just fuel the fire even more.

**Thank you so very much to my Reylo wife[Missing A Muse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878811/chapters/49627655) and the ‘comma queen’ [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife) for being amazing and betaing these chapters for me. **

**Enough rambling...enjoy the show.**

* * *

 

** Thirty Eight **

 

Rey exited the room silently and walked down to the cafeteria, looking for a hot tea - and perhaps anything chocolate. 

 

Back in room 813, Ben now approaches Baz more hesitantly. She has a hard set to her face, as if she wants to yell at him and cry at the very same time. When he came to sit next to her this time, he took the seat and not the edge of the bed, setting a clear boundary that this wouldn’t be an intimate moment like the last. 

 

She was the first to speak, “I can’t believe you got yourself in this situation, Ben. Even I’m smart enough not to get myself knocked up…”

 

“No, you just get yourself torn apart by a psychotic dick-bag.” His gaze was hard. 

 

Baz leans forward, pointing a finger at him, “I will heal from this. You, on the other hand, are fucked for life.”

 

He snorts, “Good luck finding a boyfriend when they learn you’ve already been bored out by an Alpha.”

 

That did it, Baz looked at him, shocked and offended. Through all of the years he spent turning her down, Ben had never so blatantly insulted her, especially her body. So, she narrowed her eyes and hoped to deliver the cutting blow, “I hope you are happy having to spend the rest of your life with someone who will never love you.”

 

This moment is when he started to share his wife’s exhaustion with defending their relationship. He only prayed that Baz wasn’t this harsh with Rey. So, he sighed and leaned back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose and then running his hands through his hair. “I don’t expect you ever to understand what it is to have a bond with someone like I have with Rey.”

 

“Good, because I don’t accept it…”

 

“You’re human, so you will never feel the pull of an Alpha to his Omega, but I do hope that one day, you have someone who loves you the way that I love Rey.”

 

“She trapped you! I’ve read that Alpha’s have no control over themselves around an Omega in heat,” Baz insisted. “Why can’t you see that?”

 

Ben stood, knowing that there was perhaps nothing he could say to make her understand. “Rey is so much more than her designation. She is kind and smart and talented. She is stubborn and independent to a fault, but she is--” his eyes begin to sting. “It is like she was made for me…” Ben smirked to himself. “Or, I guess I was made for her, because I knew from the first moment,” he leans over and takes Baz’s hand in his, “that she was the one, and that she was always meant to be my only.”

 

“Ben,” Baz pleaded and gripped on to his forearm. “We could’ve had that. We’ve known each other since we were seven years old. It should have been us.”

 

He gave her a sad smile, reached out to cup her cheek, and leaned in to press a solid kiss on her forehead before whispering, “It was never going to be you,” before standing upright, pulling his hand from her grasp before he walked from the room without another word, ignoring the heavy sobs coming from his friend. 

 

Not even having to call or text, Ben seemed to be drawn on an invisible string to where Rey sat with a paper cup of tea and an empty Snickers wrapper. Running his fingers along her jaw and tipping her chin up with the pad of his thumb, Ben placed a soft kiss to her lips. 

 

She tasted like chocolate; he tasted like salt. 

 

On the drive home, Ben kept hold of Rey’s hand, crossing his left hand over to shift gears so that he could remain in constant contact with her. Once back in the apartment, he kissed her in the living room, hoisting her up his body until she wrapped her legs around his hips. He then carried her up the stairs to their bedroom.

 

He let her undress him down to his boxers, and then he laid her out bare on the bed. Ben’s mouth was everywhere, hot lips wrapped around her gland as he thumbed her soft tits. 

 

Rey carded her fingers into his hair and pulled, seeking his kiss as she canted her hips and her core up along the muscles of his thigh. 

 

“Slow down, darling,” he purred against the column of her throat. His wet lips trailed down her sternum and her stomach, which is softer than before. Scooting himself down the bed, Ben lays a heavy arm across her hips to keep them from lifting, searching for any friction. 

 

His free hand came to rest against her inner thigh, pushing it down to rest against the bed and spread her open. Rey was squirming under his hold, and shifted up on her elbows so she could look down at his wolfish grin. 

 

Despite her efforts, they hadn’t been sexually intimate since he came home from Boston, and Rey was vibrating with need. ”Ben,” she begged for something...anything to ease the band that was pulled too tight within her. 

 

“Yes, darling,” he asked with a sing-song tone as he kissed just above her mons.

 

She grabbed his hair once more and pushed him lower. Ben’s chuckle rattled in his throat as he shifted down again, kissing the insides of her legs and nuzzled his nose into glands at the crux of her thighs. 

 

“Alpha,” she now said lowly, laced with warning.

 

But he just teased some more, lazily ghosting his full lips against her core or bumping his nose on her clit before quickly moving on to kiss at her thighs again. 

 

With a frustrated growl, Rey snapped her knees closed, trapping his head as she rocked forward. He was already hanging halfway off the foot of the bed, and her movements caused him to tumble to the floor, unable to catch himself with his head still between his wife’s legs. 

 

“Rey,” he wheezed out from having his breath knocked from him. Her shins pinned his biceps to the floor as her bare core hovered over his face. 

 

“I asked you nicely,” she accused while threading her fingers into the front of his dark hair. 

 

He smirked and gave a long a firm lick of her core before settling his head back on the carpet, “Well then…”

 

Not needing any other encouragement, Rey shifted down on to Ben’s mouth as his hands moved up to grasp her hips. 

 

They started slowly, with Rey kneeling over him and Ben swirling his tongue through her slick coated folds. Her left hand was still buried in his hair, and the right was moving up to cup her breast. As Ben tilted his chin and sucked at her clit, Rey hissed out a breath and looked down, locking eyes with him as he rubbed his nose deeper into her scent. 

 

Moving her hand from her chest, Rey reached behind her and placed it over the twitching bulge in his boxer briefs. Ben made a smacking sound when her clit popped away from his lips, but then he groaned at her touch, and this new angle allowed him to slip his tongue deep within her. 

 

Rey rolled her hips, fucking herself on his long tongue as she worked her hand along his cock. 

 

Ben moaned and swallowed down every drop of her. The new position allowed him to move his arm, not that he wasn’t strong enough to just lift her and have her in any way he pleased, and he snaked it up her body, cupping each breast and squeezing her throat. 

 

Pulling forward, he immediately missed her warm hand on his cock, but this wasn’t about him, it was all for her, and he wanted her to use him, to need him, and he wanted to see her face when she fell apart because of him. 

 

Her hand went back to her breasts, pulling at her nipples and rocking against his face in earnest. “Ben,” she moaned as the stubble on his upper lip scraped against her swollen clit. 

 

It was this middle point, the pleasure mixed with pain, that would send her over the edge. Maybe it was that, for her, nothing ever came easy, that she needed the struggle, the hint of discomfort to achieve her goals. So she would beg Ben to fuck her harder, to wrap his hand around her neck, or thread his fingers tighter into her hair, and now, he sucked at her so hard that she wondered if there would be anything left of her after this. 

 

“Fuck...fuck…” she chanted as her legs started to spasm, that weightless feeling causing her breath to catch in her throat and colors to explode behind her eyes. 

 

She shuddered against his lips as he worked on licking her clean, making sure to flick the tip of his tongue against her clit every few strokes and coax blissful aftershocks from her body. 

 

When she finally rolled off of him and reached for his shorts once more, Ben scooped her up, placing her on the bed before he pulled the covers down and curled up behind her to place lazy kisses against her mating gland. 

 

“What about you?” Rey asked shyly, reaching back to rub at his hip, as she could still feel his cock pressed against her rear. 

 

“I’ll be fine,” he chuckled lowly into her neck as he heard her yawn. “Get some rest, darling of mine.”

 

Ben was not a monster, and he made love to his wife the next morning, just as the sun was rising. He hoped with each new struggle they faced together, that they would build a front that no one could touch, but he also knew that the next one he would have to go alone. 

 

Baz didn’t come back to school for over a week, and Phas said that the doctors were afraid of her ripping out the stitches, and that Baz was confined to bed rest. Ben couldn’t lie, but he was relieved not to see her around the school, he wasn’t ready for the fallout.

 

It was a Thursday afternoon, and Ben was wearing the suit that his mother picked out for him. It was navy blue, black was too overpowering, and gray was too light, non-committal, but blue showed a mix of confidence and intelligence, or so their lawyer told them. 

 

Ben pulled at his collar and was sweating through his dress shirt. It wasn’t that he felt guilty for beating the shit out of Campbell; it was the prospect that the court could separate him from Rey. He didn’t care about MIT, and he didn’t care about not graduating, he cared about being away from his mate.

 

The courtroom was full of people from the other cases on the docket, but he also assumed that many had turned out to see what trouble Senator Organa’s son got himself into. When Ben walked in with his father, his mother and their lawyer were already sitting up front waiting for their case to be called. 

 

When Ben reached his group, he was surprised to see Mr. Andor from ABO Affairs sitting next to his mother. “Your father called me,” he said, while standing up halfway and offering a handshake. “It’s good to see you again, Ben. How’s the wife and pup doing?”

 

Even in the stressful situation that Ben was currently in, he smiled to have someone openly ask him about his relationship. So, he returned the handshake, “They are both doing well, and thank you for being here.”

 

The judge called the court to order and started on the first case. 

 

It was over an hour later when Ben’s case was finally called. His father patted him on the shoulder, and his mother kissed his cheek, and then Ben followed his lawyer and Mr. Andor towards the front of the room. 

 

Just as he was about to pass the dark wooden barriers that separated the room, a warm hand slid into his. Shocked and on edge, he turned his upper body, ready to pull free of whoever thought it was appropriate to grab him like that, but he was met with the calming scent of snickerdoodles and the blazing hazel eyes of his Omega. 

 

“Rey...you’re here,” he said with wonder as he tucked chestnut hair behind her ear and cupped her face. 

 

The whispers around the courtroom started at their intimate touch, and she tried to keep her gaze on her Alpha, “You have done so much for me and our family. I needed—I wanted to be here to support you.”

 

She closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead, and then Leia was touching Rey’s elbow and ushering her into the row of chairs just behind where Ben and his legal team would be standing for the duration of the hearing. 

 

“Was this wise?” Leia spoke under her breath to the woman beside her.

 

Rey just smiled up at Ben as he took his place and took one more glance over his shoulder. He looked proud, unstoppable—loved, and Rey turned to her mother in law, “It’s me and him, and at his side is where I belong, forever,” and she turned her attention back to the front of the room where the judge was starting to read off the charges. 

 

“Mr. Solo, you are accused of Aggravated Battery in the Second Degree for the altercation that took place on April 18th of this year between yourself and Mr. James Campbell. How do you plead to these charges?”

 

“Your Honor,” Campbell’s attorney spoke up. “We would like to ask the court to increase the charges to First Degree, due to the injuries that my client sustained and the fact that Mr. Solo is an Alpha, and it has been shown that during altercations, Alpha’s are known to use deadly force.”

 

Rey tried to hide her gasp. Ben kept telling her that the charges wouldn’t stick, but she had no idea he was being charged with a felony. She was even more shocked when Leia reached over and gave a comforting squeeze of her arm. 

 

The judge looked down at a stack of papers before addressing the prosecutor, “Motion denied. Both Mr. Campbell and Mr. Solo are of the same class and type of designation, so unless an actual weapon was used in the altercation, the current charges would stand.

 

“So unless we have any more interruptions, I ask again, Mr. Solo, how do you plead?”

 

He squared his shoulders, in a respectful gesture, not in Alpha posturing. “Not guilty, your Honor.”

 

Giving a tight nod, the judge looked to both sides of the council, “Let’s proceed.”

 

Mr. Malcolm, Ben’s attorney, started, painting the picture of the valedictorian Alpha, set for MIT, who was just out trying to provide for his pregnant mate. He described past encounters with Mr. Campbell at school, and some of the lewd comments he made about Mr. Solo’s Omega. 

 

Ben was asked to read his statement that he provided the police that night, and to his credit, he was able to keep his temper under control as he had to speak those words again, especially in the presence of Rey. 

 

He even glanced back once or twice to see how she was doing, when describing how Campbell planned to end the life of Rey’s child. The audience of both ABO and humans started to whisper to each other at this point, and the judge called for order. 

 

It was pointed out that Campbell had his pack of Betas, which put Ben at a disadvantage, but none of which tried to intervene until they saw their Alpha was truly beat. Mr. Andor relayed Section 14.785A of the A/B/O Laws of Conduct, which stated that an Alpha could lawfully defend his mated Omega against threats of harm posed from a rival Alpha. This up to and included death, if the situation warranted it.

 

Campbell’s lawyer, Ms. Simon, tried to pick holes in each of the defense’s points, but was struck silent when the judge asked, “And where is your client today, Ms. Simon?”

 

The woman actually squirmed. Not even the boy’s parents showed up to support him after the latest fuck up. “He is currently being held at the Frederick County jail on charges of sexual assault and sexual battery.”

 

“And would you say the nature of your client’s actions that led to these charges were similar to the threats he made against Mr. Solo’s mate?” The judge asked. 

 

“I’m not at liberty to…” Ms. Simon started. 

 

But the judge held up another stack of papers, “I have the arrest reports right here if you need to refresh your memory.”

 

“No, your Honor,” the Beta woman bowed her head. 

 

“Does the defense have any other statements before I make my ruling?”

 

“The defense rests,” Mr. Malcolm said, while giving his client an encouraging nod. 

 

“Taking into consideration all of the evidence presented today, the character statements for both Mr. Solo and Mr. Campbell, and the witness statements, I am inclined to withdraw the felony charge of Aggravated Battery in the Second Degree.”

 

Mr. Malcolm patted Ben on the shoulder, and Rey let out a choking sob, as the rest of the courtroom seemed to cheer on the judge quietly. “However,” the judge started, and even rapped his gavel a few times until the room went silent again. “However, I do not endorse violence - even if designation laws protect it.

 

“With that, I drop the charges down to misdemeanor battery. I require that Mr. Solo pay a fine of $5,000, which will be filtered to a local ABO charity. Mr. Solo will also attend anger management training, and complete 300 hours of community service, either here or in Boston, but his hours will need to be reported to this court.”

 

Rey now leaned forward, grasping Ben’s hand as he reached back in search of her touch. He pulled her up, and they stood at each other’s side in support, in unity. 

 

“Regardless of Mr. Solo’s designation registration status, he is still a minor, and as such, as long as his duties to this court are fulfilled before his eighteenth birthday, this charge will be sealed within his juvenile records.”

 

When the judge looked at Ben, he nodded respectfully, “Yes, your Honor. Thank you.”

 

“Being an Alpha doesn’t give you the right to use your biology as an excuse for making poor decisions. You should be setting an example for your designation, for your mate, and your pack.”

 

“Understood, your Honor,” Ben said, and squeezed Rey’s hand, making the same promise to her as well. 

 

“Good. I hope never to see you in my courtroom ever again, Mr. Solo. I wish you and your mate the best.” The judge turned back to Ms. Simon, “As for your client, we will see him at a later date for charges of threatening bodily harm and within A/B/O laws, threatening a forced abortion of a first-trimester fetus.

 

“Thank you, everyone, for your time today,” the judge closed with a rap of his gavel, and the bailiff called out that there would be a short recess before the rest of the docket for the day. 

 

Ben resisted the urge to sling his legs over the barrier, instead pacing around it to gather his wife into his arms. He feels her tears against his neck, and he softly hums into her ear, “It’s alright, darling. No one is taking me away from either of you.”

 

They took a step back out of the embrace, and he wiped her tears, “The therapy will be good for me. I’m still young and dumb,” at least he makes her let out a soft laugh at this, “but I need to be able to keep my temper in check. I have a reason—two reasons - to never let this happen ever again.”

 

Rey gave him a trembling lipped smile, “You better not, Ben. Don’t you do anything that will leave me alone.”

 

He brings her back into his arms, kissing the top of her head, “I won’t, darling. I promise.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH, and I have no idea what I’m talking about with the legal system, so please forgive me if something doesn’t look right. 
> 
> What did y’all think about Ben and Baz? 
> 
> What about Rey showing up for Ben?!
> 
> Leave me some love, it’s crack. ❤️


End file.
